Con todo mi amor
by Miko-Sempai
Summary: Por que nadie sabe lo que nos pasará en el futuro…la vida puede ser rara, pero a la vez…emocionante
1. Personajes! X3

Miko: e_e regrese~

Niko: después de varios siglos ¬¬

Miko: luego daré explicaciones e.e…en fin…amores mios! hoy conocerán a los personajes :v

Niko: amenlos! :v

Pucca:

Nuestra pequeña loli regresa y mas inocente que nunca(?) (Es enserio ._.)…en fin...ella es un sirena que siempre soñó con ir a la superficie, (no los quiero spoilear :'v) en fin, ella tiene 16 años pero es algo baja para su edad pero como toda loli ella es linda y adorable, sus ojos son de un tono azul y verde, su cabello es largo hasta la cintura y negro, se peina de diversas formas, amable con casi todos, su vestimenta común es: un vestido rojo que le llega un poco arriba de la rodilla junto con un pequeño chaleco negro y unas botas negras que le llegan abajo de la rodilla.

Miko: tranquilos ¬_¬ recuerden que estos personajes no son mios

Garu:

(Tsundere!) El se llevara una sorpresa que cambiara su vida al conocer a Pucca (No al spoiler!?), tiene 17 años, el es muy bueno en: pelear, cocinando, dibujando, cof acosando cof e.e, etc, es alto, sus ojos son un tono azul oscuro, su cabello es algo corto y negro, su vestimenta común es: una camisa roja junto con un chaleco negro, un pantalón negro junto con unos tenis negros y guantes ((de los que no tienen dedos)) rojos.

Ching:

(Yandere!? XD) como saben ella es la "protectora" de Pucca y su mejor amiga…ella es muy linda y amable con todos excepto con Tobe, Abyo y Garu, es un poco mas alta que Pucca, sus ojos son color verde, su cabello es negro sujetado en una trenza, tiene 16 años, su vestimenta comun es: una camisa de manga larga violeta junto con unos jeans y tenis color violetas.

Abyo:

(El baka :v) como saben el se cree el mas lindo e inteligente de todos cuando en realidad es todo lo contrario, tiene 17 años, sus ojos son de color verde claro, su cabello es de color negro y alborotado y su ventimenta normal es: una camisa sin mangas verde y pantalon negro, sus son zapatos del mismo color que la camiseta.

Tobe:

(El narcisista!) El como siempre quiere vengarse de Garu por a que Garu es mucho mejor que él, tiene 17 años, su cabello es de color negro y sujetado en una cola de caballo, sus ojos son de color cafe oscuro y su vestimenta común es: una camisa de mangas que le llegan hasta los codos color azul rey junto con un collar largo color amarillo y un chaleco color azul oscuro, junto con un pantalon y tenis negros, en sus muñecas tiene vendas.

Ring-ring:

(La Rival?) Como saben ella tiene DOS grandes cualidades que Pucca no tiene (e_e) ella es muy presumida y le fasina molestar a Pucca, tiene 16 años, su cabello azul es largo y peinado en una media cola de caballo, sus ojos son de color verde, ella es sincera y amable cuando esta con la persona que le gusta, su vestimenta común es: un vestido rosa que hace lucir su...(em...) figura y le llega un poco arriba de la rodilla, y unas botas rosas que le llegan un poco antes de la rodilla y usa unos guantes rosas Miko: y creo que son todos los principales =u=

Niko: ¬.¬ vaya…al fin escribiste mas...

Miko: ne!…lo se pero…pos ne…-u- las ultimas veces decidi que ellos se imaginaran a los demás personajes…

Niko: darás las explicaciones?

Miko: cierto!…amores mios! Después de un año he regresado! :'v

~Ba dum tss?~

Niko: mal chiste ¬¬

Miko: Lo se XD…en fin…como ya había dicho tomaría algo de tiempo para descansar y poder escribir sin presiones…pero tal vez algunos me quieran ascesinar por no presentar ninguna señal de vida ;w;…pero tenia el espíritu de las fiestas(?) Y quería pan y mis regalos…pero ahora si estaré mas activa :v *Promesa de política?* y tengo una muy buena noticia ewe…

Niko: tanto que tal vez algunos griten y lloren(?) De felicidad

Miko: santa(?) Me trajo mi tableta digital! (Aunque ya estoy vieja :'v)…eso significa que muy pronto estará el manga! ^^…espero que hayan comenzado bien el año como yo :'v…

Bye-nee~ \^^

*Panecillo Sensual?*


	2. Amor a primera vista

Miko: *Musica de Victoria?* tada!…Amados panecillos…he regresado! :v

Niko: y yo…

Miko: a nadie le importas \^^/

Niko: ¬¬*

Miko: primero que nada…este primer capítulo de está nueva historia…esta dedicado para todos…pero en especial para un panecillo kawaii...Giully-Neko17 ^^…ella me inspiró para realizar esta historia…asi que…disfruten este nuevo intentó de historia \\._./ _

* * *

Nuestra historia comienza en las costas de una pequeña aldea llamada Sooga…pero…no en la superficie…en el mar…un lugar en donde viven criaturas desconocidas para el hombre…

¿?: si!…(hoy es el día!…hoy saldré a la superficie!…me pregunto como será…)

¿?: Pucca!…no te emociones mucho…no es gran cosa ir a la superficie…los humanos no son interesantes…comportate como tal…como una princesa!

Pucca: l-lo siento papá…pero!…he escuchado que…

Guardia: señor Aiko!…algo ha ocurrido en el sur!…se solicita su presencia! *se va*

Aiko: de nuevo?…*suspira* lo siento Pucca…al parecer tendremos que retrasar la visita a la superficie…

Pucca: eh?…pero!…p-puedo ir sola…ya tengo edad!

Aiko: no! Y esa es mi última palabra…por cierto…hablaremos después sobre tu matrimonió…

Pucca: de nuevo con eso!?…papá! Ya te dije que no me casaré ahora!…ademas…quiero escoger a mi prometido…

Aiko: en fin…hablaremos sobre la boda después y…permaneceras en tu habitación encerrada…

Pucca: pero papá!

Aiko: sin peros…

Pucca: *suspira* esta bien…*se va* ¬3¬

Aiko: *suspira* (mi pequeña…cada vez crece mas…)

Con Pucca…

Pucca: maldición!…eso no es justo!…

Yani: de nuevo castigada?

Pucca: no…pero…*suspira* sigue insistiendo con la boda…y…ademas canceló la visita a la superficie…odio este lugar…

Yani: por que insistes tanto en ir a la superficie?…

Pucca: Verás Yani…*nada hacia ella* estoy cansada de vivir siempre la misma rutina…el mar es bueno…pero…la superficie cada vez es mas interesante para mi…

Yani: *voltea a ver a Pucca* vamos…

Pucca: eh?…

Yani: tienes muchas ganas de conocer la superficie…siempre ha sido tu sueño desde que eras pequeña…nadie puede impedir eso…

Pucca: segura que nadie nos descubrirá?…

Yani: nadie lo sabrá ^^…

Pucca: *sonríe* esta bien!…

Mientras tanto en la superficie…

Sensei: bien!…ahora todos de dividirán en grupos de tres personas…*revisa una lista* Ching!, Abyo! Y Garu! Se encargaran de limpiar el lado izquierdo…

Abyo: si! :v

Ching: *toma unas bolsas* mientras mas rápido mejor!…aunque…no veré Yaoi! *puchero* ¬¬

Garu: Recuerdame…por que tenemos que limpiar la playa ¬¬

Abyo: oh vamos Garu!…despues de todo esto…nos divertiremos :v…mira a tu alrededor!…hay muchas bellezas y en unas horas…ellas usarán bikinis! +-+9

Garu: no me importa ¬¬

Ching: *los golpea con una escoba?* bakas! Concentrence en limpiar! ¬¬*

Garu: x.x…limpiare lejos de ustedes ¬o¬

Abyo: Noo! :'v

Garu: *comienza a caminar* y Abyo…procura no volver a beber agua del mar…

Abyo: tenía sed! :'v

Ching: claro que no!…tu solo querías impresionar a algunas chicas bebiendola y vomitaste encima de Tobe =_=U

Abyo: *recogiendo basura* ya no lo haré :'v

Garu: *se va*

Con Pucca…

Yani: ¿Que esperas?

Pucca: nada…solo…que…de repente…el agua se siente tan bien…

Yani: hay que darnos prisa! Ya casi anochece *nada hacia la superficie*

Pucca: s-si! *sigue a Yani* vaya…*voltea a ver hacia el cielo* (asi que…eso es el cielo…es tan hermoso…)

Yani: ocultaté en medio de esas rocas! Recuerda que nadie puede verte

Pucca: cierto!…*nada hacia unas rocas* (esto es tan emocionante!) *sonríe y ve hacia un muelle* (asi que los humanos son asi…y esas deben ser sus piernas…) *rie un poco*

~Se escuchan pasos~

Pucca: *se cubre la boca* (maldición! H-Hay humanos demasiado cerca!…)

Garu: ese baka de Abyo morirá!…cuando encuentre mi camisa…lo enviare al infierno! ¬¬

Pucca: (eh?…e-es un humano…) *voltea a ver a Garu*

Garu: *se inclina y busca su camisa* ¬¬

Pucca: (e-el…) •\\\\\• (e-es tan…)

Garu: *se levanta y dirige su mirada hacia el mar*

Pucca: (lindo…) O\\\O

Garu: eh?…(hay alguien aqui)

Pucca: (b-baka!…me descubrio!…¿¡Que hago ahora!?) X\\\X *se sumerge* maldición!…el es tan lindo!…¿Que se supone que debo hacer?…*suspira*

~Empieza a llover~

Pucca: maldición! Papá se entero! ¬¬ *nada hacia la superficie* (eh!?…l-la tormenta es muy fuerte en la superficie!) *cubre su rostro*

Garu: (maldición! n-no puedo ver nada!…y el viento es cada vez mas fuerte!)

Pucca: *aferrandose a una roca* (la corriente es muy fuerte!)

~Comienzan a caer truenos~

Pucca: (si que esta furioso…)

Garu: *se golpea con una rama en la cabeza y cae al mar* x.x

Pucca: no!…

Garu: *hundiendose cada vez mas*

Pucca: *nada hacia Garu y lo toma del brazo* que pesado x.x *nada hacia la superficie* y-ya casi…*nada hacia la arena*

Yani: *nada hacia Pucca* Pucca!…¿Eso es un…

Pucca: l-luego te explicó! X.x *coloca a Garu en la arena*

Yani: p-pero! E-El es…ya conoces las reglas!

Pucca: l-lo se!…pero…no podía dejar que muriera!

Yani: *suspira*

Pucca: crees que el aún este respirando?

Yani: *se acerca a Garu* tranquila…el aun esta vivo…e-es la hora de irnos…

Pucca: *viendo a Garu* si…

Yani: no puedes arriesgarte a que te descubran…asi que promete que esta será la última vez en la que ayudes a un humano…

Pucca: *voltea a ver a Yani* eh?…s-si…*se acerca a el mar junto con Yani* crees que papá este molesto?

Yani: todo estara bien…

En otro lugar…

¿?: vaya…asi que la pequeña hija de Aiko se enamoró de un humano…esto será muy interesante…

Después…

Aiko: entonces…¿A donde fuiste?

Pucca: y-ya te lo dije…f-fui con Yani al arrecife coral U^^

Aiko: *suspira* esta bien…te creo…puedes retirarte…

Pucca: s-si…*se va*

~Narra Pucca~

Después de aquella conversación con mi padre…habia comenzado una nueva rutina…huia del palacio de vez en cuando…y había veces en las que me volvía a encontrar con aquel humano que salve…lo cual me hacía muy feliz…debia admitirlo…el había llamado mucho mi atención hasta podría decir que…me enamore de él…pero lamentablemente por mas que desee nunca pobre estar con el…pero…ese es mi mayor sueño…

~Fin de la narración~

Pucca: (el estará hoy en la playa…ojala lo pueda ver mas tiempo) ^^ *tratando de huir*

Guardia: Princesa!

Pucca: *se detiene* s-si!? ^^U

Guardia: acompañeme por favor *comienza a nadar*

Pucca: *lo sigue* (esto no es bueno…) *entra hacia un gran salón* y…¿Por que estamos aquí?

Aiko: es un juzgado

~Se encienden unas luces~

Pucca: ¿¡Que!?…pero…

Guardia: lo siento…*esposa a Pucca*

Pucca: n-no lo entiendo…¿¡Que esta pasando!?

Aiko: y-yo…

¿?: serás juzgada por la corte real :v

Pucca: Yun!?…*voltea a ver a Aiko* pero…

Juez: *golpea una mesa con un martillo varias veces* orden! Daremos comienzo con esta sesión!

Pucca: pero…de que se me acusa!?

Yun: no se haga la inocente!…usted lo sabe perfectamente…

Pucca: eres un!…

Yun: digame su majestad…su hija ha desaparecido últimamente?

Aiko: si…pero…ella se va junto con Yani al acerrife coral

Yun: su hija le ha estado mintiendo…*les muestra unas fotografías* la princesa escapa del palacio…y se dirige hacia…el mundo humano!

Todos-Pucca: khe!? :v

Yun: asi es!…ella ha roto las reglas!…

Pucca: no he hecho nada malo!…es normal que alguno de nosotros visitemos el mundo humano!…ademas…odio este lugar! ¬¬

Yun: pero…no solo ha huido del palacio…ademas…ella…¡Salvo a un humano!…

Aiko: ¿¡Que!?

Yun: algo que quiera decir princesa?

Pucca: y-yo…no podía dejarlo morir!

Aiko: con un humano menos no afectara en nada! ¬¬

Pucca: pero!…

Yun: pero?

Pucca: yo…yo…*suspira* lo amo! ¬\\\¬

Todos-Pucca: ¿¡Que!? O.o

Yun: señor Aiko!…su hija ha roto las reglas…ya conoce el precio que debe pagar!…

Pucca: ¿¡Que!?…papá!

Aiko: y-yo…

Yani: no! *nada hacia Pucca*

Pucca: Yani!?

Yani: *libera a Pucca* huye! rápido! *golpea a los guardias*

Pucca: *nada muy rápido y se va*

Yun: que no escape! ¬¬*

Guardias: *persiguen a Pucca*

Aiko: (P-Pucca…)

Con Pucca…

Pucca: *huyendo de los guardias* (maldición!…no tengo ningún lugar en donde esconderme!…papá me encontrará y entonces yo…)

¿?: *toma a Pucca del brazo y la lleva hacia una cueva*

Pucca: o-oye…esper-…

¿?: sh!…haras que nos encuentren…

Pucca: ¿Q-Quien eres?

¿?: oh…cierto…hola yo soy Kim…la bruja del mar…

Pucca: *se aleja* ¿Que quieres de mi?…acaso…me entregaras con los guardias!?…

Kim: *ríe* claro que no…*nada hacia unas rocas y se sienta en ellas* supe tu caso…

Pucca: mi caso?…

Kim: pobre de ti…estar enamorada de un humano y…no poder estar con el…eso es triste…muy triste

Pucca: ah!…lo se!…como quisiera poder estar con el!…y!…ser libre por fin!…

Kim: *nada hacia ella* llegaste al lugar indicado!…yo puedo ayudarte para que estes junto a ese humano

Pucca: enserio!?…

Kim: si…pero…hay un precio que tendrás que pagar…

Pucca: eh?…pero yo no…

Kim: no!…yo no quiero oro o joyas…quiero algo mas valioso

Pucca: mi voz? ¬.¬

Kim: no! Tu voz no me importa…te convertiré en humana a cambio de…

Pucca: de?…

Kim: te convertirás en loli!…

Pucca: ¿¡Que!?…

Kim: aunque…*ve fijamente a Pucca* ya eres loli

Pucca: oye! ¬¬*

Kim: ya se!…

~Momento dramático?~

Kim: si no logras enamorarlo…tu moriras!

Pucca: ¿¡Que!?…

Kim: debes obtener su corazon y el…debe besarte solo asi podras quedarte con el…pero, si llegas a fallar querras volver aqui pero…te convertirás en espuma y moriras!

Pucca: yo…

Yani: *nada hacia Pucca* no!…no lo hagas Pucca ella solo…

Kim: vamos…podras estar con el…tal vez…para siempre…

Yani: n-no lo hagas!

Pucca: pero…

Kim: tik tak!…no tenemos mucho tiempo…*les muestra una burbuja de cristal* el clima en la superficie es horrible gracias a tu padre…y ese humano…esta por llegar…*extiende su mano* aceptas?

Pucca: *suspira y toma la mano de Kim* si!…

~El agua comienza a cambiar de color~

Kim: perfecto…pero!…te sugiero que naden hacia la superficie ahora…ya que te transformaras en unos minutos…

Pucca: si! *comienza a nadar* oh…y gracias! *sonríe y se va junto con Yani*

Kim: de nada *risa malvada?*

En la superficie…

Ching: vaya…el clima se ha puesto horrible…

Garu: será mejor que nos demos prisa

Abyo: si! :v

Chang: tengan cuidado…al parecer habrá olas muy grandes…

Ching: estaremos bien…

Abyo: hay que separarnos para que sea mas rápid-

Ching y Garu: *yéndose* ya nos adelantamos! ¬o¬

Abyo: no! :'v

Con Pucca…

Pucca: *aferrandose a una roca* vaya…papá esta muy molesto

Yani: ¿¡Que esperabas!? Ayudaste a un humano y luego huiste ¬¬

Pucca: pero tu me ayudaste ¬¬*

Yani: cierto =_=U

~Las olas comienzan a crecer~

Pucca: maldición!…la corriente es muy fuert-

Yani: *se la lleva la corriente?* Pucca! X.x

Pucca: *voltea a ver a Yani* Yani! *nada hacia ella*

~Una ola empuja a Pucca hacia la arena y…cae encima de Garu~

Pucca y Garu: maldicion…x.x *se miran entre si*

Pucca: *sonrojo extremo* o\\\o

Garu: estas bien? X.x Pucca: b-bue…y-y-yo…*se aleja un poco*

Garu: eh?…*ve fijamente a Pucca* eres una sire-…

Pucca: *cubre la boca de Garu* s-sh!…n-no te asustes!…prometeme que no gritaras

Garu: *asiente con la cabeza*  
Pucca: *quita su mano*

Garu: pero com-…

Pucca: *se lanza sobre Garu* al fin!…

Garu: oye! ¬¬*

Pucca: l-lo siento…pero…estoy muy feliz! *comienza a transformarse en humana*

Garu: no me aprietes! X.x

Pucca: eh?…*se aleja y se mira a si misma*

Garu: *respirando agitadamente* ¿Que te sucede?- *voltea a ver a Pucca* pero que!?

((Miko: bueno…como ella se transformo en humana ahora tiene piernas…pero es muuuy inocente y no sabe que esta desnuda :v ))

Pucca: *tocando sus piernas* al fin! Tengo pies!

Garu: *←El trata de no mirarla* n-no entiendo nada de lo que dices…¬\\\¬

Pucca: oh!…cierto!…bueno…yo soy Pucca y…

Garu: y?

Pucca: te amo!…casate conmigo! ^\\\^

Garu: espera…¿¡Que!? O.o

Pucca: *se lanza sobre Garu y ambos caen al suelo* te amo!

Garu: espera!…*trata de levantarse*

Pucca: ¿Que pasa?

Garu: ponté ropa ¬o¬

Pucca: eh?…*se mira a si misma* pero…no me importa si estoy contigo ^\\\^

Garu: (Es muy inocente!) S-Si…pero *se quita su camisa y se la da a Pucca* t-toma…no puedes estar asi…te podrias resfriar

Pucca: *toma la camisa de Garu* •\\\•…te estas preocupando por mi?…

Garu: bueno…yo…

Pucca: *Se lanza sobre Garu* por eso me gustas mucho! ^^

Garu: oye!…espera! ¬¬*

Pucca: cierto! *se viste* debemos irnos de aquí! O si no…algo malo pasará!

Garu: de que estas hablando?

Pucca: *trata de levantarse* luego te explico…

Garu: *se levanta* segura que puedes caminar?

Pucca: c-claro que si! *trata de caminar y se cae?* creo que no =_=U *extiende sus brazos* me ayudas? ^^

Garu: *suspira* está bien…¬¬ *carga a Pucca*

Después

Pucca: *saltando en la cama de Garu* Wii!…esto es lo mejor! *rie*

Garu: *caminando en círculos* maldición!…y ahora que haré contigo!?…

Pucca: *se recuesta en la cama* eh?…¿Por que lo dices?  
Garu: En estos tiempos no es normal que un chico y una chica vivan juntos ¬¬

Pucca: ¿Por que?

Garu: *suspira* pero…tampoco puedo dejarte sola eres demasiado inocente y cualquiera podría…¬¬

Pucca: *se lanza sobre Garu* gracias!…^\\\^

Garu: alejate! ¬¬*

Pucca: no quiero! -3-

Fin del capítulo 1

* * *

Miko: creo que exagere en la inocencia de Pucca =_=U

Niko: demasiado =_=

Miko: en fin nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ^^

Bye-nee~ \^^

*Panecillo sensual*


	3. ¿Sorpresas?

Miko: hola a todos! \^^

Niko: hola :v

Miko: he regresado con este capítulo lleno de: Yaoi, Yuri y…

Niko: lemmon ewe

Miko: en fin…disfruten este nuevo capítulo! e_e

* * *

Los días en Sooga comenzaban a cambiar para cierto chico…

Garu: *despierta y bosteza* ¿Que hora es? =.= *trata de levantarse* eh?…n-no puedo levantarme…mi cuerpo se siente pesado…

~Suena el despertador~

Pucca: apagalo~ =.=

Garu: eh?…*levanta un poco la manta y ve a Pucca recostada encima de el* ¿¡Que!? O.o

Pucca: *se levanta un poco* no importa yo lo apagaré…*apaga el despertador y vuelve a recostarse en el pecho de Garu* =u=

Garu: *trata de quitarse a Pucca de encima* oye!…creo que tienes tu propia cama! ¬¬*

Pucca: lo se!…pero…*restriega su cara en el pecho de Garu* me gusta dormir contigo =3=

Garu: ya levantate! ¬¬*

Pucca: no quiero…

Garu: *ve el reloj y suspira* aun tengo mucho tiempo…

Pucca: por cierto…*se levanta un poco y se acerca a Garu* ¿¡Por que te vas todos los días!?…quedate conmigo! ¬3¬ *puchero kawaii?*

Garu: no puedo quedarme! Debo ir a la escuela…ya te lo explique ¬¬*

Pucca: *se levanta* quiero ir a la escuela contigo! ^^

Garu: *suspira* aun no puedes ir…¬o¬

Pucca: ¿Por que?

Garu: tienes que aprender mas sobre los humanos…ademas...apenas ayer aprendiste a caminar bien

Pucca: lo se!…pero *se lanza sobre Garu* quiero estar contigo! X(

Garu: n-no me aprietes! X.x

Pucca: quiero ir!…

Garu: Esta bien! Solo que…tienes que esperar unos cuantos días

Pucca: *se aleja un poco* pero!

Garu: prometeme que lo harás

Pucca: •\\\•…y-yo…

Garu: *toma su teléfono y marca a un número*

Pucca: uh?…¿Que estas haciendo?

Garu: no querras saberlo…

Después…

Garu: *abre la puerta* que bueno que llegaste

Ching: no entiendo por que me llamaste de repente…¬o¬

Garu: necesito ayuda *caminan hacia la sala*

Ching: sabía que este dia llegaría *pose dramática* claro que te recomendaré yaoi! +-+9

Garu: no! ¬¬*

Ching: entonces? ¿Que es?

Garu: *señala a Pucca* ella

Pucca: *recostada en el sofá mientras ve la televisión*

Ching: pero…¿¡Qu-

Garu: Pucca!…

Pucca: *se lanza sobre Garu* ¿Que pasa? ^^

Garu: ella es Ching

Pucca: oh…hola Ching! ^^

Ching: h-hola…

Garu: ella te ayudará

Ching: espera…no entiendo nada ._.

Garu: *suspira* explicale…

Pucca: si! ^^

Después del cuento(?)…

Garu: es por eso que ella esta aquí…no podía dejarla sola ya que algo malo le hubiera pasado ¬o¬

Ching: *abrazando a Pucca* pobre pequeña!…pudiste haberte fijado en alguien mas! :'v

Pucca: pero…yo solo quiero a Garu ^\\\^

Garu: entonces…nos ayudarás?

Ching: si!…pero…¿Que clase de cosas quieres que le expliqué?

Garu: yo que se!…cosas de chicas o algo asi ¬o¬

Pucca: entonces Ching me ayudará a comprender a los humanos?

Garu: si ¬o¬

Ching: si tienes alguna pregunta…dimela ^^

Pucca: de donde vienen los bebés? °u°

Ching y Garu: *shock?* x.x

Ching: b-bueno…en algunos casos…el uke se vuelve mamá ^^

Garu: no le des esa clase de respuesta! ¬¬

Ching: no es tan fácil! Si!? ¬¬*

Garu: *suspira* no importa…luego te muestr-

Ching: *lo golpea* no!…alejate de ella! ¬¬*

Garu: ¬¬*

Pucca: eh?…

Ching: *acaricia el cabello de Pucca* se fuerte pequeña! :'v

Después…

Ching: *suspira* vaya…si que necesitabas ayuda…ella es demasiado inocente

Garu: lo se…

Ching: y ¿Cuanto tiempo lleva contigo?

Garu: cuatro días ¬¬

Ching: ha sido difícil?

Garu: un poco U¬¬

~Flash back~

Garu: tienes hambre?

Pucca: u-un poco…

Garu: *le da unas galletas* toma…

Pucca: *toma las galletas y ve a Garu*

Garu: lo siento…es que no suelo cocinar mucho…pero si tienes mas hambre…tambien hay un poco de sopa *le da un plato*

Pucca: •\\\•…*se lanza sobre Garu y la sopa caen encima de ambos*

Garu: oye! Deja de hacer eso! ¬¬*

Pucca: lo siento ^^U

Garu: *se levanta junto con Pucca*

Pucca: maldición!…estoy pegajosa…x.x

Garu: si quieres puedes ducharte ¬o¬ *señala el baño*

Pucca: si!…*sube a los brazos de Garu* vamos a ducharnos! ^^

Garu: n-no!…tu debes ducharte sola! ¬¬*

Pucca: pero!…*se aferra a Garu* no puedo hacerlo sola! Ademas…no me separaré de ti hasta que…

Garu: *la lleva hacia la tina y huye?* puedes hacerlo tu sola!

Pucca: oye! ¬¬*

Después…

Garu: *secando su cabello* (al fin!…debo reforzar la puerta del baño) ¬¬ *se recuesta en su cama y suspira*

Pucca: *se lanza a la cama de Garu*

Garu: oye! ¬¬*

Pucca: ¿Que pasa?

Garu: tu habitación es la de alado! ¬¬*

Pucca: quiero cambiar de habitación ¬o¬

Garu: ¿¡Que!?…pero…*suspira* esta bien!…dormire all- *trata de levantarse*

Pucca: *lo abraza* no! Q-Quiero que te quedes conmigo ^^

Garu: quieres hacerlo por la mala…verdad? *busca algo en una caja*

Pucca: eh?…G-Garu…¿Q-Que es esa cuerda? U^^ *retrocede un poco*

Garu: no huyas! ¬¬*

Pucca: pero! X(

Después…

Garu: *cierra la puerta de su habitación* las cadenas también funcionaron

Pucca: *golpeando la puerta de Garu* Garu!…no es justo! X(

Garu: d-dejame! ¬¬*

~Fin del flash back~

Ching: ya veo…*aura diabólica* no se te ocurra hacerle algo malo! ¬¬*

Garu: no lo haré! ¬¬*

Abyo: *camina hacia ellos mientras baila* Yahoo! :v

Ching: ¿Que haces aquí tan temprano?

Abyo: los estaba buscando…aunque…me sorprende verlos juntos…¿¡Acaso ustedes dos!? Estan saliendo!?

Garu: de repente…siento náuseas x.x

Ching: *los golpea* claro que no! ¬¬*

Abyo: den una explicación! ¬¬*

Garu: desgraciadamente…me encontré con ella en el camino ¬o¬

Abyo: oh~ :v

Ching: por cierto…¿Por que hay tanto alboroto?

Abyo: oh!…se debe a…

Extra?: vaya!…es tan linda!

Extra2?: si!…no puedo creer que existan ese tipo de chicas!

Ching: tal vez es Ring-ring…

Abyo: no…ella viene hacia acá

Ring: oigan!…¿¡Que demonios esta pasando aquí!?…

Ching: tampoco tenemos idea…

Ring: esos torpes deberían estar admirandome a mi!…parece como si estuvieran alabando a un perro *cruza sus brazos* Garu! Consuelame! *abraza a Garu*

Garu: alejaté! ¬¬ *la esquiva*

Abyo: hay que ir! :v *caminan hacia en donde estan todos los chicos*

Ching y Garu: No puede ser!

Pucca: si!…apenas fui transferida ^^

Extra: o-oye…perdona mi atrevimiento pero…¿Tienes novio?

Pucca: *sonríe* pues yo…*voltea a ver a Garu y se lanza sobre el* si! ^\\\^

~Corazones rompiendose?~

Abyo: G-Garu…¿Quien es ella?

Garu: ella e-es…

Pucca: Soy Pucca!…y soy la novia de Garu! ^\\\^

Todos-Pucca: Khe!? O.o

Ring: (e-entonces ella) oye tu!…para tu informacion…yo soy la novia de Garu! ¬u¬

Garu: mentira ¬o¬

Pucca: eh?…¿Quien eres? °w°

Ring: ¿¡Que!?…acaso no me conoces!? Yo soy muy famosa! Yo soy perfecta!

Pucca: *murmurando* perfecta para gritar ¬o¬

Ring: ¿¡Que dijiste!? ¬¬*

Pucca: dije que…

Garu: *toma a Pucca del brazo y huyen?*

Ring: esa tabla ¬¬*

Después…

Pucca: por que me detuviste? •n•…

Garu: un consejo…no te metas con ella

Pucca: ¿Por que?

Garu: ella es muy fuerte y tu podrías salir herid-…un segundo…¿¡Por que estas aquí!? ¬¬

Pucca: Ching me dijo que leyera varios libros…aprendi muy rápido y me entere que en la escuela habrían otras chicas…y…y…tu eres mio! ¬3¬

Garu: ¬¬*…debes irte a casa…no han comenzado las clases y ya me causaste problemas!

Pucca: pero!…*cara lolimente kawaii?* quiero estar contigo…

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* n-no!…debes irte a casa…ahora! ¬\\\¬

Pucca: pero!…

Ching: *camina hacia ellos* oh…aqui estan…dense prisa las clases estan por comenzar

Garu: no…ella no se quedará

Ching: eh?…¿Por que?

Garu: hara algo raro y…

Pucca: no lo haré!…p-puedo portarme bien! *-*9

Ching: ya se…si te portas bien…recibiras muchas fotos de Garu…*les muestra las fotos de Garu*

Garu: oye! ¿¡De donde sacaste eso!? ¬¬*

Ching: el yaoi no se compra solo ¬o¬

Garu: eres una!…¬¬*

Pucca l-lo haré! *-*9

Garu: ¬¬*

Ching: y también incluiré una sorpresa especial ^^

Garu: oye! ¬¬*

Pucca: y-ya lo verás! M-Me portaré bien ^\\\^

Ching: *abraza a Pucca* eres tan adorable! n.n

Pucca: s-si~ x.x

Después…

Chang: formación! :v

Alumnos: *se forman?* si!

Pucca: eh?…C-Ching…¿Por que tenemos que entrenar?

Ching: es parte del programa de clases…ademas…últimamente Sooga ha recibido muchos ataques

Pucca: ya veo…

Abyo: oye Garu~

Garu: ¿Que quieres? ¬.¬

Abyo: Pucca es tu novia? e.e

Garu: no ¬¬

Abyo: entonces…¿Puedo salir con ella? *-*9

Garu: *lo golpea* no! ¬¬*

Chang: todos escojan una pareja!

Garu: *sonrie diabólicamente* Aby-…

Abyo: *huyendo* yo no! :'v

Tobe: *maquillandose* escojo al tsundere! :v *camina hacia Garu*

Garu: de nuevo?…te odio…¬o¬

Tobe: esta vez te ganaré ¬u¬

Garu: eso dices siempre…baka ¬¬

Tobe: baka! ¬¬* *lanza su bolso hacia alguna parte?* no me venceras! ¬u¬

Garu: claro que si ¬u¬

~Muchas chicas los rodean~

Ching: ya era hora =_=

Pucca: ¿Que ocurre?

Ching: esas chicas son admiradoras de Garu y Tobe…ellos lucharan y todas ellas solo los miran =_=U

Pucca: admiradoras? o_o

Ching: solo pierden su tiempo…

Abyo: *camina hacia ellas* oye Ching! :v

Ching: ¿Que quieres? ¬¬*

Abyo: practiquemos juntos! :v

Ching: *se síntomas* p-pero…iba a practicar con Pucca…•\\\•

Ring: no!…*camina hacia ellos* yo pelearé con ella ¬u¬

Ching: ¿¡Que!?...claro que n-

Pucca: esta bien…aunque no se que es lo que haré…

Abyo: salseo! :v

Tobe y Garu: *golpeandose entre si* ¬¬*

Extra: miren!…la chica nueva peleara con Ring-ring!…

Garu: ¿¡Que!? *voltea a ver a Pucca*

Tobe: *lo golpea y gana?* ja! Lo sabía!…

Garu: torp~e x.x

Tobe: esa señora dijo que con todos esos amuletos tendría suerte! :'v *←Lo estafaron*

Garu: callaté! *camina hacia Ching y Abyo* ¿¡Que ocurre!?

Ching: Pucca peleara contra Ring-ring

Garu: (maldición...saldrá lastimada!)

Ring: preparate…*ataca a Pucca*

Pucca: *esquivando los golpes* n.n

Todos-Pucca: ¿¡Que!? O.o

Ching: i-imposible…Ring-ring es muy rápida y fuerte ¿Como es que…

Pucca: *bosteza mientras sigue esquivando los golpes* =.= esto ya me aburrio…

Abyo: no hace ningún esfuerzo y aún asi...esta ganando!?

Ring: ya verás!…*se transforma y atrapa a Pucca* ja!…ahora como te liberaras!?  
Pucca: *tratando de huir* x.x

Ching: necesita ayuda!…

Abyo: tengo una idea! *se acerca a Garu* e.e

Garu: ¿Que estas…¬o¬

Abyo: *le quita la camisa a Garu*

Garu: oye! ¬¬*

Abyo: solo observen…PUCCA!

Pucca: *tratando de liberarse* (m-maldicion…) *voltea a ver a Abyo* uh?

Abyo: mira! La camisa de Garu!…¿La quieres?…

Pucca: si!

Abyo: *la lanza hacia ella* ve por ella! :v

Pucca: *se libera*

Ring: eh!?

Pucca: *salta sobre la cabeza de Ring-ring, atrapa la camisa de Garu y la abraza* =3=

Ring: *cae al suelo inconsciente* x.x

Garu: lo hizo =_=U

Tobe: Sanada! *corre hacia Garu* aún no hemos terminado! *trata de golpearlo*

Garu: eh? *voltea a ver a Tobe*

Ching, Abyo, Garu y Tobe: eh? ._.

Pucca: *deteniendo a Tobe* eres débil ^^

Tobe: eh?…¿¡Que!? :'v

Garu: pero ¿Como-…

Pucca: largo de aquí! *golpea a Tobe y lo deja inconsciente?*

Ching, Abyo y Garu: Es muy fuerte! O.o

Extra: la chica nueva es genial!

Extra 2: si!…ella obtuvo buenas calificaciones :v

Extra 3: además…es muy linda! :'v

Ching: cierto…Pucca de donde aprendiste a hacer ecuaciones?

Pucca: *se lanza sobre Garu* me porte bien? ^^

Garu: n-! ¬¬

Ching: *golpea a Garu* demasiado! *le da un álbum de fotos de Garu y una llave*

Pucca: eh?…¿Para que es esta llave?

Ching: luego me lo agradeceras ^^

¿?: *viendolos a lo lejos* oh…nada mal

Después…

Garu: *colocando cadenas en la puerta de Pucca* esta vez no escapara *camina hacia su habitación y bosteza* (obtuvo mucha popularidad) *se recuesta en su cama*

~Se mueve su cama?~

Garu: eh?…

Pucca: *se lanza sobre el* estoy lista para dormir! ^\\\^

Garu: ¿¡Que!? ¬¬*

Pucca: *se recuesta encima de Garu* (amo esa llave!) ^\\\^

Garu: no me puedo mover! ¬¬*

Pucca: buenas noches *se recuesta en el pecho de Garu y se queda dormida*

Garu: *suspira* eh…(por que siento que olvidamos algo?)

En la escuela…

Tobe y Ring: *aun en el suelo inconscientes?* x.x

* * *

Fin del capítulo

Miko: *tratando de no reír*

Niko: cayeron en tu broma XD

Miko: *riendo* lo se!…tal vez quieran matarme por haber jugado con sus sentimientos XD

Niko: XD

Miko: como pudieron notar…no había ni yaoi o yuri y mucho menos lemmon XD…creo que moriremos X'D

Niko: *huyendo* fue su idea…matenla! :v

Miko: no seas cobarde! ¬¬…nos vemos luego…claro…si sobrevivo TTvTT

Bye-nee~ :'v


	4. Que el harem…comience

Miko: (e.e)/…regrese~

Niko: sobrevivimos! :v

Miko: si!…despues de haber recibido millones de mensajes privados…con amenazas de muerte y pidiendo Lemmon hard fase super sayajin modo dios(?)…y yaoi ewe…casi me suicidaba atragantandome con pan(?) ;^;

Niko: nunca lo hiciste ¬¬

Miko: *ignoro a Niko?* también me pedían que dejara de hacer a Pucca demasiado Kawaii por que era demasiada dulzura…y yo…la dejare tal y como es…muajaja morirán por la diabetes que les causara la dulzura de Pucca(?) e.e…disfruten este estúpido y sensual capitulo…junto con una dosis de diabetes(?) :v

* * *

Los días en Sooga comenzaban a ser cada vez mas alegres para los habitantes y cada vez mas problemáticos para cierto tsundere…

Garu: *tratanto de huir de Pucca* x.x

Pucca: Garu!…lo prometiste! ¬3¬*

Garu: ¬¬*

~Flash back~

Garu: *tratando de entrar al baño sigilosamente?* (una ducha tranquila…solo eso pido!…) ¬¬

Pucca: Garu! *se lanza sobre Garu* ^\\\^

Garu: Pucca! ¬¬*…quitate de encima necesito ducharme!…

Pucca: yo también quiero! ^^

Garu: n-no!…ya te lo explique mil veces!…yo soy un chico y tu una chica! Sería a-algo…¬\\\¬

Pucca: yo no le veo el problema…*se lleva arrastrando a Garu*

Garu: *enterrando sus uñas en el suelo* e-espera! X.x

Pucca: ya se!…si me dejas dormir contigo te dejare ducharte solo…

Garu: siempre duermes conmigo! Y no tengo idea de como escapas de tu habitación! ¬¬*

Pucca: aceptas o no?…

Garu: *suspira* esta bien…pero!…prometeme que no habrá mas visitas sorpresas durante mis duchas ¬¬*

Pucca: pero!…*suspira* esta bien…¬3¬

~Fin del flash back~

Pucca: además…tengo sueño ahora! =3=

Garu: acabaste de despertar! ¬¬*…tenemos que ir a la escuela *hace una maniobra(?) y se levanta rápidamente*

Pucca: no quiero ir ¬3¬

Garu: esta bien…no vayas…ire yo sol-

Pucca: *con el uniforme?* ya estoy lista!

Garu: ¿¡Que!?…

Pucca: esta vez…yo preparare el desayuno! *corre hacia la cocina*

Después…

Pucca: *sonriendo* ^\\\^

Ching: vaya Pucca hoy estas de muy buen humor ^^

Pucca: si~ ^^

Garu: no ha dejado de sonreír desde ayer ¬o¬

Abyo: te ocurrió algo bueno? :v

Pucca: de ahora en adelante dormiré con Garu ^\\\^

Garu, Ching y Abyo: *shock* x.x

Pucca: solo tuve que…

Ching: *golpeando a Garu* ¿¡Que clase de cosas le hiciste!? ¬¬*

Abyo: Garu…haz ganado mi respeto u.u

Garu: no hice nada! X.x

Pucca: e-espera Ching! X(

Ring: *camina hacia ellos* vaya…asi que este es el lugar de reunion de los perdedores y Garu…

Ching: ¿Que estas haciendo aquí? ¬¬ *abraza a Pucca* viniste por ella?

Ring: no ¬¬ *se lanza sobre Garu* vine por el! ^\\\^

Garu: oye! Quitaté de encima! X.x

Pucca: G-Garu!…

Ring: *se aleja un poco* antes si te gustaba que te abrazara ¬u¬

Garu: claro que no ¬¬

Pucca: R-Ring-ring!…alejate de el!…

Ring: ja! No puedes hacer nada…no eres su novia ¬u¬

Pucca: pero…*le quita la camisa a Garu y señala su abdomen y espalda* tiene un sello que lo marca como mio! =w=

Garu: pero que!?…O.o

Ching: es una clase de tatuaje?

Abyo: oh~ *se levanta su camisa un poco* Pucca puedes hacerme un gatito!? :'v

Pucca: si! ^^

Garu: ¿¡Como lo hiciste!? ¬¬*

Pucca: tienes el sueño pesado ^^

Tobe: Bakaru! *se lanza desde el tercer piso hacia Garu*

Pucca: oh~…es ella de nuevo…

Todos-Pucca: ella? =_=U

Garu: *esquiva a Tobe* ¬.¬

Tobe: *cae al suelo y comienza a desangrarse?* x.x

Ching: oh~

Abyo: creo que el…

Todos-Pucca: estará bien *continúan comiendo* =w=

Pucca: o-oigan! Ella necesita ayuda! *camina hacia Tobe y trata de despertarlo* e-estas bien?

Tobe: *reaccionando?* (¿Que ocurrió?…e-en donde…) *ve a Pucca* (un Ángel!?…) *se levanta un poco*

Pucca: e-estas bien?

Tobe: y-yo…*\\\\*…pf! Si! Fue una caída pequeña ¬\\\u\\\¬

Pucca: vaya…que alivio *sonríe*

Tobe: *se sonroja aun mas*

Pucca: *lo ayuda a levantarse* eh?…tu cara esta…roja

Abyo: esto es malo~ :v

Ching: Garu no te preocupa que…

Garu: no!…eso es perfecto!

~Plan mental de Garu~

Ella esta muy enamorada de mi

Pucca: *abrazando a Garu* te amo~ ^\\\^

Pero!…que pasaría si ella conoce a alguien mas?

Garu: *desaparece?*

Tobe: *aparece en el lugar de Garu?*

Pucca: *abraza a Tobe* ^\\\^

Garu: *descansando?*

~Fin del plan mental?~

Abyo: estas seguro de tu plan? :v

Garu: si!…no puede fallar!…solo tengo que hacer que esos dos se conozcan mas!

Ching: yo no creo que sea una buena idea…ademas Pucca te quiere mucho…

Ring: *enviando mensajes* ellos tienen razón…la loli solo tiene ojos para ti ¬o¬

Garu: pero eso puede cambiar *sonríe diabolicamente* Pucca!

Pucca: *se lanza sobre Garu y lo abraza* si!? ^^

Garu: tengo que irme a entrenar…podrias cuidar a esa cosa? *señala a Tobe* ¬o¬

Pucca: a Tobe?

Garu: si…puedes hacerlo por mi?…

Pucca: si!…^^ *toma su mochila y comienza a guardar sus libros*

Ching y Abyo: *viendo fijamente a Garu* ¬.¬

Después…

Pucca: *dibujando*

Tobe: ¿Q-Que se supone que estas haciendo? ¬\\\¬

Pucca: es una sorpresa!…

Tobe: y…¿Como es que conoces al baka de Garu?

Pucca: *se sonroja un poco* e-es una larga historia ^\\\^

Tobe: y?…e-es cierto el rumor d-de que…t-tu estas enamorada de el? ¬\\\¬

Pucca: si! ^^

Tobe: ¿¡Que!? O.o

Pucca: ademas…no es mutuo…pero!…si me esfuerzo…conseguiré mi objetivo! *-*9

Tobe: y…¿Si no lo logras?…

Pucca: *suspira* pues…creo que…estare bien ^^

Ching y Abyo: *espiandolos?*  
Ching: no puedo creer que Garu dejará sola a Pucca! ¬¬*

Abyo: y creo que ya es muy malo que a Tobe le guste Pucca :v

Ching: *aura diabólica* ninguno de ellos dos se merece a Pucca! ¬¬*

Pucca: terminé!

Tobe: ¿Que es lo que terminaste?

Pucca: es una sorpresa ^^

¿?: tu! *trata de atacar a Pucca*

Tobe: *carga a Pucca y detiene el ataque* estas bien?  
Pucca: si…

Tobe: *abraza a Pucca* tranquila! Yo te salvare…

Pucca: eh?…desaparecio

Tobe: ¿¡Que!?

¿?: *trata de atacarlos por detrás* ja!

Garu: *detiene el ataque* sabía que algo malo pasaría…

Pucca: Garu! ^\\\^

Tobe: nos estabas espiando!? ¬¬*

Garu: *modo tsundere on* ¿¡Q-Que!?…c-claro que no!…s-solo caminaba por aquí! ¬\\\¬…ademas…te conozco como eres con las chicas! ¬¬* *ve que Tobe esta abrazando a Pucca* o-oye! Sueltala! ¬\\\¬*

Tobe: celoso? ¬u¬

Garu: claro que no! ¬¬*

Pucca: *se aleja de Tobe*

¿?: *golpea a Tobe y a Garu* señoritas! Ambas son lindas…¿¡Podemos continuar!? ¬¬*

Pucca: eh?…¿Quien eres? OuO

¿?: oh~ cierto…*se quita una máscara*

Tobe y Garu: tu!…

~Momento dramático~

Tobe y Garu: no te conozco ¬o¬

¿?: ¿¡Que!?…es enserio!? Yo soy…Kim Nishi! ¬¬*

Tobe: oh~…ya recuerdo! Eres loli-Kim!

Garu: loli?…*mira fijamente a Kim* pero no lo eres ¬o¬

Kim: *se sonroja* b-bakas! Ya lo se! ¬\\\¬

Tobe y Garu: entonces…¿Por que atacas a Pucca? *se miran entre si* deja de copiarme! ¬¬*

Kim: tardaré un poco…asi que ponganse cómodos~

Pucca: si!…un cuento! *se sienta en el suelo como niña pequeña?* *u*

~Flash back narrado por Kim~

Hace algunos ayeres…yo era una pequeña loli…todos en la escuela me amaban!

Kim: *cargando sus libros* x.x

Extra: Kim! Dejame ayudarte!

Extra2?: no! Yo lo haré!

Kim: tranquilos! Pueden hacerlo ambos ^^

Todos hacían lo que les decía…mi vida era perfecta…hasta que un día desperté y…ya no era loli~

Kim: *llevando muchos libros* x.x a-ayuda!

Extra: puedes hacerlo tu sola :v

Kim: p-pero!…

Extra2: escucharon!?…una nueva chica llego! Y es loli! :v

Extra3: al parecer el reinado de Kim termino :v

~Fin del flash back~

Kim: es por eso que!…

Pucca: Q-Q *se mira a si misma* entonces yo soy…plana!?

Kim: si!…y eso es perfecto!…

Pucca: no es justo! TTuTT

Tobe: c-calmate!…n-no es tan malo ser loli!

Garu: tranquila…solo…sera por un tiempo…

Pucca: enseri-…

Kim: no…ella es una loli genuina ¬o¬

Garu: entonces…ella sera plana por siempre?

Kim: si!…ademas! *les muestra un cartel* se dice que a Garu le gustan lolis! ¬¬*

Garu: *toma el cartel* ¿¡Quien hizo esto!? ¬¬*

Pucca: *ve el cartel* creo que…fue…Abyo

Garu: ¿Como lo supiste?

Pucca: la letra de Abyo es muy fea…

Garu: Abyo morirá!

Kim: entonces…no te gusta lo plano?

Garu: claro que n-! *ve a Pucca*

Pucca: *aura diabólica* -.-*

Kim: si!…tengo oportunidad! *se lanza sobre Garu* ^^

Garu: ¿¡Que!? O.o

Pucca: oye! ¬¬*

((Miko: Que el harem comience? ewe))

Garu: *escapa de Kim y se esconde detrás de Pucca* ¬.¬

Kim: tsk…tsunderes ¬3¬

Pucca: Kim!…creo que debo decirte que…*le muestra los tatuajes de Garu* el es mio! ¬o¬

Kim: y?…eso puede cambiar…*ataca a Pucca*

Pucca: *esquivando todos los ataques*

Garu: *viendo fijamente a Pucca* ¬.¬

Tobe: *golpea a Garu* baka!…no vas a hacer nada!? ¬¬*

Garu: debería? ¬o¬

Tobe: si!…Pucca es muy adorable y frágil ella podría salir herid-

Pucca: *envía a Kim a Marte?*

Garu: decías? ¬u¬

Pucca: *corre hacia Garu y lo abraza* lo hice bien!? ^^

Garu: *acariciando en cabello de Pucca* bien hecho

Tobe: un segundo! Kim es cinta negra doble!…y Pucca…

Garu: ¿Que fue lo que viste? ¬o¬

Tobe: si! Pero…

Garu: ¿Que acabas de ver? ¬¬*

Tobe: ¬¬*…

Garu: te divertiste con Tobaka? ¬o¬

Pucca: si! Tobe es una chica muy buena ^\\\^

Tobe: ¿¡Que!? O.o

Garu: *riéndose* una chica!? XD

Pucca: si…

Ching y Abyo: *caminan hacia ellos* Pucca! Eso fue…

Tobe: ¿¡Por que dices que soy una chica!? ¬¬*

Ching y Abyo: Tobe…es una chica? *ríen junto con Garu* XD

Pucca: lo es!…*señala a Tobe* usar maquillaje!…tiene el cabello largo! Y grita como niña…

Tobe: pero no soy una chica! ¬¬*

Garu: sabia que no era el único que dudaba de Tobe ¬.¬

Tobe: soy hombre! ¬¬*

Abyo: demuestralo! :v

Tobe: oh! claro que lo haré! *se quita el pantalón y…*

Garu: *cubre los ojos de Pucca* que asco! ¬¬*

Pucca: eh?…¿Que ocurre?

Ching: *volteando hacia otro lado* tengo nauseas! x.x

Tobe: *se sube los pantalones* ja! Ja! ¿¡Que dicen ahora!? ¬u¬

Abyo y Garu: das asco ¬¬

Ching: *cubriendose los ojos* después de esto…tendre que lavar mis ojos con cloro…dos veces...¬¬

Abyo: es una imagen que con amnesia no se borrara :'v

Garu: *carga a Pucca* Pucca…desde ahora…tienes prohibido acercarte a Tobe ¬¬

Todos-Tobe: *comienzan a caminar*

Tobe: eh?…oigan! ._.

Garu: *golpea a Tobe* oye! Extraño…alejaté! ¬¬

Tobe: no! :'v

Pucca: adiós Tobe! ^^/

Tobe: P-Pucca!…e-espera

Garu: *ve sadicamente a Tobe* alejaté de ella ¬¬*

Tobe: solo díre que…este no será nuestro último encuentro *besa la mano de Pucca* nos vemos luego…my lady~ *se va*

Después…

Pucca: *comiendo helado* ^^

Garu: lo siento…no debí dejarte con el baka de Tobe…

Pucca: no importa…aun asi me divertí…pero…me gusta estar mas contigo ^\\\^

Garu: por cierto…¿Q-Que estabas haciendo con Tobe? ¬\\\¬

Pucca: cierto! *le da una hoja a Garu*

Garu: *toma la hoja* ¿Que es esto?

Pucca: lo hice para ti ^\\\^

Garu: *ve el dibujo y sonríe un poco*

Pucca: te gusto? ^\\\^

Garu: ¿¡Q-Que!? C-Claro que n-no…

Pucca: no te gusto el dibujo? QnQ

Garu: e-el dibujo? *rie nerviosamente* c-claro que si…

Pucca: *ve el relog* es la hora de dormir! ^\\\^ *corre hacia la habitación de Garu*

Garu: *recuerda a Tobe abrazando a Pucca y cuando beso su mano* ese baka! ¬¬ *reacciona* (maldición!…no tengo tiempo para eso!)

Pucca: *se lanza sobre Garu* Garu~ ya es hora de dormir *puchero Kawaii?*

Garu: y-ya voy…

Pucca: eh?…*se acerca a Garu* te ocurre algo?

Garu: no es nada…*voltea hacia otro lado* nada…¬\\\¬

* * *

Fin del capitulo 3

Miko: si…ya se~ me atrasé en actualizar…pero…me han ocurrido muchas cosas ;^;

Niko: tal vez algunos entiendan su caso…

Miko: mis exámenes comenzaron hace poco…ya saben…hacer proyectos, puntos extras, etc~…he dedicado mis tiempos libres en estudiar…y cuando al fin tuve un descanso…logre escribir un poco y terminar este capítulo…y en cuanto terminen mis exámenes…podre actualizar ;^;

Niko: tendrán que esperar mucho~ tiempo…

Miko: claro que no ¬¬…solo serán un par de días u.u…deseenme suerte :'v

Bye-nee~


	5. ¿Rivales?

Miko: hola a todos!…finalmente soy libre! :'v

Niko: los exámenes al fin terminaron ¬u¬

Miko: disfruten su porción de diabetes!(?) =u=

* * *

En la escuela…

Pucca: Garu!…

Garu: *guardando sus libros* ¿Que ocurre? ¬o¬

Pucca: mira esto! *le muestra una caja gigante llena de cartas*

Garu: esas son…

Pucca: cartas!…me ayudaras a abrirlas mas tarde? ^^

Garu: esta bien…

Pucca: si!…^^

Garu: quien te envío todas esas cartas?

Pucca: no lo se…solo aparecieron en mi casillero

Garu: (admiradores!?) *reacciona* (no tengo tiempo para eso!) ¬\\\¬

Pucca: *viendo por la ventana* (al parecer papá esta muy molesto) *suspira*

Después…

Pucca: *leyendo las cartas*

Garu: *quemando las cartas* el baka de Tobe tiene mucho tiempo libre ¬¬*

Pucca: muchos chicos me invitan a "citas"…pero…¿Que es una cita?

Garu: (maldición! Si le digo lo que es una cita…ella me molestara y querra tener una) U¬¬

Pucca: *se acerca a Garu* entonces…¿Que es una cita? ^^

Garu: e-es…cuando dos personas comen comida picante ¬u¬

Pucca: *←A ella no le gusta la comida picante* eh!?…*ve las demás cartas* entonces los rechazaré

Garu: pero…si te enviaron mas de diez cartas…debes golpearlos

Pucca: eh?…pero el único que me ha enviado muchas cartas…es Tobe

Garu: aqui es muy descortes que una persona te envie muchas cartas, por lo tanto debes golpearlo ¬u¬

Pucca: *sonríe* esta bien ^^

En otro lugar...

¿?: *nadando hacia la superficie* al fin…*ve una foto de Pucca* muy pronto nos veremos pequeña…*sonríe*

Al dia siguente…

Pucca: *golpeando a Tobe*

Tobe: ¿¡Que hice!? O.o

Ching: eh…Pucca…se que Tobe molesta a Garu…pero…¿Por que lo golpeas? ._.

Pucca: me envío muchas cartas…*lanza a Tobe contra la pared* ^^

Tobe: *se desmaya?* x.x

Ching: cartas?…

Abyo: ¿Que clase de cartas? :v

Pucca: me invito a una "cita"

Abyo: y eso que tiene de malo?

Pucca: Garu me dijo qu-

Garu: *tratando de huir*

Ching: ¬¬ *detiene a Garu* continua pequeña ^^

Pucca: S-Si…Garu me dijo que una cita es cuando dos personas comen comida muy picante x.x

Ching: *aura diabólica* ya veo…*sonrie un poco* Garu…¿Por que le dijiste eso a Pucca? ^^

Garu: *aura y sonrisa diabólica* fue por seguridad n.n

Ching: Pucca…Garu te mintió…las citas no son malas...las citas son…

Garu: callate! No se lo digas!

Ching: se lo díre!…asi ella estará feliz! ¬¬

Garu: quemaré todo tu yaoi si lo haces! ¬¬*

Ching: *golpeando a Garu* sobre mi cadáver! ¬¬*

Pucca: entonces las citas no son malas…

Abyo: no…en realidad son…

Garu: *se lanza sobre Abyo y lo golpea* baka!

Tobe: *camina hacia Pucca y la toma de las manos* son lo mejor para las parejas!…asi que tu y yo tendremos muchas citas y…

Pucca: que pasará después? ^^

Tobe: sere tu novio…luego seras mi prometida y luego la madre de Tobe junior! *-*9

Pucca: mi novio? ^^…¿Que es eso?

Garu: es un monstruo que se come a las chicas! :v

Ching: *golpea a Garu* ¬¬*

Tobe: *tomando las manos de Pucca* ¿Que dices pequeñ-?

Pucca: no! ^^

~Se escuchan gritos de chicas~

Ching: eh?…ahora que sucede?

Tobe, Garu y Abyo: no lo se…yo estoy aquí ¬o¬

Ching: ¬¬*…

Pucca: son los novios!? *se esconde detrás de Garu* Q-Q

Ring: *camina hacia ellos* Garu…puedes decirles a las demás que se callen? ¬o¬

Abyo: esta vez no es Garu…

Ching: podrá ser…un chico nuevo! *-*9

Tobe: y creo…que se dirige hacia aquí ¬o¬

¿?: *camina hacia ellos* disculpen…estoy buscando a…*ve a Pucca*

Pucca: K-K-Kauro!?

Kauro: *abraza a Pucca* al fin te encontré!

Pucca: p-p-pero…!

Todos-Pucca: eh?…¿¡Que!? O.o

Después…

Kauro: bien!…me presentó!…Soy Kauro Kido!…es un placer conocerlos ^^

Abyo: no entiendo nada :'v

Pucca: el es mi amigo desde la infancia ^^

Kauro: asi es! *carga a Pucca y da vueltas con ella* ahora…debemos volver a casa!

Todos-Pucca y Garu: ¿¡Que!? O.o

Garu: *shock?* (e-ella se ira!?)

Pucca: no! ¬¬ *se aleja de Kauro*

Kauro: eh!?…

Pucca: lo siento!…pero…eso era antes…ahora…*se lanza sobre Garu* quiero a quedarme con ellos! ^-^ *señala a los demás*

Kauro: ¿¡Que!?…pero…tenemos que irnos

Pucca: no quiero volver! ¬¬

Kauro: *toma su katana y le apunta a Garu* ¿Por que te gusta tanto este tipo? ¬o¬

Pucca: pues…

Una hora después…

Pucca: además! El es muy lindo! =\\\w\\\=

Kauro: ya veo…entonces debo eliminar a Garu para irnos ¬o¬

Garu: me gustaría ver que lo intentarás ¬u¬

Kauro: *ataca a Garu*

Garu: *esquivando todos los golpes* eres lent-

Kauro: *golpea a Garu en el estómago* decías? ¬¬

Garu: (maldición!…este tipo no me agrada!…ademas…Pucca estaría en problemas si vuelve al mar) maldito pez! *lo envia a júpiter?* odio a ese tipo ¬¬*

Todos-Pucca y Garu: celoso? ¬u¬

Pucca: *abraza a Garu* Garu!…estas bien?

Garu: si…ese golpe solo fue una distracción…

Pucca: *sonríe* que bueno que estes bien! ^\\\^

Garu: *abraza a Pucca* (no dejare que se la lleve…)

Después…

Pucca: *durmiendo*

Ching: *suspira* vaya…Kauro era tan lindo -u-

Ring: demasiado *-*

Abyo: al parecer Garu tiene competencia e.e

Garu: c-claro que no!…¬\\\¬

Tobe: entonces…por que el es mas…"atractivo", listo y simpático que tu ¬u¬

Garu: ¬¬*…e-el…solo me supera en eso por que es mayor que yo ¬3¬

Ching: y ahora que haremos con Pucca?…

Garu: la protegere de ese tipo…se que algo trama ¬¬*

Todos-Garu: celos!~ ¬o¬

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* callense! ¬\\\¬

Abyo: pero…Kauro volverá pronto…

Ring: Pucca es demasiado buena con todos…perdonara a Kauro y…

Garu: solo hay que tenerla alejada de el…yo la distraeré

Abyo: como planeas hacerlo?

Garu: no tengo idea…pero *voltea a ver a Pucca* tengo que ayudarla…

Ching: ewe…yo se como puedes distraerla…

Pucca: ngh…*despierta y se frota los ojos* h-hola chicos *sonríe* ^\\\^

Todos-Pucca: *hemorragia nasal* (es tan adorable!) ¬\\\¬

Después…

Garu: me niego! ¬¬*

Ching: *empuja a Garu hacia en donde esta Pucca* lastima…tienes que hacerlo! ¬¬

Abyo: esto sera bueno ewe

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* P-Pucca…

Pucca: si? ^^

Garu: *voltea a ver a Ching* esto es demasiado! No puedo hacerlo! ¬\\\¬

Ching: tienes que hacerlo! e.e

Abyo: hazlo! ewe

Tobe: ¿¡Por que no puedo hacerlo yo!? :'v

Ching: *golpea Tobe* porque no! ¬¬*

Tobe: okay :'v

Pucca: les ocurre algo chicos?

Garu: n-n-no es nada!…

Pucca: ¿Que querías decirme? ^^

Garu: b-bueno…es que yo…

Abyo: *grabando?* ewe

Garu: N-No es que yo no quiera…p-pero no quiero hacerlo…e-entiendes!? Y-Yo solo hago lo que me dicen ¬\\\¬

Ching: Tsundere! ¬¬*

Garu: P-Pucca…y-yo…bueno…tu…*suspira* ¿T-Te gustaría salir conmigo? ¬\\\¬

Pucca: si! ^\\\^ *se lanza sobre Garu*

Garu: perfecto! *carga a Pucca como un costal?* vámonos! ¬¬

Pucca: a-ahora?…pero…

Garu: ¿Que ocurre? ¬¬

Pucca: b-bueno es que yo…c-claro que quiero salir contigo y luego ser tu novia! Y luego tu prometida! Y luego la madre de Garu junior! *-*9

Tobe: yo le propuse eso :'v

Ching: nadie aceptaría esa propuesta por ti ¬¬

Garu: ¿Por que no quieres salir conmigo? ¬o¬

Pucca: uh?…*sonríe* le prometí a Kauro que le mostraría el pueblo ^^

Garu: lo siento…pero no puedes ir con el…

Pucca: pero!

Garu: en cualquier momento…! ¬¬

Pucca: (esta celoso!?…n-no puede ser!…y-yo e-estoy tan feliz!) •\\\•

Garu: ahora entiendes…no iras con el…

Pucca: *tratando de no sonreír* ^^U

Garu: perfecto…ahora hay que irnos…

Pucca: entonces…¿Podria…decirle a Kauro que no podre ir?

Garu: no te preocupes…Ching esta en eso *señala a Ching*

Ching: *cargando sus armas nucleares* claro pequeña! ^^ *Levanta su pulgar*

Pucca: eh!?…pero!…el podría salir herido! Q-Q

Garu: no importa…*la toma del brazo* tenemos que irnos

Pucca: lo siento…

Garu: eh?

Pucca: *lanza a Garu contra Abyo y huye?* \\._.\

Abyo: eso es trampa! :'v

Garu: *se levanta* maldición!…¬¬*

Tobe: ja!…parece que a Pucca ya no le gustas ¬u¬

Garu: *golpea a Tobe* callaté!…tenemos que buscarla!…ese tipo se la llevará! No tenemos mucho tiempo!…

Ching: *Con un lanza-cohetes* si!

Con Pucca...

Kauro: *comiendo un helado* vaya…esto es lo mas delicioso que he probado *-*

Pucca: lo se!…deberias probar el chocolate ^^

Kauro: vaya…me llegan muchos recuerdos

Pucca: si…cuando jugabamos y nos perseguía ese calamar gigante *rie un poco*

Kauro: cierto…*sonríe*

Pucca: ¿Por que viniste?

Kauro: escuche lo que paso…creo que fue muy injusto lo que te paso…y decidí buscarte para intentar arreglar las cosas con tu padre

Pucca: pero…yo no quiero volver…soy muy feliz aqui…con Garu ^\\\^

Kauro: y-ya veo…se que hiciste un trato con Kim…solo por estar con ese tipo…

Pucca: ¿¡Como lo…

Kauro: ¿¡Estas loca!?…¿¡Dar tu vida por un tipo como el!? ¬¬*

Pucca: yo se por que me enamoré de el…y estoy feliz por eso…aunque…parece que costará mucho trabajo…pero!…no pienso rendirme! ^^

Kauro: había una forma para volver a hacer las paces con tu padre…

Pucca: eh?…

Kauro: se supone que…si te casarías con tu prometido…estarias perdonada…

Pucca: pero…yo no me quiero casar!…ni siquiera conozco a mi prometido! ¬¬

Kauro: claro que lo conoces…

Pucca: e-estas diciendo que…

Kauro: *se acerca mucho mas a Pucca*

~Un platillo volador salvaje aparece y golpea a Kauro?~

Garu: sabía que este tipo no era de confiar…

Abyo: creí que era por que estabas celoso °3°

Garu: *modo tsundere on* c-claro que no!…

Kauro: *carga a Pucca* lo siento…pero…mi futura esposa y yo tenemos que irnos ¬u¬

Pucca: *tratando de escapar* Garu! \Q-Q/

Garu: *corre hacia Kauro con su katana*

Kauro: *crea un tornado de agua que lo rodea junto con Pucca*

Abyo: magic! O.o

Ring: vaya…este tipo esta obsecionado con Pucca ._.

Ching: y quien no!?…ella es muy adorable! pequeña! Es fuerte! Muy inteligente! Y muy linda! *-*9

~Comienza a aparecer mucho humo~

Garu: ahora que demonios esta pasando!? ¬¬*

Tobe: *señala a Abyo* solo es Abyo que esta tratando de pensar ¬o¬

Abyo: *pensando?* x.x ya se! *se acerca a Garu* ¬u¬

Garu: ¿Que estas…¬¬

Abyo: Ring-ring!

Ring: *voltea a ver a Abyo* ¿Baka? ¬o¬

Abyo: piensa rápido! *empuja a Garu contra Ring-ring y…*

Garu: *cae encima de Ring-ring pero algo amortigua su caída* x.x

Ring: X\\\X

((Niko: oh si ¬u¬))

Abyo: Oye Pucca! Garu hizo algo malo :v

Pucca: *Modo dios on?* ¿¡Que!? *golpea a Kauro y salta hacia en donde esta Garu y Ring-ring* ¬¬*

Garu: *se levanta rapidamente y ayuda a Ring-ring a levantarse* P-Pucca…yo…puedo explicarlo!

Pucca: *aura diabólica* Death ¬¬*

Todos-Pucca: *se asustan?* o.o

Pucca: *truena sus nudillos y se acerca a Kauro* eso pasa cuando no estoy cerca de Garu…y tu…tienes la culpa ¬¬*

Kauro: puedo huir?

Pucca: ya veremos…si es que sobrevives ¬u¬

Kauro: *lanza una foto de Garu hacia otro lado* ¬.¬

Pucca: nya! *atrapa la foto y la abraza* ^\\\^

Todos-Pucca y Kauro: ¿¡Que!? O.o

Kauro: nos veremos pronto…amorcito ¬u¬ *huye varonilmente?* :'v

Pucca: *ve a Kauro y suspira*

Ching: *abraza a Pucca* tranquila pequeña…no creo que el regrese…

Pucca: eso espero *bosteza*

Garu: *se acerca a Pucca* tenemos que irnos…

Pucca: si…luego podremos tener nuestra cita ^\\\^

Garu: cita? ._.

Ching: oh~ cierto…

Abyo: Recuerdalo…invitaste a Pucca a una cita °3°

Garu: p-pero eso fue antes de…

Ching: una promesa es una promesa! ¬u¬

Pucca: *abraza a Garu* si! ^\\\^

Ring: te dije que aun asi ambos saldrían *extiende su mano*

Tobe: odio perder apuestas ¬¬ *coloca varios billetes en la mano de Ring-ring*

Garu: ¿¡Que!?

Fin del capitulo 4

* * *

Miko: holus ¬u¬

Niko: después de una gran espera…

Miko: al fin! Volví!…como había dicho antes…tenia exámenes ^^U

Niko: que por cierto acabaron hace una semana ¬¬*

Miko: no me maten! :'v…tengo una explicación muy lógica…

Niko: "Lógica?" ¬.¬

Miko: hace unos dias yo conocí a alguien…¬\\\u\\\¬

Niko: ya se lo que muchos diran: "¿¡Miko-Sempai se enamoro!?"

Miko: algo asi e.e…su nombre es…Chat Noir! *-*9

Niko: asi es…no es humano ¬¬

Miko: reciéntemente comencé a ver Miraculous Ladybug y me enamore de esa serie :'v…se las recomiendo mucho panecillos *-*9…y si la estan viendo…quedan bendecidos por mi(?) Y si quieren comenzar a verla…solo tengo que advertirles que…una vez que empiezan…no pueden parar uwu…y durante estos cuatro o cinco dias…"abandone" la historia por estar viendo esa serie uwu…y ahora solo estoy esperando el próximo Capitulo...cof cof suficiente tiempo para escribir cof cof…

Niko: en los comentarios pueden amenazarla de muerte ¬o¬

Miko: no 7n7…pero esta vez volveré 7u7r

Bye-nee~

*Panecillo sensual?*


	6. ¡Operación San valentin!

Miko: holus ¬u¬…finalmente regrese y con…el especial de San Valentín! X3

Niko: es la hora del amors :'v

Miko: eso creen? e.e

Niko: ¬¬

Miko: disfruten el "amor" ewe _

* * *

En Sooga se acercaba el dia mas querido de las parejas…y el mas odiado por los solterones(?).

Todos-Pucca y Garu: *tirados en el suelo* :'v

Pucca: chicos…estan bien?

Garu: *leyendo* ignoralos ¬¬*

Abyo: insensible! :'v

Pucca: uh?…Ching…¿Por que estan tan tristes?

Ching: verás Pucca…se acerca el dia de-

Garu: *apunto de quemar el yaoi de Ching* ¬¬*

Ching: oye! ¬¬*

Tobe: se acerca San Valentín :v

Garu: *arroja su libro a la cara de Tobe* ¬¬

Ching: *le lanza un dardo tranquilizante a Garu* ¬¬

Garu: maldición! *cae al suelo dormido*

Ching: verás Pucca…San Valentín es el dia del amor y la amistad

Pucca: enserio!? *-*

Abyo: en ese dia los enamorados salen en citas…

Pucca: podre salir con Garu!? •^•/

Ching: claro! ^^

Abyo: pero el se negara °3°

Tobe: que salga conmigo! :v

Ching: *golpea Tobe* ¬¬*

Pucca: G-Garu no querrá salir conmigo?…

Ching: cierto! *sonríe diabolicamente* acabo de recordar algo e.e

Abyo: *sonríe diabolicamente* oh ya veo e.e

Pucca: *se asusta un poco* c-chicos? Q-Q

Ching y Abyo: que comience la mision! ewe

Después…

Garu: *entrenando*

Abyo: *aparece de la nada* Garu! :v

Garu: *cae al suelo* baka! ¬¬*

Abyo: lo siento *lo ayuda a levantarse*

Garu: creía que estabas con Pucca y Ching

Abyo: oh…sobre eso…perdimos a Pucca :v

Garu: ¿¡Que!?…*camina rápidamente hacia la salida* saben que ella es como una niña!…¬¬ *se va*

Abyo: *con un radio* baka a fujo! El tsundere se dirige hacia la loli! Cambió! :v

Con Ching…

Ching: *espiando a Garu y toma la radio* bien hecho baka! Este plan funcionara!

~Flash back~

Ching: y entonces…haremos una serie de planes! Y asi lograremos que Pucca tenga una cita con Garu!

Abyo: aye! :v

Pucca: si! ^^

Ching: Plan uno!, hacer que se preocupe! El se dará cuenta de lo mucho que quiere a Pucca y la salvará de cualquier cosa! *u*9

~Fin del flash back~

Con Garu…

Garu: (maldición…a donde se habrá metido ahora?…)

Tobe: *cargando a Pucca* ja! Ja! Tsundere ahora si!…Pucca sera mia! :v

Pucca: *tratando de escapar* Garu! X.x

Garu: *mirando a Tobe* esta bien…¬_¬

Tobe y Pucca: eh!? O.o

Garu: *comienza a caminar* puedes pasar por sus cosas mas tarde ¬o¬

Ching: *se lanza sobre Garu y lo comienza a golpear* baka! ¬¬*

~El primer plan falló~

Ching: segundo plan! Hacer a Pucca mucho mas linda de lo que ya es! Garu es una especie de chico y todos los chicos siempre se fijan en una chica muy linda!

Abyo: cierto!…

Pucca: bien!…hay que hacerlo!

~Comienza el segundo plan~

Garu: *durmiendo* =_=

Pucca: *Salta hacia el estómago de Garu* Garu!

Garu: *despierta* oye! ¬¬…*mira a Pucca* ¿Q-Que te ocurrió?

Pucca: *disfrazada de neko* n-no lo se…pero…te gusta? ^\\\^

Garu: fue Ching…verdad? ¬o¬

Pucca: n-no!…s-solo…¿¡Como me veo!?

Garu: *modo tsundere on* b-bien…supongo ¬\\\¬

Ching y Abyo: *espiandolos a lo lejos* (esta funcionando!)

Garu: *se levanta un poco y toma su zapato* ¬.¬

Pucca: ¿Que vas a hacer? ^^U

Garu: *lanza el zapato contra Ching y Abyo y ambos caen de un árbol* en fin…puedes cambiarte de ropa ¬o¬

Pucca: *se levanta* si TTuTT

~El segunto y los demás planes también fallaron~

Pucca: *viendo fijamente la pared con la mirada perdida* e-e

Ching: *golpeando un pizarron* maldito tsundere! Es demasiado difícil de conquistar!

Abyo: y después de todo ignora a Pucca :'v

Ching y Pucca: *miran fijamente a Abyo* ¿Por que es el tan difícil?

Abyo: Garu dice que no tiene tiempo para enamorarse :'v

Ching: ¿¡Que!?…

Pucca: a el…*comienza a llorar un poco* y-ya veo…*sonríe un poco* b-bien…que hacemos ahora *trata de leer un libro*

Ching: Pucca…

Abyo: estas bien?…

Pucca: no! Q-Q)/

Abyo: cierto!…ahora que lo recuerdo!…*les muestra una grabaciones*

Ching: por que estas bailando con unos leotardos ._.

Abyo: ignoren eso! *les muestra un vídeo*

Pucca: e-eso es!?

Ching: lo tenemos! *-*9

Después~

Garu: *leyendo* ¬_¬

Pucca, Ching y Abyo: Garu! X3

Garu: ¿Que ocurre? ¬o¬

Abyo: vamos a ver una pequeña película! :v

Garu: película?

Pucca: *se lanza sobre Garu y lo abraza* si! ^\\\^

Abyo: *le muestra el vídeo*

~En el video~

Abyo: vamos Garu puedes decirlo! ewe

Garu: n-no es tan fácil! ¬\\\¬

Ching: hazlo ya! ¬¬*

Pucca: *se acerca un poco mas a Garu* y…¿Que querías decirme? ^^

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* ¿Q-Quieres salir conmigo? ¬\\\¬

Pucca: si! *se lanza sobre Garu*

~Fin?~

Garu: (maldición! Lo recordaron!…ahora que haré!?) O-Oigan

Pucca, Ching y Abyo: *mirada y sonrisa diabólica* si?~ e.e

Garu: son actores ¬o¬

Ching: cuida a mi loli! ¬¬ *se lleva arrastrando a Garu*

Garu: C-Ching?…

Ching: hagan algo…tardare un poco…¬¬

Garu: no!…x.x *se van*

Abyo: hay que jugar! :v

Pucca: si!…^^

Abyo y Pucca: *comienzan a golpearse las palmas de la mano* marinero que se fue a la marí marí mar~ \\(°3°)/

Una hora después…

Abyo: *jugando cartas con Pucca* tienes un tres? Pucca: jaque mate! *lanza las cartas al suelo*

Abyo: ¿¡Por que siempre ganas!? :'v

Ching: *sale de la habitación de Garu* listo!

Abyo: Ching…tienes algo rojo en tu puño :'v

Ching: es sangre ^^

Garu: *arrastrandose hacia Pucca*

Pucca: G-Garu! *se acerca un poco a el*

Garu: esta loca! ¬¬*

Pucca: estas bien?…

Garu: creo…

Pucca: significa que saldremos juntos!? ^\\\^

Garu: ¿¡Que!? Por supuesto que n-…

Ching: *le muestra un cuchillo* decías? *sonríe yanderemente?*

Garu: c-claro que saldremos juntos!

Pucca: enserio!? *abraza a Garu* ^\\\^

Garu: mis huesos! X.x

Abyo: si!…al fin todo esta resuelto! :'v

Ching: si ^^

Abyo: *ve el reloj* debo ir al banco! :'v *se levanta*

Ching y Garu: al banco? ¬.¬

Abyo: Pucca y yo apostamos un millón de dólares y perdí :'v

Ching: *suspira* que torpe*…

En otro lugar…

¿?: maldición! ella esta consiguiendo su objetivo! Creo que es la hora del plan B

En el dia de San Valentín~

Pucca: *sonriendo* (estoy tan feliz!…finalmente podre salir con Garu!)

Garu: (y luego quemaré su yaoi sin censura!) ¬¬

Pucca: *abraza a Garu* ¿Que te gustaría hacer? ^\\\^

Garu: lo que sea…nunca había salido con nadie ¬o¬

Pucca: mira! Una fuente! *corre hacia la fuente* ^w^

Garu: *suspira y sigue a Pucca*

Ching: *viendolos a lo lejos* hasta ahora todo va bien…no confió en ese tsundere ¬¬

Abyo: no lo entiendo…

Tobe: exacto…quieres que Pucca salga con Garu pero…

Ring: no quieres que Garu salga con Pucca =_=U

Ching: ustedes no lo entenderían!…la estoy protegiendo! Garu no es tan inocente ¬¬

Abyo: ¿Que es lo que haría? :v

~Cine mental de Ching~

Pucca: *disfrazada de cordero?* G-Garu…no entiendo que hacemos en tu habitación •\\\•

Garu: *disfrazado de lobo?* he esperado esto por mucho…hoy comere a una pequeña loli *sonrie loliconamente y se lanza sobre Pucca?*

Pucca: n-no!…espera! X\\\X

~Fin del cine mental~

Ching: y luego!…

Ring: esta bien! Entendimos!

Tobe y Abyo: yo no e.e

Ching: *los golpea* ¬¬*

Pucca: *rodando en el césped* si! \^-^/

Garu: *ve a Pucca y sonríe un poco*

Pucca: Garu! *se lanza sobre el* es tu turno de escoger a donde quieres ir ^\\\^

Garu: cualquier lugar es bueno…si estoy contig-

Pucca: eh?

Garu: eh? ._.

Pucca: eh? ^^U

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* n-no dije nada! Entiendes!?…y-yo solo queria decir…que cualquier lugar es b-bueno…si hay c-chocolate! ¬\\\¬

Niño: *señala a Garu* mira mamá…un tsundere! :v

Señora?: no lo mires Boby!…puede contagiarte el tsundererismo ¬¬* *se lleva a Boby?*

Garu: ¬¬*

Pucca: *leyendo un folleto* bien…al parecer hoy hay muchos eventos…la mayoría de ellos son en…la playa *mira hacia el suelo*

Garu: *se acerca a Pucca* extrañas tu hogar?…

Pucca: soy muy feliz aqui…solo que…*suspira un poco* ya no importa *sonríe*

Garu: *se sonroja un poco* ¬\\\¬…oh! C-Claro!…t-tu querías ir a ver los fuegos artificiales!

Pucca: pero…comienzan hasta las 7…

Garu: *toma a Pucca de la mano* podemos hacer otras cosas ¬\\\¬

Pucca: si! ^\\\^

En otro lugar…

¿?: *Leyendo un mapa* al fin llegue…

De regreso con Pucca y Garu…

Pucca: *leyendo un menú mientras canta un poco* ¿Que es lo que pediré?~

Garu: *tratando de no sonrojarse?* (maldición!…esto no me puede estar pasando!…p-pero es tan adorabl-…no!)

Pucca: *voltea a ver a Garu* Garu…que te gustaría pedir?

Garu: *cubre su rostro con el menú* l-lo que sea esta bien…

Ching: *escondida detrás de unos arbustos* El tsundere comienza a caer!

Abyo: *disfrazado de camarero* es mi turno! :v *camina hacia Pucca y Garu* señoritos yo sere su camarero :v

Pucca y Garu: (es Abyo?) =_=U

Abyo: ya se! *coloca un helado gigante en la mesa* tada! :v

Pucca y Garu: ¿¡Que!? O.o

Abyo: es la especialidad de hoy!…es para parejas e.e

Garu: no gracias ¬o¬

~Lata salvaje aparece y golpea a Garu?~

Abyo: ya vuelvo *huye hacia Ching* oye! ¿¡Por que lo hiciste!? ¬¬

Ching: ya lo verás…

Pucca: *se acerca a Garu* ¿¡Estas bien!?…

Garu: x.x…eso cre- *mira fijamente a Pucca* •\\\•

Pucca: *sonríe* que bueno que estes bien ^^

Garu: *le sangra un poco la nariz* ¬\\\¬

Pucca: *se acerca un poco mas a Garu* t-tu nariz!

Garu: *se levanta y golpea su cabeza contra la pared* ¿¡Por que!? X\\\X

Personas?: *viendo a Garu* tsunderes ._.

Después…

Garu: (esta bien…c-calmate…es la primera vez que me sucede esto…)

Pucca: *se recuesta en el hombro de Garu* Todavía no comienzan…

Garu: a-aun es temprano…(Desde que ella llego no puedo dejar de comportarme a si…¿Que fue lo que me hizo?)

Pucca: *suspira y mira hacia el suelo*

Garu: te ocurre algo?…

Pucca: no es nada importante…

Garu: ¿Por que no quieres decirme?

Pucca: n-no es eso!…solo que…*suspira* tal vez tengas razón…extraño un poco mi hogar…ni siquiera puedo tocar el agua salada…

Garu: ¿Por que? *mira fijamente a Pucca*

Pucca: algo malo me podría pasar…

Garu: ¿No puedes evitar eso?

Pucca: s-si…pero…*suspira* es solo sería por medio d-de…

Garu: de?…

Pucca: *voltea a ver a Garu y se sonroja un poco* un…b-beso tuyo…pero…creo que tu no querrias hacer eso *ríe un poco* verdad?…^^

Garu: bueno yo…*se acerca un poco mas a Pucca*

Pucca: G-Garu?…

Garu: *toma a Pucca del mentón* (No quiero que sufra…quiero que sea feliz, quiero que…) *se acerca un poco mas a Pucca*

Ching, Abyo, Tobe y Ring: *viendolos a lo lejos* e-el va a!? O.o

Pucca: Ga-…

Garu: *se acerca a Pucca y la besa en los labios* (Quiero que se quede aquí…conmigo)

~Comienzan los fuegos artificiales~

Garu: *se aleja* fue suficiente para que no te pase nada malo? ¬\\\o\\\¬

Pucca: *totalmente sonrojada* y-yo… *cubre su rostro con sus manos y se aleja un poco* (mi corazón late demasiado rápido!) •\\\•…G-Garu…

Garu: ¿Que ocurre?

Pucca: se supone…que el beso me lo tendrías que haber dado hasta que te enamoraras de mi ^\\\^

Todos-Garu: eh? ._.

Pucca: era lo que trataba de decirte ^\\\^

Todos-Garu: ¿¡Que!? ¬¬* *caen estilo anime?*

Pucca: t-tal vez lo hiciste para ayudarme…pero necesitas quererme para que eso surtiera efecto ^^U

Garu: (Es enserio!?…me puse cursi para nada!?) ¬¬*

Pucca: aunque…aun asi…estoy muy feliz ^\\\^ *abraza a Garu mientras ve los fuegos artificiales*

Garu: (aunque…) *toca sus labios* (aun no se que fue lo que sentí exactamente con ese beso) ¬\\\¬

¿?: Oye Sanada!

Garu: eh? Tobe no tengo tiempo par- *voltea a ver hacia atrás*

¿?: *respirando agitadamente* al fin te encontré ¬¬*

Garu: t-tu!…*se levanta*

¿?: sorprendido? ¬u¬

Pucca: *viendo a Garu* Garu?

Garu: Mia!? O.o

* * *

Fin del capítulo 5

Miko: Chan chan chan!…los dejare con el suspenso ewe

Niko: el harem debe crecer :v

~Musica de cumpleaños?~

Miko: ewe…es la hora de un cuento!

Niko: otra vez? =_=U

Miko: si! Ya que esta dedicado para un panecillo especial!…nada mas y nada menos que para Giully-neko17!…este cuento sera como un regalo de San Valentín y de cumpleaños! ^^

~Aparecen todos de la nada?~

Garu: oye! ¿¡Que demonios estamos haciendo aquí!? ¬¬

Miko: hora del cuento! ¬¬*

(MIKO: ←afuera del cuento Miko: ←dentro del cuento ^^)

Miko: comencemos! e.e

Tobe: con el cuento de la vieja Miko :v

Miko: ¬¬

~Musica de cuento?~

Narro yo(?)…

Había una vez en un reino llamado Miko-Sensei

ABYO: DE NUEVO? e.e

Callaté! Es mi cuento ¬¬…en fin…en ese reino existían dos chicos.

Ching y Abyo: *aparecen de la nada?* ._.

Y un dia…ambos chicos se aburrieron de su reino por que era no les gustaba, ademas de que ninguno de ellos conocia el mundo exterior por eso decidieron escapar…

GARU: LOS ENTIENDO…NI SIQUIERA NOS PAGAN ¬¬

En fin ¬¬…entonces comenzaron con su escape...

~Musica de espía?~

Abyo: *haciendo poses de espía mientras escapa* si! :v

Ching: *señala la puerta* ¿Quieres dejar de jugar e irnos de una buena vez? ¬¬

Abyo: *sigue a Ching* siempre tienes que quitarle la diversión a las cosas…amargada ¬3¬

Y cuando escaparon…se dieron cuenta de que en el mundo en donde vivían…era muy…muy…muy pequeño

Abyo: *señala una mariposa* ¿Que clase de pájaro es ese? :v

Ching: todo es demasiado grande…pero…no quiero volver a casa

Abyo: yo tampoco :'v

Entonces…comenzo su aventura…caminaron sin parar por horas y horas, días y noches…caminaron sin detenerse hasta que…cruzaron la calle ._.

Abyo: lo hicimos! *baila?* :'v

Ching: estoy muy cansada =_=

Y fue entonces cuando vieron una taza que aun tenía un poco de café asi que decidieron beber de ella, pero accidentalmente cayeron adentro de ella.

Pucca: oh! Ahí esta! *toma la taza* ^^

Y fue cuando la dueña de la taza apareció sin darse cuenta de que ambos seres diminutos se encontraban dentro de la taza, y mientras caminaba de regreso a casa…cayo por una alcantarilla junto con la taza en donde estaban Ching y Abyo. Cuando despertó se dio cuenta de que estaban en una isla…

TOBE: A MI NO ME ENGAÑAS ES LA ISLA QUE ESTA EN TU SOTANO ¬¬

Callaté ¬¬…cof…en fin…Pucca se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Ching y Abyo quienes ya estaban de su tamaño…entonces los tres se pusieron de acuerdo para escapar, y vieron a lo lejos a una gatita con mucha prisa.

Yani: *corriendo* tengo que darme prisa…

Entonces los tres comenzaron a seguir a la gatita pero la perdieron de vista.

Abyo: no! :'v

Ching: debemos buscar una salida

Y entonces…caminaron y caminaron, pasaron por muchos lugares, dimensiones y mundos, llegaron al mundo yaoi…

Ching: yo me quedo aquí ewe

Y el mundo yuri…

Ching y Pucca: *huyendo* no!

Abyo: si! :'v

Y fue cunado se encontraron con algo horrible…algo que asustaria a cualquiera…

TODOS-GARU: GARU!? O.o

GARU: ¬¬*

Asi es e.e…y no estaba solo, estaba acompañado por Tobe su compañero también con una mente oscura.

Tobe y Garu: *abrazandose?*

Ching: *tomandoles fotos* e.e

TOBE Y GARU: ._.

Garu quería matarlos a todos pero los obligo a asustar a sus fangirls para que lo dejaran de acosar…ya que el los prefería planos :v

Pucca, Ching y Abyo: *lanzandoles pan a las fangirls?*

Fangirls: *huyen?* :'v

Y fue cuando Garu comenzó se enamoro de Pucca...por su planidez(?)

PUCCA: ¿¡QUE!? •\\\•

GARU: CONTINUA ¬o¬

Y…se fue la luz…Ching y Abyo aprovecharon esto para huir, pero Pucca se había asustado y abrazo a Garu.

LUKA?: ENTONCES…APARECIO LUKA…DIGO ALGUIEN EXTRAÑO Y COMENZO A GOLPEAR A GARU ¬¬*

Pucca: espera!

Luka: *golpeando a Garu* ¬¬*

Bueno ._.

GARU: OYE! ¬¬*

Mientras tanto Ching y Abyo chocaron con la gatita y le preguntaron por donde estaba la salida.

Abyo: yo no choque…me chocaron :'v

Ching: *lo golpea* ¬¬

Yani: *señala unas rocas* por allá esta la salida a su mundo…pero volverán a ser diminutos

Y dicho esto la gatita se fue volando?…Ching y Abyo no querían quedarse ese lugar pero tampoco querían volver a su mundo aburrido, y si regresaban a su mundo serían pequeños y fue entonces cuando aparecieron dos hadas…el hada payaso y el hada princeso :v

Ring: podemos ayudarlos

Abyo: enserio?

Niko: si :v…coloquense en la salida.

Ching y Abyo siguieron sus ordenes y…las dos hadas los patearon de regreso a su hogar.

Ring y Niko: Shu! :v

Y gracias a la patada Ching y Abyo eran grandes

Ching y Abyo: *se toman de las manos*

Y al fin pudieron ser lo que querían ser

PUCCA: NOVIOS?

No...

GARU: AMIGOS? ¬o¬

No...

TOBE: FAMOSOS? :v

No! ¬¬*

TODOS-MIKO: ENTONCES QUE!?…¬¬*

Ching y Abyo: *haciendo poses de ninjas*

Ninjas traficadores de Pan ewe

Fin(?)

Niko: enserio? =_=U

Garu: *suspira* ya nada tiene sentido aquí ¬¬

Abyo: un momento…¿Por que apareció Luka? :v

Miko: no se ._. Luka everywhere(?) :v

Tobe: soy de mente oscura? :'v

Miko: en fin…ojala te haya gustado este intento de cuento XD

Garu: a mi no! ¬¬*

Miko: *lo ignoro?* te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños…^^/

Bye-nee~ \^^


	7. Viejas amistades

Miko: ewe…muchos me quieren matar por hacer a Garu mucho mas tsundere?…pero asi es la vida(?)

Niko: asi eres tu ¬¬

Miko: y asi lo quiso dios!~ \•o•/

Niko: *me lanza un pan en la cabeza?* ¬¬*

Miko: x.x h-hoy contestaré preguntas! \\._./ asi que tomen su dosis de diabetes(?) ewe/

* * *

Anteriormente~

Garu: Mia!? O.o

Mia: sorpresa! ¬u¬

Pucca: eh? *ve fijamente a Garu y a Mia*

Garu: *camina hacia Mia* ¿¡Que demonios estas haciendo aquí!? ¬¬*

Mia: *lo golpea* baka! ¬¬*

~Flash back~

((Miko: Quiero aclarar que…Mia es una chica que luce como un chico…ya saben cabello corto, ropa algo masculina pero no lo hace a propósito y Garu no sabe que es una chica XD))

Garu y Mia: *←Tenian 4 años*

Mia: mira Garu! Hay que subir a ese árbol!

Garu: no ¬o¬

Mia: eh!?…¿¡Por que!? ¬¬

Garu: quiero irme a casa…tengo sueño

Mia: *toma a Garu del brazo y lo lanza hacia la rama del árbol*

Garu: x.x oye! ¬¬*

Mia: *Sube por el tronco hasta llegar con Garu* lo vez!?…esto es diversión

Garu: t-tal vez tengas razón…

~La rama comienza a romperse~

Mia y Garu: ¿¡Que!? O.o

Garu: todo es tu culpa! Pesas mucho! ¬¬*

Mia: mi culpa!?…¿¡Quien es el llorón que no quería venir!?

Garu: llorón!? ¬¬* *suspira* como sea…hay que bajar de aqu-

Mia: *empuja a Garu y cae encima de el* lo logramos!  
Garu: si ¬¬*

~Otro recuerdo?~

Garu: *haciendo una escultura con ramas*

Mia: *abraza a Garu* ¿Que estas haciendo? owo

Garu: *empuja a Mia* trabajo escolar…es una ciudad hecha de ramas

Mia: oh~ *Toma una roca* y entonces llega un asteroide que destruye todo! *lanza la roca hacia la ciudad de Garu?*

Garu: No!…me tomo hacerlo en dos semanas! *se lanza sobre Mia y comienzan a golpearse?*

~Fin del flash back~

Garu: largo de aquí! ¬¬*

Mia: asi es como me recibes después de varios años?

Garu: mmm…si

Pucca: *se levanta* Garu…quien es el-

Garu: alguien que tal vez es peor que Tobe ¬¬*

Pucca: hola! ^^/

Mia: NO PUEDE SER!…ella es tu novia!? O.o

Pucca: (s-su novia? *-*) s-…

Garu: no ¬o¬

Mia: vaya que eres amable con las chicas

Garu: en fin…*carga a Pucca como costal* nos tenemos que ir…despidete Pucca

Pucca: adiós! •w•/

Mia: perfecto!…me quedaré contigo!

Garu: ¿¡Que!?

Después…

Garu: y al final viniste ¬¬*

Mia: *jugando con su celular* sabes que odio los hoteles…

Garu: y yo odio a las personas como tu ¬¬*

Pucca: *camina hacía ellos* Garu…ya es hora de dormir *bosteza*

Garu: ya lo se…pero…solo quiero que Mia se vaya! ¬¬*

Mia: espera un momento…ella pasará la noche aquí?

Garu: pues si…

Mia: eres un lolicon!…pasar la noche de San Valentín con una pequeña loli!?…*abraza a Pucca* ¿¡Que planeabas con ella!? ¬¬*

Garu: ¿¡Me estas llamando…!?

Mia: *golpea a Garu* pervertido! ¬¬*

Pucca: e-eh!?…

Mia: dime pequeña…¿El te dijo que tenia dulces?

Pucca: *←Ella no entiende nada* no •w•

Mia: y…¿Cuantos años tienes?

Pucca: 16 ^^

Mia: *suspira y se aleja de Pucca* vaya…al menos eres legal UuU

Garu: como sea…largo de aquí! ¬¬*

Mia: no!…ademas *cara kawaii* no tengo a donde ir •n•

Garu: puedes dormir en un callejón ¬o¬

Pucca: ¡P-Puedes dormir en mi habitación! ^^U

Mia: Pucca…*abraza a Pucca* ¡Eres muy amable! :'v

Garu: *Celos on* ¡Alejaté de ella! *Trata de golpear a Mia*

Mia: *esquiva los golpes mientras abraza a Pucca* ¡No estés celoso!

Garu: *toma a Pucca de la cintura y la carga* ¡N-No lo estoy!…Ademas ella tiene que dormir conmig-…

Pucca: ¿Eh? •u•?

Mia: ¿Eh~? e.e

Garu: ¿Eh? ._.

Mia: ¿Enserio duermen juntos?…lolicon ¬o¬

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* c-callaté! A-Ademas…desde que llego ella he querido dormir solo! ¬\\\¬

Mia: *toma a Pucca del brazo* en ese caso ella dormida conmigo *sonríe*

Garu: *toma a Pucca del brazo* no…ella no puede dormir sin mi ¬\\\u\\\¬

Mia: *atrae a Pucca hacia ella* estará bien…yo la cuidare ¬u¬

Garu: ella duerme horrible…yo ya estoy acostumbrado a ella =v=

Mia: no importa…estare bien =u=

Pucca: y yo…*camina hacia la habitación de Garu* tengo mucho sueño =w=

Mia: Quien se recueste junto a ella primero…se queda con ella! *empuja a Garu y comienza a correr* :v

Garu: esto es trampa! *sigue a Mia* ¬¬*

Mia y Garu: *se lanzan hacia la cama y comienzan a empujarse* ella se quedará conmigo! ¬¬

Pucca: *tratando de separarlos* t-tranquilos! X.x

Al final todos se quedaron dormidos, al dia siguiente…

Pucca: *bosteza* =_=U

Garu: *bosteza* al menos…no lo veremos en la escuela…

Pucca: eso espero…me decía que si podíamos ducharnos junt-…

Garu: ¿¡Que!?…debe morir! ¬¬* *toma su katana*

Pucca: e-espera!…creo que estaba bien…

Garu: eh!? O.o

Pucca: después de todo Mia…

Garu: *toma a Pucca de los hombros y la mueve violentamente* te gusta verdad!?…lo sabía!…sabia que era malo que estuvieses con el! ¬¬*

Pucca: c-claro que no! S-Sabes que tu eres el único chico que me gusta! ^\\\^

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* c-como seas…*cruza los brazos y voltea hacia otro lado sonrojado* n-no te acerques a el…no me malinterpretes!…n-no es como si estuviera celoso…y-yo solo lo hago por tu seguridad y eso…¿¡E-Entiendes!? ¬\\\¬

Pucca: *asiente con la cabeza* si ^u^

~Se escuchan gritos de chicas~

Garu: ¿Ahora que ocurre?

Pucca: oh! Es Mia!

Garu: ¿¡Que!? ¬¬*

Extras?: *rodeando a Mia* *-*

Mia: o-oigan…se equivocan…yo no so-

Garu: *le lanza una libreta a Mia y se acerca a ella* se supone que tu no deberías estar aquí! ¬¬

Mia: *abraza a Pucca* solo vine por ella ¬u¬

Garu: *aura diabólica* ¬¬*

Ching y Abyo: *aparecen de la nada*

Ching: sentimos los celos de Garu y llegamos lo mas pronto posible e.e

Abyo: *grabando a Garu?* vamos Garu! Demuestra tu celos y tu amor por Pucca! :v

Garu: *modo tsundere on* c-claro que no! ¬\\\¬

Tobe: *aparece de la nada y carga a Pucca* si no lo haces tu…lo haré yo!

Pucca: eh!? O.o

Garu: *toma a Pucca del brazo* lo siento…ella llegará tarde a clases ¬u¬

Mia: *toma a Pucca del brazo* no importa…yo la llevaré después ^^

Tobe: ella ira conmigo ¬u¬*

Abyo: la única forma de ver con quien se queda Pucca es…competir! :v

Ching: *abraza a Pucca* oigan! Ella no es un trofeo! ¬¬

Ring: *camina hacia ellos y bosteza* aun no comienzan las clases y ya están de escandalosos? ¬o¬

Ching: ellos quieren competir por la pequeña Pucca, pero eso esta mal…ella no es un trofeo!

Ring: ella…=_=U

Pucca: esta…=_=U

Ching: *←Inspirada?* y es por eso que no deben…

Abyo: *señalando un mapa* y después correrán por el pasillo y…•3•/

Garu, Mia y Tobe: *asienten con la cabeza*

Ching: no estaban escuchando!? ¬¬

Abyo: en sus marcas…

Pucca: esperen!…y-yo no quiero que peleen por mi…ademas todos ya conocen mi respuesta!…s-saben a quien quiero…asi que…por favor paren *mirada kawaii*

Tobe y Mia: tal vez tengas razón TT~TT

Abyo: ¿Que opinas Garu? :v

Garu: *cubre su nariz sangrante?* ¬\\\¬

Pucca: y bien? ^\\\^

Abyo: eso fue muy dulce…LISTOS!? FUERA! :v

Mia: *comienza a correr*

Tobe: *empuja a Garu y comienza a correr* ja! torpe!

Garu: eso no es justo! ¬¬* *sigue a Tobe*

Abyo: si! *comienza a grabarlos*

Ching: *suspira* será mejor que nos vayamos…no es asi Pucc-…

Ring: ella desapareció ¬o¬

Ching: ¿¡Que!? O.o

Ring: se fue junto con Abyo…

Ching: ese baka!…*suspira* hay que seguirlos…*comienza a caminar*

Ring: *sigue a Ching* toda la escuela los siguió

Ching: eh?…*toma una hoja del suelo y la lee* ¿¡Que!?…

Ring: *leyendo la hoja* al parecer Abyo ya tenia todo planeado =_=U

Ching: debemos salvar a Pucca de esos bakas! :'v

Ring: si pero…

Ching: *la toma del brazo y comienza a correr* Pucca!  
Ring: las clases! O.o

Después…

Tobe: *escalando una pared?* ja! Muy lento tsundere!

Garu: *escalando una pared* tu cerebro es lento ¬u¬

Mia: *en un ascensor?* no quiero desanimarlos…pero ambos son muy lentos! :v

Tobe y Garu: ¿¡Que!? O.o

Abyo: Pucca…nuestro plan funciona! °^°9

Pucca: ¡Si!…¡Garu esta celoso! ^\\\^

~Cine mental de Pucca~

Garu: *carga a Pucca* alejense de ella! Es mia! ¬u¬

Pucca: •\\\•

Tobe: no la dejaré!

Mia: tu no mereces a Pucca!

Garu: ¬-¬ *los empuja desde un edificio*

Pucca: eh!?…

Garu: *abraza a Pucca* recuerdalo…eres mia y yo…te am-…¬\\\¬

~Cine mental interrumpido?~

Abyo: Pucca!…

Pucca: ¿¡Que!? O.o

Abyo: Garu ya entro por la ventana…dejo a Tobe colgando de cabeza XD

Pucca: *ríe un poco* eso es imposibl- ^^U

Abyo: *señala a Tobe* ._.

Tobe: *colgando de cabeza* ayuda! :'v

Con Garu…

Garu: (no debo dejar que ninguno de ellos se quede con Pucca!…espera ¿¡Que!?…n-no estoy celoso…o si!? ¡No!…no lo estoy!…solo la cuido de esos dos pervertidos! Si!…eso es…ellos no pueden quitarme algo que es mio…) ¬\\\¬

Mia: vaya que eres lento…

Garu: oye!…¿¡Por que haces todo esto!?

Mia: *se sonroja* e-eso no te importa!…

Garu: ella te gusta!?…¬\\\¬

Mia: ¿¡Que!?…claro que no! X.x

Garu: y luego dicen que el tsundere soy yo…¬¬*

Mia: Garu…lo hago por el bien de Pucca…

Garu: eh?

Mia: *se acerca a Garu* verás…

Tobe: *aparece de la nada* suerte con la caída! *los empuja por la ventana* Pucca será mia! *comienza a correr*

Garu y Mia: *cayendo* maldito narcisista! ¬¬*

Abyo: oh no!

Pucca: Garu!

Ching: *golpea a Abyo y abraza a Pucca* estas bien pequeña!?

Pucca: s-si pero Garu esta!

Ring: tranquila…ambos caerán en la piscina

Pucca: hay que seguirlos!…

Con Garu…

Garu: *cae al agua junto con Mia* (estúpido Tobe!) *nada hacia la superficie*

Mia: *moviéndose violentamente* Garu!…no se nadar!

Garu: *nada hacia Mia y la toma del pecho y salen de la piscina* estas bien?

Mia: *modo tomate on* b-b-baka! *golpea a Garu y cubre su pecho*

Garu: ahora que hice!?…¬¬*

Mia: *cubriendo su pecho* baka…

Garu: *se levanta* vamos a los vestidores para secarnos…*toma a Mia del brazo y caminan hacia los vestidores*

Mia: e-espera!…yo…

Garu: hay que darnos prisa!…el baka de Tobe ganará a Pucca! *se quita la camisa*

Mia: pe-pero yo!

Garu: no tenemos tiempo *le quita la chaqueta*

Mia: no!…*lo golpea*

Garu: ahora que!?…*dirige su mirada hacia Mia y…* eres una…!?

Mia: baka! No te habías dado cuenta!? ¬\\\¬

Garu: no…pero…ahora entiendo varias cosas…

Mia: eh?…

Garu: sentí algo extraño cuando te ayude…creo que toque tu…

Mia: *se lanza sobre Garu y comienza a golpearlo* b-baka! X\\\X

Garu: *se aleja se ella y se levanta* cierto!…no tenemos tiempo! Pucca esta…

Mia: Matare a ese tal Tobe! ¬¬*

Garu: después de mí…

Mia: ¿No haz escuchado algo como "Primero las damas"?

Garu: solo no lo dejes inconsciente…

Mia: *se levanta* hay que apresurarnos…

Garu: si! *comienza a caminar se resbala con el agua y cae encima de Mia* x.x

Mia: torpe x.x

Abyo: *abre la puerta* aquí estan!

Pucca, Ching y Ring: Gar-…*ven a Garu y a Mia* eh?

Garu: *se levanta rápidamente* n-no es yaoi!…ella es una chica!

Mia: *se levanta* no debiste decir eso =_=U

Ching: baka…

Pucca: *celos on* v-vaya…al parecer tu y ella…

Garu: no! Esperen!

Ring: ¿N-Necesitan privacidad? ¬\\\¬*

Garu: ¿¡Que!?…claro que no!…ustedes lo estan malinterpretando todo! ¬¬*

Ching: muere! *se lanza sobre Garu y comienza a golpearlo*

Pucca: *suspira*

Mia: *se acerca a Pucca* descuida…no paso nada ^^

Pucca: uh?

Mia: si…el es un viejo amigo…ademas merecé ser feliz contigo ^^

Pucca: enserio!?…Gracias! *abraza a Mia*

Después…

Pucca: *curando a Garu*

Garu: entonces…¿Por que intentabas separarme de ella?

Mia: pues yo…(te quiero…) seré policía para proteger a las lolis de lolicones como tu! ¬¬*

Garu: ¿¡Que!? O.o

Mia: pero como se trata de Pucca…lo dejare pasar ¬u¬

Pucca: *sonríe y abraza a Garu* gracias! ^\\\^

Garu: P-Pucca!…me estas lastimando! X.x

Pucca: l-lo siento! *se aleja un poco y mira hacia el suelo*

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* e-esta bien…p-puedes abrazarme pero no tan fuerte ¬\\\¬

Pucca: s-si…•\\\• *abraza a Garu* ^\\\^

Mia: *los ve y suspira* bien…tengo que irme…

Garu: volverás a casa?

Mia: no…me mudaré a Sooga…asi que…nos vemos en la escuela! ^^/

Garu: espera!…te recomiendo que comiences a usar ropa mas femenina ¬u¬

Pucca: te veras mucho mas linda!…^\\\^

Mia: *se sonroja* g-gracias…Pucca…por si acaso cuida de ese baka *señala a Garu*

Pucca: si! ^\\\^

Mia: *camina hacia la salida* enserio…si no estan juntos…algo malo podría pasar…

Pucca y Garu: eh?

Mia: *se va* (ya es la hora de olvidarlo…)

~Flash back~

Mia: *llorando*

Garu: *se acerca a ella* estas bien?…

Mia: eh?…*ve a Garu* s-si pero…¿Quien eres?

Garu: mis padres y yo acabamos de mudarnos…soy Garu y tu eres?

Mia: yo soy Mia…

Garu: *la ayuda a levantarse* deja de llorar…los niños no lloran

Mia: pero yo…

Garu: *la toma del brazo* rápido! Hay que ir a jugar!

Mia: *se sonroja* s-si…

~Fin del flash back~

Mia: (hice lo correcto…)

Fin del capitulo 6.

* * *

Miko: finalmente actualice! XD

Niko: después de varios siglos ¬¬*

Miko: perdon por eso…pero ya saben…la carcel…digo escuela es lo peor ¬¬*

Niko: es que eres muy torpe ¬¬

Miko: en fin hoy contestaré preguntas! \^^/…Niko! :v

Niko: vaya que pierden su tiempo =_=U…cof cof…mueno…Kitty 13neko pregunta…"¿Podrias hacer un historia parecida a Kaichou sal maid-sama?"

Miko: bueno…no había pensado en hacer una historia con esa trama e.e…y me suena interesante la propuesta…tal vez veas esa historia en un futuro ^^

Niko: LukazDeM pregunta… "¿Cuanto tiempo tardas en escribir?

Miko: no lo se…hay veces en las que escribo durante dos horas sin parar haya que se me va la inspiración, la verdad es que hay veces en las que me tardo en actualizar por lo mismo, bloqueo de inspiración :'c, asi que termino un capítulo como en tres o cuatro días ^^U

Niko: Y…"¿Por que te gusta vernos sufrir? :'v"

Miko: por que es mi razón de vivir XD

Niko: Giully-neko17 pregunta "¿Cuando es tu cumpleaños?"

Miko: owo…sera pronto…ya que mi cumpleaños es el 6 de Marzo X3…(se aceptan regalos e.e…XD) y probablemente ese día haya capítulo nuevo! :v

Niko: y son todas las preguntas =o=

Miko: espera!…quisiera preguntarles algo ^^

Niko: hazlo rapido =_=

Miko: bueno…se que sonara raro pero…les gustaria que en alguna historia…Pucca no fuera loli? lo he estado pensando pero…solo queria saber su opinion ^^

Niko: desataras una guerra! O.o

Miko: XD…en fin…si tienen alguna pregunta…no duden en comentarla, por eso soy su sempai(?) XD…nos vemos!

Bye-nee~ \^^


	8. ¡Sorpresa!

Miko: ewe…es la hora de una ova…muy especial :'v

* * *

En algún lugar del universo?…

Todos: *leyendo sus libretos*

Abyo: no es justo!…siempre tengo que ser el idiota del grupo!

Ching: es la verdad…*señala a Abyo* eres un baka…

Garu: al menos no tienes que ser un tsundere ¬¬*

Todos-Garu: *se miran entre si y rien* XD

Gara: hermano…lo tsundere en ti es algo normal…

Chief: también es normal que sea lolicon…

Lily: Miko sabia perfectamente que Garu es un lolicon ¬o¬

Kami: pero la única que corre peligro aquí es Pucca

Kyon: *suspira* pobrecilla…

Kyouga: debe ser muy duro tener que estar con Garu -.-

Garu: oigan! ¬¬*

Ryouga: pero es el único con harem! :'v

Miki: asi es!…el es perfecto! Ustedes son los aburridos

Mila: por eso la mayoría de ustedes siempre terminan solteros ¬u¬

Saki: *risa sakiosa?* todos se quedarán solteros!

Tina: no todos =_=U

Ann: yo no cantaría victoria…la mayoría de nosotras también estamos solteras

Rika: pero aun hay esperanza! +-+9

Ryu: pero aun asi estamos solteros! :'v

Hiro: y el harem de Garu crece cada vez mas!

Shiro: *con una calculadora* en total son…17 chicas en el harem de Garu!? O.o

Garu: ¿Que? ._.

Luka: *abrazando a Pucca* lo vez!?…el solo es un mujeriego!

Pucca: *aura diabólica* descuida…ya me vengaré después ¬u¬

Luka: *aura diabólica* oh…ya veo ¬u¬

Garu: eso es muy malo para mi…=_=U

June: esos dos asustan…

Amy: por fuera se ven adorables y tiernos…

Kora: pero…por dentro son unas máquinas asecinas ._.

Yumi: hay que comenzar con el funeral de Garu

Garu: eh? ._.

Zero: si!…hay que hacer un funeral vikingo! :v

Kiro: pero que pasaría si solo lo dejan inconsistente ._.

Rui: no lo creo…Luka se encargará de matarlo ._.

Abyo: Será Garu a la parrilla!? O.o

Garu: los únicos muertos que habrán serán ustedes! ¬¬*

Dada: en su lápida escribiremos…"¡Garu…el rey del harem!" :'v

Rei: ley de la vida número 15…"Cuando llegue una chica nueva…siempre se fijara en Garu~"

Chief: yo no diría eso =_=

Vina: existimos la chicas a las que no nos gusta el tsundere…

Ling: asi es!

Aby: algunas de nosotras solo queremos ver como Tobe y Garu hacen yaoi *-*9

Ching: te apoyo! *-*9

Las chicas-Pucca: *Modo fujoshi on?* Garu! e.e

Garu: ahora que? ¬-¬

Ren: huye! :'v

Kyo: ellas solo quieren que hagas yaoi con Tobe! :v

Tobe: ¡Que asco! :'v

Garu: están locas! ¬¬*

Pucca: *suspira y ve un reloj* por cierto…Miko esta tardando mucho

Abyo: ella debe de seguir en la escuela…

Ching: se supone que ya debería estar aqui…

Pucca: oh cierto!…hoy es…

Niko: *corre hacia ellos* maldición! *buscando algo*

Garu: ¿Estas buscando tu hombría? ¬u¬

Niko: ja ja!…que gracioso ¬¬*

Abyo: ¿Que ocurre? :v

Niko: diganme que día es hoy!

Ring: es un diario común y corriente…¬o¬

Pucca: hoy es el cumpleaños de Miko…

Todos-Pucca: ¿¡Que!? O.o

Pucca: ¿Lo olvidaron de nuevo?

Niko: yo recién me dí cuenta!…maldicion! Miko va a matarnos! :'v

Pucca: no lo creo ^^U

Garu: recuerdas la última vez que olvidamos su cumpleaños!? U¬¬

Todos: *ven hacia el cielo para ver el recuerdo?*

~Flash back~

Miko: chicos~…adivinen que día es hoy!

Garu: un día común? ¬o¬

Miko: *señalo un calendario* recuerdenlo…hoy es…

Abyo: viernes!…si! Día de descanso!

Todos-Miko: si! \ :v /

Miko: hoy es mi cumpleaños! ¬¬*

Tobe: hoy es tu cumpleaños?

Miko: enserio no lo recuerdan…mi cumpleaños es el mismo día que Luna ((Mi gatita X3))

Niko: el cumpleaños de Luna es hoy!?

Luna: miau! :v

Todos-Miko: aw~…*acarician a Yuki?* que linda gatita…feliz cumpleaños!

Miko: eh? ._.

Abyo: hay que hacerle una gran fiesta! :'v

Tobe: si! También hay que comprarle algo

Miko: oigan! ¬¬*

Todos-Miko: *voltean a verme* si? ¬o¬

Miko: sufrirán…*desaparezco entre las sombras?* e.e

Y ese día fue lo peor para ellos(?)…

Todos: *viendo como la casa se esta incendiando?*

Todos-Miko: no olvidaremos tu cumpleaños de nuevo ._.

Miko: *cargando a Luna* mas les vale…=3=

~Fin del flash back~

Niko: debemos darnos prisa! Ella volverá en cualquier momento!

Miko: *camino hacia ellos* regrese!…\\._./

Todos-Miko: h-hola…

Miko: eh?…estan muy callados…acaso…Tobe murió!? *-*

Tobe: sigo vivo! ¬¬

Miko: Que mal…¬3¬

Niko: oye! N-No saldrás hoy?

Miko: no! Estoy cansada además tengo que comenzar a escribir los capítulos =v=U *comienzo a caminar*

Garu: *me detiene* n-no puedes hacer eso!

Miko: y ¿Por que no?…he estado muy inactiva últimamente…no puedo seguir asi =^=

Garu: no puedes continuar…p-por que…*mira alrededor*

Tobe: t-tu computadora…exploto! :v

Miko: otra vez!?…maldicion es la quinta ven en este mes ¬¬*

Abyo: claro que no!…*me da mi computadora* esta como nueva! :v

Todos-Miko: *facepalm* ¬¬

Miko: *tomo mi computadora* gracias Abyo ^u^

Tobe y Garu: *tronando sus nudillos* Abyo~ *aura diabólica* ¬u¬*

Abyo: *se arrodilla* l-lo siento!…

Ching: *con un bate de béisbol* los ayudaré ¬¬*

Niko: *toma mi computadora* la verdad es que…

Garu: *toma la computadora y la lanza por la ventana* tiene que volar hacia el norte para la primavera? =_=U

Todos-Garu: *miran fijamente a Garu* =_=U

Pucca: *golpeando levemente la espalda de Garu* no te esfuerces mucho cariño =_=U

Miko: *suspiro* bueno…al menos puedo escribir en mi celular =u=

Niko: no, no puedes! *toma mi celular* Garu es uke! :v

Garu: oye! ¬¬*…*envía a Niko hasta el otro extremo del mundo?*

Miko: oh~ *celebró* finalmente podre comer pan mientras paseo en bicicleta! :'v

Todos-Miko: eh? ._.

Miko: un pequeño trauma de la niñez :c

Miko: hora de escribir!…

Tobe: ¿Como lo harás?…Tu computadora huyó y Niko se llevo tu celular…

Miko:…cierto! Necesito traer de regreso a Niko!

Ring: *con un GPS* no aterrizo muy lejos…estaran de regreso aquí a las cuatro…

Miko: *suspiro* ya que…bien! Regreso pronto!

Todos-Miko: si! ^^U

Miko: adieu! *me voy?*

Ching: *señalando un pizarron* bien!…tenemos mucho tiempo para preparar la fiesta!

Pucca: entonces…hay que repartir el trabajo…

Ching: asi es!…

Harem?: nosotras iremos por los regalos!

Abyo: esta bien…*les da una billetera* que sea algo costoso! e.e

Miki: vaya…

Yumi: es mucho dinero…

Tina: no lo robaste!? =_=U

Abyo: no lo creo e.e

Mia: has estado ahorrando mucho?

Abyo: digamos que…es cortesía de Tobe y Garu ¬u¬

Tobe y Garu: ¿¡Que!?…

Tobe: baka! Se supone que con ese dinero compraría mi cama de masaje peruana! :'v

Garu: y yo!…*Modo tsundere on* n-no es que ese dinero no me importe…n-ni siquiera lo necesitaba para algo importante…y esa cosa nada importante n-no tenia nada que ver con Pucc-…*Se va al rincón tsundere?* ¬\\\¬

Todos-Garu: *viendo fijamente a Garu* =_=U

Gara: las demás iremos por las decoraciones ^^

Los chicos-Garu: si…ustedes encargense de eso…nosotros estaremos ocupados viendo una pelea ¬o¬

Ching: *arroja la televisión por la ventana* hagan algo! O si no…convencere a Miko para que hagan yaoi super hard! ¬¬*

Abyo: es ese caso…la mitad de nosotros irán con las chicas por las cosas que faltan, y los demás nos encargaremos de el entretenimiento e_e

Ching: yo repararé las ventanas y puertas rotas =_=U

Pucca: e-esperen!…¿Quien hará la comida?

Todos-Pucca: *se miran entre si* no se ._.

Pucca: en ese caso…*sonríe* yo preparare la comid-! ^^

Todos-Pucca: ¡NOO!…

Pucca: eh? ¿Por que no? °^°

Todos-Pucca: b-bueno…por que…tu…

Pucca: descuiden…Garu me ha enseñado a hacer muchas cosa-

Todos-Pucca y Garu: *rodean a Garu con un aura diabólica* ¿Que clase de cosas? ¬u¬*

Garu: pervertidos U¬¬

Pucca: eh?…me ha enseñado muchas recetas y me enseño a dormir a personas! ^^

Todos-Pucca y Garu: ¿C-Como…? ._.

Pucca: asi! *golpea a Abyo y lo deja inconsciente*

Abyo: *cae al suelo* x.x

Todos-Pucca: *se alejan de Pucca* ._.

Después…

Todos: ¡NO PUDE CONSEGUIR LAS COSAS! X.x

Lily: muchas tiendas estan cerradas!

Kyo: en esta ciudad no hay tiendas de decoraciones!

Gara: al menos Pucca hizo la comida…

Pucca: eh? •u•?

Ring: tabla…hiciste la comida y un pastel? U¬¬

Pucca: solo digamos que…no pueden entrar a la cocina…tal vez por unos días o un mes ^^U

Ching: y…¿Por que estas vestida como domadora de leonés?

Pucca: ya lo verán…

Todos-Pucca: *caminan hacia la cocina y…*

Comida?: *bailando y celebrando* si! :v

Pucca: por eso uso este traje…los he intentado domar y ya hicieron su propia cuidad ._.

Rui: ¿Como es que cobran vida? ._.

Pucca: amor?…^^U

Garu: *toma a una personita hecha de comida?* vaya…al parecer son inofensivos

Personita: no me comas por favor! :'v

Garu: pero tengo hambre…

Abyo: ¿¡Comeras la comida de Pucca!?

Rei: es comida misteriosa! :v

Garu: soy inmune a la comida de Pucca ¬o¬

Pucca: =\\\=

Dada: pero…puedes morir!

Pucca: ¬¬*

Garu: *se come a la personita?* ¬.¬

La comida?: Se comió al pequeño Tim! :'v…ataquenlos!

Todos-Pucca: *ríen* ¿Que es lo que harán? Nos lanzaran mostaza? XD

Pucca: c-chicos…ellos estan armados!

Comida: *toman unos cuchillos?* mira que te saca la navaja~ :v

Todos: ¿¡Que!? O.o

El Rey?: suelten al gran Bob! :v

Comida: *abren una jaula?* si!

Bob: *se acerca a ellos* 7u7

Abyo: ese era el pastel!? O.o

Pucca: si!…*toma un látigo?* atrás comida asecina! X.x

Ching: *tomandole fotos a Pucca* vaya…Pucca se ve muy linda con ese traje +-+9

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* oye…*se acerca a Ching* quiero una foto de esas ¬\\\¬

Ching: esta bien e_e

Comida: miren! Es la creadora! *señalan a Pucca? Y hacen una reverencia?*

Todos-Pucca: eh!? O.o

Comida: *capturan a Pucca?* ella será nuestra reina! :v

Garu: no lo creó! *libera a Pucca* a cambio *empuja a Tobe* lo ofrezco como ofrenda de paz! *carga a Pucca y se va corriendo* ._.

Todos-Tobe: *siguen a Garu?* Adiós Tobe! :'v

Tobe: oigan! ¬¬*

Comida: *amarran a Tobe y se lo llevan?* e_e

Tobe: ayuda! :'v

Después…

Ching: bien!…Pucca creó que te ayudaré a preparar la comida, al parecer Niko cayó cerca de un volcán en erupción =_=

Luka: como sea…yo preparare el pastel!…necesito unas tres horas para hacerl- *mira el reloj*

Ching: debemos darnos prisa! A este paso no terminaras el pastel…

Luka: mejor lo compro…si…mas lindo y económico…=_= *se va?*

Pucca: =_=U…¿Que prepararemos?

Ching: estaba pensando en…

Abyo: chicas! Conseguí el mejor entretenimiento para Miko!

Ching: enserio?…¿Y que es?

Abyo: pues es…

Tobe y Garu: *gritan?*

Ching y Pucca: ¿¡Que fue eso!? *caminan hacia en donde estan Tobe y Garu* eh? ._.

Tobe y Garu: *semi desnudos y amarrados* ayuda! ¬¬

Pucca: A-Abyo…¿Por que ellos…

Abyo: *señala a Tobe y a Garu* conseguí stripers! ¬w¬

Tobe y Garu: ¿¡Que!? O.o *se mueven violentamente* estas loco!

Ching: *golpea a Abyo* consigue algo mas apropiado y que no tenga que ver con tu mente oscura! ¬¬*

Abyo: esta bien =_=U

Garu: Pucca…apuesto a que te gusta verme asi~ ¬u¬

Pucca: *modo tomate on* baka! ¬\\\¬ *lo golpea*

Conmigo y Niko(?)…

Miko: *arrastrando a Niko* no pudiste caer en una panadería? ¬¬*

Niko: yo no tengo la culpa de que el tsundere me golpeara! ¬¬*

Miko: si la tienes ._.

Niko: ¬¬

Miko: *escalofrío?* siento que algo malo esta pasando =_=U

Niko: ¿Por que lo dices? ¬o¬

Miko: tengo escalofríos y la última vez que tuve escalofrios fue cuando Abyo invocó a aliens y nos invadieron…y tambien cuando Garu estaba sonambulo e intento cocinar a Tobe vivo =_=U

Niko: t-tal vez tengas frío *rie nerviosamente*

Miko: no lo creo…debemos llegar a casa cuanto antes! *hago una parada para un taxi y se detiene un dragón?*

Niko: ¿¡Pero como!? O.o

Miko: esto sirve! *subo en el dragón junto con Niko y nos lleva a casa?*

Con los demás…

Tobe y Garu: *temblando* Abyo!…en donde esta nuestra ropa!? ¬¬*

Abyo: se la dí a un vago :v

Garu: baka! *golpea a Abyo* ¬¬*

Tobe: yo estoy bien asi =3= *hace poses?*

Ring: que asco! *le lanza una roca?* ¬¬*

Tobe: *se estrella contra la pared?* x.x

Miki: en fin…ya tenemos todo listo!

Kyon: *envolviendo regalos* los regalos ya casi estan listos!

Kiro: solo falta la decoración…

Ching: estamos en eso!

Zero: *cargando unas cajas* aquí esta lo que faltaba para la decoración

Luka: ¿Que pasó con el entretenimiento?

Pucca: después de haber rechazado la idea de Abyo…pensamos en hacer unos juegos pero Miko siempre discute con Garu cuando juegan =_=U

Ching: ¿Que sugieren?

Abyo: karaoke! :v

Todos-Abyo: no! ¬¬*

Abyo: pero ya tengo las canciones listas! :'v

Amy: y cuales son? ._.

Abyo: empecemos con Tobe y Garu…ambos cantaran Magnet :v

Las chicas-Pucca: *modo fujoshi on* si! e_e

Garu: no! ¬¬*

Tobe: ¿¡Por que con el!? :'v

Abyo: oh en ese caso que canten Pucca y Ring-ring ¬u¬

Pucca y Ring: estas loco! ¬¬*

Abyo: entonces Pucca! *le da una hoja* canta esa letra! :v

Pucca: *toma la hoja* p-pero!

Abyo: hazlo!…esta canción le gustara a Garu ewe

Pucca: *suspira* e-esta bien…*lee la letra y comienza a cantar* ~Con un pecho tan plano no tengo mas remedió que volverme a designar~ O-Oye! ¬\\\¬

Abyo: tu solo continua! :v

Pucca: *suspira y continua cantando* ~Y es por eso que siempre estas diciendo "toda tu fue lo que me enamoro" debo trabajar duro para alcanzarte a ti por que tu siempre repites lo mismo~

Ching: *grabando a Pucca* ewe

Pucca: ~Mis mejillas se inflan un poquito "Muck muck" hago siempre contigo…y es por eso que siempre que te miro…me alegro de que seas un lolicon~ =_=U

Luka: *golpea a Abyo* oye! *voltea a ver a Garu* no diras nada!? ¬¬*

Garu: a Garu le gusta esa canción ¬u¬ *levanta su pulgar*

Pucca: *se sonroja* oye! ¬\\\¬

Todos-Pucca: *hemorragia nasal* es tan adorable! =\\\=

~Se escuchan gritos?~

Extra1: OMG! Un dragón! :O

Extra2: debemos huir! :'v

Extra3: pero antes…foto pal face! :v

Extras: *se toman fotos mientras posan?*

Gara: NO PUEDE SER!…

Aby: ¿Que ocurre?

Gara: Miko regresó!

Todos: ¿¡Que!? O.o *corren en círculos mientras gritan?* :'v

Ching: tengo una idea!…Abyo! Ring-ring! Tobe! Siganme!…distraeremos a Miko mientras todos ustedes terminan de decorar \e_e/

Pucca: no hagan nada extraño =_=U

Abyo: no te preocupes…todo esta bajo control :v

Ching: vámonos! *se van?*

Afuera~…

Niko: *estirandose* ese viaje fue corto…(ojala ya tengan todo listo…)

Miko: *camino hacia la entrada*…bien…al menos podré escribir un poc-…

Ching y Ring: *se lanzan sobre mí* Miko!

Miko: ¿Que hice? X.x

Abyo: *se acerca a Niko* aún faltaban algunas cosas hay que ganar tiempo!

Niko: entiendo…

Miko: ¿Que estan haciendo aquí? Y…¿Por que Tobe esta sin ropa? ._.

Tobe: larga historia…por ahora queremos…

Ring: mostrarte u-un…

Ching: n-nuevo…

Abyo: comercial! :v

Miko: comercial? ._.

Todos-Miko: s-si! ^^U

Niko: vamos!

Todos-Miko: *bailando y cantando?* ~pican pican los mosquitos!~ ~hey, hey, hey!~ ~Pican con gran disimulo~ ~Unos pican en la cara…y otros en el…~ :v

Abyo: canta con nosotros! :v

Miko: si! :v

Todos: *bailando y cantando* ~pican pican los mosquitos!~ ~hey, hey, hey!~ ~Pican con gran disimulo~ ~Unos pican en la cara…y otros en el…~ :v

Señor: *nos mira y toma una navaja* mira que te saca la navaja…yo también me uno :v

Todos y el señor?: *bailando y cantando* ~pican pican los mosquitos!~ ~hey, hey, hey!~ ~Pican con gran disimulo~ ~Unos pican en la cara…y otros en el…~

Un rato después…

Miko: oigan! Dejenme entrar a mi casa!

Abyo: no hasta que bailemos nuestro comercial!

Miko: pero ya lo baile mas de cien veces! ¬¬*

Tobe: a-ataque ninja! *toma mi celular y lo lanza lejos*

Miko: no! *atrapó mi celular* oye! Eso no…*Dirijo mi mirada hacia ellos* ya no estan? ._. *suspiro* (al parecer lo olvidaron de nuevo) *entro a mi casa y…*

Todos-Miko: *salen de su escondite* ¡Feliz cumpleaños Miko! Ya estas vieja! :v

Miko: intrusos! *lanzo una roca a la cara de Abyo?* oh…solo son ustedes =_=U…dejando eso a un lado…crei que lo habían olvidado de nuevo! :'v

Niko: pues no fue asi!

Abyo: claro que si…tu mismo nos recordaste…a excepción de Pucca ella lo recordó

Miko: *aura diabólica* m-me las pagarán…en cambio para Pucca…habra una recompensa muy pronto e.e

Pucca: enserio!? +u+

Miko: si ^^…Que empiece la fiesta! X3

~Montaje de fiesta?~

Abyo: *cantando?* :v

Todos-Abyo: *cubriendo nuestros oídos?* x.x

Harem: *se lanzan sobre Garu?*

Garu: son muchas! *cae al suelo* x.x

Los chicos: presumido 7n7

Miko: *abriendo regalos* oh!…e-es una foto de Niko autografeada por el =_=U

Niko: supuse que te gustaría ¬u¬

Miko: no *la arrojo a la chimenea*

Niko: no! :'v *cae al suelo de rodillas mientras ve hacia el cielo dramáticamente?*

Tobe: descuida…hizo lo mismo con mi poster :'v

Miko: gracias a todos por la fiesta…

Abyo: hubiese sido mejor con pan…

Ann: pero compramos pan

Pucca: en donde estará?

Tobe y Garu: *golpeandose* baka! No te lo termines tod-

Miko: *los golpeo* asi que fueron ustedes!? ¬¬

Tobe y Garu: *se señalan entre si* fue el ¬o¬

Miko: *los lanzo por la ventana*

Chief: oye!…esta lloviendo y ambos estan semi desnudos!

Miko: no importa…verdad Luka? n.n

Luka: si…les hace falta jugar bajo la lluvia ^^

Miko: las fangirls los ayudarán XD

Tobe y Garu: *golpeandose* todo por tu culpa! ¬¬*

Pucca: al parecer…tuviste un cumpleaños muy feliz ^^

Miko: si…asi es…

Fin de la ova(?)…

* * *

Miko: mueno(?)…primero que nada…hice un pequeño conteo…la mayoría quiere que Pucca deje de ser loli…asi que en una historia futura…puede que ella no sea plana e.e…finalmente la ONU dejara de perserguirme(?)…pero recuerden que debe ser inocente! Por que nacera un Garu muy pervertido y acosador modo sayan(?) XD

Niko: espera! Debo contestar una pregunta ¬¬*

Miko: desde cuando te hacen preguntas? ._.

Niko: no se…pero…Karitto-Anime dice…"Niko ¿Te gusta Miko-sensei? Y si es asi ¿Que el lo que te gusta de ella?" ._.

Miko: oh ._.

Niko: sabes…me he dado cuenta de que…la pregunta me ha ofendido :'v

Miko: oye! ¬¬*

Niko: ahora…contestando tu pregunta…seria un…¡NO! :v

Miko: y ¿Por que? ;^; (solo quiero verlo en su modo tsundere e.e)

Niko: veamos…hay muchas razones para no quererla…es mas apenas y puedo soportarla ¬u¬

Miko: oshe que cruel :'v

Niko: asi que ya saben, ella no me gusta…

Miko: Y! El tampoco me gusta! XD

Niko: tampoco somos pareja(?) O super mejores amigos…solo nos llevamos mal pero nos toleramos(?)

Miko: e.e…ojala la respuesta de este idiota sea lo que buscabas XD

Niko: soy soltero! :v

Miko: no digas esa clase de anuncios! Alguien podria denunciarnos! ¬¬

Niko: ¿Por que nos denunciarian?

Miko: por amenazalos(?)

Niko: ven a lo que me refiero ¬¬

Miko: en fin…contestare otras preguntas…XD

Niko: Giully-neko17 dice: "!:'') ¡Hi! escribo otra vez por q unas cuantas preguntas asaltaron a mi mente y como vos eres nuestea sempai ;') preguntas: 1) ¿por que el cielo es azul? XD "

Miko: Por que el azul es un color kawaii(?) XD

Niko: "2)¿Miko-sempai,q paso con el manga? y si ya esta ¿donde podría verlo? [esa fue una sola pregunta;) ] "

Miko: bueno…a decir verdad…¡Todavia esta en proceso la planeación! XD…pero recién tengo mi cuenta en devianart (Creo que asi se escribe o recuerdo bien el nombre XD) y ahí subo unos pequeños dibujos o historietas de mi vida real o estupideces mías XD…por ahora estoy preparando mi página de Devianart asi que no puedo darselas aún e_e

Niko: "Para Niko-kun... 3) ¿es verdad q te gusta Miko-sempai?..." Creo que ya lo habia dejado muy en claro…No! ¬o¬

Miko: soy adorable no lo nieges e_e

Niko: *me ignora* "Miko-sempai...*muuy triste, con el flequillo tapandole los ojos * ¿dejarias de lado a tu familia de panecillos kawuaiiis...por la persona q' amas? [ voy a llorar ...enserioT.T...] por q ami me daría mucha tristeza"

Miko: oshe no! :'v…si tengo un sempai e_e pero el maldito no me noticea ;7;…asi que…no dejaría de escribir historias por alguien que me gusta ¬.¬…es mas…que el sempai se vaya al diablo…yo los quiero mas a ustedes :'v

Niko: que cursi ¬o¬

Miko: lee la ultima parte! ¬¬

Niko: esta bien ¬¬* "y-y...aparte... *voz escalofriante* Niko...si se te ocurre poner tus ojos ,mugrientos,sucios,pecadores,paganos y nefastos ojos en mi sempai...juro que me las vas a pagar, ¡despidete de tu yuri sin censura! disfruta el sol por q no lo veras mañana!¡sentiras tanto dolor q recordarás el día de aver nacido! suspira ya dije todo lo q tenía q decir :) chaoo Miko-sempai ;) posdata: Felicitaciones por tu cumple ;)"

Miko: gracias! Ya saben que yo los amo mucho! ;7;

Niko: *en un rincón* d-descuida…nunca me fijaría en ella ._.

Miko: oh! Falta una pregunta! =7=

Niko: Kitty 13neko dice: ¿Cuando continuarás con la historia de "¡Soy una deidad! ¿Y ahora que?

Miko: tal vez…Esta semana habrá continuación de ¡Soy una deidad! ¿Y ahora que? e_e…la única razón por la cual no la he actualizado es por esta historia…es por que…siempre me concentró mas en hacer la continuación de esta historia y no le había prestado mucha atención XD…pero solo dire que esta semana no habrá continuación de esta historia para que actualice la otra historia XD…asi que eso es todo…nos vemos!

Bye-nee~ \^^


	9. ¿Un Nuevo Problema?

Miko: Al fin volví! :'v

Niko: ya era hora de que volvieran a verme e_e

Miko: pero nadie te quiere :v

Niko: es a ti a la que no quieren ¬¬

Miko: eres cruel :'v

Niko: mientras Miko va con un psicológico…disfruten este capítulo deforme ¬u¬

* * *

Pucca: *se lanza sobre Garu* X3

Garu: *cae al suelo junto con Pucca* o-oye! ¬¬*

Pucca: ¿Que estas haciendo? •w•

Garu: debo terminar mi tarea…y es algo difícil…

Pucca: puedo ayudarte ^^ *se acerca un poco mas a Garu* veamos…

Garu: (m-maldición…otra vez esta muy cerca!) ¬\\\¬

Pucca: oh! esto recién lo vi en clase! *comienza a escribir*

Garu: (maldita sea! Deja de ser tan adorable) ¬\\\¬

Pucca: ya esta listo! ^\\\^

Garu: *se levanta y camina hacia una pared*

Pucca: eh?…

Garu: *golpea su cabeza contra la pared* (¡Maldición!) ¬\\\¬

Pucca: G-Garu! *camina hacia el* estas bien?…

Garu: s-si…*se sienta en el suelo y cubre su cara con su mano*

Pucca: eh?…*se acerca a Garu y toca su frente*

Garu: ¿¡Q-Q-Que demonios estas haciendo!? ¬\\\¬

Pucca: lo sabía…estas resfriado…

Garu: eh!?…c-claro que n- *estornuda*

Pucca: *lo ayuda a levantarse* será mejor que descanses un poco

Garu: p-pero me siento bie-…

Pucca: yo cuidare de ti ^\\\^

Garu: *fingiendo* m-me duele la garganta x.x

Pucca: *toma a Garu del brazo y camina hacia su habitación* espera aquí…ya regreso ^^ *se va*

Garu: (e-espera! ¿E-Esto es bueno o malo? N-No quiero aprovecharme de ella pero…¿¡Cuanto tiempo tendré que esperar para que esto pase de nuevo!? Debo aprovechar esta oportunida-…no! No lo haré y por nada del mundo cambiaren de opinió-!)

Pucca: *disfrazada de enfermera* desde ahora cuidare de ti ^\\\^

Garu: *Modo tomate on* m-me estoy muriendo! ¬u¬/ (amo estar enfermo!)

Después…

Garu: odio estar enfermo ¬.¬

Tobe: ¿¡Por que tengo que cuidarte!? ¬¬

Abyo: amistad? :'v

Garu: no tengo idea pero…largense! ¬¬

Abyo: oh vamos Garu no seas amargado! Pucca estaba muy preocupada por ti…

Tobe: no creía que me engañaría para cuidarte ¬3¬

Garu: no creía que me dejaría al cuidado de ustedes dos…¬¬*

Abyo: pero…yo te veo sano :v

Garu: c-claro que no…

Tobe: espera…Acaso…¿Estas fingiendo solo para que Pucca te cuide? ¬¬

Garu: c-claro que no…m-me duele un poco la garganta ¬\\\¬

Tobe y Abyo: *se miran entre si* si como no ¬o¬

Garu: *suspira* por cierto…¿En donde esta Pucca?

Tobe: dijo que prepararía algo para ti…

Garu: eh?

Abyo: parecen una pareja recién casada :'v

Garu: (Una pareja…recien casada?)

~Cine mental de Garu~

Pucca: Garu! La cena esta lista ^\\\^

Garu: *abraza a Pucca* gracias…moria de hambre…pero prefiero algo mas ¬u¬

Pucca: e-eh?…¿C-Como que?

Garu: *carga a Pucca* a ti…

Pucca: eh!? Per-…•\\\•

Garu: *camina hacia su habitación* quiero "comer" cuanto antes ¬u¬

Pucca: e-espera! X\\\X

~Fin del cine mental~

Abyo: *mueve violentamente a Garu* Amigo estas bien!? :'v

Garu: e-eh…s-si ¬\\\¬

Tobe: estabas mirando el techo mientras sonreías como un lolicon ¬o¬

Garu: *lo golpea* callate! ¬¬*

Pucca: *camina hacia ellos* chicos la cena esta lista ^^

Tobe y Abyo: si! :v

Después…

Tobe, Garu y Abyo: O.o

Comida: *moviéndose* :v

Pucca: adelante coman tanto como quieran ^^

Abyo: s-sabes…acabo de recordar que…soy alérgico a la comida…lo siento *huye?* ^^U

Tobe: y y-yo…d-debo ir a que…me extirpen los ojos! *huye junto con Abyo* :'v

Pucca: y-ya veo…*mira hacia el suelo*

Garu: y…yo…

Pucca: *mira a Garu y sonríe*  
Garu: l-la probare ¬\\\¬

Pucca: enserio!? *u*

Garu: *prueba la comida* s-sabe bien…x.x

Pucca: si!…por chocolate! *camina hacia la cocina*

Garu: *toma la bandeja y la lanza por la ventana* se libre!

Comida: si! :'v

Pucca: *camina hacia Garu* eh?…t-terminaste todo?

Garu: si!…y estuvo delicioso…hora de dormir! *camina hacia su habitación*

Pucca: si! *sigue a Garu*

En otro lugar…

Yun: vaya al parecer nos ganara…

Kim: si…y se me estan agotando las ideas…

Yun: ya se!

Kim: habla e_e

Al dia siguiente…

Garu: *se levanta y frota sus ojos* (me siento un poco mejor) *se estira* Pucca…sera mejor que te levantes…

Pucca: *temblando* m-me siento mal…=_=U

Garu: no inventes excusas ¬o¬ debemos irn- *mira a Pucca*  
Pucca: *temblando* =.=

Garu: eh!?

Después…

Pucca: *estornudando* maldición…tengo Coralitis =.=

Garu: es diferente a la gripe? ¬o¬

Pucca: algo asi

Ching y Abyo: *caminan hacia ellos* conseguimos el libro!

Pucca: enserio!?

Garu: un libro?

Abyo: aye! :v

Ching: es sobre las sirenas…al parecer Pucca aun conserva el organismo de una…

Garu: hay algo sobre la Coralitis? ¬o¬

Ching: *leyendo el libro* si…dice que…"Es una enfermedad común entre las sirenas"

Garu: entonces no debemos preocuparnos?

Pucca: no se…es la primera vez que tengo Coralitis

Abyo: oh~ :v

Ching: oh! tiene una advertencia! "CUIDADO CON LAS SIRENAS POR QUE…" maldición…la siguiente página esta rota!

Garu: *mira a Pucca* crees que sea algo malo?

Pucca: no…hace mucho una familiar padeció lo mismo y no le ocurrió nada…

Garu: con eso basta…*suspira* te cuidare por hoy…

Ching: espera! Nosotros te ayudaremos a cuidarla ^^

Garu: esta bien…

Abyo: esperen!…siento que falta algo…

Tobe y Ring: *aparecen de la nada* hola! :v

Garu: maldición ¬.¬

Abyo: espera…antes de comenzar…*disfraza a Garu de doctor* necesitaras esto! :v

Ching: *tomandole fotos a Garu* oh~

Ring: y ¿Por que el disfraz?

Abyo: no se…pero se ve bien =u=

Tobe: claro que no ¬¬

Garu: *se acerca a Pucca y coloca su mano en su frente* la fiebre aun no ha bajado ¬o¬

Pucca: *hemorragia nasal nivel dios?* X\\\X

Abyo: doctor! Esta paciente esta perdiendo mucha sangre! :'v

Luego~…

Pucca: (m-me siento un poco extraña) x.x

Ching: Pucca ahora vuelvo…*se levanta y se va*

Pucca: *comienza a rodar en la cama* (quiero ir con Garu! ¿Que estará haciendo?…) *suspira* por lo menos estoy en su cama…*restriega su cara en la almohada de Garu* =\\\= necesito…necesito…acosarlo *pierde el brillo de sus ojos?* si…acosarlo…*se levanta y camina hacia en donde están los demás*

Tobe: Pucca!? O.o

Ring: oye…no se supone que deberías estar en cama?

Pucca: *mira alrededor, los ignora y se va*

Abyo: oh! Hola Pucca! :v

Pucca: en donde esta Garu?

Abyo: en la cocina :v

Pucca: gracias…*camina hacia la cocina*

Garu: *cortando unos vegetales* (aprendí a cocinar por ella…por eso todo debe salir perfecto)…

Pucca: *se acerca sigilosamente a Garu* Garu! *lo abraza por detrás*

Garu: *se asusta y lanza el cuchillo por la ventana* P-Pucca!?…¿¡Que estas haciendo aqui!? Debes estar durmiendo! ¬¬*

Pucca: si pero…queria estar contigo…

Garu: perfecto…ya lo hiciste ahora regresa a la cama…

Pucca: ven conmigo…

Garu: n-no lo haré! ¬\\\¬

Pucca: *acaricia el pecho de Garu* ¿Por que?~

Garu: *escalofrío* o-oye…te encuentras bien?…

Pucca: *acorrala a Garu contra la pared* si ¬u¬

Garu: espera…¿Desde cuando eres el seme? ¬o¬

Pucca: desde hoy *se acerca a Garu y…*

Garu: *coloca una bolsa de hielo en la cara de Pucca* ¬¬*

Pucca: Garu!…dejame besarte! Y…acosarte ¬u¬

Garu: nope ¬o¬ *huye?*

Pucca: eh!?…Garu! X(

Después…

Garu: *buscando a Pucca* (Abyo me las pagará!…se supone que el debía cuidarla)

Pucca: *se acerca sigilosamente*

Garu: eh?

Pucca: *atrapa a Garu* ¡Quiero pasar tiempo a solas contigo! ^\\\^

Garu: n-no espera! X.x

Pucca: *rie un poco* no seas tan tsundere…^\\\^ *lanza a Garu hacia el suelo*

Garu: ¿Q-Que vas a hacer?…

Pucca: *se lleva arrastrando a Garu* no querras saberlo ^\\\^

Garu: *tratando de huir* n-no! X.x

Después…

Tobe y Abyo: *haciendo guardia*

Ching: hay que asegurarnos de que Pucca no escape…esta actuando muy…

Abyo: seme? :v

Ching: exacto!

Ring: y en donde esta Garu?

Ching: esta en la sala…quiere mantenerse a salvo de Pucca…

Abyo: vaya…y yo creia que Pucca seria la que se ocultara de Garu :'v

Ring: por cierto…¿Que harían si los encerraran?

Todos-Ring: escapar :v

Todos: *Miran hacia la habitación de Garu* ¡Pucca escapó! O.o

~Se escucha un golpe y un grito(?)~

Garu: *corre hacia ellos y se esconde detrás de Ching* ayuda! U¬¬

Ching: atrapenl-

Todos-Ching y Garu: *amarrados?*

Ching y Garu: ¿¡Que!? O.o

Pucca: *salta hacia Ching y la amarra?*

Garu: *tratando de huir*

Pucca: *encierra a los demás en la habitación* al parecer estaremos sol-…*Mira alrededor* G-Garu?

Garu: *huyendo* ¬.¬

Pucca: *acorrala a Garu?* Garu!…

Garu: *tratando de huir* x.x

Pucca: *retrocede* ¿Por que estas huyendo de mi? X(

Garu: *se aleja un poco* e-es que tu…

Pucca: *sonríe* Te amo ^\\\^

Garu: *Golpea su cabeza contra la pared* ¿¡Por que me pasa esto a mi!? X\\\X

Pucca: *abraza a Garu* ¿Me quieres?

Garu: y-yo…

Pucca: *se acerca un poco mas a Garu*

Garu: ¿Q-Que estas…

Pucca: *se acerca hasta sus labios*

Garu: (Debo admitirlo…la quiero…) *a punto de besar a Pucca…*

Todos-Pucca y Garu: *Corren hacia ellos* ¿¡GARU ESTAS BIEN!? :'v

Pucca: eh?

Garu: *Mirada y aura diabólica* ustedes! ¬¬*

Todos-Pucca y Garu: eh? •u•

Garu: *se acerca hacia ellos mientras truena sus nudillos*  
~Unos golpes después~

Abyo: aun no entiendo por que estas tan molesto :'v

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* n-no es nada importante ¬\\\¬

Tobe: tsk…tsunderes =_=

Garu: oye! ¬\\\¬*

Pucca: *durmiendo*

Ching: al menos Pucca se controló un poco…

Ring: vaya que fue agotador =_=U

Garu: solo espero que…este asi por un buen rato…

Ching: entonces…nos vemos mañana…

Garu: *carga a Pucca* esta bien…

Abyo: adieu! :v

Todos-Garu: *se van*

Garu: *suspira y mira a Pucca* será mejor que…

Pucca: *abraza a Garu*

Garu: eh?…

Pucca: ¿M-Me…quieres?

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* pe-pero…¿¡Que clase de cosas dices!? ¬\\\¬ *recuesta a Pucca en la cama* al parecer aun tienes fiebre ¬\\\¬

Pucca: pero…ya me siento mejor! ^\\\^

Garu: si como no ¬.¬ *camina hacia la sala*

Pucca: e-espera!

Garu: tranquila…solo iré por tu almohada…*se va*

Pucca: *suspira* (é-él cuidó de mi!?…) •\\\• *coloca su mano en su pecho* (sabía que no podía haberme equivocado) ^\\\^

Con Garu…

Garu: *toma la almohada de Pucca* (d-deberia decirle que la quiero?…t-tal vez, si se lo digo…ella ya no estará en peligró…)

~Comienza a sonar una canción~

Garu: eh? *mira por la ventana* (u-una chica?…)

¿?: *cantando* "Me pregunto…¿Esto es amor o una ilusión?"

Garu: *mirandola fijamente* ¿Q-Quien es ella?

¿?: *mira a Garu y se acerca hacia el mientras canta* "El amor es un lindo engaño…" ^^

Garu: *se acerca a ella y…*

Fin del Capítulo 7

* * *

Miko: muajajaja suspenso! e_e

~Musica de misterio?~

Niko: Que comiencen las teorías :v…

Miko: si! e_e…oh!…por cierto…tego algo que comentarles XD

Niko: como ya sabrán…esta historia esta por terminar ¬o¬

~Miko rompe sus corazones XD~

Miko: y como había confirmado antes…empezare con otra historia…pero!…hasta ahora…son cuatro historias diferentes que tengo en mente XD…y solo hice el primer capitulo de cada una…y no se cual historia comenzaré a escribir…por eso…

Niko: ustedes la eligiran! :v

Miko: no dire de que trata cada historia, tampoco diré nombres e_e…quiero que sea sorpresa X3

Niko: asi que…comenten un número del uno al cuatro e_e

Miko: y el mas comentado será el ganador!…asi que…tal vez la proxima vez diga cual fue el ganador e_e…nos vemos!

Bye-nee~ \^^


	10. Trabajo en equipo

Miko: regrese! ¬w¬

Niko: y con su porción de diabetes e_e _

* * *

En algún lugar…

Yun: bien…nuestro plan esta en marcha…

Kim: si, pero no creo que sea tan necesario ese plan ya que…la maldición esta comenzando…

Yun: aun no lo entiendes…debemos hacer que Aiko sufra…y ¿Cual es la mejor forma de hacerlo?…por medio de su única y amada hija ¬w¬

Kim: *suspira* mas te vale que esto funcione por que si no…

Yun: tranquila…pronto caerá el reinado de Aiko…al igual que su amada hija…

En la escuela…

Pucca: *suspira*

Ching: *Coloreando unas pancartas* te encuentras bien Pucca?

Pucca: eh?…oh! S-Si ^^U

Abyo: espero despertarme temprano para el sábado :v

Tobe: si! Yo venceré a Garu en todos los deportes! :v

Garu: *lo golpea* ¬¬*

Pucca: eh?…¿Que ocurrirá el sabado?

Ching: será nuestro festival deportivo…otras escuelas vendrán y competirán contra los equipos deportivos de la escuela ^^

Mia: enserio!? *-*

Pucca: ¿Todos estan en algún club?

Ching: si!…Tobe, Garu y Abyo estan en casi todos…

Tobe: excepto danza ¬o¬

Garu: si…en ese club solo hay chicos con leotardos ._.

Tobe: por eso nosotros no estamos en el :v

Abyo: s-si…*mira hacia todos los lados* no estamos en el *rie nerviosamente*

Pucca: oh…Ching ¿Tu también estas en uno? ^^

Ching: si!…estoy en el club de pelea, tenis y futbol…

Mia: *suspira* me gustaría estar en alguno de esos clubes.

Abyo: aun tienes tiempo…necesitan apoyo en el club de béisbol :v

Mia: si! Adoro el béisbol! *-*

Pucca: entonces…todos estarán ocupados ^^U

Ching: si…tenemos que ayudar en los clubes…

Abyo: podrás pasar tiempo con Ring-ring :v

Pucca: eh? •w•

Tobe: es la única que no esta en un club deportivo, al igual que tu…

Pucca: ¿¡Q-Que!? O.o

Ching: tranquila…trataremos de estar contig-…

~Suena una campana~

Todos-Pucca: hora del club! *se van*

Pucca: eh? •u• *se levanta* (y yo que pensé que podría estar con el…) *suspira* (maldición…perdere tiempo con Garu) *choca con Ring-ring* x.x

Ring: ¿Siempre eres asi de torpe? ¬o¬

Pucca: l-lo siento!

Ring: en fin…y los demás?

Pucca: b-bueno…ellos estan entrenado…

Ring: oh…cierto, se acerca el festival escolar…

Pucca: ¿Por que no participas?  
Ring: soy buena en los deportes…pero los detesto…los uniformes son horribles y además sudo, y eso no va conmigo…¬o¬

Después…

Pucca: (Esperaba mas diversión) =_=U

Ring: *pintando sus uñas* sabes…solo hago esto por Garu…

Pucca: eh?…

Ring: *suspira* me pidió que te cuidara…al parecer…le importas mucho o eres demasiado torpe para cuidarte tu sola

Pucca: *←No escucho lo último* le importo!? *-*

Ring: vaya que prestas atención =_=U

Pucca: l-lo siento…pero…cuando algo se trata de el…simplemente me deja de importar todo ^\\\^

Ring: y?…¿Como lo conociste?

Pucca: e-eh!?…b-bueno…es una historia complicada ^\\\^U Ring: tienes razon…es algo que no me importa ¬u¬

Pucca: (Que directa!) =_=U

Y asi pasaron los días rápidamente hasta que llego el viernes…

Tobe: *golpeando a Garu* baka! Se supone que yo te ganaría! :'v

Garu: *esquivando los golpes* yo no tengo la culpa de que…

Kimi: *se lanza sobre Garu* Garu! ^\\\^

Tobe: la ex-loli regreso :v

Kimi: callaté ¬¬*

Garu: s-sueltame x.x *trata de liberarse*

Kimi: *se aleja* lo siento ^^U…en fin…¿Han visto a Pucca?

Tobe y Garu: *se miran entre si* Pucca?

Kimi: si…al parecer un chico la busca

Tobe: *Celos on* ¿¡Quien es!? ¬¬*

Garu: *Celos on* no se…pero…no vivirá mucho ¬¬*

Kimi: *suspira* es un chico llamado Kauro

Garu: el pez! ¬¬*

Tobe y Kimi: el pez? ._.

Garu: larga historia…Kimi…¿En donde esta ese tipo? ¬o¬

Kimi: en la entrada…

Garu: gracias! *se va*

Tobe: *sigue a Garu*

Con Pucca y Ring-ring…

Pucca: estoy aburrida =_=

Ring: yo no tengo la culpa de que no te guste ir de compras ¬o¬

Pucca: lo siento…pero no es mi estiló…

Ring: *suspira y se sienta junto a ella* supongo que tendré que "convivir" contigo ¬o¬

Pucca: eh?…

Ring: y…¿De donde eres?

Pucca: *mira hacia el suelo* larga historia…pero…*suspira* no me arrepiento de haber huido de ahi…

Ring: te entiendo…

Pucca: eh?…

Ring: también escape…mi vida estaba llena de presiones y tareas…es lo malo de tener padres famosos…muchos diran que es una vida envidiable…pero…no lo es

Pucca: y ¿Que hiciste después de huir?

Ring: no te lo dir-…

Pucca: *carita kawaii* •w•

Ring: e-esta bien lo haré! =_=U

Pucca: si! ^^

~Flash back narrado por Ring-ring~

Estaba cansada…mis padres eran estrictos…ademas…por mis poderes, ellos eran muy sobre-protectores…

Maestras: señorita! Es la hora de su siguiente clase!

Ring: p-pero…¿Cuando podre jugar?

Señor(?): jugar?…eso es un desperdicio de tiempo…debes ir a todas tus clases…

Señora(?): ademas…debes ocultarte…tu no eres como las demás ñinas,tu eres especial…¿Lo entiendes?

Ring: *suspira* s-si…

Asi era mi vida y rutina diaria…hasta que un día, una de las maestras tuvo un pequeño accidente y se descuido un poco…

Ring: *salta por la ventana y huye*

Al dia siguiente estaba muy feliz…ya no sería controlada, pero triste a la vez…¿A donde iría?…

Ring: *llorando*

No quería volver pero tampoco quería estar sola…hasta que…conoci a un chico…

Garu: *se acerca a Ring-ring* estas bien?…

Ring: *mira a Garu* s-si…

Garu: *la ayuda a levantarse* segura?

El fue la primera persona que se preocupo por mi…y sin saber quien era…

Ring: d-descuida…estoy bien…

Garu: ¿También te diriges a Sooga?

Ring: s-si!

Y asi conocí lo que sería mí nuevo hogar y…mi primer amor…

Garu: *extiende su mano* vayamos juntos…

~Fin del flash back~

Ring: poco tiempo después…un diseñador famoso me conocio y comence mi carrera de modelo

Pucca: oh~…y ¿Quien es el chico que te gusta? *-*

Ring: n-no es nadie importante ¬\\\¬

Pucca: pero…¿Todavia vez a ese chico?

Ring: *suspira* tengo la suerte de verlo todos los días…

Pucca: y ¿Aún no te haz declarado?

Ring: ¿Dejaras de hacer preguntas? ¬o¬

Pucca: *baja la mirada* l-lo siento ^^U

Ring: bien…ya te hable sobre mi…es tu turno ¬o¬

Pucca: *suspira* por donde empiezo…

Con Garu…y Tobe :v

Garu: *camina hacia Kauro* sabia que apestaba a pescado…pero esto es demasiado ¬u¬

Kauro: oh!…miren quien apareció!…el gato posesivo ¬¬

Tobe: y yo!…

Kauro y Garu: eres el insecto que nadie quiere! ¬¬

Tobe: *justo en el corazón* :'v

Kauro: *suspira* y…¿En donde esta Pucca? Garu: eso no te incumbe ¬¬

Kauro: tranquilo…no me la llevaré…por ahora…necesito hablar con ella…es algo importante…

Garu: si es tan importante…dimelo a mí

Kauro: lo siento…pero es algo que solo ella debe saber ¬o¬

Garu: *suspira* no tengo idea de en donde esté…

Kauro: *golpea a Garu en la cabeza* baka! Se supone que deberías estar con ella! ¬¬

Garu: ella no esta sola! ¬¬*

Kauro: pero…

Tobe y Garu: esta con una niñera ¬o¬

Kauro: y esa niñera…¿Es confiable?

Tobe y Garu: claro que…

~Cine mental de Garu, Kauro y Tobe~

Ring: *maquillandose*

Pucca: ¿¡Puedes dejar de hacer eso!? ¬¬

Ring: ¿¡Puedes dejar de ser tan plana!?

Pucca: ahora si! *se lanza sobre ella y comienzan a pelear*

~Fin del cine mental~

Todos: tenemos que buscarlas! ¬¬

Con Pucca y Ring-ring…

Ring: *shock* o.o

Pucca: y es por eso que estoy aquí…

Ring: ahora entiendo por que eres tan extraña…

Pucca: *suspira*

Ring: ¿Que sucedería si tu no…

Pucca: *sonríe forzosamente* solo se que…no estaré arrepentida de haber tomado esta decisión ^^

Ring: (¿¡Como puede decir eso!?…pero…se supone que yo tampoco volvería a casa a causa de Garu…tambien había hecho el mismo juramento que ella…no darme por vencida con Garu…) vaya…solo alguien como tu tomaría una decisión asi…

Pucca: eh?

Ring: sabes…creo que te dejaré sola…no quiero seguir siendo tu niñera *se levanta*

Pucca: ¿P-Por que dices eso? ¿Hice algo malo?

Ring: probablemente *comienza a caminar*

Pucca: Ring-ring espera! *trata de seguirla*

Kauro: *Camina hacia Pucca y la abraza* ¡Aquí estas!

Pucca: ¿¡K-K-Kauro!? ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?

Kauro: *abraza a Pucca un poco mas* necesito hablar contigo…

Pucca: si…

Kauro: *se va junto con Pucca*

Pucca: creía que tu…

Kauro: quería pedirte una disculpa por mi comportamiento de antes…

Pucca: tranquilo…no tienes por que disculparte…despues de todo seguimos siendo amigos ^^

Kauro: pero!…no vine solo para disculparme…hay algo muy importante que debo decirte…

Pucca: eh?

Al día siguente…

Director: *hablando con un megafóno* ¡Sean todos bienvenidos a el festival deportivo de la escuela Sooga!…¡Daremos comienzo con los primeros equipos!

Ching: bueno Pucca…esa es nuestra señal…

Mia: nos vemos después ^^

Pucca: esta bien…(eso significa que…¡Puedo ver como compite Garu!) *\\\\*

Ching: segura que ¿Estarás bien sola?

Pucca: si! No te preocupes! ^^

Ching: bueno…hare todo lo posible para volver contigo

Pucca: si! ^^

Ching y Mia: *se van*

Pucca: (¿En donde podrá estar Garu?) *comienza a caminar y choca con Ring-ring* ¡L-Lo sient-…

Ring: oh! Solo eres tu ¬o¬

Pucca: creí que tu…

Ring: no te confundas…solo estoy aquí por Garu…a propósito…¿En donde esta?

Pucca: t-tambien lo estoy buscando…

Extra(?): oigan ustedes! *señala a Pucca y a Ring-ring* Necesitamos ayuda…

Con Garu…

Garu: *secandose con una toalla*

Tobe: baka! Pude haberte ganado!…

Garu: yo no tengo la culpa de que te tragaras a ese escarabajo ¬o¬

Tobe: escarabajo!? Creia que era una mosca…ahora entiendo por que estaba algo crujiente :'v

Garu: ¡Que asco! ¬¬*

Abyo: chicos! Necesitamos ayuda! :v

Garu: eh?…

Abyo: harán una carrera de parejas y necesitan a una pareja amorosa :v

Tobe y Garu: *golpean a Abyo* busca a alguien mas! ¬¬*

Abyo: s-solo bromeaba! Buscan a una pareja de chicos…

Ching: *aparece desde las sombras* el yaoi proviene de aquí ewe…

Tobe: habla de un equipo! ¬¬*

Ching: tsk! ¬3¬ *desaparece?*

Garu: ¿Que paso con los otros corredores?

Abyo: cayeron a un pozo :v

Tobe y Garu: ¿Como fue que…? ._.

Abyo: no fue mi culpa!…solo los empuje y…en fin aceptan o no?

Tobe: lo haré! :v

Garu: yo no…debo buscar a Pucca…

Abyo: pero!

Garu: busca a alguien ma-…

Abyo: *toma a Garu del pie y se lo lleva?* si! Secuestro! :v

Tobe: *los sigue* Wii! :v

Garu: idiota! X.x

Después…

Extra: ¡Daremos inicio con la carrera de parejas! ¡Y Representando a la escuela están…¡El Equipo Tsundere-Narcisista!

Las chicas(?): *gritando* son tan lindos! *-*

Garu: ese nombre suena horrible U¬¬

Tobe: si!…no puedo creer que me llamen tsundere! ¬¬*

Extra: y el segundo equipo es ¡Neko-Usagi!

Tobe: me pregunto ¿Quienes serán? :v

Garu: no tengo ide-

Pucca: *desfrazada de Neko*

Ring: *Disfrazada de Conejo* ¿P-Por que aceptamos? ¬\\\¬

Los chicos(?): ¡Que lindas! *q*

Tobe: Mira! Es Ring-ring! Y Pucc-…

Garu: ¿Eh?…¿¡Que!? *Mira a Pucca* •\\\•

Pucca: Ring-ring *sonríe* tenemos que ganar! ^^

Ring: pf…ya que…¬o¬

Tobe: vaya…Se ven muy bien =u=

Garu: *cubriendo su nariz sangrante* (maldición!…si la veo de nuevo…morire de desangrado! Pero…quiero verla mas…)

Abyo: *camina hacia ellos* es su turno de girar la ruleta :v

Tobe: ruleta?

Abyo: si!…Ellas giraron la ruleta y se disfrazaron, ustedes la deben girar y…

Tobe: yo lo hago! *gritar la ruleta?*

~La ruleta se detiene y…~

Garu: Tobe…

Tobe: si? :v

Garu: voy a matarte! *se lanza sobre el y comienza a golpearlo*

Abyo: solo deben de ir disfrazados de policia y doctor ¿Que hay de malo en eso? :v

Garu: renuncio! ¬¬

Abyo: *esposa el pie de Garu con el pie de Tobe* ya es tarde :v

Garuu: ¿¡Que!? ¬¬

Después…

Garu: *mirandose asi mismo* matare a Abyo U¬¬

Tobe: Exageras mucho…mirame…soy el doctor mas sexy del mundo :v

Garu: n-no solo es por obligarme a disfrazarme…(M-Muchos idiotas miran fijamente a Pucca…ja! Pero ella es mi-…) ¬\\\¬

Abyo: se ven bien =u=

Tobe: lo se! Soy el mejor doctor del mundo…

Abyo: pruebalo ¬¬

Tobe: *le da una caja a Abyo* toma paracetamol y tus penas se irán :v

Abyo: salvaras a muchos :'v

Garu: *Mirando fijamente a Pucca*

Abyo: *actuando* doctor! ¿¡Que le ocurre a este pequeño tsundere!? *señala a Garu*

Garu: eh? U¬¬

Tobe: esta enamorado de una loli 7u7

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* ¿¡Q-Que!? ¬\\\¬

Abyo: oh~ 7u7

Tobe: esa enfermedad se llama "Tsundere y lolicon" :v

Tobe y Abyo: *bailando y cantado alrededor de Garu* Lo-Lo-Lolicon! :v

Garu: callense! ¬\\\¬*

Extra: ahora si!…¡Competidores a sus posiciones!

Pucca: bien! Es hora…vamos Ring-ring! *comienza a caminar*

~Cine mental de Pucca~

Extra: ¡Y las ganadoras son Pucca y Ring-ring!

Pucca: lo hicimos!

Garu: *camina hacia Pucca* vaya…admito la derrota…eres buena…

Pucca: g-gracias ^\\\^

Garu: *camina hacia Pucca*

Pucca: eh?…

Garu: *se acerca mas a Pucca* sabes si yo hubiera ganado, preferiría otro premio…

Pucca: ¿Como que?

Garu: *se acerca hasta los labios de Pucca y…*

~Fin del cine mental~

Pucca: *sonrojada al máximo* (Me gustaria que eso pasara!) ^\\\^ *coloca sus manos en sus mejilla* (tengo que ganar!) *\\\\*

Extra: Ahora que todos tienen el mapa estamos listos!…y Recuerden…los ganadores bailaran con el equipo Neko-Usagi en la fogata! Ya que son las únicas chicas…

Los chicos: si! :'v

Pucca y Ring: b-bailar!? O.o

Garu: ¿¡Que!? (Yo solo competía por que me obligaron…ahora tengo otra razon para ganar!)

Extra: ¡En sus marcas! ¿¡Listos!?

Tobe: bailar con Pucca!? Acaso es un sueño!? *-*

Extra: fuera! :v

~Suena un disparo~

Todos-Pucca, Garu, Tobe y Ring: *comienzan a correr y empujan a Tobe y a Garu* :v

Tobe y Garu: oigan! ¬¬* *comienzan a correr*

~En el camino~

Tobe: *leyendo el mapa* sabes…no he visto a otros corredores…

Garu: cierto…*toma el mapa y lo lee* baka…este no es el mapa…

Tobe: ¿¡Que!?

Garu: es un mapa de un menú infantil de pizzas Niko's! ¬¬*

Tobe: Abyo! ¬¬*

Garu: ese idiota! ¿¡Como es que no te fijaste antes!?

Tobe: ahora entiendo por que Pico el pingüino estaba perdido en la isla del tesoro :'v

Garu: *lo golpea* maldición a este paso…ya nos habrán ganado ¬¬*

~Se escuchan pasos y gritos~

Extras: ahí estan! *persiguen a Garu y Tobe* :v

Tobe: *toma a Garu de la camisa y huye?* ¿¡Que quieren de mi!? :'v

Extras: debemos quitarles la camisa! :v

Tobe y Garu: eh? ._. *huyen?*

Con Pucca y Ring-ring…

Pucca: mira! Ya llegamos al cuarto destino!

Ring: ¿Que se supone que debemos hacer?

Ching: oh!…no creía que las vería por aquí ^^

Pucca: Ching!?

Ring: ¿Que haces aquí?

Ching: Abyo lanzo a muchas personas a un pozo y necesitaban ayuda…y aquí estoy!

Pucca: y que clase de desafío tenemos que hacer?

Ching: veamos…*lee unas tarjetas* sus opciones son…"Capturar al oso" o "Trabajo en equipo"

Ring: el oso me da mala espina ._.

Pucca: e-elegiremos el trabajo en equipo ^^U

Ching: esta bien! *les muestra un sombrero lleno de sobres* escojan uno…

Pucca: *toma un sobre*

Ring: *le quita el sobre a Pucca y lo lee* ¿"Equilibrio"? ¿Que clase de desafío es este?

Ching: tienen que recorrer toda la escuela en una cuerda floja hasta la meta…

Ring: ¿¡Quien escribió eso!? O.o

Ching: los profesores ¬o¬

Pucca: *suspira* ¿Tenemos que hacerlo?

Ching: si…o si no las castigaran…

Ring: que crueles! ¬¬*

Pucca y Ring: *suben a la cuerda floja y comienzan a caminar lentamente*

Con Tobe y Garu…

Garu: fue fácil acabar con ellos

Tobe: ja! Sabia que golpearía a mas ¬u¬

Garu: no tenemos tiempo…hay que darnos prisa!

Tobe: si! :v

Tobe y Garu: *comienzan a correr*

Pucca: *señala la meta* mira! Al parecer nosotras ganaremos!

Ring: ¿Podrias hablar mas bajo? No escucho mis quejas ¬¬*

Pucca: ¿Podrias dejar de ser tan…tu? ¬¬*

Ring: a ¿Que te refieres? ¬¬*

Pucca: a e-esto! *empuja a Ring-ring con su pecho?*

((Miko: ya saben…un choque de peshos :v))

Ring: eres una pequeña plana! *empuja a Pucca*

Pucca: ¿¡Que hice para que me odiaras!? ¬¬*

Tobe y Garu: *llegando a la meta* ya casi!

Ring: t-tu…tu…¡Me lo arrebataste!

Pucca: eh?

~La cuerda se rompe~

Pucca y Ring: *cayendo* baka! ¬¬*

Tobe y Garu: *atravesando la meta*

Pucca y Ring: *caen encima de ellos* x.x

Extra: y!…¡Es un empate! :v

Pucca, Garu, Tobe y Ring: s-si~ x.x

Después…

Pucca: p-perdon por haber caído encima de ustedes x.x

Tobe: no importa ¬\\\¬

Garu: *suspira* y…¿Ustedes no se lastimaron? ¬o¬

Pucca: no ^\\\^

Ring: n-no ¬\\\¬

Ching: no puedo creer que la cuerda se rompiera…

Abyo: tal vez fue por el peso de Ring-ring :v

Ring: *lo golpea* idiota! ¬\\\¬*

Ching: ustedes ganaron…asi que deben bailar juntos…

Pucca: •\\\•

Tobe: si! *toma a Pucca de la mano* yo bailare con Pucca! ¬u¬

Garu: *lo golpea* claro que no! ¬¬

Ring: *abraza a Garu* yo bailare con mi amado Garu! n.n

Pucca: eh!? ¬¬*

Abyo: *empuja a Pucca contra Garu* ustedes bailaran juntos! :v

Director: ¡Atención! La fogata será pospuesta hasta nuevo aviso…alguien uso la leña para hacer una casa del árbol ._.

Ching: maldición…y yo que quería tomarle muchas fotos a Pucca ¬3¬

Pucca: no importa…*bosteza* sera para…l-la p-proxima vez *sonrie*

Tobe: aun asi me debes un baile :'v

Pucca: *se lanza sobre Garu* no!…yo solo bailare con Garu ^\\\^

Tobe: eso fue directo :'v

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* tsk…c-como quieras ¬\\\¬

Pucca: *abraza a Garu un poco mas fuerte…

Después…

Pucca: *bosteza* Garu ya tengo sueño…

Garu: tranquila…solo ire por otra manta =_= *se va*

Pucca: *mira fijamente sus piernas*

~Flash back~

Pucca: ¿De que querias hablarme?

Kauro: *toma a Pucca de las manos* por favor…vuelve a casa!

Pucca: eh?…K-Kauro recuerda que yo…

Kauro: la maldición…

Pucca: eh?

Kauro: en el momento en que te transformaste en humana…fuiste hechizada con una maldicion…

Pucca: ¿De que estas…

Kauro: al parecer alguien quiere hacerte daño…y lo conseguira…

Pucca: ¿¡Por que alguien haría eso!?

Kauro: te juro que trato de descifrar de quien se trata y por que lo hace…no he descansado con tal de protegerte…solo pude averiguar sobre la maldición

Pucca: y ¿En que consiste esa maldición?

Kauro: tus piernas…cada vez que des un paso…sentiras como si te atravesaran un par de espadas…y no podrás moverte mucho…tampoco podrás decírselo a alguien mas…

Pucca: ¿Q-Que?…

Kauro: por favor…vuelve a casa antes de que te ocurra algo peor

Pucca: lo siento…pero yo…amo a Garu y prometi que estaría con el…aunque…muera *sonrie débilmente*

Kauro: el te hace feliz?…

Pucca: si…todos los dias…y agradezco poder estar a su lado…aunque…el piense lo contrario…

Kauro: ¿¡Como puedes decir eso!?

Pucca: y-yo solo digo lo que siento…y lo que siento…es un gran amor por el…

Kauro: ya veo…pero!…apesar de todo…yo seguiré a tu lado

Pucca: gracias…y también te agradezco que me hayas dicho sobre la maldición…ya que…al parecer tendré que soportar el dolor ^^

Kauro: Pucca…

~Fin del flash back~

Pucca: *suspira* (no debo darme por vencida…)

Con Garu…

Garu: *mirando fijamente a una chica por la ventana* ella…

¿?: *camina hacia el* hola de nuevo…al parecer…estos encuentros serán cada vez mas seguidos *sonríe*

Garu: *brillan sus ojos* eso espero…

Fin del capítulo 8…

* * *

Miko: bien…antes de que me maten…quiero informarles algo uwu

Niko: digamos que esta idiota tuvo un accidente y…

Miko: me fracture el brazo izquierdo :'v

Niko: es enserio ._.

Miko: todo fue mi culpa…me siento horrible, estoy encerrada en casa y en cama :'v

Niko: ustedes se preguntaran "¿Como fue que le ocurrió esto?"…

Miko: pues…

~Flash back…narrado por Niko~

La muy idiota estaba en la escuela…

Miko: *haciendo cosas de escuela?* -u-

Y digamos que algo llamo su atencion…

Gato: *arriba de un árbol* miau :v

Ella es una fanática de los gatos y como había unos malditos molestando al gato…ella odia a ese tipo de personas y se acerco tranquilamente a ellos…

Miko: *con una navaja* mira que te saca la navaja~ :v

Asi no! ¬¬…

Miko: oigan ustedes bakas…¿Por que molestan al gato?

Tipo X?: por que los animales deben ser lastimados :v

Miko se enojo amenazo a esos tipos con mostrarles boku no pico ((←Nunca lo vean ._.))…y esos tipos huyeron, entonces decidió ayudar al gato…ademas ella también lo hizo por querer lucirse con su sempai =_=U

Miko: *subo al árbol* ven aqui pequeño…•w•/

Sempai?: ten cuidado…esa rama se ve…

Miko: yo puedo hacerlo! :v *me acerco al gato* Pero olvido que los gatos son unos malditos…

Gato: f*ck you t('-'(t *huye?*

Y digamos que…como es tan inteligente se levanto en la rama y…la idiota cayo elegantemente sobre su brazo y por si fuera poco…el gato le cayo en la cara…y aunque no lo crean todo esto es verdad ._.

Gato: nope! ¬¬ *me ataca?*

Si…ella hizo un ridículo…y lo peor es que nadie llego a su rescate…solo se rieron =_=U

Miko: desgraciados! :'v

Y asi Miko murió…fin(?)

~Fin del flash back~

Miko: que el gato no me noticeara fue lo peor :'v

Niko: tienes el brazo roto y te preocupas mas por el gato!? ¬¬*

Miko: si :'v

Niko: *suspira* solo me molestas con tus estupideces ¬¬*

Miko: pero…espero volver a estar bien dentro de poco…tranquilos…mi brazo solo se rompió a la mitad ;7;…por suerte no fue el brazo con el que escribó…pero…tranquilos…el doctor dijo que estaría bien en unas semanas…por otro lado…no ire a la escuela! Yei! :v

Niko: pero…

Miko: me advirtieron que no debía usar mí laptop :'v…no entendí por que ;7;…maldito doctor ¬¬*

Niko: =_=U

Miko: asi que…solo dire…que

1\. me pica el brazo y no me puedo rascar :'v

3\. Espero recuperarme pronto y tratar de escribir algo…ya urehssnopuedo hacer mucho esfuerzo…

4\. Los números mas votados fueron el 2 y el 3…necesitamozs un desempate amores mios :'v

5\. Mi sempai es un maldito ¬¬

6\. Mi vida es una serie de accidentes comicos X'D

Miko: y asi comienza mi vida lejos de la sociedad durante unas semanas…

Niko: siempre ha sido asi ¬u¬

Miko: *ignoro a Niko* en fin…deseenme suerte…y recomiendenme series :v

Bye-nee~ \^^


	11. Tiempo de Harem

Miko: regrese amores mios! *3*

Niko: la idiota al fin tuvo tiempo para escribir ¬o¬

Miko: no es que no tuviera tiempo ¬¬…recuerden que rompí mi brazo :'v

Niko: *suspira* por tu culpa soy tu enfermero! ¬¬

Miko: si~…te queda bien la mini-falda ewe

Niko: *me lanza un pan a la cara* baka! ¬\\\¬

Miko: e-en fin…disfruten este capítulo deforme x.x/…que esta dedicado para los panecillos de Ecuador uwu

* * *

El clima en Sooga últimamente cambiaba drásticamente…

Pucca: *mirando por una ventana* (al parecer algo muy malo esta pasando…)

Garu: oye Pucca…

Pucca: (pero…no para mi!…eso creo…) *se lanza sobre Garu* Garu! ^\\\^

Garu: o-oye! ¬\\\¬

Pucca: *se acerca al rostro de Garu* ¿Que ocurre? •w•

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* b-b-bueno…e-es que…espera…¿Que iba a decir?

Pucca: *se acerca un poco mas a Garu* uh?

Garu: *coloca su mano en la cara de Pucca y voltea sonrojado hacia otro lado* e-es la hora de irnos…¬\\\¬

Pucca: si! ^\\\^ (si!…he estado esperando esto por días!…en la tv anunciaron una gran tormenta…el y yo estaremos solos durante toda la tarde!)

Garu: oh!…espera…ire por mi mochila y nos vamos

Pucca: esta bien ^^

Garu: *se va*

Pucca: *suspira * (ya tengo todo listo…preparare algo…veremos películas mientras me recuesto en su brazo) *se sonroja aun mas* (todo debe salir perfecto) ^\\\^

Garu: *camina hacia ella* estas lista?

Pucca: si! ^\\\^

Mia: *camina hacia ellos junto con Kimi y Ring-ring* tsundere! Ya estamos listas!

Pucca: eh? ._.

Garu: no me llames asi! ¬¬*

Pucca: *celos on* ¿Q-Que ocurre aquí? ¬u¬*

Garu: es un trabajo en equipo…

Kimi: tuvimos suerte de estar en el mismo equipo de Garu ¬u¬

Pucca: eh? ._.

Mia: *se sonroja un poco* c-como si eso me alegrara ¬\\\¬

Pucca: eso significa que…

Ring: si!…toda una tarde en compañía de Garu!

Pucca: ¿¡Que!? ¬¬*

Después…

Pucca: *viendo la pared con una aura diabólica* T_T

Garu: *escribiendo en un libro*

Kimi: *se acerca a Garu* vaya…si que eres muy hábil en este tipo de cosas *abraza a Garu* tienes mas habilidades ocultas? ¬u¬

Garu: K-Kimi podrias no abrazarme tan fuerte?

Kimi: eh?…¿Por que?

Ring: oh~…no creía que Garu fuera un pervertido ¬u¬

Garu: ¿¡Que!? ¬¬*

Mia: ¿Por que lo dicen?

Ring: Garu esta muy acostumbrado a abrazar a la loli…y es nuevo para el que una chica con pech-

Pucca: *golpea la mesa* ¿¡Q-Q-Que tratas de decir!? ¬\\\¬*

Ring: lo que oiste…eres plana ¬o¬

Garu: oigan…¬¬*

Pucca: p-p-plana!?…c-claro que no! ¬\\\¬

Ring: escuchemos la opinión de los demás…Kimi?

Kimi: si…es una loli ¬o¬

Ring: Mia? ¬u¬

Garu: *mira fijamente a Mia* no-…

Mia: b-bueno…digamos que…

Ring: dilo! Es una loli muy plana!

Garu: ¿Queren dejar eso? ¬_¬

Kimi: si!…es tan plana que la confunden con una pared :v

Pucca: oigan! ¬¬*

Ring: vamos Mia aceptalo! ¬¬*

Mia: pero!…

Todas: *discutiendo entre si* ¬¬*

Garu: ¿¡Quieren callarse!?…¡Les probare de una buena vez que ella no es plana! *coloca su mano en el pecho de Pucca*

Harem: eh!? O.o

Garu: lo ven!?…*aprieta su mano?* ella no es plana!…ahora podemos terminar con el trabajo!? ¬¬*

Pucca: G-Ga…

Garu: eh?…*mira fijamente su mano y se aleja rápidamente* y-yo…lo siento! *mira hacia otro lado sonrojado* ¬\\\¬

Pucca: *lanza a Garu contra la pared* baka! X\\\X *cubre su planidez?*

Garu: demonios x.x

Mia: P-Pucca…¿Estas bien? ^^U

Pucca: e-eso creo…X\\\X

Ching *aparece de la nada y con una voz macabra?* quisiera matar a alguien ¬¬

Todos-Ching: C-Ching!? O.o

Ching: sabia que algo malo le pasaría a mi pequeño Ángel! *abraza a Pucca* ¿Que ocurrió?

Ring: Garu demostró que Pucca es plana…

Ching: de que forma? ¬_¬

Garu: *rie nerviosamente* n-no creo que a Ching le importe…ademas necesitamos terminar con nuestra tarea

Kimi: *se acerca a Ching y le susurra algo en el oído*

Garu: oigan! ¬¬*

Ching: *se lanza sobre Garu y comienza a golpearlo* ¿¡Como te atreves a tocar a mi pequeña loli!?

Pucca: l-loli!? ;▽;

Ching: *abraza a Pucca* no te preocupes…una loli es mas adorable que cualquiera X3

Pucca: enserio? X.x

Ching: si!…con tu pecho plano y tu linda carita…eres capaz de conquistar al mundo! *-*9

Garu: ¡Que no es plano! ¬o¬

Ching y Mia: maldito lolicon! *golpean a Garu* ¬¬*

Después…

Ring: *estirandose* finalmente terminamos!

Garu: *suspira* al fin =_=U

Mia: bien…sera mejor que nos demos prisa para llegar a casa…

Kimi: aunque yo prefiero quedarme aqui…=_=U

Pucca: *celos on* ¬¬*

Ching: *abraza a Pucca* tranquila eso no pasara ^^

Pucca: eso espero…

Todas-Pucca: bien…nos vemos! *abren la puerta*

~De la nada comienza una gran tormenta~

Todos-Pucca: eh!? O.o

Pucca: *facepalm* (papá!) ¬¬*

~Comienza a nevar de la nada~

Todos-Pucca: ¿¡Que demonios!? O.o

Pucca: =_= (debe estar muy furioso)

Garu: parece que…

Ring y Kimi: Si! *se lanzan sobre Garu* pijamada en casa de Garu! ^^

Pucca: ¿¡Que!?

En otro lugar…

Abyo: *estirandose* vaya…que bueno que al fin terminamos =u=

Tobe: no es justo…a Garu le tocaron un equipo de chicas…y a nosotros…

Tobe y Abyo: *deprimidos* nos rechazaron :'v

Abyo: vamos con Garu! :v

Tobe: ¿¡Estas loco!? Mira el clima…me despeinaria :v

Abyo: yo también me despeinaria :'v…pero desde hace tiempo que no hacemos una pijamada juntos :v

Tobe: Pucca estará ahi ¬o¬

Abyo: tengo dardos tranquilizantes :v

Tobe: oye! ¬¬*

Abyo: *suspira* ¿Recuerdas el tiempo de chicos?

Tobe: como olvidarlo…

~Montajes con canciones de amistad(?)~

Garu: *golpeando a Tobe y a Abyo con una rama*

Tobe y Abyo: *llorando?* :'v

Todos: *lanzándose bolas de nieve sin camisa* :v

Abyo: *come nieve amarilla?* no era helado :'v

Tobe: ¿Listos?

Abyo y Garu: si! ¬o¬/

Tobe: *presiona un botón y activa unas bombas(?)*

Abyo y Garu: *empujan a Tobe y huyen?*

Tobe: esperen! *los sigue y se tropieza(?)*

~Camara lenta(?)~

Garu: los odio! ¬¬

Abyo: yo mas :'v

Tobe: yo los odio aun mas :'v

~Fin del montaje(?)~

Tobe y Abyo: *suspiran* que recuerdos =u=

Tobe: tienes razon! *se levanta* Pucca nos robo a nuestro tsundere! :'v

Abyo: debemos recuperarlo! :'v

Tobe: si! :'v

Con Garu…

Garu: (¿Por que esto me pasa a mi?) =_=U

Pucca: *abraza a Garu* n-no!…el siempre duerme conmigo! No es justo! X(

Garu: oiga-

Kimi: *toma a Garu del brazo y lo atrae hacia ella* solo por esta noche!

Garu: chica-…

Ring: *toma el otro brazo de Garu y lo atrae hacia ella* espera! Y…¿Yo que?

Garu: ¿Puede-…

Mia: *modo tsundere on* b-bakas!…G-Garu perdió una apuesta…a-asi que el se debe quedar conmigo!…a-aunque no me importaría compartirlo con Pucca ¬\\\¬

Garu: es enseri-…

Ching: Yo solo estoy buscando su yaoi ¬o¬

Garu: ¿¡Quieren calmarse todas!?…espera…¡Yo no tengo yaoi! ¬¬*

Ching: esta bien…tus fotos secretas de Pucca ¬o¬

Garu: *modo tsundere on* ¡Y-Yo no tengo fotos de Pucca! ¬\\\¬

Ching: si como no ¬¬*

Garu: *suspira* bien…todas se quedarán en la habitación de Pucca…

Todas-Garu: pero…¡Aun es temprano! X(

Garu: *suspira* y ¿Que quieren hacer? ¬o¬

Ring: justo ahora hay un maratón de películas románticas!

Garu: bien…yo estaré en mi habitación, ustedes…

Todas-Garu: no!…¡Queremos verlas contigo! ¬¬

Garu: pero yo no…

Pucca: *carita kawaii* por favor!~

Garu: *modo tsundere on* e-esta bien…

Después…

Tv: ¡Y aqui comienza el maratón de películas de terror!

Garu: oh~ eso si es interesante ¬o¬…a ustedes no les asusta esto?

Todas-Garu: j-ja…c-claro que no ^-^U

Garu: *suspira* yo veré esto en mi habitación…asi que pueden hacer lo que quieran *se levanta y camina hacia su habitación*

Ching: y ¿Que quieren hacer?

Mia: y-yo…solo pensaba en hacer la cena…y-ya saben…solo para agradecerle a Garu que nos quedemos…

Kimi: ¡Tienes razón!

Ring: hay que preparar algo delicioso!

Pucca: (es mi oportunidad!…debo prepararle algo delicioso) *-*9

Con Garu…

Garu: *mirando su televisor*

¿?: *camina hacia el* vaya…al parecer tienes casa llena…

Garu: *brillan sus ojos* eso parece *sonríe un poco*

¿?: dime…¿Cuando vendrás conmigo?

Garu: *se acerca a ella* yo…*recuerda a Pucca y sacude su cabeza* aún no lo se…

¿?: *besa a Garu en la mejilla* recuerdalo…te estaré esperando…*desaparece*

~Se escucha una explosión~

Garu: *sacude su cabeza* ¿¡Que demonios!? *camina hacia la cocina*

~Comienza a salir mucho humo~

Garu: ¿¡Estan bien!? *comienza a toser un poco*

Pucca: *camina con dificultad hacia el* f-fue mi culpa x.x

Ching: *arrastrandose* fue un accidente! X.x

Ring y Kimi: no lo fue! ¬¬*

Garu: ¿Que ocurrió aquí? =_=U

Mia: P-Pucca…cocino algo muy sospechoso y cuando lo metió al horno…digamos que exploto =_=U

Garu: *mira fijamente a Pucca* ¿Por que intentaste cocinar? =_=U

Pucca: Q-Queria hacer algo para ti •\\\•

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* n-no importa ¬\\\¬

Ring: *suspira* al menos preparamos algo para cenar…

Garu: ¿Por que hicieron eso?

Kimi: Queríamos agradecerte por dejarnos quedar aquí…asi que por eso te preparabamos algo…

Ching: yo no hice nada ¬o¬

Garu: al menos me evitaste una enfermedad mortal al estomago ¬o¬

Ching: *golpea a Garu* baka! ¬¬*

Con Abyo y Tobe…

Abyo: *maquillando a Tobe*

Tobe: ¿Este plan funcionara?

Abyo: si :v

~Plan de los bakas~

Tobe y Abyo: *disfrazados de monstruos* :v

Paso 1.- Entraremos a la casa de Garu sin ser vistos…

Tobe y Abyo: *entran por la ventana* :v

Paso 2.- Asustaremos a Pucca y ella huira…

Pucca: *grita* x.x *huye?*

Y después…

Garu: finalmente tendremos…

Tobe, Abyo y Garu: tiempo de chicos! *se lanzan cebollas mientras corren hacia el atardecer?*

~Fin del plan(?)~

Tobe: oh! Eso es genial :v

Abyo: la lluvia no es rival para nosotros! Tomen eso dioses de la lluvia! :v

~Un rayo cae a unos centímetros de ellos~

Tobe y Abyo: *hacen una reverencia* lo sentimos dioses de la lluvia! :'v

Con Garu…

Garu: *leyendo*

Pucca: *se lanza sobre Garu* Garu! ¬3¬

Garu: ¿Q-Que ocurre? X.x

Pucca: *se recuesta en su pecho* ya es hora de dormir =u=

Garu: recuerdalo…todas se quedaran en tu "habitación" ¬_¬

Pucca: pero!…sabes que no puedo dormir con alguien mas =\\\=U

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* e-esa no es una buena excusa…v-ve con las demas ¬\\\¬

Pucca: pero…*se acerca un poco a su rostro* las demás estan leyendo yaoi…

Garu: *se acerca un poco mas a Pucca* no te acerques a Ching…

Pucca: s-si…(Es mi…)

Garu: (oportunidad…)

Pucca: *se acerca un poco mas a Garu*

Garu: *se acerca hasta los labios de Pucca y…*

~Se va la luz(?)~

Garu: es enserio!? ¬¬*

Pucca: ¿E-En donde estarán las demás?

Garu: oh…espera…creo que tengo una linterna…*busca la linterna* Pucca…¿Podrías ayudarme?

Pucca: si ^^…*trata de buscar la linterna* oh! la encontré!

Garu: P-Pucca…e-esa no es la linterna ¬\\\¬

Pucca: eh?…e-entonces que es?

Garu: b-bueno es m-mi…b-brazo!…si! mi b-brazo! Podrías soltarlo? ¬\\\¬

((Miko: *formo un arcoiris con mis brazos* imaginación~ \e_e/))

Pucca: eh?…si *aleja su mano y se levanta* hay que ir con las demás…*camina y choca contra una pared*

Garu: estas bien =_=U

Pucca: s-si~…eso creo…

Garu: *camina hacia ella y la toma del brazo* probablemente estén en la sala…*comienza a caminar*

Pucca: al menos estoy contigo…no quisiera estar en un lugar oscuro con alguien que no fueras tu ^\\\^

Garu: (maldición!…si las demás no estuvieran aquí…probablemente Pucca ya no seria tan inocente…siempre tengo mala suerte) ¬¬*

Ring y Kimi: *se lanzan sobre Garu* Garu! X(

Pucca: oigan! ¬¬*

Ching y Mia: *caminan hacia ellos* aquí estaban…

Garu: *tratando de huir* dejenme! ¬¬*

Pucca: ¿Por que se habrá ido la luz?

Ching: probablemente fue un rayo…

Con Abyo y Tobe…

Tobe: *lanzando una caja de herramientas lejos* listo! La luz volverá dentro de poco…

Abyo: suficiente tiempo para asustar a Pucca :v

Tobe: si! :v

Tobe y Abyo: *entran por la ventana*

Ching: maldición…estaba viendo yaoi =o=

Mia: tal vez esto sea bueno =u=U

Ring: *mirando su teléfono* tampoco hay señal…

Kimi: la lluvia durará mucho…

Garu: hay que esperar…

Tobe y Abyo: *salen de la nada* boo! :v

Las chicas-Ching: *gritan y se lanzan sobre Garu* x.x

Garu: no!…esperen!

~La luz vuelve(?)~

Tobe y Abyo: ja! Ja! Los asustam-

Pucca y Ching: *los golpean* oh!…solo eran ustedes ¬o¬

Tobe y Abyo: misión cumplida? :'v *Miran a Garu*

Harem(?): *abrazando a Garu*

Abyo: Garu…

Garu: ¿Q-Que?…U¬¬

Abyo: ahora te admiro mas!…*se acerca a Garu* me darías tu autógrafo? :v *hace uuna reverencia*

Garu: *lo golpea* ¿¡Que demonios estan haciendo aquí!? ¬¬*

Tobe: es un secreto! :v

Abyo: al parecer habrá una pijamada! *abraza a Mis y a Ching* ¿Habrá pelea de almohadas? 7u7

Ching: b-baka! ¬\\\¬ *lo golpea*

Tobe: acaso nos dejaran a nuestra suerte en esta fria…y oscura noche? :'v

Las chicas: si ¬o¬

Todos-Garu: *comienzan a discutir entre si* ¬o¬* Garu: *suspira* oigan…tal vez todos…

~Un zapato volador aterriza en la cara de Garu(?)~

Garu: suficiente! *aura y sonrisa diabólica* vaya…al parecer todos quieren acampar ¬u¬*

Todos-Garu: a-acampar ._.U

Garu: ya saben el clima es perfecto…asi que…*les lanza una almohada*…disfrutaran tanto como yo ¬u¬*…

Todos-Pucca y Garu: eh? :'v

Garu: *los envia Neptuno?* hasta nunca! ¬¬*

Pucca: *mirando a los demás por un telescopio* =_=U (ahora el esta muy molesto…sera mejor que huya por un rato) *trata de huir*

Garu: Pucca…

Pucca: *se asusta un poco* s-si!? ^^U

Garu: no creas que te salvaste ¬¬* *se acerca a ella*

Pucca: e-eh!?

Garu: *carga a Pucca y camina hacia su habitación* ya verás las consecuencias…

Pucca: n-no! E-Espera! X\\\X *trata de huir*

Fin del capítulo 9

* * *

Miko: imaginación~ e_e

Niko: *me golpea con un pan?* que torpe eres =_=U

Miko: bueno…tal vez lo sepan…o tal vez no…por que no les he dicho XD

Niko: *suspira* otra desgracia llego para nuestra idiota favorita ¬o¬

Miko: pero soy tu idiota(?) e_e

Niko: *modo tsundere on* idiota ¬\\\¬

Miko: me querran…matar, amenazar, etc…pero *suspiro* les había comentado sobre que el maga probablemente ya estaría listo…pero…*aura diabólica* han destruido mi tableta! ¬¬*

Niko: fue una bebé =_=…la lanzo elegantemente contra el suelo…y se rompió

Miko: como mi corazón y mi brazo :'v…por eso odio a los niños ¬¬

Niko: pero yo amo a los niños…en especial a los bebes :v

((Niko pedófilo detectado? Okno XD))

Miko: y justo cuando ya iba a comenzar a subir el manga :'v…asi que debo esperar un tiempo y hacerlo en una libreta muy sensual…pero…*suspiro* ya nada mas me puede pasar! *-*9

Niko: despues de todo ya estas acostumbrada ¬o¬

Miko: si :'v…nos vemos en el próximo capítulo…amores mios…ya los extrañaba :'v

Bye-nee~ \^^


	12. Hora del show

Miko: regrese~ :v

Niko: regresamos! ¬¬*

Miko: ignoren a Niko…el maldito se molesto conmigo por que es mi enfermero ¬¬*

Niko: si!…Debo soportarla todos los días! ¬¬*

Miko: en fin…amores mios…hoy habrá lo mas esperado por todos!…un Garu muuy celoso! e_e

Niko: y…yandere(?) :v

Miko: tal vez e_e…disfruten esta deformidad! X3

* * *

Todo parecía ser un dia de chicos tranquilo…

Garu: *molesto* ¿Por que el pez esta aqui? ¬¬*

Kauro: eso no te incumbe ¬o¬

Tobe: pero a mi si…¿Volviste por "MI" Pucca? :v

Garu y Kauro: tuya!? *lo golpean* ¬¬*

Abyo: baia baia…Garu esta celoso e_e

Garu: idiota!…*le lanza un bolígrafo al ojo(?)* c-claro que n-no! ¬\\\¬

Abyo: por cierto…en donde estan las chicas? :'v

Garu: estan viendo esa película patética y horrible ¬o¬

Abyo: ¿Cual? "Niko al rescate"?

((Miko: solo en cines…tambien en 3D…por su seguridad…no la vean XD))

Garu: no…es una de baile y canto

Tobe: oh!…ya se! "Nuestra canción escolar"?

Garu: si ¬o¬

Abyo: odio ese tipo de películas ¬¬

Tobe: si…los chicos son raros

Kauro: *←El aun no entiende la cultura humana* acaso ¿Coleccionan dientes de humanos?

Garu: no =_=U

Abyo: ese tipo de películas…es para adolescentes

Tobe: pero en cualquier película de ese tipo…

Tobe, Abyo y Garu: todos cantan y bailan sin ninguna razón ._.

Kauro: e-eh? =_=U

Tobe: ese tipo de películas son un cliché :v

Garu: reflejan la adolescencia de una forma…estupida =_=U

Kauro: no entiendo :v

Abyo: los chicos de esas películas cantan y bailan…y magicamente sus problemas se solucionan :'v

Tobe: si!…no tienen que lidiar con los problemas de la vida real…como…examenes

Garu: lolis que te acosan ._.

Abyo: pubertad :'v

Kauro: y-ya veo…=_=U

Las chicas: *caminan hacia ellos* regresamos!

Tobe y Abyo: oh! Hola! :v

Kauro: hola ^^

Garu: ¿La película fue horribl-? ¬o¬

Pucca: *se lanza sobre Garu y lo abraza* no…-3-

Ching: fue lo mejor!

Ring: si…en especial esos chicos!

Mia: *suspira* son tan…lindos

Kimi: lastima que no hay chicos asi en la vida real…

Kauro: ¿Como eran esos chicos?

Ching: bueno…los protagonistas…practicaban deportes…

Ring: uno de ellos…se preocupaba por su imagen hasta llegar a ser comico…pero también se preocupaba por su chica.

Tobe: *maquillandose* vaya…que "interesante" ¬o¬

Ring: *lo golpea* ¬¬*

Ching: oh! Uno de ellos…era muy popular y lindo…tenia fama de ser un mujeriego…el era un idiota muy adorable~

Abyo: Garu…¿Quieres que te preste mi lápiz de osito? :v

Garu: *lo golpea* Que asco ¬¬

Kimi: y por último…

Mia: el chico solitario *-*

Ring: siempre muy reservado

Ching: pero todo cambia cuando conoce a la protagonista…

Pucca: Garu…tengo hambre =_=

Garu: *suspira* sabía que esto pasaría…*le da una barra de chocolate*

Pucca: gracias! *come la barra de chocolate*

Ring: si~…el siempre tan lindo y con ese lado oscuro y salvaje! *-*

Abyo: Quiero chocolate! :v

Garu: *lo golpea* no! ¬¬*

Kimi: si!…el cuidaba y protegía a su chica de cualquier cosa! *-*

Pucca: *comiendo el chocolate* ^\\\^

Garu: *suspira* otra vez tienes chocolate en toda la cara *toma una servilleta y comienza a limpiar la cara de Pucca*

Ching: además de que el era muy sobreprotector y celoso Tobe: Pucca yo te quitar-

Garu: no! *lo golpea* Y-Yo lo haré! Y si h-hablo del chocolate ¬\\\¬

Todas-Pucca: y por último! Ese toque tan irresistible! El no era sincero con sus sentimientos! *-*

Garu: *sarcasmo* oh!…es una pena que no existan chicos asi ¬¬

Tobe: ja!…es obvió que nunca existirán…por favor!…un chico que se preocupa por su imagen? :v *ríe*

Abyo: un idiota que es adorable!? *ríe* :v

Garu: y un sujeto que es un indeciso? ¬o¬…no existen esa clase de idiotas…esa película es un cliché

Las chicas-Pucca: no lo fue!…fue muy bello!

Garu: es enserio!? ¬.¬

Tobe: si! ¿¡Quien canta y baila sin ninguna razón!? ._.

Ching: son unos torpes! ¬¬*

Ring: *cruza sus brazos* ahora entiendo por que no tienen novia ¬¬*

Kimi: son unos insensibles

Tobe: pero!…esa película es muy torpe! :'v

Mia: claro que no!…fue muy romántica! Garu: esta bien!…veremos esa ridícula película y les probaremos que es tonta! ¬¬*

Tobe y Abyo: si! :v

Ching: bien!…*carga a Pucca como un gato(?)* me llevare a la pequeña toda la noche…asi podrán ver muchas películas de ese tipo ¬u¬

Garu: aunque las vieramos…no dejaran de ser tontas ¬o¬

Las chicas-Pucca: buena suerte *caminan hacia la salida*

Pucca: C-Ching!…e-espera yo…

Las chicas: *se van*

Después…

Abyo: *comiendo palomitas* :v

Garu: *tratando de no dormirse* =_=

Tobe: esta película…es muy estúpida =_=U

Kauro: *bosteza* demasiado…

Garu: esos chicos pierden su tiempo

Abyo: pero…y si eso nos ocurre a nosotros? :'v

Tobe y Garu: que asco! ¬¬*

Kauro: debemos jurar! Nunca haremos eso! ._./

Tobe, Abyo y Garu: lo juro! ._.7

Al dia siguiente…

Pucca: se divirtieron ayer?

Garu: *bosteza* no…las películas fueron horribles…

Pucca: ¿Cuantas películas vieron?

Garu: cuarenta…y dos =_=

Pucca: estuvieron toda la noche despiertos!?

Garu: algo asi

Pucca: t-te encuentras bien!? *coloca su mano en la frente de Garu* n-no te sientes mal?

Garu: *bosteza* solo tengo sueño…*recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Pucca mientras la abraza* puedo dormir aqui? =_=

Pucca: *sonrojo máximo* s-si! •\\\•

~Se escuchan gritos de chicas~

Garu: ¿Que ocurre?

Pucca: al parecer algo ocurrió…

Garu: *mira a las chicas* al parecer son todas las chicas de la escuela =o=

~Comienza a sonar musica de la nada~

Pucca: *mira por todas partes* eh?

Garu: *mira alrededor* ¿De donde demonios apareció esa musica? ¬¬*

Los extras: *comienzan a bailar* :v

Garu: ¿Que demonio- ._.

¿?: *cantando* vaya! El nuevo soy y solo busco diversion! Miro a las chicas y…vaya que lindas son 7u7

Las chicas-Pucca: *suspiran y caen al suelo(?)* es tan lindo! *0*

Extras: *cantando y bailando?* el nuevo es!~ el nuevo es!~ :v

Garu: *frota sus ojos* solo son alucinaciones…si! ALUCINACIONES! ._.

~Aparecen luces de colores y fuegos artificiales de la nada(?)~

¿?: *cantando* y se preguntaran quien soy yo?~

Extra: si!~ :v

¿?: Digame Jack *guiña un ojo y cruza sus brazos*

Las chicas-Pucca: *hemorragia nasal* *-*

Pucca: (ja! Garu es mucho mas lindo!) *mira a Garu*

Garu: *apunto de dormirse* =_=

Pucca: *suspira* (se ve tan tierno!) *-*

~La musica se pone romántica(?)~

Extras: uuuuh uuuuh uuuh :v

Jack: *cantando* no solo vine por diversión…tambien vine a buscar el amor!~…¿En donde estarás?~ *Mira alrededor*

Garu: demonios…aun siguen cantando? ¬¬*

Pucca: e-eso parece ^^U

Jack: *mira a Pucca* parece queee…! *camina hacia ella* lo encontre~

Pucca: *mira a Jack* eh?

Jack: *abraza a Pucca de la cintura y la atrae hacia el* hola~ 7u7

Pucca: h-hola? ^^U

Garu: *con un aura diabólica aleja a Jack de Pucca* hola! ¬u¬*

Jack: *besa la mano de Pucca* dime…crees en el amor a primera vista?

Pucca: si! ^\\\^

Jack: enserio!?…tambien piensas lo mismo!?

Pucca: eh?…s-si…pero *abraza a Garu* el es mio! 7-7

Garu: no se refiere a mi! ¬¬*

Jack: *empuja a Garu y abraza a Pucca* asi es…me refiero a ti…*aparece una rosa de la nada y se la da a Pucca* toma pequeña

Pucca: *toma la rosa* g-gracias ^\\\^

Garu: *celos on* (¿¡Que!?…c-creí que solo se sonrojaba conmigo, y que solo sonreía de esa forma conmigo!) Ja! Cualquiera puede hacer eso! ¬¬*

Jack: hazlo :v

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* c-claro que puedo!…(Demonios y ahora que hago? ._.) *hace un movimiento de mágia y aparece una roca?* eh? ._.

Pucca: *lanza la rosa lejos y toma la roca de Garu* E-Esta roca…Me gusta! ^\\\^

Jack y Garu: eh? ._.

Garu: j-ja! Al parecer gane ¬u¬

Jack: vaya…no sabia que tenias novio

Pucca: m-mi novio!? •\\\•

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* baka!…n-no lo soy! ¬\\\¬

Jack: en ese caso *abraza a Pucca* no te importa si te la quito?

Garu: eh!? ¬¬*

Pucca: *se aleja de Jack* y-yo…

Jack: nos vemos luego lindura *besa a Pucca en la mejilla*

Pucca: e-eh? •\\\•

Garu: (ella se…) *risa yandere* v-vaya…al parecer no aprecias tu vida *se va el brillo de sus ojos* verdad? *sonrie yanderemente*

Extras: *corren en círculos mientras gritan como niñas* :'v

Jack: lo siento…te moleste?

Garu: eres un! *trata de lanzarse sobre el*

Tobe y Abyo: *detienen a Garu* no! :'v

Garu: idiotas! Sueltenme! ¬¬*

Tobe: no!…¿¡Que piensas hacerle a ese tipo!? *señala a Jack*

Garu: *voz macabra* facil…solo tomaré mi katana y atravesare su pulmón con ella…el dolor será suficiente para una muerte rapida…tanto que ni siquiera se escuchara su grito de dolor :)

Todos-Garu: esta sonriendo!? O.o

~Musica macabra(?)~

Abyo: *le da una bofetada a Garu* amigo reacciona! :'v

Garu: *regresa el brillo de sus ojos* ¿Q-Que ocurrió?

Pucca: Garu! *camina hacia Garu y lo abraza* estas bien!?

Garu: eso creo =_=U

Jack: *mira a Pucca y guiña un ojo* Adieu mon amour! *se va*

((Niko: la idiota estudia francés ¬o¬))

Garu: ese idiota ¬¬*

Abyo: tranquilo :'v

Tobe: si…ese tipo es insoportable

Ching: *se lanza sobre Pucca y la abraza* pequeña! X3

Pucca: h-hola Ching x.x

Abyo: *riendo* Ching te perdiste de algo muy ridículo XD

Ching: eh?

Tobe: *ríe* si!…hace un momento un sujet-…

Ching: oh! Hablando de sujetos…se acaba de transferir un chico nuevo…y es muy lindo *-*…su nombre…creo que era Jack…espero que sea soltero! *-*

Abyo: ¿¡Que!? :'v

Tobe: ese tipo acaba de coquetear con Pucca

Ching: enserio!?

Pucca: si…pero…

Tobe y Abyo: Garu se puso celoso! :v

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* c-claro que no! ¬\\\¬

Después…

Abyo: al fin!…hora del almuerzo! :v

Tobe: si!…muero de hambre =u=

Garu: el último en llegar paga el almuerzo! *empuja a Tobe y a Abyo y corre hacia la cafetería*

Abyo: *empuja a Tobe y sigue a Garu*

Tobe: oigan! :'v *los sigue*

Garu: ja! Gane!

Abyo: no es justo! :'v

Tobe: si! Garu hizo trampa! :'v

Garu: no seas lloron y paga ¬¬*

Tobe: *toma su billetera* :'v

Abyo: *abre la puerta de la cafetería*

Extras y Jack: *bailando y cantando* mi futuro sera grande…si confio en mi!~ :v

Garu: es enserio? ._.

Abyo: *frota sus ojos* creo que es parte de los daños cerebrales :'v

Tobe: no…esto es real ._.

Jack: vaya vaya vaya…pero miren quienes aparecieron…*camina hacia ellos* El narcisista, el baka y el tsundere…

Cuatro extras: *siguen a Jack mientras chasquean sus dedos* :v

Tobe y Abyo: oye! ¬¬

Jack: vaya que son pateticos *ríe*

Tobe y Abyo: *a punto de lanzarse sobre Jack* ¬¬

Garu: *los detiene* esperen…no vale la pena…hace unas horas…queria atravesar sus pulmones con mi katana, ver como agonizaba lentamente hasta su muerte y ver como su sangre se derramaba en el suelo ¬¬

Todos-Garu: *miran a Garu y retroceden* ._.

Garu: *suspira*…en fin creo que el es mas patético que nosotros…

Jack: ¿Por que dices eso? :v

Garu: es enserio?…haces un ridículo mientras cantas y bailas y los demás son unos torpes que te siguen…*comienza a caminar*

Extras: *vuelven a sus asuntos?* y yo dije "oh no" y ella me dijo "oh si" :v

Garu: *camina junto a Jack* D'ailleurs…votre français est moche…idiote ¬o¬

Jack: ¿¡Que!?

Abyo: ¿Que dijo? :v

Tobe: *leyendo un diccionario* "Por cierto…Tu francés es patético…idiota"

Abyo: eso debe doler :'v

Pucca: *corre hacia Garu y se lanza sobre el* Garu! ^\\\^

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* h-hola…¬\\\¬

Jack: oh! Hola Pucca *empuja a Garu contra Tobe y Abyo y besa la mano de Pucca* vaya…cada segundo…eres mas bella…oh! Tu libro *recoje el libro del suelo* lo dejaste caer *le da el libro a Pucca*

Pucca: *rie un poco* vaya…eres caballeroso ^\\\^

Garu: *celos on* a mi nunca me dice eso ¬¬*

Ching: *camina hacia ellos* J-Jack!

Jack: oh! Hola "Chini" *guiña un ojo* que buena suerte poder verte de nuevo *camina hacia ella*

Ching: *se sonroja un poco* p-prepare unas galletas…¿Q-Quisieras probarlas? ^\\\^

Jack: claro! *come una galleta* deliciosas ^^

Abyo: *celos on* a mi nunca me da galletas ¬¬*

Ring: *camina hacia Jack* Jack~ Conseguí una tarjeta dorada como la mia para todas las tiendas de maquillaje del mundo…*le da la tarjeta*

Jack: gracias "Rini"…eres asombrosa

Ring: gracias ^\\\^

Tobe: *celos on* quiero esa tarjeta ¬3¬

Jack: nos vamos?

Ring y Ching: si!

Pucca: *mira a Garu* yo…

Jack: habrá dulces

Pucca: si! *-*

Jack y las chicas: *se van*

Despues…en alguna parte de la escuela…

Jack y los extras: *bailando y cantando* tu debes ser el mejor! :v

Tobe, Abyo y Garu: *mirando fijamente a Jack* odio a ese tipo ¬¬*

Kauro: celosos? 7u7

Tobe, Abyo y Garu: claro que no!…solo que…

Abyo: Ching…nunca es asi de amable conmigo…

Tobe: yo nunca he tenido una tarjeta dorada para maquillaje :'v

Garu: y…Pucca…nunca rie o sonríe de esa forma cuando esta conmigo…

Kauro: estan celosos :v

Tobe, Abyo y Garu: c-claro que no! ¬\\\¬

Kauro: eso es amor! :v

Tobe, Abyo y Garu: ¿Como es el amor? ¬o¬

Kauro: Es como una bella flor dentro de tu pecho, que al tratar de abrir sus pétalos te lastima todo el interior :'v

Abyo: ¿Cómo la gastritis que tiene mi papá? :v

Garu: *golpea a Abyo* ¬¬*

Tobe: ¿Que haremos para recuperar a las chicas y librarnos de el idiota de Jack? :v

Abyo: creo que la respuesta es obvia e_e

Garu: ya veo…e_e *toma su katana* atravieso su cara con esto?

Abyo: no ._.

Garu: su pulmón? ¬o¬

Tobe: no ._.

Garu: su pierna? ¬o¬

Kauro: no! ¬¬

Garu: su…

Tobe, Abyo y Kauro: no! *se cambian de ropa?* creo que ya deberías saber la respuesta e_e

Garu: demonios =_=U

Al dia siguiente…

Jack: y fue cuando…el pequeño me miro con lágrimas en los ojos y me dijo "Señor…haz salvado la navidad"

Las chicas: aw~ *-*

Mia: *suspira* no puedo creer que existan chicos como el~…

Kimi: si!~ *-*

Ching: el es perfecto!

Ring: debe ser mio!

Las chicas-Pucca: *discuten entre si y comienzan a golpearas*

Pucca: *Mirando una foto de Garu* (al menos ya no tendré competencia) *suspira*

Jack: oye pequeña…

Pucca: eh?

Jack: deberías de dejar de pensar en ese torpe…

Pucca: lo siento pero…n-no puedo hacerlo…*suspira y sonríe* ^\\\^

Tobe, Abyo y Kauro: oye tu! *caminan hacia Jack*

Mia: no…

Ring: puede…

Ching: ser ._.

Tobe, Abyo y Kauro: *vestidos como una banda de chicos?* eh? *miran al rededor* ¿En donde esta Garu? :v

Abyo: *mira a Garu* oye! Ven aquí! ¬¬

Garu: e-estas loco! ¬¬*

Tobe y Abyo: *se miran entre si mientras caminan hacia el* tu te lo buscaste! *Atrapan a Garu y lo llevan arrastrando hacia Jack*

Garu: n-no!…esperen! *trata de aferrarse al suelo* x.x

Jack: eh…¿Que estan haciendo? ._.

Tobe: ja ja!…¿Creiste que serías el único que podría cantar y bailar?

Abyo: pues estas muy equivocado! :v

Ching: Tobe, Abyo, Kauro y…Garu? *suspira* ¿Por que hacen esto?

Abyo: no nos llames asi! Desde ahora somos…

Garu: El plan mas estúpido ¬¬

Tobe: si!…nosotros somos estúpidos! :v

Abyo: los mas estúpidos del planeta! :v

Kauro: del universo! :v

Garu: quiero irme a casa =_=U

Tobe: musica! :v

~Todos se miran entre si~

Tobe: *suspira* demonios…*toma un control remoto y enciende una radio*

Tobe, Abyo y Kauro: si!~ *comienzan a bailar y a cantar* crees que somos como tu? :v

Garu: no!

Tobe: *lo golpea* somos mejores…

Abyo: mas apuestos! :v

Kauro: y sobre todo…

Tobe, Abyo y Kauro: mas idiotas! :v *comienzan a bailar?*

Extras: *murmurando* Que raros son :v

Garu: *cubriendo su cara con una mano* ¬¬

Jack: patéticos…

Ching: *facepalm* el idiota de Abyo olvido atar sus cordones *rie un poco*

Ring: *riendo* y Tobe uso mucho brillo labial

~Aparecen luces y fuegos artificiales de la nada?~

Tobe, Abyo y Kauro: por eso debes aceptarme!~ *señalan a las chicas* solo soy~

Tobe: un narcisista :v

Abyo: un baka :v

Kauro: un pez! :v

Tobe, Abyo y Kauro: *miran fijamente a Garu* 7-7

Garu: *suspira* (¿Por que acepte hacer esto?) *modo tsundere on* u-un T-Tsundere? *mira a hacia otro lado mientras cruza sus brazos y se sonroja* ¬\\\¬

Las chicas: *Gritan mientras tienen un derrame nasal nivel dios?*

Tobe, Abyo, Garu y Kauro: por eso yo soy para ti! :v

~Un reflector los ilumina?~

Las chicas: *los rodean* son mejores que Jack!

Jack: ¿¡Que!? O.o

Pucca: *rie un poco y se sonroja* ^\\\^ *abraza la foto de Garu*

Jack: P-Pucca! S-Sabes que soy mil veces mejor que esos tipos!

Pucca: bueno…yo no…

Jack: *le arrebata la foto de Garu* creeme no necesitaras esto

Pucca: m-mi foto!…es la unica que Garu no me ha castigado! D-Devuelmela por favor! *trata de quitarsela*

Garu: *Mira a Pucca y a Jack* (¿Que esta…) *camina hacia ellos*

Jack: *abraza a Pucca y la atrae hacia el* solo me necesitas a mi *se acerca a los labios de Pucca y…*

Pucca: *cierra los ojos con fuerza* n-no…

Garu: *patea a Jack en la cabeza y carga a Pucca* ¿¡Que demonios estas haciendo!? ¬¬*

Jack: *trata de levantarse* solo quería besarla…

Garu: ¡Pues no lo harás!

Jack: *se levanta y camina hacia Garu* ¿¡Por que no!?

Garu: por que…*abraza a Pucca* ELLA ES MIA!

Pucca: *sonrojo máximo* •\\\•

Garu: Y nadie puede tocarla…

Extras: ¿¡Que!? O.o

Kimi, Ring, Ching y Mia: n-no puede ser =_=

Kauro: *suspira*

Tobe y Abyo: si! *aplauden y celebran* vamos Garu!…reclama a tu chica :v

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* e-esperen…*sonrojo máximo* (Demonios! Demonios!…ahora que hago!?)

Jack: *rie* ¿Que ocurre Garu?…acaso tu…¿Estas enamorado de Pucca? e_e

Todos-Garu: *Miran fijamente a Garu?* e_e

Garu: *comienza a tartamudear y se sonroja aun mas* b-bu-bueno yo no…

Pucca: *abraza a Garu* Garu…

Garu: eh? *Mira a Pucca*

Pucca: *besa a Garu en la mejilla*

Garu: *siente un escalofrío* a-ahora que lo recuerdo! *cambia hacia la salida* d-debo buscar algo muy importante!

Jack: y…¿Que es eso tan importante?

Garu: b-bueno…es…*huye?* Jack: vaya que es patético…

Pucca: oh!…Jack!

Jack: si pequeña?

Pucca: solo harem esto…*golpea a Jack* aun asi…prefiero a Garu *toma su foto y se va*

Jack: *le levanta y coloca su mano en su ojo morado?* wow…me gusta lo dificil~

Tobe y Abyo: *caminan hacia el mientras truenan sus nudillos* ahora…nos acompañas afuera? ¬u¬*

Jack: en la cara no :'v

Después…con Pucca y Garu…

Garu: (Que estúpido…debi decirle que si la amo…y la hubiese besado en ese momento…) *suspira*

Pucca: *camina hacia el* Garu?

Garu: *siente un escalofrío y mira a Pucca* P-Pucca!?…¿¡Q-Que haces aquí!?

Pucca: eh?…y-yo vivo aquí ^^U

Garu: =_=U…*suspira* s-sobre lo que ocurrió…

Pucca: *se lanza sobre Garu y lo abraza* lo sabía! Si me quieres! ^\\\^

Garu: *modo tsundere on* b-baka…s-solo lo dije para que el idiota de Jack te soltara ¬\\\¬

Pucca: al menos se que te importo *restriega su cara en el pecho de Garu*

Garu: P-Pucca…recuerdas cuando escribiste tu nombre en mi cuello?

Pucca: si!…lo hice para que las chicas te dejaran tranquilo ¬3¬

Garu: en ese caso…hare lo mismo…

Pucca: escribiras tu nombre en mi cuello?

Garu: no…solo dejare una marca…y si no me detengo…por favor golpeame…es enserio ._.

Pucca: eh?…

Garu: *se acerca al cuello de Pucca*

Pucca: *sonrojo máximo* •\\\•

Garu: *muerde levemente el cuello de Pucca*

Pucca: e-eh!?…G-Garu…

Garu: *se aleja y mira a Pucca* ¿Que ocurre? ¬o¬

Pucca: n-no es nada…so-solo…

Garu: aun no se marca…

Pucca: eh?…

Garu: *suspira* supongo que hare lo mismo hasta que aparezcan

Pucca: ¿¡Que!? •\\\•

Garu: *se acerca a Pucca* lo siento…tu hiciste casi lo mismo ¬o¬

Pucca: p-pero!…

Garu: *carga a Pucca y camina hacia su habitación* tengo que hacer muchas cosas para que esos tipos se alejen de ti…asi que…

Pucca: n-no! E-Eso no! X\\\X

Fin del capitulo 10

* * *

Miko: si!…un tsundere y yandere e_e

Niko: a las lolis se les respetan :v

Miko: por eso…no hay lemon e_e

Niko: muchos han preguntado si…esta historia tendrá lemon…

Miko: baia baia e_e…tal vez si…tal vez no(?)…aun existen criaturas puras e inocentes :'v

Niko: asi que tal vez si habrá lemon o tal vez no e_e

Miko: y esto se va a descontrolaaar~ :v

Niko: *me golpea con un pan* ¬¬

Miko: ayuda! :'v

Niko: tus chistes no dan risa ¬.¬

Miko: estúpido mis chistes idiota :'v

Niko: si…ignorenla…se ha traumado con esos memes =_=U

Miko: por eso…vamo a calmarno :v

Niko: enserio ignorenla ._.

Miko: como saben en estos momentos no puedo hacer muchas cosas ((Maldita fractura…)) y el Internet es el único que me acompaña en las tardes(?) Además de que…¡YA SE ESTRENO MIRACULOUS LADYBUG! *-*…bueno solo fue un preestreno :'v…pero aun asi soy feliz…puede que vuelva pronto con la continuación…ya que…empezaran cosas feas :'v (Spoiler? ¿Donde?)

Niko: asi que no olviden dejar su amenaza de muerte para nuestra idiota favorita ¬o¬

Miko: pero soy tu idiota e_e

Niko: *Modo tsundere on* c-claro que no! ¬\\\¬

Miko: muchos nos shipean :v

Niko: y eso que? Solo te veo como la idiota que eres ¬\\\¬

Miko: si como no recuerden…El MiNiko(?) Es Cannon(?) e_e

Niko: idiota ¬\\\¬

Miko: nos vemos luego! 7u7

Bye-nee~ \^^


	13. ¡Vamos a formar una pareja!

Niko: hola ¬o¬…por algunos motivos la idiota no podrá presentar el capitulo de hoy…asi que…Yo estaré presentando esta deformidad…asi que no intenten disfrutarlo ya que la idiota se le fue la inspiración y esto es relleno…algo asi como Naruto ¬o¬ _

* * *

En la casa de Garu…

Garu: *Leyendo* (No puedo creer que Ching…publico el vídeo de la estúpida banda de Tobe y Abyo) *su teléfono comienza a sonar* ¿Eh? *toma su teléfono y contesta* ¿Hola?

Ching: *por la otra línea* tsundere…hoy ire con Pucca…finalmente encontré una forma de explicarle a Pucca sobre de donde vienen los bebés…

Garu: se supone que yo le mostraría eso ¬o¬

Ching: tocala y te rompo una pierna ¬¬*

Garu: *suspira* no me refería a eso ¬¬*

Ching: como sea…llego en cinco minutos…

Garu: en ese caso puedes entrar e ir directamente a mi habitación

Ching: bien…nos vemos *cuelga*

Garu: *coloca su teléfono en el sofá y continua leyendo* (ella sabra lo que es "eso" asi que ya no tengo que preocuparme…aunque…ella necesitara aprender ya que algún dia puede que le quite la inocencia) *sonríe loliconamente*

Pucca: ¡Garu ven rápido!

Garu: *camina hacia Pucca* ¿Que ocurre?

Pucca: *cubriendose con una toalla* e-es que…

Garu: *mira a Pucca* (¡Demonios!) V-Veras Pucca yo no…(¡Deja de mirarla! ¡Pervertido!)

Pucca: ¿Eh?…bueno es que estaba en la ducha y…

Garu: (ya no hace falta que venga Ching ¬\\\u\\\¬) ¿Que ocurre?

Pucca: ¡Hay una araña! *se lanza sobre Garu y la toalla se cae al igual que ellos* x.x

Garu: tranquila…yo me encargo de ella x.x

Pucca: ¡Gracias! ^\\\^ *se levanta un poco*

Garu: *suspira* ¿En donde…*Mira a Pucca* (¡Dios!…¿¡Por que me haces esto!?)

Pucca: ¿Q-Que ocurre?

Garu: *mira hacía otro lado* c-cubrete…

Pucca: ¿Que me cubro?…

Garu: *trata de levantarse* (No debo mirar…N-No puedo mirar…)

Pucca: *abraza a Garu* sabía que vendrías ^\\\^

Garu: ¡P-Pucca! ¡No es buen momento! *Toma la toalla y cubre la planidez de Pucca*

Pucca: *se levanta y ayuda a Garu a levantarse* lo siento…*se cubre con la toalla*

Garu: *suspira* bien…¿En donde esta la araña? *camina hacia el baño*

Pucca: ¡G-Garu! *camina hacia Garu* ¡Cuidado!…hay mucho jabón en el suelo y…te podrias…

Garu: *Mira a Pucca* perdón…¿Dijiste algo? *resbala con el jabón y cae sobre Pucca* x.x

Pucca: ¿Estas bien? x.x

Garu: s-si…¿Tu también estas bien?

Pucca: si *sonríe* ^\\\^

Garu: *mira fijamente a Pucca*

Pucca: ¿Eh? •w•

Ching: *entra a la habitación* ¡Pucc-…*los mira* ¿Eh? ._.

Garu: ¿Eh? ._.

Pucca: *mira a Ching* ¡Oh! Hola Ching ^^/…oh…Garu ¿En donde esta mi toalla? Volvió a caerse y no me dí cuenta •w•

Garu: *cubre rápidamente a Pucca con la toalla* Ching…

Ching: Garu…¿Puedes venir un segundo?

Garu: *suspira* si…*se levanta y camina hacia Ching*

Pucca: ¿E-Eh?

Ching: *sonríe* puedes continuar con tu baño pequeña ^^

Pucca: pero…

Garu: l-la araña ya murió…*murmura* al igual que yo U¬¬

Ching y Garu: *se van*

Pucca: *se levanta y camina hacia el baño*

Garu: ¡C-CHING BAJA ESA ARMA!

Ching: ¡ERES HOMBRE MUERTO! ¬¬*

Pucca: tal vez…estan jugando ^^U

Después…

Pucca: *colocando unas vendas en el brazo de Garu* y entonces el resbaló con el jabón y cayó sobre mi…no paso nada mas ya que en ese momento llegaste tu ^^U

Ching: *suspira* te creo pequeña…¡Pero! *señala a Garu* ¡No le creo a el! ¬¬*

Garu: ¡Te conté la misma historia! ¬¬*

Ching: ¿Sabes lo que hubiese pasado si no te detenía?

Garu: ¿Que? ¬o¬

Ching: los policías de la ONU ya estarían aqui ¬¬*

Garu: pero ella…¡Es legal!

Ching: pero ella es adorable ¬¬

Pucca: Ching…¿Que me enseñaras hoy? •w•

Ching: *suspira* ya no importa…si sigues viviendo con Garu…creeme lo terminaras aprendiendo ¬¬*

Garu: yo no soy de ese tipo ¬¬*

Pucca: ¡Terminé! ^^ *guarda el botiquín*

Garu: Gracias…te ayudaré con tu cabello….¬o¬

Pucca: ¡Si! *se sienta enfrente de Garu*

Garu: *comienza a cepillar el cabello de Pucca*

Ching: *se sonroja*

Garu: deja de pensar en yaoi ¬¬*

Ching: no es eso…es solo que *suspira* ustedes dos son una pareja muy adorable…

Pucca: ¿¡Enserio!? *-*

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* ¡N-No somos pareja! ¬\\\¬

Ching: eso los convierte en una pareja adorable *suspira*

Garu: la unica pareja que conozco es Tobe y su almohada =_=U

Ching: ¿Eh?…entonces Abyo…

Garu: esta disponible para ti…

Pucca: ¡Si! Sigue soltero por que a las chicas les da asco…y también por que te esta esperando ^\\\^

Garu: si…es todo tuyo ¬o¬

Ching: *se sonroja* ¡J-Ja! ¿Acaso creen que me gusta ese idiota? ¬\\\¬

Pucca y Garu: si •w• / ¬o¬

Ching: *rie nerviosamente* s-saben…olvide que…tengo que hacer algo

Garu: ¿Como que? ¬u¬

Ching: d-debo alimentar a mi gato ^^U

Pucca: pero tu no tienes gato…

Ching: conseguiré uno y lo alimentaré =_=U *Huye?*

Al dia siguiente…

Pucca: *abraza el brazo de Garu* ^\\\^

Abyo: *camina hacia ellos* hola chicos :v

Pucca: hola Abyo ^^

Garu: hola baka ¬o¬

Abyo: *Les da una invitación* ¡Tomen! :v

Pucca: *toma la invitación* ¿Que es esto?

Garu: y…¿Por que tiene una foto de tuya disfrazado de waffle? =_=U

Abyo: es una invitación para mi fiesta de cumpleaños este sábado :v

Pucca: *leyendo la invitación* pero…Garu me dijo que no tenias cumpleaños…ya que no tienes cerebro ^^U

Abyo: ¿Que? :'v

Garu: su cerebro aun no se desarrolla bien…por eso no puedo decir que estes vivo ¬o¬

Abyo: ¿¡Que soy!? :'v

Pucca: ¡Un zombie! \^^/

Abyo: ¡Cool! ¡Soy un zombie! :v

Garu: ambos parecen niños =_=U

Tobe: *aparece de la nada y golpea a Abyo* ¡Muere zombie! :v

Abyo: ¡Soy yo! :'v

Tobe: y yo también soy yo :v…*abraza a Pucca* estas a salvo pequeña…

Pucca: p-pero…

Garu: ¡Un travesti! *golpea a Tobe* oh…solo era el travesti de Tobe ¬u¬

Ring: *camina hacia ellos* hoy estan mas ruidosos que de costumbre ¬o¬

Abyo: ¡Oh! Ring-ring…*le da una invitación* estas invitada al igual que Tobe…a mi fiesta este sábado…habrá pastel :v

Tobe: ¡Si! Cuenta conmigo…adoro el pastel :v

Garu: te escuchas como un niño pequeño ¬¬*

Abyo: habrá también…una mesa de dulces con diferentes tipos de chocolates…pero esos son especialmente para Garu :v

Garu: *toma a Abyo del hombro* ¿Ya te dije que eres mí mejor amigo?

Abyo: *abraza a Garu* oh Garu! :'v *llora*

Garu: oh~ chocolate *babea un poco* =u=

Tobe: miren quien es el infantil ¬u¬

Pucca: *puchero* (el no hace eso conmigo) ¬3¬*

Abyo: por cierto…deben ir con pareja ewe

Tobe, Ring y Garu: ¿¡Que!? ¬¬*

Abyo: no es problema para ustedes…Ring-ring puede ir con cualquier chico…y Tobe puede ir con alguna almohada

Garu: después seguirán siendo solterones ¬o¬

Tobe y Ring: ¡Oye! ¬¬*

Abyo: y bueno…Pucca y Garu tienen esa cosa rara entre ellos…ya saben Garu es un tsundere :v

Garu: *golpea a Abyo* ¬¬*

Pucca: ¿Quien será tu pareja Abyo?

Abyo: cualquier chica es bienvenida e_e

Garu: o una especie de chica…no se…que tal vez sea fujoshi y…

Abyo: hablando de una especie de Chica…¿En donde esta Ching? :v

Ching: *camina hacia ellos* ¿Me invocaron? *bosteza*

Tobe: ¡Wow! Te vez terrible…y creeme todos los días te vez mal :v

Ching: *toma el bolso de maquillaje de Tobe y lo lanza a una fuente* ¬¬

Tobe: ¡No! Recién compre el polvo anti-arrugas de la marca Mik-o :'v *se va por su bolso?*

Mia: *camina hacia ellos* dejenme adivinar…¿Su polvo anti-arrugas? =_=U

Abyo: ¡Si! :v

Pucca: Ching…¿Te encuentras bien?…

Abyo: de seguro estuvo despierta hasta tarde viendo yaoi :v

Ching: asi es…^^U

Garu: o tal vez estaba pensando en t-…

Ching: ¡Garu intento arrebatarle la inocencia a Pucca! :v

Kauro: *aparece de la nada y comienza a golpear a Garu*

Pucca: ¿¡Eh!?…*trata de detener a Kauro* G-Garu…me dijo que la inocencia era mala…por eso dice que tiene que…

Mia: vaya…que lolicon ¬¬

Kauro: *se detiene* ¿¡Que!?

Garu: ¡Pucca no!

Abyo: Pucca…ya no lo ayudes mas :'v

Garu: *rie nerviosamente* yo no…

Mia, Kauro, Tobe y Ching: *se lanzan sobre Garu y comienza a golpearlo* ¡Eres un maldito lolicon! ¬¬*

Ring: vaya…la inocencia de Pucca es mas grande que el mar ._.

Abyo: o el universo ._.

Después…

Director: por eso estan castigados ¬¬*

Tobe: ¡Pero!…

Ring: ¡No hicimos nada malo!

Director: *leyendo unas hojas* golpearon a Garu…*Mira a Mia, Kauro, Tobe y a Ching* ¬¬

Mia, Kauro, Tobe y Ching: se lo merecía ¬3¬

Director: levantar apuestas *mira a Abyo* ¬¬*

Abyo: era una forma para motivar a Garu :'v

Director: grabar la pelea *Mira a Ring-ring* ¬¬

Ring: ¡Era un gran material para mi blog!

Director: golpear a un agente de la ONU *mira a Garu* ¬¬

Garu: *suspira* se los he dicho miles de veces…Pucca es legal…ademas no le he hecho nada ¬¬*

Director: y por último…sobornar a un agente…con dulces *mira a Pucca* =_=U

Pucca: no podía dejar que se llevaran a Garu •n•

Director: en fin…los dividiré en parejas y realizaran diferentes tareas…

Todos-El director: ¿¡Que!? ¬¬*

Director: veamos…Señoritos Tobe y Garu…se encargaran del jardin

Garu: vaya…por fin algo que va con Tobe

Tobe: ¡Si! Mis petunias son una obra de arte :v

Garu: no me refería a eso…

Tobe: ¿Entonces?

Garu: eres estiércol ¬o¬

Tobe: ¡Oye! ¬¬*

Director: Señor Kauro y Señorita Ring-ring…los pasillos, Señoritas Pucca y Mia…se encargaran de los pasillos de afuera…y por último señorita Ching usted y el señorito Abyo se encargaran de la zona deportiva…eso es todo…*se va*

Garu: ¡Mia! Un par de cosas…no dejes que los atletas, nerds o cualquier cosa parecida aun chico se acerque a Pucca ¬¬*…

Mia: vaya que eres celoso =_=U

Garu: *Modo Tsundere on* ¡N-No lo soy! ¬\\\¬

Abyo: y ¿Por que dejas que Pucca se acerque a Kauro, Tobe y a mi? :v

Garu: facil…ustedes no son hombres ¬o¬

Kauro, Tobe y Abyo: oye :'v

Después…

Ching: *guardando unos balones* oye Abyo ¿Podrias ayudarme con el rest-…? *mira a Abyo*

Abyo: *coqueteando con las porristas* asi es…yo ayudo a Garu con su entrenamiento…digamos que el no puede hacer nada sin mi

Porristas: ¿¡Eres su entrenador!? *u*

Abyo: en realidad…el me utiliza cono saco de boxeo :'v

Porristas: *rien* eres tan lindo…y divertido ^^

Ching: *celos on* ¬¬*

Abyo: no lo olviden…mi fiesta es a las seis y terminara a las nueve *les da unas invitaciones* :v

Porristas: ¿Por que terminara tan temprano?

Abyo: comienza mi show favorito…Willy y el frijol :v

Porristas: *ríen* ^\\\^

Ching: *lanza un balon a la cara de Abyo* ¡Abyo tenemos mucho trabajo aun! ¬¬*

Abyo: ¡S-Si! :'v

Porristas: nos vemos luego…Abyo \^^ *se van*

Ching: *suspira* al parecer tienes "Admiradoras"

Abyo: si…¿¡No es genial!? *-*9

Ching: tsk…¬3¬

Abyo: oye…ahora que recuerdo…me olvide de invitarte a mi fiesta *camina hacia Ching*

Ching: cierto…tu cumpleaños es este sábado

Abyo: eres la unica que lo recordaste :'v

Ching: s-si…es obvio…yo recuerdo el cumpleaños de todos ¬\\\¬

Abyo: también…te diré que es con parejas…ya que si vas solo te molestaran por solterón *ríe* XD

Ching: *rie un poco* s-si…

Abyo: tenemos que ayudar a Pucca con Garu…y a los demás también :v

Ching: y…¿T-Tu iras con alguien?

Abyo: no…pero…estare rodeado de muchas chicas lindas *-*

Ching: *celos on* y ¿Por que a ellas si les diste una invitación y a mi no? ¬¬*

Abyo: a todas las chicas lindas les dí una invitación…y no te dí una a ti por que…ya sabes no eres como ellas

Ching: ¿Q-Que? ¿Acaso no soy linda? ¿N-No crees que soy una chica?

Abyo: claro que creo que eres una chica puedes estar con cualquier chico *sonríe*

Ching: *le da una bofetada muy fuerte a Abyo* ¡Idiota! *se va*

Abyo: pero…

~Se escuchan gritos de chicas~

Kauro y Ring: *corren hacia Abyo* ¡Que bueno que te encontramos!

Abyo: *toca su mejilla* ¿P-Por que?…¿Ocurrio algo?

En otro lugar…

Chicas: *Fangirleando?* *-*

Ring, Kauro y Abyo: *caminan hacia ellas*

Abyo: ¡Wow! ¿Que esta pasando?

Kauro: al parecer…Tobe y Garu discutieton…ahora estan golpeandose en el suelo =_=U

Abyo: ahora por que discuten…

Ring: oh no…Tobe lanzo la camisa de Garu al lodo y Garu lanzo la camisa de Tobe a un pozo =_=U

Tobe y Garu: *golpeandose* ¡Idiota!

Kauro y Abyo: *separan a Garu y a Tobe* ¿Por que comenzaron a golpearse?

Tobe y Garu: ¡Ese idiota quiere quitarme a Pucca! ¬¬*

Kauro: Tobe…¡Pucca no te quiere! ¬¬

Abyo: espera…Garu acaso tu…

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* n-no dije nada ¬\\\¬

Kauro: si…dijiste que Pucca…

Garu: ¡N-No dije nada! ¬\\\¬

Tobe: ¿Que ocurre Garu?~…acaso la pequeña Pucca es dueña de tu…

Garu: *lanza a Tobe contra el lodo y comienza a golpearlo*

Tobe: *golpeando a Garu* :'v

Kauro: *trata de separarlos* Abyo…¡Ayuda! :'v

Abyo: ¡Ya se! *se lanza sobre Tobe y Garu*

Garu: *golpeando a Abyo y a Tobe*

Tobe y Abyo: ¡Ayuda! :'v

Kauro: oh ._.

Ring: *grabandolos* pelea sin camisa en el lodo…vaya, mis fans amaran esto e_e

Después…en las duchas 7w7

Garu: *secando su cabello*

Tobe: *se acerca sigilosamente a Garu y trata de quitarle la toalla*

Garu: ni lo intentes *toma el brazo de Tobe y lo lanza contra el piso*

Tobe: demonios :'v

Abyo: *secando su cara* vaya chicos…si que hicieron un alboroto con las chicas =_=U

Garu: solo espero que Pucca no se entere U¬¬

Abyo: ¿Por que? :v

Garu: *señala su cuello y su brazo* cuando se molesta conmigo…me muerde =_=U

Tobe: ¡Lolicon!…¡De seguro tu lo disfrutas! ¬¬*

Garu: ¡Claro que no! ¬¬*

Abyo: *mira a Tobe y a Garu* chicos…dejen de discutir =_=U

Tobe y Garu: callat-…*miran a Abyo* wow…¿Que te ocurrió en la cara?

Abyo: *toca su mejilla* ¿Esto?…digamos que…hice Ching se molesto conmigo y no se por que

Tobe y Garu: *se miran entre si* =_=U

Abyo: solo por que…le dije que no era femenina y pero ella creyo que yo le dije que no era linda…

Tobe: ¡Wow!…¿¡Estas loco!?…eso nunca se le debe decir a una chica :'v

Garu: tampoco debes decirles que son planas U¬¬

Abyo: tal vez debería disculparme con ella…pero no se como…diganme…¿Se nota mucho el golpe?

Tobe: *rie nerviosamente* pues n-…

Garu: si y mucho ¬o¬

Abyo: vaya que eres suave :'v

Después…

Ching: (ese idiota…nada en este mundo podría hacer que yo me alegre) ¬¬*

Pucca: Ching…*le da muchos dulces* toma…te vez un poco desanimada asi que pensé en animarte con dulces ^^

Ching: Pucca…*abraza a Pucca con fuerza* ¡Gracias! DX

Pucca: ¿Ching?…*abraza a Ching* ¿Que ocurrió?

Ching: Abyo creé que no soy linda o femenina…

Pucca: ¡Claro que lo eres!…eres muy linda, inteligente, amable y femenina ^^

Ching: creo que eres la unica que lo cree *suspira* ¿Como pude haberme fijado en un idiota?…tal vez fue por sus malas bromas, su sonrisa, o *suspira* sus ojos de ensueño…

Pucca: creo que será…dificil que lo olvides ^^U

Ching: ¡Pucca!…¿Como una princesa tan linda y adorable como tu, se fijo en un vampiro, lolicon y tsundere como Garu?

Pucca: *suspira* solo te dire que…las apariencias engañan ^\\\^

Ching: *suspira*

Pucca: *mira a Ching* ¡Ya se! Haré lo mismo que hacen ustedes por mi…te ayudaré con Abyo •w•/

Ching: ¿E-Enserio?…¿Como?

Pucca: ya se me ocurrirá algo…

Ching: Pucca no tienes que…

Pucca: y usare un disfraz de cupido ^^

Ching: *abraza a Pucca* ¡Gracias por ayudarme! X3

Al dia siguiente…

Pucca: *escribiendo* bien…y después aparecerá Tobe y…

Garu: ¿Por que tenemos que ayudarte? =_=

Pucca: Garu…no quiero ver peleas entre ustedes, además Ching y Abyo siempre me ayudan =w=

Garu: aunque sus planes son…muy absurdos…

Ring: ¿Que esperabas de un par de torpes?

Ring y Garu: *suspiran* planes torpes =_=U

Mia: pero…esos planes dan resultado…¿Verdad Garu? *sonríe burlonamente* ¬u¬

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* ¡C-Callate! ¬\\\¬

Kauro: *leyendo una pizarra* vaya…Pucca es muy buena con los planes

Kimi: este plan es uno muy elaborado…

Garu: pero también es muy exagerado =_=U

Tobe: a mi no me importa…que sea exagerado…

Jack: si…yo solo vine para observar a esa linda cupido 7w7

Tobe: que suerte tengo para poder verla 7w7

Jack: ¡Gracias ojos! :'v

Garu: *exprime una cebolla en los ojos de Tobe y Jack* vaya…al parecer no la verán por un largo tiempo ¬u¬

Tobe y Jack: ¡Mis ojos! *se cubren los ojos y ruedan en el suelo* X'v

Pucca: *suspira* siento que falta algo…¡Ya se! *camina hacia un estante y cae de rodillas* a-auch…

Garu: *corre hacia ella* ¿¡Estas bien!? *la ayuda a levantarse*

Pucca: s-si…solo me sentía un poco mareada, eso es todo ^^

Garu: ¿¡Vez lo que causa tu horrible colonia, Tobe!? *patea a Tobe* ¬¬*

Tobe: ¡Pero! :'v

Pucca: (Me entusiasme tanto en este plan que no dormi) *bosteza* (solo espero que funcione…)

Los días pasaron y finalmente llego el dia de la fiesta de Abyo…

Garu: *mirando fijamente a Pucca* recuerdame…¿Por que estas disfrazada de gato? ¬\\\¬

Pucca: es parte del plan ^^

Abyo: *camina hacia ellos* vaya…al fin llegaron…lindo disfraz Pucca e_e

Pucca: gracias ^^

Garu: *Le entrega a Abyo una caja* tu regalo ¬o¬

Abyo: gracias :'v

Garu: Pucca se encargo de la tarjeta =_=U

Pucca: ¡Si! ^^

Abyo: Garu…estaba pensando en hacer una presentación de la banda :v

Garu: *golpea a Abyo* ¡N-No me lo recuerdes!…fue la peor experiencia de mi vida U¬¬

Pucca: oh…Abyo ¿En donde esta Ching?

Abyo: c-creo que ella no vendrá…

Garu: creeme…Pucca esta disfrazada…ella no tardará en llegar =_=U

Abyo: eso espero…

Pucca: bien…Garu estaré ccon Mia, Kimi y Ring-ring ^^

Garu: si…pero alejaté de los chicos ¬¬*

Pucca: ¡Si! ^^ *se va*

Abyo: ¿Celoso? e_e

Garu: *lo golpea* ¡C-Claro que no! ¬\\\¬

Abyo: p-por cierto…¿En donde esta Tob-?

Tobe: y entonces la ardilla tomo la naranja y huyo :v

Ching: *rie* ^^

Garu: *señala a Tobe* oh…al parecer esta con Ching

Abyo: ¿¡Que!? *mira a Tobe y a Ching* ¿Q-Que esta haciendo Ching con Tobe? U¬¬

Garu: sobre eso…vinieron como pareja ¬o¬

Abyo: ¿¡Q-Que!? O.o

Garu: si…al parecer se llevan muy bien *mira a Abyo* ¿Estas molesto? ¬u¬

Abyo: ¡Ja! ¡C-Claro que no! ¬\\\¬

Tobe y Ching: *mirandose diabolicamente entre si* (Esto es lo peor) ¬¬*

Abyo: *los señala* ¡A-Ahora estan lanzándose miradas tiernas!

Garu: oh~ (Esas son amenazas de muerte) =_=U

Abyo: creo que ire a saludarlos *comienza a caminar*

Garu: *lo detiene* no lo creo…dejalos, dijiste que no te molestaba ¬o¬

Abyo: s-solo quería saludar…pero…

Jack: *camina hacia Ching y Tobe* ¡Hola Ching!

Garu: oh no…

Abyo: ¿Q-Que ocurre?

Garu: Ching también fue invitada por Jack y no se decidió con quien venir…creo que el y Tobe comenzaran a luchar…

Tobe y Jack: *golpeandose "varonilmente"* ¡Alejate de Ching! :v

Abyo: ¿¡Tambien invitó a Ching!? O.o

Garu: y muchos otros chicos…

Abyo: *celos on* B-Bueno…era de esperarse U¬¬

Mia: *camina hacia ellos junto con Kimi, Ring-ring y Pucca* ¿Ya vieron?

Garu: si…al parecer muchos discuten por Ching ¬o¬

Pucca: ¿E-En donde esta Kauro?

Abyo: Llego hace rato…¿Por que lo preguntas?

Pucca: me pidió que lo ayudará…

Todos-Pucca: ¿Ayudarlo en que?

Pucca: el quería declararsele a Ching…

Abyo: ¿¡Que!? ¬¬*

Ring: oh…miren Jack y Tobe estan teniendo una batalla de baile *los señala* =_=U

Jack: *bailando y cantando?* no podrás ganarme~ :v

Tobe: *bailando y cantando* ella será mia~ :v

Ching: c-chicos…¡Paren! X.x

Kauro: *camina hacia Pucca* Pucca ya es hora…

Pucca: ¡Si! ^^ *camina hacia el jardín*

Kauro: ¡Ching! ¡Pucca esta disfrazada!

Ching: ¿¡Enserio!? ¿¡Donde!? *u*

Kauro: *la toma de la mano* s-sigueme…*siguen a Pucca*

Garu: oh…creo que…

Kimi: ¡Kauro se declarara!

Tobe y Jack: ¡Sobre mi cadáver! *siguen a Ching*

Mia: al parecer ellos también se declararan

Abyo: ¡N-No lo creo! *sigue a los demás*

Garu: ¡Espera! *sigue a Abyo junto con las chicas*

Pucca: *se esconde entre unos arbustos*

Ching: *mira alrededor* ¿En donde esta Pucca?

Kauro: tal vez…volvio con Garu…

Ching: *suspira* quería verla con ese disfraz ¬3¬

Kauro: Ching…ahora que estamos solos…me gustaría preguntarte algo…

Ching: ¿E-Eh?

Kauro: *señala la entrada*

~Aparecen acrobatas y se acercan a ellos~

Todos-Kauro: ¿¡Eh!? ._.

Acrobatas: *le muestran un cartel gigante a Ching*

Ching: *lee el cartel* "Ching…¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?"

Tobe: *camina hacia ellos* ¡Ni se te ocurra pez! ¬¬*

Ching: T-Tobe…

Tobe: *aplaude varias veces*

~Comienzan fuegos artificiales de la nada~

Ching: *leyendo los fuegos artificiales* "Ching…por favor, sal conmigo"

Kauro: ¡Tobe Maldito! ¬¬*

Jack: *aparece de la nada con una pantalla gigante* Ching…*comienza a cantar* ¡Me gustas mucho!~

Ching: *mira la pantalla* ¡Yaoi! *-*

Garu: vaya…Ching tendrá que elegir a uno de ellos tre-…

Abyo: ¡Cuatro! *camina hacia ellos* ¡Ching!

Ring: vaya ._.

Kimi: no puedo creerlo ._.

Mia: no había visto a Abyo molesto ._.

Ching: ¿A-Abyo? ¿Que estas haciendo aqui? Creía que estabas con alguna chica…

Abyo: no…por que me si cuenta de que me equivoque…sabia que solo debía estar con una chica…

Ching: ¿Eh?…

Abyo: me equivoqué…puede que tu malinterpretaras lo que dije

Tobe, Jack y Kauro: ¡Ya es tarde! ¡Ella será mia! :v

Abyo: Ching…yo no creo que seas linda ya que tu…eres hermosa

Ching: *se sonroja* •\\\•

Abyo: no eres como las demás chicas por que…tu eres muy lista, divertida, fuerte, y fujoshi…no te dí una invitación ya que tu siempre serás bienvenida

Ching: entonces tu…

Abyo: siempre me gustaste…solo quería darte celos y al parecer yo estaba muy celoso hace unos minutos, cuando te vi con ellos…tal vez yo no prepare un gran espectáculo como ellos asi que solo lo dire…¿Q-Quisieras ser mi novia?

Ching: Si…*abraza a Abyo y sonríe* idiota…

Abyo: *abraza a Ching y sonríe*

Tobe, Jack y Kauro: ¡Funciono! :v

~Comienza musica junto con fuegos artificiales de la nada y los extras comienzan a bailar(?)~

Todos-Abyo y Garu: *celebran* ¡SI! :v

Abyo: ¿Q-Que funciono?

Ching: digamos que…cupido nos ayudo ^^

Abyo: ¿Cupido? :v

Ching: ¡Un cupido muy adorable! *u*

Garu: (¿En donde estará Pucca?)

Tobe: ¡Ring-ring! ¡Te reto a un duelo de maquillaje! :v

Ring: ¡Acepto! ¬u¬

Kimi: eso será interesante…

Jack: le apuesto a Ring-ring :v

Kauro: prefiero un concurso de comida :v

Mia: me gusta como suena eso e_e

Abyo: ¿Y que esperamos? ¡Vamos! :v

Todos-Garu: *se van*

Garu: *mira alrededor* ¿Pucca?…*camina hacia los arbustos y mira a Pucca*

Pucca: *durmiendo*

Garu: *suspira y sonríe* se esforzó tanto y no logró ver el resultado…*carga a Pucca*

Pucca: *frota sus ojos* ¿F-Funciono?

Garu: ¿Eh? s-si

Pucca: me alegra escuchar eso ^\\\^

Garu: deberías dormir…se que no dormiste nada durante una semana…

Pucca: pero…*abraza a Garu* quiero estar un poco mas contigo

Garu: *Modo tsundere on* e-eso será mañana ¬\\\¬

Pucca: ¿Lo prometes?

Garu: s-si…*suspira* te prometo que mañana estaremos todo el dia juntos

Pucca: *sonríe* esta bien ^\\\^

Garu: *comienza a caminar*

Pucca: Te amo…*se queda dormida* =\\\=

Garu: y yo…*suspira* yo…*comienza a dolerle la cabeza* n-no lo se…

Fin del capitulo 11

* * *

Niko: bueno…se preguntaran en donde esta Miko, bueno ella…

Miko: *golpeando una puerta* ¡Niko dejame salir! :'v

Niko: a la idiota la castigaron por muchas cosas, una de ellas fue quitarse el yeso del brazo, y la otra fue por sus malas notas…le habían confiscado su computadora y su teléfono y ahora esta haciendo teorias sobre Miraculous Ladybug =_=U

Miko: ¡Gabriel es papillon! :v

Niko: y creo que eso es todo, bla bla bla, huiré, me voy a suicidar, que se yo.

Bye-nee~ ¬o¬/


	14. Algo cambio

Miko: hola panecillos mios…he regresado :'v

Niko: ya no es raro ver a la idiota tarde =_=U

Miko: lo se =w=U…pero después daré una que otra explicación…ahora ¡Pasemos con el capítulo de hoy! Espero que sufran y lloren con este capitulo(?)...

* * *

En algún lugar…

Yun: y…¿Como va tu "plan"?

Kim: cada vez mejora…solo aparezco enfrente de ese humano y con mi hermosa voz, logro controlarlo

Yun: ¿Que haz logrado hasta ahora?

Kim: ya lo verás…dentro de poco tendré que presentarme ante ellos

Yun: pero…Pucca te reconocerá

Kim: tranquilo…usare un disfraz…sabes después de todo esa pequeña no tiene tan malos gustos, ese humano si que es lindo *-*

Yun: concentraté en el plan ¬¬*

Kimi: lo siento~

Yun: ya falta poco…

En la casa de Garu…

Pucca: *despierta* =w=

Garu: *le lanza una almohada* vaya…finalmente despiertas ¬o¬

Pucca: *frota sus ojos* buenos días ^\\\^

Garu: * Modo de tsundere * l-levantate ya ¬ ¬ \\\

Pucca: ¿Eh?…¿Por que?

Garu: hoy hay clases =_=U

Pucca: ¿¡Eh!?…¡Garu! ¡Me prometiste que estaríamos todo el dia juntos! ¬3¬*

Garu: lo siento…será mañana

Pucca: eso dijiste desde el cumpleaños de Abyo *cruza los brazos y mira hacia otro lado* ¬¬*

Garu: *suspira y camina hacia ella* lo siento…pero sabes que tuvimos exámenes esta semana y que tuve que cancelar el contrato que hizo Abyo con la disquera =_=U

Pucca: ¡L-Lo se! Pero…ultimamente he estado sola…todos ustedes estan muy ocupados y…

Garu: *suspira* esta bien…te prometo que mañana cancelare todos mis planes para estar todo el día contigo

Pucca: ¿¡Enserio!? *u*

Garu: enserio…*acaricia la cabeza de Pucca* ahora…date prisa o llegaremos tarde

Pucca: ¡Si! *sonrie y abraza a Garu* ^\\\^

Garu: *suspira y sonríe* sabes que tienes que ir a la escuela ¬o¬

Pucca: creí que te sobornaria con un abrazo =w=U

Garu: no lo hiciste =_=U

Después…

Ching: *abrazando a Pucca* ¡Pequeña eso es una buena noticia! ^^

Pucca: ¿E-Enserio? x.x

Ching: ¡Si! ¡Garu te invito a una cita!

Pucca: b-bueno…hemos salido varias veces pero…no son citas, solo salimos como "amigos"

Ching: *suspira* ese idiota ¬.¬

Pucca: *suspira* a este paso…creo que no lograre que el…se enamore de mi…

Ching: ¡No digas eso! Recuerdalo, yo también pensaba eso hasta hace poco, tu me ayudaste con Abyo

Pucca: si lo recuerdo…

Ching: es la hora de devolverte el favor ^^

Pucca: pero…y si Garu no…

Ching: creeme…¡Funcionara!

Pucca: *suspira y sonríe* esta bien ^^

Ching: ¡Ya se! Ocuparemos como excusa un dia de campo e_e

Pucca: ¿Eh?

Ching: Ya cumpliste…cinco meses con nosotros…te mereces una celebración ^^

Pucca: ¿E-Eh?…n-no hace falta…n-no necesito una fiesta, solo quiero que Garu…

Ching: esa es la idea e_e

Pucca: ¿Eh? ^^ U

Después…

Ching: asi que…¡Es el turno de todos nosotros!

Abyo: ¡Si! :'v

Pucca: ¿Todos me ayudaran? *u*

Ring: no tenemos opción ¬o¬

Ching: * Golpea un anillo Ring * ¬¬

Tobe: ¿Cual será el plan?

Ching: cada uno pensara en un plan…

Mia: mmm…¡Ya se!

~Plan de Mia~

Amenazar a Garu para que salga con Pucca.

Mia: *apuntandole a Garu con una katana* solo tendrás que salir y casarte con ella…¿Capisci? ¬u¬

~Musica mafiosa(?)~

Garu: ¡S-Si! =_=U

~Fin del plan~

Tobe: ese plan es ridículo- ¬¬

Ching: *escribiendo* amenazarlo…buena idea…

Ring: si…podria funcionar

Abyo: ¡Es el mejor plan de todos! :v

Mia: lo se ¬u¬

Tobe: en ese caso…yo también tengo un plan :v

~Plan de Tobe~

Secuestraremos a Pucca…Garu querra ir por ella…

Garu: ¿Necesitan que los mate para que la dejen ir? ¬¬*

Tobe: Queremos solo una cosa :v

Garu: y ¿Cual es?

Tobe: ¡Debes tener una cita con ella!

Garu: *suspira* lo hare…

~Fin del plan~

Todos-Tobe y Pucca: ese plan es horrible ¬o¬

Tambores: ¬¬

Ching: ¿Alguna otra idea?

Ring: yo tengo una…

~Plan de Ring-ring~

Garu: ¡Ring-ring! ¡Casemonos ya!

Ring: ¡Si! *toma a Garu del brazo y huyen?*

~Fin del plan~

Ching: * Golpea un anillo Ring * ¡No! ¬¬ *

Abyo: ¡Yo tengo una idea mucho mejor! :v

~Plan de Abyo~

Primero debemos conseguir mucho chocolate :v

Todos: *reuniendo chocolate* :v

Después ¡Debemos derretirlo! Y…cubrir a Pucca con el chocolate

Pucca: *mirandose asi misma* e-esto se siente pegajoso x.x

Garu no podrá resistirse al ver a la pequeña loli cubierta de chocolate…

Pucca: G-Garu…yo…

Garu: *mira a Pucca* una loli con chocolate…*se lanza sobre ella* te comere~ ¬u¬

Y asi…Garu devorara a Pucca :v

~Fin del plan~

Abyo: ¡Mi plan es genial! :v

Ching: *golpea a Abyo* ¬¬*

Abyo: ¿Que hice? :'v

Ching: ¿¡En que demonios estas pensando!?…¡Garu no devorará a Pucca literalmente! ¡El la devorará en otro sentido! ¬¬

Tobe: *golpea a Abyo* ¬¬

Garu: *camina hacia ellos* oye Ching olvidaste tu…

Ching: *se lanza sobre Garu y comienza a golpearlo* ¡Lolicon! ¬¬

Garu: ¿¡Que hice!? X.x

Tobe: necesitaremos un gran plan ._.

Ring: y rápido ._.

Después…

Garu: ¿Un dia de campo? ¬.¬

Ching: *lo golpea en la cabeza* ¡Se supone que Pucca no debe saberlo! ¬¬*

Garu: lo siento ¬¬

Abyo: recuerda mantenerlo en secreto :v

Garu: y ¿Que tengo que hacer?

Ching: debes distraerla por un largo rato mientras nosotros nos encargamos de todo lo demás…

Garu: *suspira* esta bien…¿Cuando será el dia de campo?

Ching: este sábado…

Garu: ¿Solo tengo que distraerla?

Abyo: a no ser que quieras devorarla e_e

Ching: *lo golpea* el no…

Garu: *modo tsundere on* C-Como si quisiera morderla en su pequeño cuello…mientras ella se sonroja, tartamudea mi nombre y se pone cada vez mas nerviosa e indefensa *sonrie loliconamente* ¬\\\u\\\¬

Ching: *golpea a Garu* ¬¬*

Garu: ¿¡Q-Que!?…n-no es como si yo…lo hubiese hecho…como *murmura* unas treinta veces ¬\\\¬

Abyo: Garu disfruta acosar a Pucca~ e_e

Garu: *golpea a Abyo* ¡C-Callate! ¬\\\¬

Ching: *suspira* bien…mas te vale que ella se la pase muy bien o si no…*truena sus nudillos* te ira muy mal ¬¬

Garu: s-si =.=U

Días después…

Pucca: *arreglandose* y…¿A donde iremos Garu? ^\\\^

Garu: b-bueno…¿Recuerdas que te prometí que pasaríamos todo un dia juntos?

Pucca: ¡Si! ^\\\^

Garu: *modo tsundere on* h-hoy no tenía planes asi q-que…¬\\\¬

Pucca: ¿¡Sera como una cita!? *u*

Garu: si…espera…¡N-No! ¬\\\¬

Pucca: entonces…

Garu: n-no es una "cita" ya que no haremos nada especial…¬\\\¬

Pucca: no importa *abraza a Garu* si supieras que incluso las cosas mas simples…aceleran mi corazón *sonríe* ^\\\^

Garu: *mira a Pucca y comienza a sangrarle la nariz* X\\\X

Pucca: ¡T-Tu nariz!

Garu: es demasiada diabetes para mi…*cae al suelo mientras le sangra aun mas la nariz*

Pucca: ¡G-Garu!

Después…

Tobe: recuerdame…¿Por que los estamos espiando? ¬_¬

Ching: ¡Nos aseguraremos de que todo salga a la perfección! +-+9

~Cine mental de todos~

Puede que ocurran muchas cosas…como por ejemplo…

Jack: *aparece de la nada* ¡Ja ja!

Pucca y Garu: ¿¡Eh!? ._.

Jack: ¡Seras mia Pucca! *trata de atrapar a Pucca*

Para ese tipo de cosas estaremos nosotros…el equipo alfa fujoshi!

Tobe: ¿¡Por que nos llamamos asi!? ¬¬

Garu: No tengo idea…Esto es solo un cine mental…cualquier cosa puede pasar aqui ¬o¬

Abyo: Como…¿Bailar tango con un unicornio? :v

Anillo: ¿Tango? ._.

Garu: eso creo =.=U

Abyo: ¡Si! :'v

Mia: ¿Por que quieres bailar tango con un unicornio? ._.

Abyo: es mi sueño desde que era pequeño :'v

Kimi: en ese caso…¿¡Podre volver a ser loli!? *-*

Mia: y yo podría romper un record mundial *-*9

Ring: ¡Tendre mi propia linea de ropa! *-*

Kauro: y yo podre conocer a esos duendecillos del cereal :'v

Todos-Tobe: *bailan en círculos* los sueños si se hacen realidad~

Tobe: ¡Esto no tiene sentido! Yo solo pregunto…¿¡Por que ese nombre!? ¬¬*

Ching: ¡Por que si! ¬¬

Abyo: *haciendo poses ridículas* :v

En fin…nosotros ayudaremos a Pucca para que Garu por fin la bese…

Ching: ¡Ataque rojo! *le lanza una sandía a Jack?*

Jack: *cae al suelo* v-volvere~ :'v

Garu: sabes me he dado cuenta de algo…*abraza a Pucca* quiero que seas mi loli asi que…casate conmigo ¬o¬

Tobe: ¿¡Tan rápido!? O.o

Pucca: *abraza a Garu* ¡Acepto! ^\\\^

Tobe: ¿¡Eh!? O.o

Garu: ahora…creo que quiero ser padre ¬u¬

Pucca: ¿Como lo haras?

Garu: *carga a Pucca* ya lo averiguaras *sonríe loliconamente*

Ching: ¡Ataque anti-tsunderes! *lanza una caja de hormigas venenosas a Garu*

Tobe: ¡Ching…este cine mental es muy raro! ¬¬*

~Fin del cine mental~

Ching: y asi lo lograremos…

Todos-Tobe: ¡Si! \ :v /

Tobe: no entiendo nada ._.

Con Pucca y Garu…

Pucca: *mirando las flores* son muy lindas…

Garu: *mirando alrededor* (se supone que ya deberían estar aqui)

Pucca: Garu…¿Que quieres hacer ahora? ^\\\^

Garu: *mira a Pucca* b-bueno…

Ching: *lanza un folleto a la cara de Garu*

Garu: ¿Que demoni-…

Pucca: *toma el folleto y lo lee* ¿Un paseo en bote?

Garu: ¿Quieres hacer eso?…n-no hay problema ¬\\\¬

Pucca: *sonríe* esta bien ^^

Ching y Abyo: *chocan los cinco* :v

Tobe: oh no…se acerca Kimi

Ching: nosotras nos encargaremos…¡Mia!

Mia: ¡Si!

Kimi: ¡Gardel!

Ching y Mia: *se lanzan sobre Kimi* ¡No lo harás! ¬¬*

Ring: allá va Jack…

Abyo: yo me encargo *toma una sandía y se acerca a Jack*

Jack: *mira a Abyo* oh…hola Aby-…

Abyo: ¡Ja! *lo golpea con la sandía*

Jack: ¿Por que?~ :'v

Ching: *arrastrando a Kimi* ustedes no veran la luz de sol durante un par de días ¬¬

Abyo: *toma a Jack del pie y se lo lleva arrastrando*

Jack y Kimi: ¡Estan locos! X.x

Mia: lo se =_=U

Ring: vaya que su plan es brillante =_=U

Tobe: ¿Vamos por pan? =_=U

Ring: si =_=U

Tobe y Ring: *se van*

Ching: bien…creo que ellos eran las únicas molestias

Con Pucca y Garu…

Garu: *remando*

Pucca: *mirando el cielo* al parecer anochecera pronto…

Garu: si…*murmura* tal vez los demás estan muertos ¬¬*

Pucca: ¿D-De que estas hablando?

Garu: d-de nada U¬¬

Pucca: *suspira*

Ching: *mirandolos a lo lejos* todo va perfectamente e_e

Abyo: ahora…un poco de musica romántica *comienza a cantar* ¡Estrellita! ¿¡Donde estas!?…¡Enserio! ¿¡A donde fuiste!? :'v

Garu: ¿Que demonios es eso? ¬¬

Pucca: tal vez sea algún tipo de animal =_=U

Garu: y al parecer esta sufriendo =_=U

Abyo: ¡Maldita estrella regresa! *agita su puño* ¬¬*

Kauro: *lo golpea* cantas horrible ¬¬*

Ching: *suspira* chicos…es la hora de buscar musica romántica :v

Todos: *comienzan a buscar musica romántica en su celular?*

Con Pucca y Garu…

Pucca: *mirando alrededor* oh mira…luciernagas ^^

Garu: *mira a Pucca* (Es tan linda…)

Con los demás…

Abyo: *señala a Pucca y a Garu* entraron a una cueva :v

Ching: tal vez no necesitaremos la musica…

Tobe: ¿Por que lo dices?…

Ching: al parecer se escucha una voz que canta…

Con Pucca y Garu…

Pucca: *mirando alrededor* esto es muy lindo…

Garu: tu eres lind- *cubre su boca rápidamente* ¡D-Digo!…que s-si es lindo *rie nerviosamente*

Pucca: *sonríe* me alegra de que pudieras estar conmigo…

Garu: * Modo de tsundere * s-si ... ¬¬ \\\

Pucca: *mira fijamente a Garu* ^\\\^

Garu: *mira a Pucca a los ojos*

Pucca: *sonríe* ^\\\^

~Las luciérnagas rodean el bote y comienzan a girar~

Garu: (quiero hacerlo…) *se acerca a Pucca*

Pucca: ¿Eh?…

Garu: *toma a Pucca del mentón y se acerca a ella* Pucca…

Pucca: (¡E-Esta es mi oportunidad!) Garu…*se acerca a el*

Garu: *se acerca hasta los labios de Pucca* yo…

Pucca: *cierra los ojos*

~Se escucha un canto en toda la cueva~

Garu: *brillan sus ojos y se aleja rápidamente de Pucca*

Pucca: ¿Garu?

Garu: yo…*mira hacia otro lado* no puedo hacerlo…

Pucca: ¿Eh?…

~El bote se hunde(?)~

Garu: *nada hacia la superficie y mira alrededor* ¿¡Pucca!?

Pucca: *nada hacia Garu* e-estoy bien

Garu: *suspira* (¿Que demonios me ocurre?) *toma a Pucca del brazo y nadan hacia la superficie*

Kim: *mirandolos a lo lejos* (¡Maldita sea!…ese humano ama demasiado a Pucca y se resiste al hechizo…es la hora de aumentar el poder y lanzarle la maldición a Pucca…) *desaparece*

Garu: toma…te resfriaras si no te cubres *cubre a Pucca con su chaqueta*

Pucca: gracias ^\\\^

Garu: *suspira* creo que es hora de irnos…

Pucca: s-si…

Garu: *comienza a caminar*

Pucca: *sigue a Garu pero cae al suelo* (¡M-Mis piernas!…¡La maldición!…Kauro tiene razon…se siente como si me atravesaran dos espadas…) *trata de levantarse pero cae al suelo de rodillas* a-auch…

Garu: *mira a Pucca y se acerca a ella* ¿¡Estas bien!?

Pucca: s-si solo que…creo que estoy cansada…

Garu: *la ayuda a levantarse* ¿Segura?

Pucca: *sonríe levemente* s-si…¿Podrias llevarme en tu espalda?

Garu: ¿ Eh?

Pucca: e-es que estoy muy cansada ^^U

Garu: esta bien…*se da la vuelta y se inclina un poco* sube…

Pucca: *sube a la espalda de Garu y lo abraza con fuerza*

Garu: *comienza a caminar* fue un largo dia…

Pucca: s-si…*llora un poco* l-lo fue…

Garu: (¿Por que siento que algo falta?…)

Pucca: (a este paso…no lo lograre…) *limpia sus lágrimas*

Fin del capitulo 12

* * *

Miko: asdfsas! Hasta que por fin regreso de la muerte =7=U

Niko: = _ = U

Miko: si…he estado inactiva pero eso es culpa de mis amados padres ¬¬*

Niko: resulta que…la descubrieron en la escuela dibujando yaoi =_=U

Miko: bueno…pasaron muchas cosas y llamaron a mis padres y les dijeron que tal vez tenga un desorden mental XD

Niko: eso es cierto XD

Miko: dijeron que era rara y bla bla bla…y necesitaba convivir con personas reales =_=U…me confiscaron mi computadora para evitar que siga viendo "dibujos chinos" pero yo quieria ver a mis chinos! DX…tuve que alejarme de la "tecnología" y todas esas cosas…por un tiempo estuve castigada…mi brazo roto…vaya que he tenido mala suerte :'v

Niko: y casi la envían a un convento XD

Miko: solo por dibujar yaoi :'v…en fin…espero que sufran aun mas ya que en el próximo capitulo (spoiler! :v) sufrirán!(?)…o eso creo =7=

Niko: la idiota ha estado triste y por eso quiere hacerlos sufrir =_=U

Miko: ¡Termino gravity Falls! :'v

Niko: la idiota lloro =_=U

Miko: y mi hermana me golpeo y me dijo "Estúpida mis oidos idiota" XD…si he estado triste últimamente pero no importa…eso me ayuda a escribir cosas tristes para ponerlos tristes por que se vendrán cosas tristes que son tristes para personas que estarán tristes(?) XD…

Niko: muchas cosas ocurrieron últimamente =_=U

Miko: como…recien me entere que han estado robando mis historias y las publican en Wattpad…y bueno…la persona que las subió ahí dijo que eran totalmente suyas y pues…me robo ¬¬*

Niko: ¡El Copyright! :v

Miko: y también por eso mi retraso…tuve que reclamar mis historias!…ya saben que esas deformidades solo yo puedo escribirlas ¬3¬…en fin nos vemos en los últimos dos capítulos ^w^

Bye-nee ~ e_e /


	15. Fue bueno conocerte

Miko: Bueno…este es el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia uwu

Niko: puede que sufran(?) ¬o¬

* * *

Kim: *cepillando su cabello*

Yun: ¿Por cuanto tiempo te irás?

Kim: solo serán un par de días…para ese entonces la princesa ya estará muerta *sonríe*

Yun: es el tiempo perfecto para hacer una emboscada y "traicionar" a Aiko…

Kim: bien…me transformare en humana y continuare con el plan…

Yun: asegurate de romper su corazón ¬u¬

Kim: claro que lo hare ¬u¬

Con Pucca…

Pucca: *mirando por la ventana y suspira*

Ching: *mira a Pucca y suspira*

Abyo: vaya…Pucca ha estado muy deprimida últimamente

Ching: lo se…me tiene muy preocupada…intente hablar con ella pero…*suspira* es inútil…

Tobe: me duele verla asi…Pucca es un sol que iluminó la vida de todos :'v

Mia: Extraño verla sonreír…

Jack: *suspira* si…ella es una chica muy alegre

Abyo: ¿Garu sabe sobre esto?

Ching: Eso creo…aunque el también actua un poco extraño

Ring: *camina hacia ellos* ¡Chicos!~ Noticias…el baile no será en la escuela

Ching: ¿Eh?

Abyo: ¿Como lo sabes? :v

Tobe: *les muestra su teléfono* esta en el sitio web de la escuela ¬o¬

Mia: *mira el teléfono de Tobe* "¿Crema peruana para el cabello a mitad de precio?" =_=U

Tobe: *guarda su teléfono* tengo raíces sensibles :'v

Todos-Tobe: *Miran a Tobe* okay ._.

Ring: c-como decía…el baile no se realizara en la escuela…gracias a Abyo ¬¬

Abyo: los alienígenas me dijeron que destruyera el gimnasio :'v

Ring: en fin…el director decidió que el baile será en una hotel cerca de la playa…por lo tanto ¡La temática del baile será del mar!

Pucca: *Mira a los demás y suspira* (Parece que este no es mi dia…mi plan de conquistar a Garu falló, mis piernas me duelen cada vez que camino y ahora tienen que recordarme a mi hogar…) *se levanta y se va*

Todos: *miran a Pucca*

Después…

Pucca: *tocando sus piernas* (D-Duele mucho…)

Ching: *camina hacia ella* ¿Pucca?

Pucca: *Mira a Ching* H-Hola Ching…

Ching: *abraza a Pucca* tranquila…se que esto debe ser muy difícil para ti…

Pucca: estaré bien…*sonríe* Ching: Pucca…yo te quiero mucho y quiero que me digas la verdad…nos tienes a todos muy preocupados…

Pucca: Ching…

Ching: ¿Y bien?…

Pucca: esta bien…creo que ya no podré continuar con mi plan de enamorar a Garu…

Ching: ¿Por que dices eso?

Pucca: Hace algunos días el me demostro que no esta interesado en mi…

Ching: ¿Que ocurrió?

Pucca: el estaba a punto de besarme pero…el me dijo que no podía hacerlo *sonríe un poco* después de todo ¿Quien se fijaría en mi? *comienza a llorar*

Ching: *abraza a Pucca* no digas eso…tu eres muy linda, alegre, amable, adorable, y tienes muchas otras cualidades mas…

Pucca: c-claro que no…yo…yo soy una tonta…deje mi hogar, mi familia, ¡Todo!, solo por…amor

Ching: Pucca…*se levanta* ¡Basta! Todos te queremos mucho y te ayudaremos a conseguir tu objetivo…aun no debes darte por vencida…creeme todo saldrá bien

Pucca: ¿Enserio lo crees?

Ching: ¡Si!…tu te haz esforzado bastante y tus esfuerzos valieron la pena…el Tsundere si te quiere…solo que…ya sabes no quiere admitirlo U¬¬

Pucca: *sonrie* ¡Tal vez tengas razón! Aun no debo darme por vencida…

Ching: ¡Asi se habla!

Pucca: *se levanta* ¡Tenemos que planear algo! ^^

Ching: es la hora de reunir a los demas e_e

Después…

Ching: ¡Muy bien chicos!…¡Este será el plan definitivo para unir a Pucca y al Tsundere!

Tobe: por cierto…¿En donde esta Garu?

Abyo: esta castigado junto con Kauro :v

Mia: ¿Volvieron a golpearse? =_=U

Abyo: no…Garu llamo a muchos gatos callejeros y le lanzo sardinas a Kauro y…

Kimi: eso debio doler =_=U

Jack: ¿Como esta Kauro?

Abyo: esta bien…por suerte los doctores dijeron que no le cortarían el pie •w•

Ching: en fin…¡Tengo un gran plan!

Ring: ¿Dejaras de ver yaoi? ¬o¬

Ching: no ¬¬*

Pucca: ¿Cual es el plan Ching? ^^U

Ching: paso uno, Garu no querrá ir al baile…asi que nosotros nos encargaremos de eso

Todos-Pucca: oh~…ya entiendo *Aparecen armas de la nada?* e_e

Pucca: =_=U

Con Garu…

Kauro: *mirando fijamente el suelo*

Garu: *leyendo*

Kauro: *lanza sus cosas al aire* ¡Ya no lo soporto mas! ¡Estoy muy aburrido! ¡Un segundo aqui es una eternidad! :'v

Garu: ¿Puedes callarte?…estoy tratando de ignorarte ¬o¬

Kauro: ¿Como puedes estar tan tranquilo?

Garu: solo imagino tu muerte *suspira* y una muy dolorosa…

Kauro: *se acerca a Garu* ¿Que estas leyendo?

Garu: "Como matar a alguien, cuando te pregunta lo que estas leyendo" ¬¬*

Kauro: no debi preguntar =_=U

Garu: tienes razón…si estoy algo inquieto…¿Sabes quien esta cuidando a Pucca?

Kauro: la última vez que la vi, estaba con Tobe y Abyo

Garu: ¿¡Que!?

Kauro: ¿Ocurre algo?

Garu: ellos dos son las peores niñeras del mundo ¬¬*

~Flash back~

Garu: ¿Estan seguros de que podrán cuidarla bien? ¬.¬

Abyo: tranquilo…la cuidaremos muy bien :v

Tobe: ¿Cuanto tiempo te tardaras?

Garu: no tengo idea =_=U

Pucca: y…¿Por que irás con Ching a esa convención?

Garu: *←Miente* me obligó U¬¬

Abyo: es muy extraño…ustedes iran a una convención de disfraces para lolis :v

Garu: *Modo Tsundere on* ¡N-No tiene nada que ver con Pucca! ¬\\\¬

Todos-Garu: esta bien…•w•

Garu: *Toma a Pucca de los hombros y se inclina* Pucca…si alguno de estos dos idiotas hace algo o Tobe quiere estar a solas contigo o cualquier otra cosa…solo llámame

Pucca: ¡Si! ^\\\^

Garu: por cierto…¿C-Cual es tu talla? ¬\\\¬

Pucca: ¿Uh?

Tobe y Abyo: *aura diabólica* lolicon ¬.¬

Garu: *los golpea* ¡C-Callense! ¬¬*

Después…

Ching: *abrazando unas bolsas* ¡Compramos muchas cosas adorables para nuestra pequeña Pucca! X3

Garu: recuerda que a cambio de acompañarte…me darías dos copias de esos álbumes ¬o¬

Ching: lo se =_=U

~Comienza a sonar el celular de Garu~

Garu: *Contesta* ¿Hola?

~Por la otra linea~

Pucca: G-Garu…creo que ocurrió algo ^^U

Después…

Ching: ¿Como es que incendiaron la casa si ninguno de ustedes tres sabe encender un fosforo? ._.

Tobe y Abyo: estábamos jugando piedra, papel o tijeras :v

Garu: ¿Y eso como incendió tu casa? ._.

Pucca: cambiamos las reglas •w•

Ching y Garu: ¿Eh?

Abyo, Tobe y Pucca: ¡Piedra, papel o…Lanzallamas! \•^•/

Ching: ¿¡A quien se le ocurrio esa estupida idea!? ¬¬*

Pucca: a Tobe y Abyo •w•

Garu: *truena sus nudillos y se acerca a ellos* ¡Ella pudo haber muerto! ¬¬*

Tobe y Abyo: por suerte la abrazamos y la cargamos hasta llegar a la salida :v

Garu: ¿¡Ustedes hicieron que!? ¬¬*

Tobe y Abyo: ¡Ching! :'v

Ching: *mostrandole los disfraces a Pucca* ¡Te verás muy adorable! X3

Pucca: todo esto es muy lindo ^^

Garu: *empuja a Abyo y a Tobe hacia la entrada de la casa de Tobe* ¬_¬

Tobe y Abyo: ¡Garu! *golpeando la puerta* ¡Aun no apagan el fuego! :'v

~Fin del flash back~

Kauro: ya veo ._.

Garu: *se levanta* tengo que salvarla de esos dos…

Maestro: ¡Oigame no! El castigo no termina :v

Garu: *toma la peluca del maestro y la lanza por la ventana*

Maestro: pueden irse *se va a un rincón?* :'v

Kauro: ¡Si! *camina hacia Garu* gracias por humillar al maestro y- *mira a Garu* ¿Desde cuando tus ojos son un tono mas oscuro?

Garu: *lo golpea* ¡No me mires! Eso es raro ¬¬* *se va*

Kauro: oh no…

Después…

Ching: muy bien Pucca…ahora solo queda un pequeño detalle

Pucca: ¿Eh? •w•

Ching: debes verte muy linda…aunque eso no será difícil para ti +u+9

Mia: yo tengo una idea ewe

Con Garu…

Garu: *golpeando a Tobe y a Abyo* ¿¡Como que no saben en donde esta!? ¬¬*

Abyo: ¡Lo siento! :'v

Tobe: ¡En la cara no! :'v

Garu: ¡En la cara si! ¬¬*

Extras: *fangirleando* ¡Que adorable! *0*

Abyo: ¿Que ocurre? :'v

Tobe: al parecer todos estan viendo algo muy adorable…

Garu: ¿¡Pucca!?

Tobe y Abyo: oh~ e_e

Garu: *Modo Tsundere on* ¡N-No me malinterpreten! E-Es que ustedes siempre dicen que ella es muy adorable…y *rie nerviosamente*

Con Pucca…

Pucca: *sentada en la rama de un árbol*

Garu: *mira a Pucca* ¡Ching! ¬¬*

Ching: *camina hacia el* ¿Ahora que?

Garu: *señala a Pucca* ¿Por que ella esta disfrazada de neko? ¬\\\¬*

Ching: quería comenzar con la sesión de fotos pero ella vio a un gato en el árbol y trato de ayudarlo, pero ahora ya no puede bajar =_=U

Extras: *tratando de subir al árbol* ¡Yo te salvo! 7w7

Ching: será mejor que la ayudes antes de que ellos quieran adoptarla =_=U

Garu: *golpea a los extras* ¬¬*

Mia: vaya…el plan esta funcionando…

Ching: si…ahora debemos esperar a que salve a Pucca

Garu: *sube al árbol* Pucca será mejor que…

Pucca: *se lanza sobre Garu y ambos caen de la rama* x.x

Ching: eso no era parte del plan =_=U

Después…

Garu: *leyendo*

Pucca: *se lanza sobre el* ¡Garu!

Garu: ¡Oye! ¬¬*

Pucca: gracias por ayudarme hace un momento ^\\\^

Garu: *mira hacia otro lado sonrojado* e-eso no fue nada ¬\\\¬

Pucca: ahora que te veo…me gustaría preguntarte algo…

Garu: ¿Eh?

Pucca: ¿Iras al baile?…por que quiero que vayamos los dos junto-

Garu: no ¬o¬

Pucca: *comienza a sollozar* yo quería ir contigo~ ;w;

Garu: *mira a Pucca* ¡A-Ah! Yo no quise…

Todos-Pucca y Garu: *aura diabólica* ¿Que le hiciste a Pucca? ¬¬*

Garu: ¿¡Como aparecieron tan rápido!? O.o

Ching: *afilando su katana* ¿Y bien?

Todos-Pucca y Garu: *cargando sus armas?* ¿Cual es tu respuesta?

Pucca: *sollozando* el dijo que no TTuTT

Tobe: por tu culpa…Pucca esta a punto de llorar ¬¬*

Ching: y si lo hace…tu también lo harás ¬¬*

Garu: ¿¡Que!?

Todos-Pucca y Garu: *le apuntan a Garu con sus armas* °^°

Garu: y-yo…*Modo Tsundere on* P-Pucca…¿I-Irias al baile conmigo? ¬\\\¬

Pucca: *sonríe* ¡Si!…

Todos-Pucca y Garu: ¡Si! *rompen sus armas de cartón* ¡Lo logramos! \ :'v /

Garu: ¿Khe? ._.

Ching: *toma a Pucca del brazo* nos vemos en el baile ^^

Garu: yo…¡Oigan! ¡Eso es extorsión! ¬¬*

Abyo: ¡Viva! \ :v /

Todos-Garu: ¡Yes! \ :v /

Garu: =_=U

Después…

Ching: ¡Muy bien!…Garu todavía no llega asi que…tenemos que dividirnos en parejas…bueno…los dividiré en parejas ya que…ustedes estan solteros e_e

Todos-Ching y Abyo: g-gracias TTuTT

Ching: veamos…Kimi y Jack estarán en la pista de baile…

Kimi: ¿Por que hacemos esto? =_=U

Jack: ¿Por la loli mas adorable? :v

Ching: Mia y Kauro…

Abyo: ¡Los amigos frienzoneados! :v

Mia y Kauro: *lo golpean* ¬¬*

Ching: y por último Ring-ring y Tobe

Ring y Tobe: ¿¡Por que!? ¬¬*

Abyo: hacen una buena pareja :v

Ching: ambos son narcisistas y también son idiotas =_=U

Ring y Tobe: ¡Callense! *se maquillan?* =3=

Abyo: ¿En donde esta Pucca? :v

Ching: creo que estaba afuera…

Con Pucca…

Pucca: *suspira* (esta bien…mis piernas duelen cada vez mas, pero con todo lo que ocurrió hoy…este dolor es muy fuerte y esta presente cada vez que doy un paso pero…con todo lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora puedo olvidarme de el…) *suspira* (No me arrepiento de nada…)  
Con los demás…

Garu: *empujando a Abyo* ¡Ya te dije que no cambiaremos de ropa! ¬¬*

Abyo: ¡Plis! Mi traje esta lleno de mostaza :'v

Garu: pero ese es el color de tu traje ._.

Abyo: oh…ahora entiendo por que sabía a tela :'v

Garu: ¿En donde esta Pucca? =_=U

Ching: *hace una señal* ¡Oh!

Pucca: *mira a Ching y camina hacia ellos*

~Muchas luces y brillos comienzan a iluminar a Pucca~

Extras: oh~ :v

Garu: *mirando fijamente a Pucca* esa inocencia…debe ser mia ¬w¬

Abyo: ¿Dijiste algo? :v

Garu: *cubre su rostro* d-dije que tu traje es horrible ¬\\\¬

Abyo: lo se :'v

Pucca: ¡Garu! *abraza a Garu* ^\\\^

Garu: h-hola ¬\\\¬

Pucca: *sonríe* (Todo estará bien…)

En otro lugar…

Kim: *se transforma en humana* Yun…mas te vale que el rey se encuentre en el calabozo a media noche ¬¬

Yun: tranquila~…tu encargate de la princesa

Kim: lo hare *se coloca una capucha* hoy por fin obtendremos lo que queremos…

Con Pucca…

Extras: *bailando* :v

Pucca: *mirando a los extras?* (me gustaría bailar con Garu…)

Garu: *mirando a Pucca* (Es tan linda…) *sonríe*

Dj: y ahora…es momento de escuchar otra…

Ching: *le quita el micrófono al Dj* ¡Es la hora de una canción lenta! :v

Dj: pero yo…

Ching: Dije…¡Una canción lenta! ¬¬

Dj: okay :'v *coloca una canción lenta?*

((Miko: Les recomiendo escuchar "Little Mermaid" de Vocaloid en esta parte :'v))

Ching: bien…creo que Abyo y yo bailaremos…

Abyo: pero tengo hambre :'v

Ching: *se lleva arrastrando a Abyo*

Garu: *mira alrededor* todos estan bailando…

Pucca: s-si…

Garu: *toma a Pucca de la mano* ¿Quieres bailar?

Pucca: *se sonroja* s-si •\\\•

Ching: *mira a Pucca* (El plan funciona a la perfección…)

Pucca y Garu: *caminan hacia la pista*

Pucca: y-yo nunca he bailado ya sabes…mi piernas ^^U

Garu: *toma a Pucca de la cintura y la atrae hacia el* solo tienes que seguirme…

Pucca: e-esta bien ^\\\^U

Garu: tranquila…sera fácil

Pucca: ¡A-Ah! ¡C-Creo que pise tu pie!

Garu: ese es tu pie =_=U

Pucca: ahora entiendo por que dolio =_=U

Garu: *mira a Pucca a los ojos* lo harás bien…

~Las luces comienzan a iluminarlos~

Pucca y Garu: *bailando bajo los reflectores*

Pucca: (Mis piernas no lo soportaran mas…pero, se que todo esto valdrá la pena…) *sonríe y abraza a Garu*

Garu: *sonríe* (tengo que hacerlo…estoy decidido a que ella este conmigo por siempre…hoy la besaré para que permanezca a mi lado)

Todos-Pucca y Garu: *mirandolos a lo lejos* funcionó…crecen tan rápido :'v

Pucca y Garu: *caminan hacia el balcón*

Garu: no lo hiciste nada mal para ser tu primera vez…

Pucca: ¿¡Enserio!? *u*

Garu: *acaricia levemente la cabeza de Pucca* si…

Pucca: *mira el mar y suspira*

Garu: ¿Lo extrañas?

Pucca: ¿Uh? *mira a Garu* ¿De que hablas?

Garu: ¿No extrañas el mar?…Fue tu hogar alguna vez y…¿No quisieras volver?

Pucca: *suspira* algunas veces…pero, yo tome una decisión…estaba cansada de tener la misma rutina…en cambio aqui…cada dia descubro nuevas cosas y…*sonríe* estoy contigo ^\\\^

Garu: *Modo Tsundere on* y-ya veo…¬\\\¬

~Silencio incómodo~

Pucca y Garu: *me miran entre si* ¡Yo!…b-bueno habla tu primero…

Pucca: tu primero ^\\\^

Garu: n-no…h-hazlo tu ¬\\\¬

Pucca: *suspira* Esto es algo que te digo siempre…todos los días sin falta…y es algo que siempre dire…Te amo…y y-yo…¡T-Te lo dire las veces que sean necesarias! ¡Lo juro!

Garu: Pucca…*se acerca a Pucca*

Pucca: ¿M-Me quieres?

Garu: *toma a Pucca del mentón* yo…

~Se escucha un canto~

Garu: *sus ojos cambian de color y se aleja de Pucca* yo no…lo siento (¿Que ocurre conmigo?…mis labios se movieron por si solos…es como si alguien me controlara)

Pucca: (¿Q-Que es esto que se siente en mi pecho?…Se siente un dolor peor que el de mis piernas, es como si algo se hubiese roto…) y-yo…*sonríe y mira hacia el suelo* De alguna u otra forma…siempre lo supe…

Garu: *mira a Pucca* (¡Idiota! ¡Debes hacer algo!…¡Reacciona!)

Pucca: *rie un poco* fui una tonta…me he estado esforzando demasiado…apesar de que ahora me rechazaste…y-yo te sigo amando y…

Garu: Pucc-…

Pucca: ¡Eso no cambiará! *cubre su rostro y comienza a correr*

Garu: ¡Pucca! *trata de seguirla pero se detiene* (¡Maldita sea! ¡Tengo que ir tras ella y decirle la verdad! ¡Tengo que decirle que yo también la amo!)

Kim: *abraza a Garu* oh no…tu te quedarás conmigo~

Garu: *mira a Kim* (Ella…)

Adentró…

Pucca: (¡Debo huir!…) *corre hacia la salida*

Todos: *Miran a Pucca* ¿Eh?

Kauro: (¡No puede ser!…¡Tengo que regresar a casa cuanto antes!…)

Con Pucca…

Pucca: *camina hacia la arena* (el dolor que siento en mi corazón…no se compara con el dolor de mis piernas…) *camina hacia el muelle y mira el mar* fui una idiota…abandone mi hogar, a mi padre…¡Todo!…por amor *comienza a llorar* pero…soy aun mas idiota ya que…¡Lo sigo queriendo demasiado! *limpia sus lágrimas* mi mente siempre decía…"¡Animo…tu lo lograras!" Pero…una parte de mi sabía perfectamente que fallaría *se sienta en el suelo* tal vez el encuentre a alguien que lo ame como yo lo amo…el estará con alguien que no soy y…¡Eso duele mucho!

~Se escucha un canto~

Pucca: *camina hacia el borde del muelle* Aunque esté apunto de perder mi luz todos mis recuerdos siempre permanecerán, aún perdiendome entre el mar y el cielo azul yo lo mirare desde mi lugar *sonríe* Garu…Estoy feliz de haberte conocido ^^ *salta hacia el mar y…*

Continuara…e_e

* * *

Miko: bueno…eso es todo por este capítulo ewe

Niko: Atención…ninguna Miko lloró mientras escribía esto ¬o¬

Miko: ¡Exacto! :'v

Niko: como sea ¬¬…

Miko: nos vemos en el último capitulo ^^/

Bye-nee~ :'v


	16. Solo por ti

Miko: panecillos mios…bueno como saben este es el último capítulo uwu

* * *

~Flash back~

Yani: Pucca…insisto en que no debemos volver, ya viste lo que ocurrió la última vez…

Pucca: rescate a ese humano y quiero volver a verlo…solo para asegurarme de que este bien

Yani: *suspira*

Pucca: *se esconde detrás de unas rocas y mira alrededor* al parecer no hay nadie

Yani: ya es de noche pero…al parecer todos los humanos se encuentran en ese lugar *señala un templo y lee un cartel* dice "Fes-ti-val"

Pucca: ¿Festival? ¿Sera algo que hacen los humanos?

Yani: eso creó…

Pucca: me acercaré un poco…*nada hacia el muelle*

Yani: *mira a Pucca* oh no…*nada rápidamente hacia ella*

Pucca: ¡Yani! ¡Cuidado con esa red!

Yani: *queda atrapada en la red* demonios =.=U

Pucca: ¡Trataré de ayudarte!

~Se escuchan pasos~

Pucca: (¡Oh no!) *mira hacia la superficie* (¡Es el humano que…!)

Garu: *mira hacia el mar y suspira* esta noche es perfecta…*Abre una caja*

Pucca: *mira a Garu* (¿Que será eso?…)

Garu: *mira su violín* suerte que todos están en el festival…

Pucca: *mira a Yani* (tengo que huir…)

Garu: *comienza a tocar su violín*

Pucca: *mira a Garu* (e-eso suena muy…) hermoso •\\\•

Yani: *moviéndose violentamente*

Garu: *mira a Yani* ¿Eh?

Pucca: (¡Oh no!…Tal vez el no…)

Garu: *salta hacia el mar y nada hacia Yani*

Pucca: (¿Q-Que esta haciendo?)

Garu: tranquilo…te ayudare *lanza su violín y comienza a cortar la red*

Pucca: *mirando a Garu* (¿Por que hizo eso?…con esa cosa tan extraña producía un sonido muy hermoso…pero aun asi…no le importó soltarla con tal de ayudar a Yani)

Garu: *libera a Yani* listo…

Yani: *mira a Garu y huye?*

Garu: *suspira y nada hacía la superficie*

Pucca: (No le importó su seguridad y sin pensarlo dos veces fue a ayudar a Yani…) *suspira* me siento extraña…(es como si algo dentro de mi pecho comenzará a crecer y acelerarse…) •\\\•

Yani: *Nada hacia ella* Pucca tenemos que irnos…

Pucca: s-si…*Mira a Garu*

Garu: *se recuesta en la arena y suspira*

Pucca: (el…) me gusta ^\\\^

Anteriormente…

Pucca y Garu: *me miran entre si* ¡Yo!…b-bueno habla tu primero…

Pucca: tu primero ^\\\^

Garu: n-no…h-hazlo tu ¬\\\¬

Pucca: *suspira* Esto es algo que te digo siempre…todos los días sin falta…y es algo que siempre dire…Te amo…y y-yo…¡T-Te lo dire las veces que sean necesarias! ¡Lo juro!

Garu: Pucca…*se acerca a Pucca*

Pucca: ¿M-Me quieres?

Garu: *toma a Pucca del mentón* yo…

~Se escucha un canto~

Garu: *sus ojos cambian de color y se aleja de Pucca* yo no…lo siento (¿Que ocurre conmigo?…mis labios se movieron por si solos… es como si alguien me controlara)

Pucca: (¿Q-Que es esto que se siente en mi pecho?…Se siente un dolor peor que el de mis piernas, es como si algo se hubiese roto…) y-yo…*sonríe y mira hacia el suelo* De alguna u otra forma… siempre lo supe…

Garu: *mira a Pucca* (¡Idiota! ¡Debes hacer algo!…¡Reacciona!)

Pucca: *rie un poco* fui una tonta…mes he estado esforzando demasiado…apesar de que ahora me rechazaste…y-yo te sigo amando y…

Garu: Pucc-…

Pucca: ¡Eso no cambiará! *cubre su rostro y comienza a correr*

Garu: ¡Pucca! *trata de seguirla pero se detiene* (¡Maldita sea! ¡Tengo que ir tras ella y decirle la verdad! ¡Tengo que decirle que yo también la amo!)

Kim: *abraza a Garu* oh no…tu te quedarás conmigo~

Garu: *mira a Kim* (Ella…)

Adentró…

Pucca: (¡Debo huir!…) *corre hacia la salida*

Todos: *Miran a Pucca* ¿Eh?

Kauro: (¡No puede ser!…¡Tengo que regresar a casa cuanto antes!…)

Con Pucca…

Pucca: *camina hacia la arena* (el dolor que siento en mi corazón… no se compara con el dolor de mis piernas…) *camina hacia el muelle y mira el mar* fui una idiota…abandone mi hogar, a mi padre…¡Todo!…por amor *comienza a llorar* pero…soy aun mas idiota ya que…¡Lo sigo queriendo demasiado! *limpia sus lágrimas* mi mente siempre decía…"¡Animo…tu lo lograras!" Pero…una parte de mi sabía perfectamente que fallaría *se sienta en el suelo* tal vez el encuentre a alguien que lo ame como yo lo amo…el estará con alguien que no soy y…¡Eso duele mucho!

~Se escucha un canto~

Pucca: *camina hacia el borde del muelle* Aunque esté apunto de perder mi luz todos mis recuerdos siempre permanecerán, aún perdiéndome entre el mar y el cielo azul yo lo mirare desde mi lugar *sonríe* Garu…Estoy feliz de haberte conocido ^^ *salta hacia el mar y…*

Kauro: ¡Pucca! *detiene a Pucca y la atrae hacia el*

Pucca: *agita su cabeza* ¿K-Kauro? ¿Que ocurrió?

Kauro: lo sabía…alguien esta cantando y te controlaron para que saltaras al mar y…

Pucca: *abraza a Kauro* ¿¡Por que me hacen esto!?

Kauro: *abraza a Pucca* tranquila…me aseguraré de que no ocurra de nuevo, por ahora necesitas estar a salvó…¿En donde esta Garu?

Pucca: e-el no siente nada por mi…

Kauro: ¿¡Que!?…al parecer ese canto también lo afecto…Pucca ¿De que color son los ojos de Garu?

Pucca: *suspira* son de un hermoso azul…¿Por que lo preguntas?

Kauro: ahora entiendo…los ojos de el se tornaron un tono mas oscuro…

Pucca: ¿E-Eh?…

Kauro: por ahora tenemos que irnos de aquí

Pucca: s-si…

Con Garu…

Garu: (¿Que ocurre conmigo? ¿Por que no fui por ella?…)

Kim: *abraza a Garu* ¿Ocurre algo cariño?

Garu: N-No es nada…

Kim: entonces…¿Vendras conmigo?

Garu: si (¡Idiota! ¿¡Que demonios estas haciendo!?)

Kim: *besa a Garu en la mejilla* nos vemos después…

Garu: ¿Que?…¡No! ¡Espera!

Kim: *desaparece*

Ching: *camina hacia el* ¡Baka!

Garu: ¿Ching? ¿Que ocurr-…

Ching: *le da una bofetada a Garu* ¡Baka! ¬¬*

Garu: ¡Oye! ¬¬*

Abyo: *camina hacia ellos junto con los demás* ¡Ching! :'v

Ching: ¿¡Como te atreves a hacerle eso a Pucca!?

Garu: ¿Hacerle que?

Ching: todos vimos como ella salía corriendo mientras cubría su rostro…*lo toma del cuello de su camisa*

Tobe: *toma el brazo de Ching y la aleja de Garu* es inútil…

Abyo: ¡Ching! ¡Golpear a Garu no ayudara en nada!

Ring: *mira a Garu* al parecer…alguien tiene un rasguño muy feo en su rostro

Garu: *toca su rostro* esta sangrando…

Ching: ¡No creas que me preocuparé por tu cara bonita!

Garu: a mi tampoco me importa lo que pasará conmigo…*golpea la pared ccon fuerza* ¡Estoy cansado de todo esto!

Tobe: aun no respondes nuestra pregunta…¿Que le hiciste a Pucca?

Garu: yo…*suspira* al parecer la rechace…

Ching: ¡Eres un…*trata de golpear a Garu*

Garu: pero…no era lo que yo quería decirle

Ching: *retrocede*

Abyo: ¿Que ocurrió?

Garu: no se…solo recuerdo…una voz y a ella…

Todos-Garu: ¿Ella?

Garu: *suspira* yo…tengo que irme

Ching: ¿¡Y que hay de Pucca!?

Garu: no se…*se va*

Tobe: esto no me gusta…ese idiota rompió el corazón de Pucca

Ching: Pucca dijo que algo malo le pasaría si…¡Tenemos que buscarla!

Abyo: ¡Esperen!…

Todos-Abyo: *miran a Abyo*

Abyo: ¿Puedo llevarme camarones para el camino? :v

Todos-Abyo: *lo golpean* ¬¬*

Después…

Kauro: *le entrega una taza a Pucca*

Pucca: *toma la taza* gracias Kauro…

Kauro: no es nada pequeña…sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti…

Pucca: ¿Cualquier cosa?

Kauro: si…si quieres algo solo pidemelo

Pucca: *mira hacia el suelo* ¿Puedes borrarme la memoria? *coloca la taza en el suelo*

Kauro: ¿Borrarte la memoria?

Pucca: quisiera olvidarme de todos y también quisiera olvidar a Garu *comienza a llorar* pero…se que eso sería imposible ya que…aún lo amo *cubre su rostro con sus manos*

Kauro: Pucca…

Pucca: sabes…desde que estoy con el…no dejaba de sonreír…y ahora mirame…no puedo dejar de llorar

Kauro: *abraza a Pucca* me aseguraré de que vuelvas a sonreír…

Pucca: ¿P-Podre estar otra vez junto a Garu?…solo asi podría sonreír

Kauro: *suspira* Pucca…¿Por que?…¿Por que el?

Pucca: *suspira* ustedes…lo miran y piensan que el es una persona fría y sin sentimientos…pero yo conocí su lado tierno y sensible…aunque no lo muestre el se preocupa por los demás

Kauro: ¡Si le importara realmente…tu no estarías asi!

Pucca: tienes razón…tal vez yo solo era una molestia para él…

Kauro: *se levanta* ¡Tenemos que hablar con el! *toma a Pucca de la mano*

Pucca: *trata de levantarse y cae al suelo* ¡Auch!

Kauro: ¿¡La maldición comenzó!?

Pucca: s-si *trata de levantarse* estaré bien…

Kauro: ¡No! ¡No lo estas!…necesito buscar una cura para esto…te llevaré con los demás mientras busco una solución para la maldición…

Pucca: K-Kauro…¿Por que haces esto?

Kauro: tu me lo dijiste una vez…harias lo que fuera *mira a Pucca* por amor…

Pucca: Kauro…

Kauro: *suspira y mira hacia el suelo* en fin…debemos darnos prisa

Pucca: Kauro…

Kauro: ¿S-Si?

Pucca: gracias *sonríe débilmente*

Kauro: tal vez no sea el causante de una sonrisa tuya…pero me aseguraré de que el te haga sonreír siempre…

Pucca: eso espero…

Después…

Ching: *abraza a Pucca* ¡Pucca! ¡Me tenías muy preocupada!

Pucca: t-tranquila estoy bien…

Kauro: asegurense de mantenerla a salvo durante un dia

Tobe: eso haremos…

Abyo: ¿A donde iras tu?

Kauro: tengo que buscar una cura para la maldición de Pucca

Todos-Pucca y Kauro: ¿¡Maldicion!? O.o

Kauro: Pucca no pudo decirselos ya que…es parte de la maldición…no podía decirlo

Ching: por eso estabas tan triste…

Pucca: s-si…

Kauro: bien…espero regresar antes…nos vemos *se va*

Pucca: chicos…¿En donde esta Garu?

Ring: después de que te fuiste…el actuaba muy extraño…el se fue del baile y hasta ahora no sabemos nada de el…

Pucca: quiero verlo…

Ching: ¿Estas segura?

Pucca: s-si…despues de todo creo que aún no me he dado por vencida

Todos-Pucca: *miran a Pucca y suspiran*

Con Garu…

Garu: (soy el mayor idiota…¿Por que no puedo moverme por mi cuenta?…¿Que ocurre conmigo? ¡Tengo que ir a buscar a Pucca! ¡Tengo que buscarla! ¡Quiero abrazarla! ¡Quiero besarla! ¡Quiero estar con ella!…¿¡Que es lo que me lo impide!?)

Kim: *camina hacia el* Garu~…recuerdalo esta noche por fin estaremos juntos…solo nosotros dos

Garu: s-si…

Kim: *mira por la ventana* oh~ al parecer tus amigos vinieron a verte…creo que es buen momento para que les des la buena noticia *sonríe*

Garu: (Mis amigos…¡Oh no! Pucca vendrá con ellos…¡Si me ve con Kim podría herirla mucho mas! ¡Necesitó besarla ahora!) *camina hacia el jardín y mira a Pucca* (Pucca…)

Pucca: Garu…*sonríe*

Garu: *camina hacia ella*

Kim: *abraza a Garu y lo detiene* ¡Garu! ¿No me presentarás?

Pucca: *mira a Kim* (¿Q-Quien es ella?)

Garu: (¡Maldita sea!…) ella es Yuna…ella es…

Kim: su prometida *sonríe* ^^

Todos-Garu: ¿¡Que!? O.o

Pucca: *cierra sus puños con fuerza* (Pucca…¡No es momento para que llores! ¡Tienes que ser fuerte!…) y-ya veo…ahora entiendo todo *mira a Garu y sonríe* ya tenías a alguien…¿Verdad?

Garu: (¿¡Que!?) Y-Yo…

Kim: (demonios…este humano la quiere demasiado…no importa cuantas veces refuerze mi canto…aun asi su "amor" por ella le ganara al hechizo)

Garu: *mueve de un lado a otro su cabeza* s-si…

Pucca: o-oh…entonces bien…creo que…m-me llevaré mis cosas ahora…

Kim: que mal~…es que ahora estamos algo ocupados…empacando

Ching: ¿¡Empacando!?

Kim: si…Garu quería hablarles sobre eso…

Garu: n-nosotros nos iremos de Sooga…ya que mañana…

Kim: nos casaremos ^^

Todos-Garu: ¿¡Que!?

Abyo: *llorando* ¿Puedo ser el padrino? :'v

Todos-Pucca y Garu: *golpean a Abyo* ¬¬*

Kim: Que mal que no puedan venir…¡Oh! Claro que pueden venir…despues de todo la ceremonia será en un barco de mi familia…estan todos invitados! *mira a Pucca* ¬u¬

Ching: ¡Garu! ¿¡Que significa todo esto!?

Tobe: ¿¡Por que no nos dijiste nada antes!?

Abyo: ¿Mi traje puede ser verde esmeralda? :v

Ring y Ching: *golpean a Abyo* ¬¬*

Garu: chicos yo n-…

Kim: nos vemos mañana *sonrie*

Pucca: *suspira* ¡Garu!…y-yo…yo…¡Te am-…

Garu: *mira a Pucca*

Kim: *abraza a Garu y lo besa en los labios*

Pucca: y-yo…*mira hacia el suelo* ¡Debo irme! *se va*

Todos-Garu y Kim: ¡Pucca! *la siguen*

Garu: ¡Pucca…espera! *trata de seguirla*

Kim: *detiene a Garu* yo no haría eso si fuera tu…niño bonito *sonríe*

Con Kauro…

Kauro: Yani…que bueno que te encuentro

Yani: ¿Que ocurre Kauro?

Kauro: necesito que me ayudes a buscar una solución para la maldición de Pucca

Yani: ya me adelante…*le muestra un libro* este libro habla sobre todo tipo de maldiciones…tal vez hable sobre la maldición que sufre Pucca…

Kauro: *mira el libro* ¡Aqui esta! *comienza a leer* "Para eliminar la maldición…la chica afectada tendrá que tomar una gran decisión…para que la chica regrese a ser una sirena tendrá que…derramar la sangre de su amado sobre sus piernas…"

Yani: ¿¡Que!?

Kauro: pero eso significa que Pucca…tendra que asesinar a Garu…*toma una Daga* ¿Con esto?

Yani: ¡Pucca se negara!

Kauro: lo se…pero es la única forma de que ella se salve…¡Tengo que mostrarle esto cuanto antes!

Yun: yo creo que no…

Guardias: *rodean a Kauro*

Kauro: ¿¡Yun!? ¿¡Que esta ocurriendo aquí!?

Yun: digamos que…tendras nuevos reyes…y no puedo dejar que vayas a ayudar a Pucca…

Kauro: ¡Eres un cobarde! ¿¡Como te atreves!? ¡El rey Aiko te detendrá!

Yun: creo que…Aiko no opina lo mismo…¡Al calabozo!

Guardias: *atrapan a Kauro*

Kauro: ¡Yani!

Yani: *toma el libro junto con la daga y huye*

En el calabozo~…

Yun: encierrenlo…

Guardiás: *empujan a Kauro hacia una celda*

Kauro: ¡No te saldrás con la tuya! ¡El rey…

Yun: compartiras la celda con el *señala a Aiko*

Aiko: hola Kauro…

Kauro: ¿¡Que!?

Yun: lo siento…estare ocupado…planeando mi coronación de esta noche *se va*

Kauro: Rey Aiko…¿Como fue que…

Aiko: me encargaba de la busqueda de mi pequeña Pucca…pero…sin darme cuenta Yun me traicionó y me encarcelo…

Kauro: ¿Usted no…

Aiko: me amenazo…con asesinar a Pucca…renuncie a mi corona con tal de que ella este a salvo…dime ¿Tu sabes algo sobre ella?

Kauro: si…ella al parecer hizo un trato con la bruja Kim…

Aiko: ¿¡Que!?…todo esto es mi culpa…

Kauro: no diga eso…usted no sabía lo que iba a pasar con ella…

Aiko: pero yo…tal vez la protegí demasiado…y ahora ella esta sola…

Kauro: no del todo…

Con Pucca…

Pucca: *mirando fijamente el mar* (ahora si…me rindo…ya no tengo otra opción Garu se casará con esa chica…y yo…)

Yani: ¡Pucca! *nada hacia ella*

Pucca: ¿Y-Yani? *se acerca un poco a ella* ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?

Yani: ¡Tenemos un problema!

Pucca: ¿De que…

Yani: Yun traicionó a tu padre para quedarse con su tronó, ahora lo encerró en el calabozo junto con Kauro…

Pucca: ¿¡Que!?…¡Tengo que ayudarlos!

Yani: pero no puedes por tus piernas…

Pucca: t-tienes razón…si una gota de agua salada toca mis piernas…yo me convertire en espuma y morire…

Yani: encontramos una solución…pero…no creo que tu aceptes

Pucca: ¿D-De que hablas?

Yani: *suspira* tienes que asesinar al chico y derramar su sangre sobre tus piernas…

Pucca: ¿¡Que!? ¡N-No quiero hacerlo! ¡No puedo!

Yani: lo sabía…pero es la única forma que existe para que vuelvas a ser una sirena…

Pucca: pero yo…

Yani: *le entrega una daga* toma…te la daré si es que cambias de opinión…

Pucca: *toma la daga* y-yo…

Yani: si necesitas algo…estaré en esta zona *se va*

Pucca: *mira la daga y suspira*

Después…

Garu: ¿Estaras bien sola?

Pucca: s-si…no te preocupes

Garu: (¡Besala ya! ¿¡Quieres estar con ella por siempre!?…¡Tienes que hacerlo!…pero algo me lo impide) Pucca…

Pucca: Garu…se que tomaste una decisión y yo…la aceptó…tu ya tenías a alguien especial y yo…*mira hacia el suelo* se exactamente lo que sientes…

Garu: Pucca yo no…

Pucca: *sonríe* tranquilo…yo estaré bien…se lo que se siente estar enamorada…

Garu: (¡No!…¡No digas eso! ¡Yo también quiero estar contigo!)

Pucca: bien…creo que…hoy dormiré en mi habitación…b-buenas noches

Garu: *trata de detenerla* b-buenas noches…

Pucca: *se va*

Garu: (¡Me odio! ¿¡Por que no puedo decirle que la amo!?…es como si yo estuviera) hechizado…

Después…

Pucca: (l-lo haré…lo haré esta noche…lo lamentaré por el resto de mi vida) *camina hacia la habitación de Garu* y-yo…

Garu: *durmiendo*

Pucca: *camina hacia Garu* (lo siento…) *trata de apuñalar a Garu* (Te amo mucho…)

Garu: *murmura* P-Pucca…

Pucca: *mira a Garu* (y-yo…) *se detiene y lanza la daga al suelo* (¡No puedo hacer esto!…¡Lo amo demasiado!) *comienza a llorar y se va* (Garu…¿¡Por que no puedo estar contigo!?…Estaras con una chica que no soy yo y eso…¡Me duele mucho!…)

En otro lugar…

Yun: aseguraté de asesinar a esa princesa antes del anochecer…

Kim: tranquilo…todo estará bajo control…ella ya no vivirá al igual que su amado…ambos morirán

Yun: cuento contigo…

Al dia siguiente…

Abyo: y entonces yo termine sin ropa interior y…

Tobe: no nos interesa tu vida ¬¬*

Ring: ¿Estan listos para la boda?

Ching: si…eso creo

Abyo: ¡Soy el padrino! :'v

Tobe: *lo golpea* Esa boda es muy extraña…ademas no me gustaria ver a Pucca con el corazón roto…hay algo que no me convence…

Ching: tienes razón…Garu actuaba muy extraño…

Jack: es como si algo lo dominara…

Pucca: *camina hacia ellos* ¿Estan listos?

Ching: si pero…

Ring: *suspira y cruza los brazos* ¿Estas segura de que no iras a esa boda?

Pucca: y-yo…no tengo nada que hacer ahi

Mia: ¿Te piensas dar por vencida?

Kimi: tu dijiste que te esforzarias mucho…no puedes darte por vencida aún

Pucca: ¡No tiene caso!

Todos-Pucca: *miran a Pucca y suspiran* Pucca…

Pucca: *suspira*

En otro lugar…

Yani: (espero que Pucca vuelva pronto…)

Yun: entonces nos vemos a media noche…

Kim: si…tu tranquilo *se disfraza* la princesa ya no vivirá para esa hora *sonríe*

Yani: *los mira* (¡Esto es malo!…¡Tengo que advertirselo a Pucca cuanto antes!) *se va*

Con Pucca…

Pucca: *mira fijamente el mar* (tal vez debería saltar…) *mira el barco* Adiós Garu…

Yani: ¡Pucca!

Pucca: *mira a Yani* ¿¡Yani!?

Yani: la bruja del mar se disfrazo de una chica humana y ella es cómplice de Yun

Pucca: ¿¡Que!? Entonces la "prometida" de Garu…es Kim…Kauro tenia razón…Garu esta siendo controlado con el canto de Kim…debo advertirles a los demás *se levanta*

Yani: pero ¿Como llegarás a ese bote?…no puedes tocar el agua salada

Pucca: b-bueno…tal vez…

Yani: *mira alrededor* ¡Ahí hay un bote!

Pucca: ¡Bien pensado Yani! *camina hacia el bote* pero no tiene remos

Yani: tranquila te llevaré hasta ese barco *muerde una soga* sube al bote

Pucca: ¡S-Si! *sube al bote* ¿Crees que pueda hacerlo sola?

Yani: descuida…me encargaré de buscar ayuda *comienza a nadar hacia el barco*

Con Kauro…

Yun: me gustaría quedarme pero…ahora tengo que presenciar la muerte de la princesa

Aiko: ¿¡Que!? ¡Prometiste que no le harías nada!

Yun: mentí…pero tranquilo…ella no será la única que morirá…*se va*

Guardia: yo los vigilare :v

Guardia 2: ¿En que estábamos? Oh si…entonces yo le dije que si usaba el mismo casco que yo…lo golpearía :v

Guardia: pero asi es nuestro uniforme :v

Kauro: *noquea a los guardias y abre la celda* Rey Aiko…tenemos que salir de aquí

Aiko: ¿A donde iremos?

Kauro: tenemos que buscar a Pucca y salvarla…

Aiko: ¡Vamos!

Con Pucca…

Yani: ya casi llegamos…

Pucca: *se levanta* gracias Yani…gracias por todo

Yani: su hechizo solo se romperá si tu logras arrebatarle su collar y romperlo…

Pucca: entendido…

Yani: *se detiene* aquí estamos…

Pucca: *comienza a escalar el barco* nos vemos luego…

Yani: si…*suspira*

Con los demás…

Garu: *mirando alrededor*

Kim: ¿Ocurre algo cariño?

Garu: estoy buscando a Pucca…veo a mis amigos pero ella no esta aquí

Kim: tal vez…no quiso venir…bueno ella no importa…lo que importa somos nosotros y…

Pucca: ¡Alto! *respira agitadamente*

Garu: *mira a Pucca* ¡Pucca!

Todos-Pucca y Garu: ya se puso bueno *aparecen palomitas de la nada?* :v

Pucca: *camina hacía Kim* ¿Creiste que tu plan funcionaria!?

Kim: ¿D-De que hablas?

Pucca: ¡No te hagas la inocente! ¡Tu eres la bruja malvada!

Kim: ¿¡Como fue que…

Pucca: ahora *le arrebata su collar* ¡Ya no volverás a fastidiarme! *lanza su collar al suelo y este se rompe*

Kim: ¡No!

Garu: *sus ojos regresan a la normalidad* ¡Pucca! *camina hacia ella*

Ching: wow

Tobe: nunca había visto a Pucca tan molesta…

Ring: siempre sonreía y nunca la había visto asi

Mia: creo que ha cambiado…

Jack: se convirtió en alguien totalmente diferente…

Kimi: su imagen dulce desapareció…

Abyo: *llorando* a mi me asusto :'v

Garu: *abraza a Pucca* me alegra que estes a salvo

Pucca: *modo tomate on* •\\\•

Todos-Pucca y Garu: mentira…ella seguirá siendo adorable =u=U

Kim: ¡No!

~El clima comienza a cambiar~

Kim: ¡Cometiste un gran error princesa! ¡YEIKO!

~Aparece un calamar gigante(?)~

Garu: *cubre a Pucca*

~Se escuchan gritos de niñas?~

Pucca: ¡Oh no! Ching y Ring-ring entraron en pánico

Garu: claro que no…esos son Tobe y Abyo *los señala* ¬¬*

Tobe y Abyo: *corriendo en círculos mientras gritan como niñas?* :'v

Kim: Yeiko…¡La princesa!

Yeiko: *sujeta a Pucca con uno de sus tentáculos*

Garu: *corta el tentáculo de Yeiko y carga a Pucca* yo no lo creo…¡Ella ya no estará sola! ¡Me aseguraré de estar a su lado!

Pucca: *se sonroja* ¿¡Enserio!? *\\\\*

Garu: *modo Tsundere on* ¡Y-Yo! S-Solo…b-bueno…

Kim: *golpea a Garu* para ser humano…eres bastante atractivo

Tobe: ¡Claro! ¡Me lo tienen que recordar hasta cuando estoy a punto de morir! :'v

Ching: *lo golpea* ¬¬*

Yeiko: *sujeta a Pucca*

Pucca: *tratando de huir* x.x

Garu: *trata de atacar a Yeiko*

Kim: *detiene a Garu y lo golpea* vaya que eres fuerte

Todos-Garu: ¡Garu! *tratan de ayudarlo*

Yeiko: *los atrapa*

Abyo: he visto cosas como estas…creanme chicas y pulpos juntos no son buena idea :'v

Kim: ¿Una última petición?

Garu: ¡Ja! Sabes…si fueras un chico tendrías una katana en tu cuello ¬u¬

Tobe: ¡No intentes verte cool en un momento como este! ¬¬*

Kim: sabes…es la hora de que te despidas de ella ¡Yeik-

Garu: ¡No! ¡No lo hagas!…y-yo hare lo que sea…puedes golpearme, torturarme o asesinarme…pero no le hagas nada a Pucca

Kim: y dime…¿Por que haces todo esto por ella? Solo ha sido una molestia desde que la conociste…

Garu: pero es la mejor "molestia" que me ha pasado

Pucca: Garu…•\\\•

Garu: asi que…¿Que es lo que quieres?

Kim: yo…

Kauro: *toma a Kim de las manos y la detiene*

Todos-Kim: ¿¡Kauro!?

Kauro: llegue justo a tiempo…

Kim: *trata de liberarse* ¡Y-Yun!

Yun: *trata de golpear a Kauro*

Garu: *detiene a Yun* se acabó…

Kauro: ya no tienen ningún aliado…ahora están solos

Yun: ¡Pero…Aiko!

Kauro: tiene preparado el calabozo para ustedes…ustedes ya no lastimaran a nadie mas…

Kim: ¡Yeiko!

Yeiko: *suelta a Pucca*

Pucca: (¡Caere al mar!)

Kauro: *Mira a Pucca* ¡Ella morirá!

Garu: *salta del barco y atrapa a Pucca*

Pucca: G-Garu…si toco el agua y-

Garu: *toma a Pucca de las mejillas y la besa en los labios mientras caen al mar*

Kimi, Jack, Tobe, Ring y Kauro: ¡Lo logró!

Ching: ¡Si! ¡Lo sabia! *sonríe*

Mia: ¡Ella se salvará!

Abyo: *llorando* mejor que la telenovela de las ocho :'v

Pucca: *comienza a convertirse en espuma* ¿Q-Que ocurre?

Todos-Kim y Yun: ¡Pucca!

Garu: *mira a Pucca* ¿¡Que!?

Kim: *rie* no leiste el contrato correctamente…de todos modos tu morirías…a menos que…derrames la sangre de tu amado muerto sobre tus piernas…

Garu: *carga a Pucca y nada hacia la superficie*

Pucca: G-Garu…es inútil yo

Garu: ¡No! Yo solo quiero que seas feliz *toma su katana* supe de tu sufrimiento…a mi no me importa sufrir solo para verte sonreír

Pucca: ¿¡Estas loco!? ¡N-No lo hagas!

Kim: entonces *toma la katana de Garu y le apunta a Pucca con ella* ¡Tu lo harás! *trata de atravesar el estomago de Pucca con la katana*

Pucca: *cierra sus ojos con fuerza*

Garu: *abraza a Pucca y la katana atraviesa su pecho*

Pucca: ¿Q-Que? *mira a Garu*

Garu: ¿E-Esta sangre es suficiente? *cae al suelo de rodillas*

Pucca: *se mira a si misma* (Su sangre cayó sobre mis piernas y ahora ya no morire…)

Kim: vaya que eres patético *empuja a Garu hacia el suelo*

Pucca: ¡No! *trata de ayudar a Garu*

Yun: *nada hacia Kim* todos sus amigos fueron capturados por Yeiko…lo logramos…

Kim: asi es…

Pucca: N-No se saldrán con la suya

Kim: *toma a Pucca del cuello* ¿Tus últimas palabras?

Pucca: *sus ojos comienzan a brillar*

Kim y Yun: ¿¡Que!?

Pucca: adiós…

Kim y Yun: esta es magi-…

~Una luz ilumina toda la playa~

Kim, Yeiko y Yun: *desaparecen*

Todos-Pucca: ¿Q-Que ocurrió? *nadan hacia Pucca y Garu*

Pucca: *agita su cabeza y suspira* ¿E-Eh? *mira a Garu y se acerca a el* ¡G-Garu! Tranquilo…e-estaras bien s-solo debo llevarte urgentemente al doctor y asi…

Garu: Pucca…es inútil…

Pucca: ¡N-No lo es! *comienza a llorar* s-solo…

Garu: *coloca su mano en la mejilla de Pucca* no llores ¿Esta bien?

Pucca: ¡P-Pero!…¡Despues de todo lo que pasó! ¡No quiero que te vayas! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te…

Garu: te amo…*sonríe débilmente*

Pucca: *abraza a Garu y llora* ¡N-No me dejes!

Garu: N-No lo haré *cierra sus ojos*

Pucca: ¿Garu?…¡Garu!

Ching: ¡Oh no!

Abyo: *abraza a Ching*

Tobe: no puede ser…

Mia y Ring: G-Garu…

Kimi: ¿E-El esta…

Jack: muerto…

Kauro: *mirando fijamente el mar*

~Un rayo de luz ilumina a Garu~

Pucca: *mira a Garu* s-su herida…¡Esta curandose! *se levanta* ¿¡Garu!?

Abyo: tal vez necesite respiración de boca a boca…tranquilos yo lo hare :'v

Garu: *se sienta y mira sadicamente a Abyo* si te acercas a mi…juro que viviras en un hospital por el resto de tu vida ¬¬*

Abyo: ¡Esta vivo!…¡Aleluya! :'v

Pucca: *sonrie* ¡Garu! *abraza a Garu* ^\\\^

Garu: *abraza a Pucca*

Tobe y Abyo: *abrazan a Pucca y Garu* ¡Abrazo de grupo! :'v

Garu: *los mira sadicamente* ¬¬*

Tobe y Abyo: ¿Arruinamos el momento?…lo siento ._.

Garu: dejenme solo ahora solo quiero descansa-

Pucca: *se lanza sobre Garu* ^\\\^

Garu: ¡E-Espera! X.x

Despues…

Kauro: *mirando fijamente el mar* entonces…¿Por que lo hizo?

Aiko: al parecer ese humano es muy importante para mi pequeña hija…y ella es muy importante para el…

Kauro: tiene razón *sonríe*

Con Pucca y Garu…

Garu: Pucca estoy bien…ya te dije que no necesito respiración de boca a boca ¬¬

Pucca: b-bueno…e-es que yo *se sonroja* y-yo solo q-quiero un b-b-beso •\\\•

Garu: *sonríe* no tienes que pedirmelo solo hazlo…

Pucca: *se acerca lentamente a Garu y cierra los ojos* y-yo…*se aleja rápidamente* ¡N-Nunca he hecho esto! X\\\X.

Garu: *sonríe* ya veo…creo que tengo que enseñarte a hacer muchas cosas~ ¬w¬

Pucca: ¿E-Eh?

Garu: *carga a Pucca* solo no le digas a Ching ¬w¬

Pucca: ¿¡Eh!? X\\\X

Fin…

* * *

Lectores de Miko(?): ¿Que paso con Miko? antes era chevere :v

Niko: se murio ¬o¬

Miko: ¡Estoy viva! bueno...casi =u=U...no saben como odio la epoca de graduaciones...me quitan tiempo para escribir :'v, se supone que esto deberia haberse publicado desde hace una semana :'v

Niko: tu estupidez no conoce limites ._.

Miko: asdf! lo se!...pero esta fue mi ultima semana de clases y fue mi graduación :'v, ademas mi padres me habian ''castigado'' por el asunto de los dibujos yaoi e_e XD

Niko: a la idiota la enviaron a muchos cursos para que ''limpiara su mente'' XD

Miko: desventajas de tener padres muuy conservadores XD, no creo actualizar mucho durante las vacaciones ya que ocurrio algo como esto

~Flash back~

Miko: *lanzo mi mochila lejos* finalmente me libre de ese estupido lugar! :D, finalmente vacaciones por fin podre actualizar *-*9

Niko: *leyendo* vaya finalmente harás algo ¬o¬

Madre(?): *Camina hacia mi y me da una escoba* puedes comenzar con tu habitacion :)

Miko: khe? ._.

Madre: eh? acaso creias que descansarias en tus vacaciones? XD

Miko: pero tengo que hacer muchas cosas :'v (cof el manga cof actualizar cof)

Madre: ¡No! todo el maldito día te la pasas en la computadora ¬¬*

Miko: si per-

Madre: ademas de que tienes que ir a tus clases y tus cursos que ¡tu quisiste!¬¬

Miko: ¡Dejame tranquila yo solo quiero descansar ademas...ustedes me obligaron! ¬¬

Madre: no me contestes!

~Fin del Flash back~

Miko y bueno...lo demas es muy doloroso de contarlo :'v

Niko: fue gracioso XD

Miko: hare lo que sea para actualizar muy pronto :v! solo por ustedes :'v

Niko: eso espero =_=U

Miko: nos vemos en las ovas :v/

Bye-nee~


	17. El club de fans

Miko: Baia Baia panecillos mios parece que comenzaremos con las gloriosas y zukulemthas(?) ovas e_e

* * *

En la escuela de Sooga…

Pucca: *cubriendo su rostro* ¡N-No estoy lista para esto!

Garu: tranquila…no tienes por que preocuparte…¬o¬

Pucca: ¡L-Lo se!…ya se…hay que regresar a casa y asi…

Garu: lo harás bien…tienes buenas notas…un exámen no es nada

Pucca: *suspira* tienes razón…y-yo ¡Puedo hacerlo!

Garu: (Demonios…ella es tan adorable…tengo que hacer algo con esa inocencia…¡No! T-Tengo que controlarme)

Pucca: gracias por darme ánimos ^\\\^

Garu: ¿E-Eh?…o-oh si *besa a Pucca en los labios*

~Una lata salvaje golpea a Garu~

Garu: *cae al suelo* ¿Que demonios? X.x

Pucca: *lo ayuda a levantarse* ¿Estas bien?

Garu: si…

Después…

Todos-Pucca: *colocándose hielo en la cabeza* auch~ x.x

Pucca: ¿Como es que todos ustedes estan heridos?

Todos-Pucca: no tengo idea x.x

Pucca: ¡Ya se! Ire por dulces tal vez con eso se animen…¡Ya regreso! ^^ *se va*

Garu: ¿Como los atacaron a ustedes? ¬o¬

Todos-Garu: estábamos con Pucca…

Ching: yo estaba con ella mostrandole nuevos trajes ella sonrió…no pude evitar abrazarla y cuando me di cuenta…me encontraba en el suelo…un disco volador me golpeo en la frente ¬¬*

Tobe: Pucca llevaba muchos libros asi que me ofrecí a cargarlos por ella, ella me sonrió y cuando toque su hombro…una flecha había atravesado mi mano :'v

Abyo: ella y yo jugabamos a piedra papel o lanzallamas, entonces vimos una mariposa y comenzamos a perseguirla, y de la nada unos sujetos con máscaras me raptaron y me torturaron durante una semana :'v

Garu: ahora entiendo por que estábamos tan felices

Todos-Abyo: *suspiran* si~ =u=

Abyo: ¿Eh? :'v

Jack: en fin…yo le mostraba a Pucca mi nueva canción y una granada cayo en mi sándwich :'v

Mia: ella me mostraba un vestido nuevo y se veía tan adorable y no pude evitar abrazarla…pero cuando me iba a acercar…y un florero cayó en mi cabeza :'v

Kimi: ella se tropezó y la ayude a levantarse…entonces de la nada un grupo de ardillas comenzaron a atacarme

Ring: yo solo la salude y me arrojaron naranjas…¡Naranjas! ¬¬*

Kauro: yo solo la mire, me lanzaron sardinas y muchos gatos me persiguieron :'v

Garu: y yo solo la bes-…cof cof N-No es importante lo que hice…pero una lata apareció de la nada y me golpeo U¬\\\¬

Ching: esto es muy extraño…¿No creen?

Abyo: ¡Ya se lo que ocurre!

~Cine mental de Abyo~

Durante años…una energía dulce y positiva ha existido, y cada cien años se elige a una chica diferente…en este caso…Pucca

Pucca: *sonríe* ^^

Todas esas chicas son muy amadas por cualquiera que las conozca.

Todos-Pucca: *abrazando a Pucca* te queremos~ =u=

Pero lo que no saben es que esas chicas traen ¡Destrucción!

Titanes: *persiguiendo y comiéndose a la gente*

Extras: *huyendo* ¡Yo solo quería salir del muro! D-Digo…¡Adiós mamá! :'v

Aliens: *atacando la tierra?* :v

Extras: ¡Oh no! :'v

~Aparecen tornados e inundaciones(?)~

Extra: *tomándose fotos* :'v

Zombies: *persiguiendo a Abyo, Tobe y a Garu* cerebro~ :v

Garu: *empuja a Abyo y a Tobe hacia los zombies* ¡Comanselos! *huye*

Abyo y Tobe: ¡Oye! :'v

Zombies: *los miran* ¿Eh?

Tobe: ¡La cara no! :'v

Abyo: *llorando* no me coman :'v

Zombies: *los ignoran* ¡Dijimos cerebros! :v

Tobe y Abyo: espera…¿Que? ._.

Pucca: *mirando los desastres mundiales?* p-pero yo solo estornude =_=U

Todo el mundo(?): ¡Que adorable!~ :'v

~Fin del cine mental~

Garu: *golpea a Abyo* ¡Deja de leer comic's! ¬¬*

Abyo: no lo digo yo…lo dice la ciencia :'v

Tobe: apesar de que todo lo que dijo Abyo es muy estúpido…pero, tiene razón…a todos nos atacaron cuando estábamos con Pucca…

Ring: ¿Ella trae mala suerte?

Tobe: eso parece…

Garu: *le lanza un zapato* ¡Cállate! ¡Ella no trae mala suerte! ¬¬*

Tobe: solo lo dices por que es tu novia ¬o¬

Garu: e-eso no tiene nada que ver ¬\\\¬

Tobe: ¿Entonces?

Garu: *suspira* esas solo fueron pequeñas coincidencias y te probare que ella no trae mala suerte ¬¬*

Pucca: *camina hacia ellos con muchos dulces* siento la demora *sonríe* ^^

Todos-Garu: *miran a Pucca y se alejan*

Pucca: ¿Eh? ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Por que se alejan?

Garu: ignóralos ¬¬*

Pucca: *le entrega un chocolate a Garu* es tu favorito ^\\\^

Garu: *toma el chocolate* gracias *sonríe*

Pucca: *mira a los demás* chicos ¿Estan seguros de que no quieren dulces?

Todos-Pucca: N-No gracias…estamos bien ^^U

Pucca: y-ya veo *mira hacia el suelo*

Todos-Garu: *miran a Pucca* (¡Oh no!) P-Pucca c-claro que quiero un dulce ^^U

Pucca: *sonríe* ¿Enserio? *les entrega los dulces* tomenlos ^^

Todos-Garu: *apunto de tomar los dulces*

Garu: se los dije ¬o¬

~Unos pingüinos aparecen de la nada y atacan a todos menos a Pucca(?)~

Todos-Pucca: ¿¡Que demonios!? O.o

Pucca: ¿¡P-Pingüinos!? O.o

Abyo: ¡Creía que estaban extintos! :'v

Después…

Tobe: ¿¡Un ataque de pingüinos!? ¿¡Eso te parece una coincidencia!? ¬¬*

Garu: *colocándose unas vendas* si ¬o¬

Ching: *suspira* no creo que Pucca cause mala suerte…tal vez…nosotros tenemos mala suerte

Abyo: yo siempre he tenido :'v

Ring: pero…nos suceden cosas malas cuando estamos con Pucca…

Ching: ¡Ella no lo causa!

Garu: ¡Exacto! ¡Será mejor que se callen! ¬¬*

Kimi: ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Quieren demasiado a Pucca y estan cegados por el amor! ¬¬*

Ching y Garu: ¡Claro que no! ¬¬*

Pucca: *camina hacia ellos* traje mas vendas…

Todos-Ching y Garu: *retrocediendo* g-gracias Pucca…

Pucca: ¿Uh?

Garu: como dije antes…ignóralos ¬¬*

Pucca: por cierto…mi examen sera dentro de poco así que tengo que irme

Ching: *abraza a Pucca* buena suerte pequeña

Tv?: *se enciende mágicamente(?)* últimas noticias…el yaoi estará prohibido, por lo tanto todo lo relacionado con el yaoi desaparecerá…eso es todo *se apaga?*

Ching: ¿¡Que!? *se aleja de Pucca*

Garu: *acaricia la cabeza de Pucca* suerte…

Pucca: gracias *besa a Garu en la mejilla* ^\\\^

Gato: *ataca a Garu?*

Garu: ¡Demonios! X.x

Pucca: ¡Garu! *trata de ayudarlo*

Garu: ¡Estaré bien! *se aleja de Pucca* s-solo…¡Aléjate! *huye*

Todos-Pucca: *huyen*

Pucca: (¿H-Hice algo malo?)

En otro lugar…

¿?: nuestro plan esta resultando…

Extras: *ríen malvadamente?* :v

De regreso con los demás…

Garu: no puedo creerlo…

Tobe: ¡Se los dije! :v

Garu: lo se…no tienes que recordarlo

Mia: ¿Que haremos con la mala suerte de Pucca?

Abyo: hay que llevarla con especialistas en mala suerte :v

Ching: ¡Eso no existe! ¬¬*

Ring: entonces…¿Que haremos con ella?

Kimi: ¿Desde cuando comenzó la mala suerte?

Jack: desde que Pucca y Garu…

Todos-Garu: *miran fijamente a Garu*

Garu: ¿Q-Que? U¬¬

Kauro: desde que comenzaron a salir hemos tenido esos "accidentes"

Garu: y ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

Todos-Garu: tienen que terminar :v

Garu: ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Estan locos!? ¡Yo no voy a terminar con ella! ¬¬*

Ching: tienes que hacerlo :v

Garu: espera…Ching nunca me diría eso…ella me hubiese dicho *imitando a Ching* "¡Si la dejas…juro que romperé cada uno de tus tsunderes huesos!"

Abyo: *camina hacia Garu junto con Tobe* ¡Oh! Hola Garu ¿Quienes son tus amigos que se parecen a nosotros? :v

Garu: *mira a Tobe y a Abyo* ¿¡Que!? ._.

Tobe: ¡Son clones! O.o

Clones?: ¡Maldición! ¡Nos descubrieron! *huyen?* :v

Garu: ¡Hay que seguirlos! *sigue a los clones?*

Tobe y Abyo: *siguen a Garu*

Garu: *se lanza sobre los clones y comienza a sujetarlos con una cuerda*

Tobe: *atando a los clones*

Abyo: ¡Uno se parece a mi! :v

Abyo2(?): pero mas listo ¬¬

Tobe: ¡Ja! Yo soy mucho mas lindo que cualquier clon :v

Tobe2(?): ¡Yo soy mas linda! :v

Tobe: *golpea a Garu* ¿¡Como es que no te diste cuenta de que era una chica!? ¬¬*

Garu: no vi la diferencia ¬o¬

Tobe: ¡Yo te mostraré la diferencia! *trata que quitarse los pantalones* ¬¬

Garu: *lo golpea* ¡Asqueroso! ¬¬*

Abyo: *hablando con acento español?* asi que…chavales ¿Quien os envía? :v

Clones: ¡El PF! :v

Tobe, Abyo y Garu: ¿El PF? ._.

Clones: *les lanzan tierra a los ojos y huyen*

Tobe, Abyo y Garu: *frotan sus ojos con fuerza* ¡Malditos! x.x

Pucca: ¡Chicos! ¿¡Estan bien!?

Tobe y Abyo: *se alejan de Pucca*

Garu: e-estamos bien

Pucca: ya veo…*trata de besar a Garu en la mejilla*

Garu: *se aleja*

Pucca: ¿G-Garu? *se acerca a el* ¿Estas bien?

Garu: y-yo…*se aleja de Pucca* claro que lo estoy

Pucca: entonces…¿Por que me rechazas cada vez que intento besarte o abrazarme?

Garu: y-yo…*mira hacia el cielo* es extraño es como si lo hiciera o hubiese hecho antes ._.

Abyo: si…siento que algo me falta *rompe su camisa* ¿Eh? ._.

Tobe: ¡Venganza! *cubre su boca* ._.

Pucca: ¿C-Chicos?

Tobe, Abyo y Garu: ¡Se siente como si lo hubiese hecho antes! *huyen*

Pucca: ¿E-Eh?

¿?: ¡Pucca!…*camina hacia ella* escuchamos que tus amigos estan molestos contigo…asi que…¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

Pucca: lo siento…pero Garu se molestaría si yo…

¿?: tenemos dulces ¬o¬

Pucca: ¡Esta bien! ^^

Con los demás…

Abyo: *llorando* ¿Por que rompí mi camisa de repente? :'v

Tobe: ¿Por que siento que necesito vengarme de Garu? :'v

Ching: *suspira* ustedes son unos idiotas…tal vez sea su imaginación

Garu: *mirandose a un espejo* ¿Deberia sujetarme el cabello? *lanza el espejo a la cara de Abyo* ¡En fin! ¿Q-Que debemos hacer con Pucca?

Tobe: tal vez hay que enviarla a lo mas lejano que conozcamos…

Abyo: ¿A la panadería? :v

Mia: Abyo…la panadería esta junto a tu casa ¬¬

Abyo: pero para mi esta lejos :'v

Ching: *suspira* hablando de Pucca…¿En donde esta ella?

Garu: ¡Demonios! ¡Tenemos que buscarla!

~Aparece una pantalla gigante de la nada y se enciende~

¿?: vaya vaya vaya…miren a quiénes tenemos aquí, a los amigos de Pucca :v

Tobe: ¡Oye tu! *lo señala* ¿Quien eres? ._.

¿?: ¿¡Es enserio!? Y-Yo he sido su compañero desde hace cinco años

Ching, Ring, Tobe, Abyo y Garu: no te conocemos ._.

¿?: ¡Soy Osoko! *suspira* soy ¿El sujeto que se tropezó con su propio pie y calló a un pozo? -.-U

Todos-Osoko: ¡Oh!~ y también caiste sobre la basura XD

Abyo: *rie* lo recuerdo ¡Fue muy gracioso! XD

Garu: como sea…y tu…

Osoko: demonios…sabia que algo faltaba *les muestra una foto* ¡Aja!

Garu: ¡Pucca! *Aura diabólica* ¿¡Por que esta rodeada de chicos!? ¬¬*

Osoko: por que nosotros somos ¡PF! :v

Garu: ¿¡Eh!?

Abyo: ¡Ustedes son los clones! :v

Ring: ¿Por que PF? ._.

Osoko: por que somos "Pucca Fans" un club secreto que ama y admira a Pucca :'v

Garu: ¿¡Que!? ¡Por si no lo saben ella es mi novia! ¬¬

Ching: ¿Puedo unirme?

Kauro: ¡Ching! ¬¬

Ching: ¿Que?…nadie mas que yo adora a Pucca *u*

Osoko: si…sabiamos que Pucca estaba saliendo con alguien…creiamos que sería alguien muy fuerte y atractivo o alguien famoso pero…nos decepcionamos al saber que salia contigo :v

Garu: ¿¡Que!? ¬¬*

Abyo: *rie* XD

Kimi y Mia: *golpean a Abyo* ¬¬*

Osoko: ¡Nunca recuperaras a Pucca!

Garu: ¡Cuando los encuentre todos ustedes compartirán un ataúd! ¬¬*

Osoko: ¡Ni siquiera sabes en donde estamos! :v

Pucca: *camina hacia Osoko* ¡Osoko! Yo…*mira a los demás* ¡Oh hola chicos! ^^

Garu: Pucca…¿En donde estas?

Pucca: en el club de drama

Osoko: ¡No es cierto! :'v

~La pantalla se apaga~

Garu: ire por Pucca…

Abyo: ¡Iremos contigo!

Garu: ¿Me ayudarán?

Abyo: ¡Queremos ver como les sacas el corazón a esos nerds! •w•

Garu: esta bien ._.

Después…

Kauro: ¿¡Como es que armaron un castillo!? O.o

Mia: el club de drama es muy exagerado =_=U

Abyo: *mirando con unos binoculares* ¡Encontre a Pucca! Pero esta muy muy lejos

Ching: *lo golpea* ¡Tienes los binoculares alrevés! ¬¬*

Abyo: *gira los binoculares y mira a Pucca* ¡Oh Pucca esta en una torre! :v

Garu: bien…tenemos que entrar al castillo…

Tobe: *señala el castillo* ¡Tienen a tiburones como guardias!

Ring: ¿Como es eso posible? ._.

Ching: no tengo idea ._.

Kimi: *suspira* ¿Y ahora que?

Abyo: ¿Tienen algún plan?

Garu: yo si…

Tobe: ¿¡Y cual es!?

Garu: *mira a Tobe y a Abyo* carnada ¬o¬

Tobe y Abyo: ¡Oye! ¬¬*

Garu: lo harán bien…

Abyo: ¿¡Y que quieres!? ¿¡Que me ponga falda y baile el hula hula!? ¬¬*

((Niko: Miko parodias locas ataca de nuevo =_=U))

~Solo de bongos(?)~

Abyo: ¡Wa! *comienza a bailar y a cantar* ¿¡Se te antoja una carne bien jugosa a ti!? ¡Deberías a mi amigo entero devorar!

Tobe: *se lanza ketchup a su abdomen?* ;v

Abyo: ¡Y te gustara tu ya lo verás! ¡Solo lo tienes que probar!

Tiburones: e_e

Abyo: ¿¡Tienes ganas!? :'v

Tobe: ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si! :v

Abyo: ¿De maquillaje?

Tobe: ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si! :v

Abyo: ¡Es un narcisisita!

Tobe: ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si! :v

Abyo: ¡Puedes serlo tu también!

Tobe y Abyo: ¡Si! :v

Tiburones: *persiguen a Tobe y a Abyo* e_e

Tobe y Abyo: *huyen* :'v

Garu: bien…hay que entrar *camina hacia la entrada*

Kimi: ¿Estaran bien?

Ching: eso creó =_=U

Extras: ¡Oigan ustedes no deberían estar aquí! ¬¬*

Garu: ¡Cállense! *Lanza a Kauro y a Jack contra los extras?*

Kauro: y-yo no hice nada :'v

Jack: yo tampoco :'v

Garu: ahora…*aura diabólica nivel sayan?* ¿En donde esta Pucca? ¬¬*

Ring: vaya nunca había visto a Garu tan molesto ._.

Ching: se trata de Pucca…asi que…

Mia: matará a esos nerds ._.

Extras: *lloran?* ¡No te lo diremos! :'v

Garu: ¿No lo harán? ¬¬*

Ching: ¡Ya se! *toma su teléfono* tengo una aplicación llamada "buscador de Lolis" tal vez encuentre a Pucca

Garu: perfecto…ya que estos nerds no quisieron hablar…tendremos que hacerles un funeral "digno" ¬u¬*

Extras: ¡E-Esta bien! L-Lo diremos…*señalan una puerta* esta ahí…ahora no me mates :'v

Todos-los extras?: *caminan hacia la puerta*

Kimi: ¿Enserio existe esa aplicación? ._.

Ching: no…solo lo hice para que esos nerds hablaran

Garu: *patea la puerta y la rompe* ¡Pucca!

Pucca: *comiendo dulces* ¿Eh? *mira a Garu* ¡Garu! *se lanza sobre el* =\\\=

Garu: *abraza a Pucca*

Osoko: ¡Alto ahí!

Garu: ni siquiera nos estábamos moviendo ._.

Osoko: Cof cof…en fin…¡Ustedes no saldrán de aquí con Pucca!

Kauro: ¿¡Por que quieren a Pucca!?

Garu: yo te lo diría ¬w¬

Ching: *golpea a Garu* ¬¬*

Osoko: ¿Como no quererla? Ella es muy linda, adorable, amable, bondadosa, y muchas otras cosas mas…por eso hicimos el plan…

Todos-Osoko: ¿Plan?

Osoko: asi es…nosotros les hicimos creer que Pucca causaba mala suerte para que se alejaran de ella…

Ching: ¿¡Ustedes nos atacaron!? ¬¬*

Osoko: si…y fue muy fácil, ustedes alejaron a Pucca y asi fue como termino con nosotros…

Pucca: ¿U-Ustedes me alejaron de mis amigos?

Jack: ¡Ustedes la entristecieron!

Osoko: ¡Claro que no! ¡Nosotros la amamos!

Ring: pero es loli

Osoko: ¡No nos importa! ¡Nosotros amamos a las Lolis! :v

Todos-Osoko: ¡Son un club de lolicones! ¬¬*

Osoko: eso creo :v

Garu: ¡Oye! Antes de que digas algo mas…*se acerca sadicamente a Osoko* ella es mia y no dejare que cualquiera me aleje de ella…y lo que acabas de decir es muy malo ¿Sabes por que?

Osoko: no :v

Garu: por que…esa pequeña es mia ¬¬

Osoko: ¿Me dolera? :'v

Garu: ¿Tu que crees? ¬¬*

~Escenas censuradas a causa de mucho gore(?)~

Osoko: *sangrando en el suelo* x.x

Garu: *abraza a Pucca* ya terminé con esa escoria…es hora de irnos ¬o¬

Osoko: N-No nos detendremos…volveremos por Pucca…ya que ¡Amamos su planidez! :v

Pucca: ¿¡Que!? O.o

Todos-Osoko: *miran fijamente a Garu* (Osoko va a morir) O.o

Garu: *rie un poco* ¿Planidez? No quiero desanimarte pero…Ella no es plana…creeme yo mismo lo verifique ¬u¬

Osoko: ¿N-No es plana?

Garu: no…y yo soy testigo de eso (Espera…Ching me matará) U¬u¬

Osoko: ¡El PF desaparece! Lo siento Pucca pero tu no eres…plana asi que no eres loli…pueden irse

Pucca: *abraza a Garu* =\\\=

Ching: *Mira sadicamente a Garu*

Garu: (estoy muerto…)

Después…

Tobe y Abyo: y asi fue como sobrevivimos :'v

Kauro: vaya…esos tiburones se arrepintieron y no los culpo =_=U

Pucca: *abrazando el brazo de Garu* ^\\\^

Ching: ¡Garu Sanada!

Garu: ¡¿S-Si!? U¬u¬

Ching: lo que le dijiste a Osoko…¿Fue mentira?

Garu: ¡S-Si! *rie nerviosamente* solo lo dije para que dejarán a Pucca tranquila

Ching: *suspira* que alivio…yo te hubiese asesinado de la manera mas cruel posible ^^

Pucca: pero esa vez tu me dijiste que…

Garu: ¡Ja ja ja! Pucca creo que deberías comer tus dulces U¬u¬

Ching: ¿Que ocurrió Pucca?

Pucca: b-bueno…Garu se lanzo sobre mi y c-coloco su rostro y su mano sobre mi pecho ^\\\^

Garu: (no ahora por favor) ._.U

Todos-Pucca y Garu: ¿Khe? •u•

Ching: *aura diabólica* ¡Garu! ¬¬*

Garu: ¡F-Fue un accidente!

Ching: *se lanza sobre Garu y comienza a golpearlo*

Abyo: ¿Que ocurrió después Pucca? :v

Pucca: bueno…como Garu se había tropezado y cayó sobre mi…el se levantó rápidamente y se fue •w•

Todos-Pucca: y-ya veo ._.

Abyo: ¡Ching! ¡Espera! ¡Lo vas a matar! :'v

Ching: *golpeando a Garu* ¡Maldito lolicon! ¬¬*

Garu: ¡Fue un accidente! X.x

Fin de la ova

* * *

Niko: Este es uno de los fenómenos naturales mas extraños que la humanidad a presenciado...Miko ha actualizado ¬o¬

Miko: ya lo se, no tienes que recordarmelo XD

Niko: la humanidad se sobre-salto ante tal fenomen-

Miko: oye ya cállate :'v, *suspiro* en fin...la siguiente ova sera especial e_e

Niko: ya que...

Miko: ¡Seràn preguntas y respuestas! :v

Niko: ya sean para nosotros o para los personajes de las historias de Miko ¬o¬

Miko: asi es e_e, bueno...¡Nos vemos en la siguiente ova! e_e/

Bye-nee~


	18. Especial

Sujeto de la nasa(?): y ahora…estamos por presenciar un fenómeno natural poco inusual y conocido como un evento cataclismico :v

Miko y Niko: ¡Miko ha actualizadooo!(?) :v

Extras: *corren en círculos mientras lloran?* ¡Han pasado cien años desde la última actualización! :'v

~El cielo comienza a caerse, los volcanes hacen erupción, comienzan diferentes fenómenos naturales(?) Y el pan se quema(?)~

Miko: lo se, lo se…tarde demasiado :'v

Niko: creo que ya te olvidaron por que nunca actualizas 7o7

Miko: claro que n-…

Extra: ¿Quien es Miko? :v

Extra2: escuche que escribía historias :v

Extra: ¿Enserio? :v

Extra2: si pero creo que murió…nunca actualiza :'v

Miko: ¡Esta bien! ¡Si! ¡Tarde demasiado! Lo siento panecillos míos 7-7

Niko: *suspira* en fin…

Miko: bueno…como saben esta ova será~ ¡Preguntas y respuestas!…pero…

Niko: hay una sorpresa al final de esta ova ¬o¬

Miko: así es :v

Niko: bien…creo que es la hora de comenzar :v

~Aparece un escenario de la nada junto con los personajes(?)~

Pucca: ¿¡Eh!? O.o

Tobe: ¿¡Que esta pasando!? O.o

Garu: ¿¡Por que estamos aquí!? ¬¬*

Ching: estaba viendo yaoi ¬3¬

Ring: yo estaba de compras…

Abyo: y yo estaba viendo mi telenovela :'v

Todos-Abyo: *miramos a Abyo* ._.

Abyo: ¡P-Pero es una telenovela muy masculina! :'v

Todos-Abyo: esta bien ._.

Pucca: Miko…¿Que esta ocurriendo aqui? =_=U

Miko: ¿Recuerdan que les dije que esta ova sería especial?

Todos-Miko: si =_=U

Niko: digamos que a ella se le ocurrió hacer un especial de "Preguntas y Respuestas" y a ustedes les hicieron preguntas ¬o¬

Todos-Miko y Niko: ¿Eh?…¿¡Que!? O.o

Miko: en fin…¡Comencemos con el especial! Niko y yo leeremos las preguntas :v

Niko: Okay :v

Miko: las primeras preguntas son de ¡Kazumi-nyu! X3

Niko: ¿Están listos chicos?

Todos-Abyo y Garu: ¡Si! \^u^/

Abyo: ¡Si capitán estamos listos! :'v

Garu: si =_=U

Niko: las primeras preguntas son para Pucca…

Pucca: *sonríe* esta bien ^^

Niko: primera pregunta "¿Por que eres tan kawaii? :3"

Pucca: *rie levemente* y-yo no me consideró Kawaii ^\\\^U

Todos-Pucca: ¡Eres demasiado adorable! :'v

Pucca: ¿¡E-Enserio!? O.o *←Recien se da cuenta?*

Ching: en resumen…su destino es ser Kawaii *u*

Pucca: e-eso creo ^^U

Miko: segunda pregunta "¿Que es lo que mas te gusta de Garu? e_e"

Todos-Pucca: *miramos fijamente a Pucca* e_e

Garu: vamos Pucca…tienes que responder ¬w¬

Pucca: ¿¡E-Eh!? *sonrojo extremo* b-bueno yo…b-bueno, lo que mas me gusta de Garu…*suspira* es que el es auténtico, me gusta que sea tsundere, me gusta su forma de sonreír, sus celos, sus sonrojos, es muy listo, fuerte, valiente y bueno, son muchas otras cosas mas ^\\\^

Todos-Garu: Aw~ :'v

Miko: ¿Que opinas Garu? e_e

Garu: *gritos internos?* c-como sea ¬\\\¬

Niko: tercera pregunta "¿Te gusta ser loli? XD"

Pucca: ¡C-Claro que no! x.x

Abyo: ¿Por que no? :'v

Ching: eres adorable tal y como eres :'v

Ring: creía que ser loli tenia sus ventajas ¬o¬

Tobe: ¿Por que no te gusta ser loli? :v

Pucca: b-bueno…

~Montajes de recuerdos de Pucca(?)~

La ONU(?): *arrestando a Garu*

Garu: ¡Ya les dije que ella solo es loli! ¬¬*

Pucca: ¡A-Asi es! x.x

ONU: las Lolis son ilegales ¬¬*

Garu: ¡Ella no tiene la culpa de ser loli! ¬¬*

ONU: ¡Llevémoslo a la cárcel! :v

Pucca: ¡N-No! O.o

~Otro recuerdo(?)~

Garu: ¿Segura que quieres ver esa película?

Pucca: ¡Si! •w•

Garu: *sonríe* esta bien…*camina hacia la entrada del cine junto con Pucca* dos entrada-

Extra: lo siento señor *señala a Pucca* no se permiten niños para esta película °^°

Pucca: ¿¡Eh!? O.o

Garu: *aura diabólica* ella es mi novia ¬¬*

Extra: oh~ *huye* ¡Policía! :v

Pucca y Garu: ¿¡Eh!? O.o

~Fin de los montajes~

Pucca: además casi no hay ropa de mis medidas ya que la mayoría de las prendas de ropa…son un poco grandes en cierta parte TTuTT

Todos-Pucca: la triste realidad de ser loli :'v

Miko: bien…las siguientes preguntas son para Garu

Garu: *suspira* esta bien =_=U

Miko: primera pregunta "¿Por que eres tan sexy? ewe"

Tobe y Abyo: ¡Objeción! :'v

Ching: *los golpea* ¡Esto no es un tribunal! ¬¬*

Garu: no se por que dicen eso…yo no me considero "sexy" o aunque sea "lindo" =_=U

Ring: pero lo eres ¬u¬

Pucca: *se sonroja* e-eso es cierto ¬\\\¬

Garu: *suspira* en fin…no tengo idea de por que soy "sexy" =_=U

Tobe y Abyo: *llorando en un rincón*

Niko: siguiente pregunta =_=U "¿Que es lo que mas te gusta de Pucca? Y no te pongas tsundere 7-7"

Todos-Garu: ¡Eso es imposible! O.o

Harems: ¡Apuesto a que es por lo loli! ¬¬*

Garu: *Modo Tsundere on* y-yo…

Ching: *comienza a grabarlo?* vamos Garu e_e

Garu: ¡Oye! ¬¬*

Tobe: vamos Garu~ Pucca esta esperando tu respuesta e_e

Pucca: *se sonroja* •\\\•

Garu: *suspira* lo que me gusta de ella es…*Mira fijamente a la cámara(?)* Todo ¬o¬

Todos-Garu: ¿Eh? ._.

Pucca: ¿T-Todo? •\\\•

Garu: veamos *comienza a contar con sus dedos* su cabello, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su planidez…bueno…faltan muchas cosas…pero como ya dije antes…me gusta todo de ella ¬o¬

Los chicos-Garu: ¡Que cursi! :v

Las chicas-Pucca: que lindo~ :'v

Pucca: *cubriendo su rostro* l-lo se~ X\\\X

Garu: ¿Eh?…esperen…¡Creía que lo había pensado! ¡Pero lo dije en voz alta! *se sonroja y cubre su rostro* ¬\\\¬

Todos-Garu: *facepalm* tsundere -.-

Miko: s-siguiente pregunta =_=U

Niko: "¿Cuantas veces has tratado que quitarle la inocencia a Pucca? ewe"

Pucca: ¿¡Eh!? X\\\X

Garu: demonios U¬¬

Ching: *Aparece una Bazuca se la nada y le apunta a Garu con ella(?)* vamos Garu…

Todos-Pucca y Garu: *le apuntan a Garu con varias armas* ¡Contesta! *sonríen diabólicamente* ¬u¬

Garu: definan "Inocencia" =_=U

Todos-Pucca y Garu: ¡Contesta rápido! ¬¬*

Pucca: ¡Chicos! x.x

Todos-Pucca: *miran a Pucca* ¿Si?

Pucca: S-Si Garu responde…¿No lo mataran?

Todos-Pucca y Garu: ¿¡Eh!? Pero el intentó…

Pucca: ¡L-Lo se! Pero…¡Luka! ¡Aleja ese cuchillo del cuello de Garu! ¬¬*

Luka: nunca dejan divertirme ¬3¬* *lanza el cuchillo por la ventana?*

Pucca: ¿E-Entonces?

Todos-Pucca y Garu: *suspiran* esta bien…lo dejaremos vivo solo por esta vez ¬3¬

Pucca: *sonríe* gracias ^\\\^

Miko: ¿Entonces? :v

Garu: bueno…han sido dos veces ¬o¬

Niko: miente =_=

Garu: ¡Claro que no! ¬¬*

Abyo: *le coloca a Garu un detector de mentiras?* habla ahora e_e

Garu: y-yo…han sido tres…

Detector: *lo electrocuta*

Garu: ¡Auch!…b-bueno diez vece-

Detector: *lo electrocuta*

Garu: ¡Veint-!

Detector: *lo electrocuta*

Garu: ¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! ¡Han sido mas de mil veces y contando! x.x

Detector: *se torna verde?*

Todos-Pucca y Garu: Que lolicon ¬¬*

Pucca: *camina hacia Garu* ¿¡Estas bien!?

Garu: Si…no te preocupes

Pucca: que alivió…*abraza a Garu*

Detector: *lo electrocuta*

Garu: ¿¡Por que!? ¬¬*

Detector: pensabas en quitarle la inocencia :v

Garu: *lanza el detector a un pozo* ¬¬*

Niko: siguiente pregunta…

Miko: "¿Por que eres el rey del harem? :'v"

Los chicos-Garu: *llorando en un rincón* adiós autoestima :'v

Haremos: ¿¡No es obvio!? Es por que el es muy lindo, listo, y es tsundere °^°

Garu: lo que ellas dicen =_=U

Miko: siguiente pregunta :v

Niko: "¿Que harías si Pucca no fuera tu novia…y que fuese novia de alguien mas?"

Garu: estaría en la cárcel

Todos-Garu: ¿¡En la cárcel!? ¿¡Por que!? O.o

Garu: por que *aura diabolica* hubiese asesinado a sujeto que era el novio de Pucca, y lo hubiese asesinado de la forma mas cruel y despiadada *sonríe*

Todos-Garu: (A-Asusta) ._.U

Miko: b-bueno…las siguientes preguntas son para Ching

Ching: ¡Okey! :3

Niko: primera pregunta "¿Por que siempre proteges a Pucca? :v"

Ching: la protejo por que…como verán ella es una loli muy adorable y en este mundo hay toda clase de personas y yo me encargaré de protegerla ya que además de ser mi mejor amiga, la considero como mi hermana pequeña a la cual protegeré de todo tipo de lolicones como Garu -u-

Garu: oye ¬¬

Pucca: C-Ching *la abraza* TTuTT

Miko: siguiente pregunta "¿Que harías si el yaoi dejara de existir?"

Ching: obligaría a Abyo, Tobe y a Garu a hacer yaoi ¬w¬

Abyo, Tobe y Garu: ¡Larga vida al yaoi! :'v

Niko: siguiente pregunta "¿Que es lo que mas te gusta de Abyo? :v"

Abyo: oh~ e_e

Ching: bueno…digamos que su torpeza lo hace lucir adorable ^\\\^

Miko: "¿Por que te fijaste en Abyo? ._."

Todos-Ching: la pregunta del siglo ._.

Ching: a pesar de que el es un idiota, digamos que el es un buen chico, es divertido, lindo y siempre ayuda a los demás ^^

Garu: a me dejo en un pozo durante dos días ¬¬

Abyo: fue un accidente :'v

Ching: también por eso me gusta -w-

Miko: bueno =_=U…las siguientes preguntas son para Abyo

Abyo: yes :v

Niko: "¿Que es lo que mas te gusta de Ching? ewe"

Abyo: ella es fuerte y valiente, es muy diferente a todas las chicas :'v

Tobe: si…ella asusta *rie* XD

Garu: *rie junto con Tobe* XD

Ching: *los golpea* ¬¬*

Miko: siguiente pregunta "¿Por que ya no rompes tu camisa? XD"

Abyo: *llorando* eso fue hace mucho, cuando era niño mi padre gastaba demasiado en camisas y me castigo por romperlas :'v

Tobe: durante un mes él utilizo ropa de chica XD

Garu: y lo peor de todo fue que le gusto usar ropa de chica ._.

Niko: Creí que Tobe era el único travesti ._.

Tobe: ¡Oye! :'v

Miko: *suspiro* "¿Por que consideras a Garu como tu mejor amigo?"

Abyo: *abraza a Garu* contaré la historia del inicio de nuestra amistad…era un verano tranquilo…bueno Garu, puedes continuar -w-

Garu: no recuerdo nada de ese día tan trágico ._.

Abyo: ¿Que? :'v

~Hace unos 10 años~

Abyo: *corriendo en círculos* ¿¡Por que!? :'v

Todos-Abyo: ¿Q-Que le sucede? ._.

Garu: ¡Oye! *camina hacia Abyo* estas molestando a todos ¿¡Por que demonios estas gritando!? ¬¬*

Abyo: e-es que yo…yo…

Garu: ¿Tu…?

Abyo: ¡Olvide mi almuerzo! :'v

Todos-Abyo: *facepalm* ¿¡Es enserio!? ¬¬*

Abyo: *llorando*

Garu: *lanza un sándwich a la cara de Abyo* puedes quedarte con el mio si te callas ¬¬*

Abyo: *toma el sándwich y mira a Garu* creo que te amo :'v

Garu: ¿Eh? ._.

Abyo: *se lanza sobre Garu y lo abraza* ¡Seremos mejores amigos por siempre y para siempre! :'v

Garu: ¡Aléjate de mi! X.x

~Fin del flash back~

Abyo: *suspira* y así nació una hermosa amistad :'v

Garu: no lo creo =_=U

Niko: esta bien…las siguientes son para Tobe =_=U

Miko: "¿Por que no admites que amas a Garu?" Baia baia 7w7

Tobe y Garu: ¿¡Que clase de pregunta es esa!? ¬¬*

Ching: yo creo que es por que Tobe también es algo tsundere -u-

Abyo: tal vez Garu ya lo rechazo :v

Ring: tal vez ellos ya tienen una relación secreta e_e

Todos-Pucca, Tobe y Garu: pobre Pucca :'v

Pucca: ¿¡Q-Que!? O.o

Tobe y Garu: ¡Cállense! ¡Prefiero mil veces hacer karaoke con Abyo a tener que salir con ese idiota! ¬¬*

Todos-Tobe y Garu: en conclusión…los dos son un par de tsunderes \\-w-/

Tobe: ¡Siguiente pregunta! ¬¬*

Niko: "¿Por que eres tan narcisista? XD"

Tobe: no lo soy…

Todos-Tobe: ¡Tu siempre te maquillas! ¬¬*

Tobe: cuidar de mi hermoso cuerpo y ser narcisista son dos cosas diferentes ;v

Abyo y Garu: no lo son =_=U

Miko: ¡Siguiente pregunta! X3

Niko: "¿Hay alguien que te guste? ewe"

Tobe: no lo se…no he pensado muy bien en la chica que se convertirá en la madre de Tobe junior, aunque…apuesto a que cualquiera daría lo que fuera para ser mi chica *aura de rosas* ;v

Las chicas: *aura diabólica* que asco ¬_¬

Niko: la ultima pregunta es…"¿Que paso con tus ninjas? :v"

Tobe: también forman parte de las historias :v

Todos-Tobe y Miko: ¿¡Enserio!? O.o

Miko: si…a veces son los extras :v

Tobe: exacto :v

Miko: y las siguientes preguntas son para Ring-ring…

Ring: lo mejor para el final -u-

Niko: veamos…"¿Por que odias a Pucca?"

Ring: ¿Como no hacerlo? Ella se cree perfecta

Pucca: ¡Y-Yo nunca he dicho eso! ¬¬*

Ring: quiere verse como la chica adorable e inocente para que todo el mundo la alabe…

Pucca: ¿Eh? ._.

Ring: ¿¡Lo vez!? ¡Lo esta haciendo de nuevo! *señala a Pucca*

Pucca: T-Te equivocas, yo no busco nada de eso…yo solo soy asi…

Ring: pero…despues de todo toda rosa tiene sus espinas…¿Verdad Garu?

Todos-Garu: *miran fijamente a Garu*

Garu: tsk…no entiendo de lo que hablas U¬¬

Ring: dime…¿Como es Pucca cuando de enoja?

Garu: *se pone pálido?* b-bueno…d-digamos que ella…

Todos-Pucca y Garu: ¿¡Eh!? O.o

Garu: *le sangra la nariz* se ve irresistible ¬w¬

~Flash back~

Pucca: *camina hacia Garu* Garu~ *sonríe*

Garu: ¿Que ocurre? ¬o¬

Pucca: b-bueno…veras accidentalmente se cayó una caja sobre mi y…*le muestra unas fotos* ¿¡Por que tienes fotos mías!? ¬¬*

Garu: (¡D-Demonios! ¡Eso significa que…) ¿C-Como encontraste esas fotos?

Pucca: cuando estaba buscando mi vestido, una caja cayó sobre mi cabeza y accidentalmente también cayó un álbum de fotos tuyas…algunas se esparcieron asi que comencé a recogerlas, pero…¡Casi todas eran mías! ¬¬*

Garu: *suspira* que alivió…al menos no…

Pucca: las guardaré en el álbum y olvidare lo sucedido *toma el álbum y lo abre* ¿Uh?

Garu: ¡No! *toma el álbum y lo lanza por la ventana*

Pucca: Garu…¿Quienes eran esas chicas?

Garu: c-conocidas…

Pucca: ¿Que tan cercanas? ¬¬*

Garu: d-digamos que…un poco cercanas

Pucca: *aura diabolica* ¿¡Quienes son ellas dos!? ¬¬*

Garu: y-yo…S-Si te lo digo…¿Prometes que no te enojaras?

Pucca: *cruza los brazos* no lo haré…

Garu: *suspira* son mis ex-novi-

Pucca: *golpea a Garu* ¡Idiota!

Garu: ¡Prometiste que no te enojarias!

Pucca: *truena sus nudillos mientras que su aura diabólica crece aun mas* nunca dije nada sobre golpearte

~Fin del Flash back~

Ching y Luka: *golpeando a Garu* ¡Idiota! ¿¡Por que conservas esas fotos!? ¬¬*

Garu: ¡Es culpa de Abyo! ¬¬*

Abyo: es el álbum de la amistad, en donde hay fotos de todos nosotros :'v

Garu: el hizo uno para todos…pero todos ustedes lo arrojaron a un rio =_=U

Abyo: y el único que lo conservo fue Garu :'v

Garu: lo conserve por que habían fotos mías mientras ¡DORMÍA! *mira a Abyo* ¬¬*

Abyo: no tengo la culpa de que te veas bien hasta cuando duermes :'v

Ching: *le sangra la nariz* ¿Haz dormido con Garu? e_e

Garu: ¡Pervertida! ¬¬*

Abyo: si…cuando hacemos la pijamada de chicos :'v

Tobe: creía que Garu solo tenía una ex…y esa era Lily, entonces ¿Cuantas…

Garu: *golpea a Tobe* ¡Eso no importa! ¬¬

Miko: *rio diabólicamente* no al spoiler~ e_e

Niko: estoy rodeado de locos ._.

Miko: siguiente pregunta "¿Te gusta alguien?"

Ring: ¡Ja! Cualquier chico daría lo que fuera para ser mi novio ¬u¬

Los chicos: claro que no =_=U

Niko: "¿Haz dejado de transformarte?"

Ring: no…hay veces en donde me transformó para golpear a Tobe cuando usa mi maquillaje *sonríe*

Tobe: estuve en coma durante un mes :'v

Miko: las siguientes son para…¿Niko? ._.

Niko: oh~ ewe

Miko: veamos…"¿Te gusta sempai? ewe" khe? ._.

Niko: khe? ._.

Todos-Miko y Niko: *rien* XD

Niko: ya había dejado muy en claro que ella no me interesa ._.

Miko: asi es =^=

Niko: ¡Siguiente!

Miko: "¿Te gusta "ayudar" a sempai? XD" también me da risa :'v

Niko: bueno…yo no hago nada, solo la molesto mientras escribe y cuando se va a la escuela, yo me quedo en casa haciendo nada, solo cuido a sus gatas :v

Miko: la siguiente es…"¿Por que eres malo con sempai? :'v" yo también quisiera saberlo :'v

Niko: no tengo idea…solo soy asi =_=U

Miko: "¿Eres celoso? ewe"

Niko: creo que…no :v

Miko: ¡Las siguientes son para mí! :'v

Niko: "¿Por que comenzaste a escribir?"

Miko: bueno…un dia estaba aburrida y descubrí , y encontré un par de historias de Pucca porque siempre ha sido mi serie favorita (Que por cierto aun no actualizan :'v), entonces un dia se me ocurrió una idea para una historia y comencé con un borrador y al final me decidí a publicarlo y bueno…ahora estoy aqui :v

Niko: "¿Que sentiste cuando escribiste por primera vez?"

Miko: ni yo se XD…tal vez algo de nerviosismo(?) Porque…no estaba del todo segura si publicarlo o no =u=U

Niko: "¿Por que el pan es tan delicioso? :'v"

Miko: se dice que los mas grandes científicos tampoco saben la respuesta :'v

Niko: "Además de escribir…¿Que mas te gusta hacer?"

Miko: me gusta dibujar, ver series, comer(?) Y leer :v

Niko: "¿Que haces cuando vez a tu sempai? ewe"

Miko: digamos que me pasa algo asi…Lo miro, el me mira, me asusto(?), huyo, me caigo, me levanto y me vuelvo a caer pero esta vez en un charco y asi sucesivamente :'v

Niko: "¿Tienes mascotas? :'v"

Miko: tengo muchas :'v…cinco perros, que son de mis hermanos y cuatro gatas gordas que son mías :'v

Niko: "¿Como conociste a Niko? XD"

Miko: no se…un dia de repente aparecío y comenzó a atormentarme :'v

Niko: y por último "¿Que es lo que mas te gusta de escribir?"

Miko: creo que…me gusta crear cosas (aunque sean deformes :'v) y me encanta escribir, pero lo que mas me gusta es…haber creado una familia de panecillos que se toman la molestia de leer estas deformidades, creo que ya les he dicho que los amo :'v

Todos-Miko: Aw~ :'v

Niko: bueno…las siguientes preguntas son de…

Miko: ¡LukazDeM! X3…y solo dire que si no vez alguna pregunta, tal vez es por que ya la contestamos ;v

Niko: las primeras son para Miko…"¿Por que le gusta hacernos sufrir?"

Miko: por que…soy su sempai(?)…saben que los amo, pero quiero hacerlos sufrir(?) XD

Niko: "¿Niko le ayuda a escribir?"

Miko: ¡No! El muy maldito no hace nada…todas las tardes el esta escuchando k-pop o vocaloid :'v

Niko: "¿Cuales son sus parejas favoritas?"

Miko: como saben…mi OTP es PuccaxGaru -w-

Garu: ¡Tambien el mío! ¬w¬

Pucca: *se sonroja* •\\\•

Miko: pero…tambien me gusta el ChingxAbyo y TobexRing-ring, ¡Esta es mi otra OTP! *-*

Tobe y Ring: ¡Oye! ¬¬*

Miko: ¡Cállense y ámense!(?) ¬¬*…y bueno, saben que soy fanática de Ladybug…y mis parejas favoritas son…el Adrianette y el Marichat :'v

Niko: pero son las mismas personas =_=U

Miko: ¡Cállese! ¬¬*

Niko: y la última es para Ching, Abyo, Tobe, Ring-ring y Pucca: "¿Que clase de novio creen que es Garu 7u7"

Todos-Pucca y Garu: un pervertido y lolicon ¬o¬

Garu: ¿¡Que!? ¬¬*

Pucca: b-bueno…es el mejor novio de todos ^\\\^

Garu: *se sonroja* ¬\\\¬

Ching: pero ¿Es pervertido?

Pucca: ¡C-Ching! X\\\X

Todos-Pucca y Garu: ¡Entonces…Garu es un lolicon! *tratan de golpear a Garu?* ¬¬*

Garu: ¿¡Que!? O.o

Pucca: ¡C-Chicos! ¬¬

Todos-Pucca y Garu: *se detienen* l-lo siento u.u

Miko: las siguientes preguntas son de…¡DaniAgreste! X3

Niko: y bueno…algunas preguntas se repetían asi que…

Miko: si no vez tus preguntas aqui…es por que ya fueron contestadas ^^

Niko: bueno…comenzamos con Pucca…"¿Garu realmente es un pervertido? e_e"

Pucca: b-bueno…

Todos-Pucca y Garu: *Miran sadicamente a Garu* 7-7

Garu: *escribiendo su testamento*

Pucca: *se sonroja* t-tal vez solo un poco ^\\\^U

Miko: "¿Te gustaría dejar de ser loli? XD"

Pucca: de hecho…ya no soy tan loli gracias a Miko ^^

Miko: asi que es loli pero…no es plana 7u7

Pucca: s-si algo asi ^^U

Miko: las siguientes son para Garu…"¿Te gusta que Pucca sea loli?"

Garu: ella me gusta tal y como es, pero cuando era plana la mayoría de los idiotas la ignoraban y ahora *aura diabólica* muchos idiotas intentan hablarle ¬¬*

Niko: "¿Que harías si…Ching y Luka te descubrieran tus álbumes privados de fotos de Pucca? e_e"

Pucca: ¿P-Privados? •\\\•

Ching y Luka: ¿¡Que!? ¬¬*

Garu: N-No se de que me hablas U¬¬

Ching y Luka: ¡De tus fotos prohibidas de Pucca! ¬¬*

Garu: b-bueno…si yo tuviera un álbum de esos y ¡Es obvio que no lo tengo!…yo creo que…huiría de la galaxia =_=U

Ching y Luka: *aura diabólica* ¬¬

Miko: v-veamos las siguientes son para mi :v

Niko: "¿Como fue que te inspiraste para crear las diferentes personalidades de tus personajes?"

Miko: bueno…Pucca es loli por que…un dia vi un fan-art de ella y en ese fan-art era loli…me pareció que no estaría mal que ella fuese loli

Pucca: ¿¡Por eso soy loli!? ¬¬*

Miko: si :v…Garu es un tsundere por que…siempre ha sido asi -w-

Garu: ¡Claro que no! ¬¬*

Miko: en la serie original…habian ciertos capítulos en donde demostraba ser un tsundere y es por eso que me gusto la idea de que fuese tsundere, y bueno creo que…si en la serie Garu fuese el novio de Pucca…creo que sería bastante sobreprotector, muy celoso y pervertido ewe

Garu: ¿Eh? ._.

Pucca: y lo es =_=U

Miko: Ching es yandere por que…en un capítulo (El fabuloso Abyo) se puso bastante yandere cuando se trataba de Abyo, ademas de que ella y Pucca son como hermanas, por lo tanto ella es sobreprotectora con ella y es Fujoshi por que se me ocurrió añadirle ese toque ewe

Ching: no hiciste mal ewe

Miko: Abyo es idiota por naturaleza, Tobe es Narcisista porque en pocos capítulos se nota que le gusta cuidarse XD y Ring-ring es la típica rival que quiere quitarle todo a la protagonista :v

Niko: "¿Que opina de los ships Crack? (Creo que asi se escribe :v)"

Miko: si se meten con mi OTP…creo que los odio 7-7

Niko: "¿Volveremos a ver a sus antiguos personajes? uwu"

Miko: si ewe…de vez en cuando trato de agregarlos a la historia, y ahora creo que los agregaré a las otras ;v

Niko: "¿Has leído el comic "What's Yours is Mine"? ¿Que opinas de el? :v"

Tobe: oh~ e_e

Miko y Garu: ¡NOPE! ¬¬*

Miko: me gusta el comic, la historia y comencé a seguirlo, creo que desde que comenzó a salir, pero ¡Se metieron con mi OTP!

Garu: *cruza los brazos* y bueno…ahora muchos me "odian" y prefieren a Tobe ¬o¬

Tobe: amo ese comic :'v

Pucca: y-yo no estoy tan convencida ^^U

Miko: algunos se emocionan con la pareja PuccaxTobe, pero se olvidan de lo mas importante, ¡ELLA ESTA BAJO UN HECHIZO DE AMOR! Es obvio que ella esta "enamorada" de Tobe y este solo la usa en su contra solo para vengarse de Garu, aunque el dice que la quiere, etc etc…y ya se lo que diran "pero solo es un comic :v" bueno yo soy multi-shipper pero como dije antes…si se meten con la OTP se meten con la navaja! 7-7 (okno XD)

Niko: "¿Que prefiere la Pizza o el pan? :v"

Miko: nunca subestimen al pan e_e…la pizza en…es pan solo que le agregan mas ingredientes y lo mismo sucede con las Hamburguesas y algunos postres ewe

Niko: "¿Por que no actualiza? 7-7"

Miko: el número que usted marco se suicido, por que no tiene mucha inspiración para continuar con las historias y porque su maldita escuela le quita mucho tiempo valioso porque es demasiado estricta :'v

Niko: "¿Cuando estará lista la actualización de Pucca in Wonderland, ¡Soy una deidad! Y ¿Ahora que?, y ¡Nuestro falso amor!? :'v"

Miko: el número que usted marc-…

Niko: *me golpea con un pan* ¬¬*

Miko: bueno…CREO que puede haber actualización en estas semanas ;v

Niko: "¿Que paso con el manga? :'v"

Miko: Lo sentimos su llamada no puede ser recibid-

Niko: *me lanza un pan* ¡Oye! ¬¬*

Miko: ya tengo un borrador del primer capítulo pero…ultimamente he comenzado muchas otras actividades por que hice algo malo e.e y como castigo me obligaron a hacer cosas mas "recreativas" XD, pero no crean que me he olvidado del manga, claro que lo haré solo que por ahora estará pausada la fecha de estreno(?) :v

Niko: "¿Niko es tsundere?" Khe? ._.

Miko: a veces :v

Niko: "¿Cuales son sus series favoritas?"

Miko: veamos…Pucca 7u7, Miraculous Ladybug :'v, Star vs las fuerzas del mal, Gravity falls -w-, South park(←Solo lo ve porque hay mucho potencial de Yaoi e_e) Barnie ;v (okno XD) bueno…a veces veo los jóvenes titanes, Un show mas, hora de aventura y creo que ya :v

Niko: ¿Le gusta el Yaoi Hard? e_e

Miko: obvio que yes~ 7u7

Niko: "¿Haras mas historias? :'v *corazón de ilusión(?)*"

Miko: de hecho…tengo planeadas otras cuatro historias mas, asi que hay Miko para un buen rato :'v

Niko: y esas fueron todas las preguntas :v

Miko: si…y ahora, ¡Finalmente la ova!

Niko: ¿¡Aun hay mas!? O.o

Miko: si…he quedado muy mal con los panecillos por hacerlos esperar bastante, asi que…como recompensa ¡Les dare una ova doble! :'v

Niko: entonces solo…¿Respondiste las preguntas y ahora continuaras con la ova?

Miko: si =u=…este seria el capítulo mas largo que he escrito :'v…asi que panecillos, disfruten su doble deformidad! XD

* * *

Era un dia tranquilo en Sooga…

Todos: ¿¡Como fue que lo olvidamos!? O.o

~Flash back~

Pucca: *dibujando*

Ring: no puedo creer que ella actúe como una niña pequeña =_=U

Ching: dejala…ella es adorable =3=

Ring: si pero debería comenzar a actuar conforme a su edad…

Ching: no todos aplican eso =_=U *Señala a Tobe, Abyo Garu y Jack*

Tobe: *sentado en los hombros de Jack mientras empuja a Garu?*

Garu: *sentado en los hombros de Abyo mientras empuja a Tobe?*

Abyo: *patea a Jack y a Tobe a un charco?*

Tobe y Jack: ¡Eso es trampa! :'v

Garu: no sean llorones ¬¬

Abyo: ¡Si!…es su turno de comer cebolla :v

Tobe y Jack: esta bien *toman una cebolla y la muerden?* :'v

Ring: *mirando a los chicos* pero ellos son un caso perdido =_=U

Ching: tienes razón…

Ring: entonces hay que ayudar a Pucca a madurar o si no…

Ching y Ring: *miran a los chicos*

Abyo y Garu: *colocan ardillas rabiosas en los pantalones de Tobe mientras rien* XD

Tobe: *llorando* es bueno tener momentos de amistad :'v

Ching y Ring: ¡Hay que ayudar a Pucca! ._.

Ring: ¡Oye Pucca!

Pucca: *mira a Ring-ring y sonríe* ¿Si? ^^

Ring: ¿Cuantos años tienes?

Pucca: estoy por cumplir diesisiete *sonríe*

Ring y Ching: ¿D-Días? ._.

Pucca: si…¡Oh! Olvide el pegamento *se levanta* ya regreso…*se va*

Ring y Ching: oh~ ¡Garu! O.o

Garu: ¿Que ocurre? ¬o¬

Ching: *se acerca a Garu y murmura* ¿Sabes cuando es el cumpleaños de Pucca?

Garu: ¿Eh?…

Ring: ¿Lo olvidaste?

Garu: no…solo que…e-ella nunca me lo dijo U¬¬

Ring y Ching: ¿¡Eh!? O.o

Ching: ¡A MI NO ME ENGAÑAS! ¡LO OLVIDASTE! ¬¬*

Garu: ¡Nunca lo haría! Y ¿¡Que me dices de ti!? Ella es tu mejor amiga…de seguro sabes algo sobre su cumpleaños

Ching: t-tampoco me lo ha dicho

Garu y Ching: *se arrodillan* s-somos la peor escoria del mundo *miran hacia el suelo con la mirada pérdida?*

Abyo: ¿Que les ocurrió? ._.

Ring: cosas de Pucca ¬o¬

Tobe: ¡Ja! Yo se todo sobre la pequeña Pucca :v

Ching y Garu: ¿Cuando es su cumpleaños? ¬¬

Tobe: ¿Eh?…y-yo…*se arrodillado junto a Ching y Garu* no lo se :'v

Mia: *camina hacia ellos* hola chicos ^^

Ching: ¡Mia tu sabes muchas cosas!

Mia: e-eso creo =u=U

Ring: ¿Sabes algo sobre el cumpleaños de Pucca?

Mia: ¿Eh? ._.

Todos-Mia: T-Tu…lo…

Mia: ¡No lo se! :'v

Todos: ¡Maldición! O.o

~Fin del flash back~

Ching: ¿Que hacemos ahora?

Ring: facil…solo peguntemosle y…

Todos-Ring: ¿¡Estas loca!? O.o

Garu: no podemos hacer eso…romperiamos su pequeño y adorable corazón.

Ring: pero…

Abyo: ella recordó los cumpleaños de todos nosotros…seria horrible que nosotros no lo hicieramos :'v

Ring: *suspira* ¿Tienen algun plan? ¬o¬

Ching: ¡Ya se!

Después…

Ching: *disfrazada de mago?* ¡Bienvenidos a los juegos mágicos!

Todos-Ching: *aplauden* oh~

Ching: necesito ayuda del publico para este primer juego…

Abyo: ¡Yo! ¡Yo quiero! :'v

Garu: *lo golpea* ¬¬*

Ching: *señala a Pucca* ¡Tu!

Pucca: *sonríe* ¡Si! ^^ *camina hacia Ching*

Ching: bien…para comenzar con este primer juego…deberas escribir una fecha importante~

Pucca: ¿Importante? B-Bueno…digamos que…falta mucho

Todos-Pucca: (Que alivio…no será pronto) y…¿Cual es esa fecha? =u=

Pucca: *sonríe* cuando los conocí a todos ustedes ^\\\^

Todos-Pucca: *aura diabólica* (somos unos seres sin alma) o-oh~ TTuTT

Pucca: Entonces…¿Que gane? •w•

Ching: n-no importa mucho el premio…tu puedes elegirlo TTuTT

Pucca: veamos…¡Ya se!…¡Un bebe! •w•

Todos-Pucca y Garu: ¿¡Que!? O.o

Garu: si insistes *trata que quitarse su camisa*

Ching: *golpea a Garu* ¿¡Que crees que haces!? ¬¬*

Garu: ¿Un bebe? ¬o¬

Tobe: *golpea a Garu* ¡No quieras aprovecharte de Pucca! ¬¬*

Garu: pero ella…

Tobe y Ching: ¡Ella no sabe de donde vienen los bebés! ¬¬*

Pucca: ¿Eh?

Garu: no se preocupen…yo me encargaré de eso

Tobe y Ching: ¡Maldito lolicon! *se lanzan sobre Garu y lo golpean* ¬¬*

Abyo: y ¿Por que quieres un bebe? :v

Pucca: por que son adorables…y por que los gatitos son muy lindos ^^

Abyo: espera…

Ring: ¿Te refieres a un gato bebe? ._.

Pucca: si ^^

Mia: *mirando a Tobe y Ching* creo que Garu estará en coma =_=U

Abyo: ¡Chicos! ¡Lo van a matar! :'v

Después…

Ching: *suspira y se recuesta en el suelo* y ahora…¿Que haremos?

Ring: *facepalm* ¿Por que no simplemente se lo preguntamos? ¬¬*

Ching: ¡No lo haremos! ¬¬

Abyo: ¿Que haremos? :'v

Kauro: *camina hacia ellos* hola chicos ^^

Todos-Garu: ¡Kauro! :'v

Garu: ¡Pez!

Kauro: ¡No me llames asi! ¬¬*

Ching: Pucca…e-ella es tu mejor amiga ¿Verdad?

Abyo: es obvio ya que Pucca lo envío a la friendzone *rie* XD

Tobe: XD *riendo* espera…a mi también me envío a la friendzone :'v

Kauro: *golpea a Abyo* si…¿Por que lo preguntan?

Ching: bueno…queriamos preguntarte algo muy importante con respecto a Pucca…

Kauro: *aura y sonrisa diabólica* baia baia ¿Acaso Garu no sabe nada sobre Pucca? 7u7

Garu: ¡C-Claro que la conozco! ¬¬*

Kauro: bien…dime tres cosas que a ella le gusten

Garu: b-bueno…le gustan los dulces, los animales y…¿Y-Yo? ¬\\\¬

Tobe: pero tu cuentas como animal XD

Garu: *lo patea en la cara* ¬¬*

Kauro: *suspira* en fin…¿Que necesitan saber sobre Pucca?

Ching: bueno…

Pucca: *camina hacia ellos* Chicos…¿No vieron mis listone-? *mira a Kauro* oh…¡Hola Kauro! ^^

Kauro: hola pequeña…

Pucca: no creí que tu…

Kauro: claro que si…despues de todo nunca podría olvidar este dia…

Todos-Kauro: ¿E-Este dia? ._.

Pucca: *rie levemente*

Kauro: oh…*lanza un cofre al suelo* obsequios por parte de tu padre…

Pucca: ¿¡Enserio!? *camina rápidamente hacia el cofre* ¿Que es? •w•

Kauro: me dijo que es una sorpresa *sonríe*

Pucca: *trata de abrir el cofre*

Garu: ¡Oye Pez! ¬o¬

Kauro: ¡Que no me llames asi! ¬¬*

Ching: ¿C-Cual es ese dia tan importante?

Kauro: ¿Eh?…enserio ustedes no…

Pucca: *abre el cofre*

Todos-Pucca y Kauro: *miran el cofre* ¿¡Que!? O.o

Kauro: es parte de la joyeria real…y muchas otras cosas valiosas…

Pucca: (Papá…no tenias porque molestarte…) *suspira* son muy lindas ^^

Kauro: y el dice que espera poder verte…mañana…

Pucca: ¿¡Eh!? P-Pero yo no estoy segura de…

Garu: *toma a Pucca del hombro* Tienes que ir…hace mucho que no lo vez…apuesto a que lo extrañas mucho…

Pucca: s-si lo extraño…pero ¿Q-Que le dire?…¿Que debo hacer cuando lo vea? Y-Yo…

Ching: tranquila…nosotros te apoyaremos…

Pucca: ¿¡Enserio!? +u+

Todos-Pucca: si…no te preocupes =u=

Pucca: esta bien…preparare todo para mañana…todo tiene que ser perfecto *camina hacia la habitación de Garu*

Kauro: vaya…ustedes si son buenos amigo-

Garu: *toma a Kauro del cuello* ¿¡Por que no lo dijiste antes!? ¬¬

Ching: ¿M-Mañana es el cumpleaños de Pucca?

Kauro: s-si…creí que ustedes ya lo sabían…

Ring: pues no…esa pequeña loli nunca no los había dicho ¬¬

Abyo: Asi que…¿Haremos un plan? :v

Tobe: ¡Claro que si!

Mia: aun tenemos tiempo para organizar una fiesta para Pucca…

Ching: y si…¿Invitamos a su padre?

Kauro: suena bien…solo espero que Pucca no…

~Se escucha un llanto~

Ring: *abraza a Garu* ¿¡Que fue eso!?

Garu: se escucha como si alguien estuviera sufriendo…

Abyo: ¡No se! ¡Garu! *empuja a Ring-ring y salta a los brazos de Garu* ¡Cuida de mi! :'v

Kauro: esto es malo…

Ching: ¿Por que lo dices?

Kauro: *les muestra un libro* las sirenas tienen un cambio muy repentino a cierta edad, sufren mucha clase de cambios…

Todos-Kauro: ¿Como la pubertad? O.o

Kauro: algo asi…

Todos-Kauro: ¡No puede ser! O.o

Kauro: chicos la pubertad no es tan mal-

Todos-Kauro: ¡Habla por ti! *comienzan a temblar*

Kauro: ¿S-Sufrieron bastante?

Todos-Kauro: ¡Claro que si!

Abyo: ¡Imagínate sufrir por el acné! :'v

Tobe: ¡Que todos se rían de ti por que tu voz se escuchaba extraña! :'v

Ching: ¡Tu nunca usaste frenos! :'v

Mia: ¡Que te confundan con un chico!

Ring: ¡Que todos los chicos a excepción de Garu…esten locos por ti!

Garu: ¡Que tu cuerpo este en tu contra!

Todos-Garu: *miran a Garu* ¿Tu también tienes problemas normales? ._.

Garu: ¿P-Por que me tratan como fenómeno? ._.

Kauro: esta bien…si la pubertad es mala…lo que tiene Pucca es cien veces peor que eso…asi que por nada del mundo la molesten…

Pucca: *camina hacia ellos mientras llora?* ¿¡Por que la ropa de chica me queda muy grande!? TToTT

Abyo: es que tu eres plana :v

Pucca: ¿E-Eh? *sus ojos cambian de color* ¡No me llames plana! *hace levitar a Abyo y lo lanza por la ventana?* ¬¬*

Todos-Pucca: ¿¡Que!? O.o

Kauro: se los dije…

Pucca: *sus ojos se tornan amarillos* ¡A-Abyo! ¿¡Estas bien!?

Abyo: ¡S-Si! X.x

Pucca: *sus ojos se vuelven rojos* ¡Que bueno! Por que…¡Voy a matarte! ¬¬*

Garu: ¡Pucca!

Pucca: *mira a Garu y sus ojos se tornan rosas* Garu…*se lanza sobre Garu y lo besa* ^\\\^

Garu: ¡Espera! X.x

Kauro: bien ahora *camina había Pucca y Garu* necesitamos…

Pucca: *sus ojos se tornan verdes* ¡No se acerquen! *hace aparecer una ola gigante que se los lleva a todos?*

Todos-Pucca y Garu: ¡Aiudaa! :'v *desaparecen entre el agua?*

Garu: ¿P-Pucca?

Pucca: *mira a Garu y sus ojos se tornan rosa* ¿Si? ^^

Garu: S-Sabes creo que yo…olvide hacer algo asi que yo…

Pucca: *se lanza sobre Garu y lo besa* =\\\=

Garu: (Tal vez debería aprovecharme de esto) Pucca…¿Que te parece si vamos a mi habitacio-…¬w¬

Ching y Kauro: *le lanzan una roca a Garu* ¡Ni lo pienses! ¬¬*

Garu: ¡Demonios! ¬¬*

Después…

Ching: Kauro…¿Que haremos con Pucca? No deja de cambiar de humor y solo esta tranquila cuando esta con Garu

Kauro: bueno…por suerte existe una medicina para tratar con la enfermedad que tiene Pucca, esta en el manual que le entregue a Garu

Abyo: ¡No perdamos tiempo!

Tobe: ¡Si! :v

Todos: *caminan hacia la habitación de Garu y tocan la puerta* Garu~ =w=

Garu: ¡Estoy ocupado!

Ching: ¿Ocupado?

Kauro: ¿Que demonios esta haciendo?

Pucca: G-Garu ¡E-Espera! X.x

Garu: ya te dije que si te quedas tranquila no te dolera ¬¬

Abyo: baia…eso suena interesante e_e

Ching, Kauro y Tobe: *rompen la puerta con una patada?* ¡Garu! ¬¬*

Garu: ¡Oigan! ¬¬

Ching: *aura diabólica* ¿¡Que demonios pasa aqui!?

Garu: Pucca se pincho el dedo y solo la estaba ayudando a colocarle una bandita ¬o¬

Pucca: y me duele mucho x.x

Kauro: *suspira* eso no importa…¿Garu recuerdas el libro que te entregue?

Garu: si ¿Por que lo preguntas?

Kauro: ahí esta la medicina para ayudar a Pucca con su problema

Garu: ¿Por que no lo dijiste antes? ¬¬*

Kauro: lo había olvidado =u=U

Garu: *toma el libro y se lo entrega a Kauro* deberíamos hacerlo rápido…Mañana ira a ver a su padre y no puede verlo en esas condiciones.

Kauro: *toma un frasco* ¡Aqui esta!

Abyo: It's magic! :'v

Tobe: y ¿Para que sirve esa cosa?

Ring: ¿Como ayudara a Pucca?

Kauro: solo basta una gota para que deje de actuar de esa manera, pero el efecto solo dura muy corto tiempo

Ching: y ¿Que hace exactamente?

Kauro: *lanza una pequeña gota a la cabeza de Pucca* Pucca esta muy inestable y hace cosas que normalmente no hace, esta pocima hace que haga todo lo contrario a su comportamiento.

Mia: entonces como Pucca esta muy inestable, esa poción hará que Pucca actúe con normalidad

Kauro: asi es…

Pucca: *frota sus ojos* ¿En donde estoy? =w=?

Garu: entonces…cuando termine su "enfermedad" y sea normal nuevamente…no podremos usar esa cosa de nuevo por que…volveria a actuar de esta forma

Kauro: si…por eso no tienen que exceder en el número de gotas

Abyo: ¿Funciona en humanos?

Kauro: eso creo…los humanos y las sirenas tienen casi la misma genética.

Abyo: entonces…Si usamos eso en Garu…¿Dejara de ser tsundere? :v

Todos-Garu: ¡Tiene razón! ¡Tambien dejaría de ser lolicon y pervertido! •^•

Garu: ¡Oigan! ¡No se acerquen a mi! ¬¬*

Pucca: ¡S-Si! ¡Dejenlo tal y como es! x.x

Abyo: baia asi que ¿Te gusta que sea pervertido? e_e

Pucca: ¿¡E-Eh!? Y-Yo…

Garu: usemoslo en Abyo…asi dejara de ser idiota ¬¬*

Ring: y también en Tobe para que deje de ser narcisista ¬w¬

Tobe: ¡Usenlo en Ring-ring para que deje de ser egoísta! ¬¬

Ring: *trata de golpear a Tobe* ¿¡Que dijiste!? ¬¬

Ching: ¡Chicos! Calmense…nadie usara esa cosa, recuerden que es la medicina de Pucca…

Garu: también en Ching ¬o¬

Ching: ¿Khe? ._.

Tobe: ¡Si! :v

Ring: asi dejara de ser fujoshi :v

Ching: ¡Eso si que no! ¬¬*

Todos-Pucca: *discuten entre si* ¬¬

Pucca: c-chicos…

Todos-Pucca: *comienzan a golpearse*

Pucca: es inútil =_=U

Después…

Ching: Entonces…¿Tienen alguna idea para la cena?

Garu: tal vez algo que a ella le guste…

Abyo: *abraza a Garu y llora* ¡No pienso cocinarte! :'v

Tobe: ¡Me enfermaria! :'v

Garu: *los golpea* Ching será mejor que tu te encarges de eso ¬¬

Ching: *suspira* esta bien…mientras Ring-ring, Mia y Kimi se harán cargo de la decoración, Kauro se encargara de traer al padre de Pucca, Jack se encargara de los invitados, asi que ustedes tres se encargaran de el entretenimiento.

Abyo: ¡Karaoke! :'v

Tobe y Garu: *lo golpean* ¡Claro que no! ¬¬*

Abyo: ¿¡Por que no!? Nos llamaríamos "La experiencia mas idiota" :'v

Tobe y Garu: ¡Nunca haríamos karaoke contigo! ¬¬*

Abyo: pero…

Ching: *suspira* en fin…no tiene que haber error alguno…recuerden que el padre de Pucca vendrá…

Tobe y Abyo: *miran a Garu y rien* e.e

Garu: ¿Que ocurre? U¬¬

Tobe: ¿No estas nervioso?

Abyo: tu futuro suegro vendrá ewe

Ching: y probablemente te mate, ya sabes…su unica y amada hija lo abandono para estar contigo…

Garu: ¡Ja! Los nervios son para los débiles ¬w¬ (¡Maldicion! ¡No había pensado en eso! O.o)

Abyo: nada mejor que recibirlo con música -w-

Tobe y Garu: ya dijimos que no ¬o¬

Ching: Estaba pensando en pirotecnia y un show de luces

Tobe y Garu: eso suena mejor =_=U

Al dia siguiente…

Pucca: *suspira* (bien…aqui voy)

Garu: *toma a Pucca de las manos* tranquila…es tu padre, no pasará nada malo…

Pucca: es que…hace mucho que no lo veo y…

Garu: descuida todo saldrá bien…

Pucca: *suspira* eso espero…

Garu: por cierto…¿Tienes planes esta noche?

Pucca: ¿Eh?…c-creo que no

Garu: perfecto…estaba pensando en tener una ci-

Pucca: ¡Si! *u*

Garu: *rie levemente* bien…te esperare antes de las siete…

Pucca: aqui estaré ^\\\^

Garu: si…*besa a Pucca* suerte…

Pucca: nos vemos luego ^\\\^ *se va*

Garu: *toma su teléfono y llama a Abyo* Oye Aby-

Abyo: *por la otra línea* ¿Alo? :v

Garu: Pucca acaba de irse…puedes decirle a Ching que pueden venir a mi casa…

Abyo: ¿Quien habla? :v

Garu: ¡Idiota! ¡Solo haz lo que digo!

Abyo: solo bromeaba :'v

Garu: *suspira* en fin…necesito tu ayuda y la de Tobe para el entretenimiento…

Abyo: Oh Tobe esta conmigo :v

Tobe: *coloca el altavoz?* hola :v

Garu: bien…necesito que estén aqui lo mas pronto posible

Tobe y Abyo: No podemos estamos buscando ropa

Garu: Muy bien dense prisa y vengan aqui…

Tobe y Abyo: No la encontramos

Garu ¿Que quieren decir con que no la encuentran?

Tobe: No la encontramos, solo hay pan

Garu: ¿Que quieren decir con que solo hay pan?

Abyo: Significa que solo hay pan

Garu: Salgan del pasillo del pan

Tobe y Abyo: ¡Esta bien! ¡No tienes que gritarnos! :'v

Garu: no les grite =_=U

Tobe y Abyo: *caminan al siguiente pasillo* ¡Hay mas pan!

Garu: ¿Que quieren decir con que hay mas pan? ._.

Tobe y Abyo: Que solo hay mas pan :v

Garu: vayan al siguiente pasillo =_=U

Tobe y Abyo: ¡Sigue habiendo mas pan!

Garu: ¿En donde se supone que estan?

Tobe y Abyo: ¡Estamos en "Pan"!

Garu ¿¡Que quieren decir con que estan en "Pan"!?

Tobe y Abyo: ¡Que estamos en "Pan"!

Garu: ¿¡En que tienda estan!?

Tobe y Abyo: ¡En una panadería!

Garu: ¿¡Por que comprando ropa en una panadería!? ¬¬*

Tobe y Abyo: ¡Cretino! *cortan la llamada*

Garu: ¿Eh? ._.

Ching: *camina hacia Garu junto con Ring-rin, Mia y Kimi* Garu…aqui estan las decoraciones

Mia: ¿En donde estan Tobe y Abyo?

Garu: estan comprando ropa…

Kimi: ¿Ahora?

Garu: eso creo…aunque dicen que solo hay pan =_=U

Ring: ¿Pan?

Ching: ¿Que quieres decir con que solo hay pan?

Garu: que estan comprando ropa en una panadería =_=U

Ching, Ring, Mia y Kimi: ¿Que? ._.

Garu: *suspira* eso no importa…hay que comenzar a decorar…Pucca estará aqui a la hora que dijiste Ching.

Ching: terminaremos antes ya que Tobe y Abyo no estan =w=

Tobe y Abyo: *caminan hacia ellas* hemos llegado ;v

Todos-Tobe y Abyo: *facepalm*

Con Pucca…

Pucca: (b-bien…relajate…solo es papá, no pasará nada más, solo seremos nosotros dos y después…) *sonríe* (tendre una cita con Garu) ^\\\^

~El mar comienza a crear grandes olas~

Pucca: ¡E-Esta aqui!

Aiko: *se transforma en humano y camina hacia Pucca* P-Pucca…

Pucca: *mira a Aiko* P-Papá…

Aiko: *sonríe* hace mucho que no nos veíamos

Pucca: *sonríe* s-si…

~Silencio incómodo~

Pucca: entonces…¿C-Como haz estado?

Aiko: bueno…ahora que te veo…estoy muy feliz

Pucca: Papá *lo abraza* ¡Yo tambien estoy muy feliz! TTuTT

Aiko: *abraza a Pucca* (Espero que no hable sobre ese humano…) =u=U

Pucca: (Espero que no quiera hablar sobre Garu) =u=U

Con los demás…

Jack: bien…los invitados estarán aqui antes de las siete.

Ching: bien…las decoraciones estan listas

Kauro: Pucca esta con su padre, y el esta consciente sobre la fiesta

Ching: el banquete esta casi listo, solo falta el entretenimiento

Garu: los fuegos artificiales y las luces comenzarán casi al final de la fiesta

Tobe: y solo basta con dar la señal para que comiencen a tiempo

Ching: *suspira* bien al parecer todo esta listo…

Abyo: ¿Que hay del karaoke?

Ching: c-cariño…todos se negaran asi que será mejor que lo olvides =u=U

Abyo: ¿Puedo cantar solo una?

Ching: esta bien…pero

Tobe y Garu: yo no pienso cantar contigo ¬o¬

Abyo: oh…ya lo veran e.e

Con Pucca…

Pucca: entonces comencé a luchar contra ellos y asi los conocí

Aiko: al parecer hiciste muchos amigos…

Pucca: si…y yo los quiero mucho a todos ^\\\^

Aiko: *sonríe* entonces…¿Quien es el jóven del que t-? *cubre su boca*

Pucca: ¿J-Joven? (Sabia que querría hablar sobre Garu) =w=U

Aiko: (¡Oh no! ¿¡Por que tuve que mencionarlo!?) S-Si…el joven que tu…

Pucca: b-bueno digamos que el y yo tenemos algo =\\\=

Aiko: ¿A-Algo?

Pucca: b-bueno…el y yo estamos saliendo, s-soy su novia x\\\x

Aiko: ¿E-Eh? ._.

Pucca: ¡M-Mira la hora! Y-Ya debería volver a casa

Aiko: o-oh…necesito hablar con Kauro…¿Puedo acompañarte?

Pucca: *sonríe* claro ^^ (¡Por favor! ¡Que Garu este con camisa! X\\\X)

Con los demás…

Abyo: bien chicos…ya que todo esta listo ¡Tomemos algo de ponche! :v

Garu: esta bien…

Tobe: ¡Yo quiero! :v

Abyo: tomen *les entrega el ponche* e.e

Tobe y Garu: *beben el ponche*

Abyo: ¡Ja! ¡Torpes! Bebieron la medicina de Pucca asi que…¡Ahora si haremos karaoke! :v

Tobe y Garu: ¡Eres un…¡Gran amigo! *abrazan a Abyo* además eres listo y mucho mas lindo que nosotros

Abyo: *llora* ¡Hora de fotos de la amistad! :'v

Tobe y Garu: ¡Si! :v

Abyo, Tobe y Garu: *comienzan a tomarse muchas fotos*

Ching: *los mira* ¡Oh no! ¡No!

Mia: ojala no cometan alguna estupidez por que si no…

Abyo: ¡Es la hora del karaoke! :v

Tobe y Garu: ¡Si!

Ring: ¡Nos dejarán sordos! O.o

Mia: Ching tenemos que…

Ching: espera…nunca he escuchado al tsundere ewe

Ring y Mia: =_=U

Jack: bueno…tienen suerte de que los invitados no…

~Aparecen los extras(?)~

Extra: ¡Ya llegue! :v

Extra2: ¡Yo también! :v

Extras: Vamo a bailar :v *comienzan a bailar?*

Ching: ¡Oh no!

Kauro: *camina hacia ellos* Pucca esta por llegar…

Ching: bueno…al menos ellos no han hecho nada malo =_=U

Kimi: Garu esta abrazando a Tobe ._.

Garu: tu me agradas =u=

Tobe: ¡No! Tu me agradas mas :'v

Ching: *tomandoles fotos* Ojala el efecto nunca termine…

Kauro: ¿De que hablan?

Kimi: Abyo uso la medicina de Pucca en Tobe y Garu

Kauro: ¿¡Que!? Pero…

Ring: ellos…

Abyo, Tobe y Garu: *haciendo collares de la amistad?*

Kauro: si solo fue una gota…tranquilos no es permanente

Con Pucca…

Pucca: y por eso los dulces son o mejor que hay =w=

Aiko: quisiera probarlos algún día…

Pucca: ¡Si! Garu me da muchos dulces ^^

Aiko: ¿Garu? ¿El es tu…"Novio"?

Pucca: S-Si…

Aiko: tal vez…algun dia tu…¿P-Podrias presentarmelo?

Pucca: ¿E-Eh?…¡S-Si! Cualquier día es bueno…

Aiko: *suspira* bien…creo que es aqui…

Pucca: ¿Eh? pero aqui no vive Kauro…¿Que hacemos aqui?

Aiko: no solo vinimos por Kauro…

Con los demás…

Ching: ¿¡Listos!?

~Se abre una puerta(?)~

Todos-Pucca: ¡Sorpresa! :'v

Pucca: ¡Wow! *u*

~Comienza a sonar una canción(?)~

Abyo: *cantando* ¡Abyo! *da una vuelta?* :v

Tobe: *cantando* ¡Tobe! *da una vuelta* :v

Garu: *cantando* ¡Garu! *da una vuelta?* ¬w¬

Fans(?): ¡Yei! :'v

Abyo, Tobe y Garu: *cantando* ¡Yo te dare mi amor y mi razón! ¡La dueña tu seras de mi corazón! Asi que dame ya todo…tu…¡Amor!~

Ching: *facepalm* =_=U

Pucca: Ching…no tenían que hacer esto ^\\\^

Ching: no digas eso…tu siempre nos ayudaste a todos…es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti ^^

Pucca: ¡O-Oh! Ching…*toma a Aiko del brazo* quiero presentarte a mi padre…Papá ella es Ching…mi mejor amiga ^^

Ching: es un placer conocerlos señor ^^

Aiko: el placer es mio…(¿Cual de todos estos jóvenes sera el novio de Pucca)

Jack y Kauro: *mirando a Abyo, Tobe y Garu*

Kauro: no puedo creerlo =_=U

Jack: no puedo creer que viva para ver este momento =_=U

Ring: *grabandolos* los entiendo*

Tobe y Garu: ¡Abyo eres el mejo- *regresan a la normalidad* ¿Eh? ¿¡Que demonios!? O.o

Mia: al parecer ya regresaron a l normalidad =_=U

Kimi: y al parecer Garu le dio una bofetada a Tobe y Abyo =_=U

Garu: *salta del escenario* esos idiotas ¬¬*

Tobe y Abyo: *llorando* :'v

Garu: chicos…¿No han visto a Pucca?

Jack: oh ella llego hace un momento…

Ring: y esta con un sujeto que no había visto antes…

Garu: *celos on* ¿¡Un chico!? *se va*

Kauro: ¡Espera! ¡No es un…

Ching: *camina hacía ellos* vaya el padre de Pucca es muy agradable…aunque lamentablemente dice que tiene que irse…

Kauro: ¡Hay que detener a Garu!

~En otro lado de la fiesta(?)~

Pucca: me hubiese gustado que te quedaras mas tiempo…

Aiko: lo se…tambien me hubiese gustado…pero mañana hay reuniones y tengo que asistir...

Pucca: me gusto haberte visto…

Aiko: a mi también me gusto verte princesa…

Pucca: *sonríe* nos vemos luego ^^

Aiko: *acaricia la cabeza de Pucca* espero que sea pronto

Garu: *mira a Pucca y a Aiko* (¿¡Un verdadero lolicon!?) O.o

Aiko: *besa a Pucca en la frente* nos vemos…

Garu: *golpea a Aiko y abraza a Pucca* ¡Alejese de ella! ¡Maldito lolicon! ¬¬*

Aiko: ¿E-Eh? *cae al suelo* x.x

Garu: *mira a Pucca* ¿Estas bien?

Pucca: *camina hacia Aiko* ¡Papá!

Garu: ¿E-Eh? ._. (¿¡Papa!?) O.o

Pucca: *ayuda a Aiko a levantarse* ¿Estas bien?

Garu: l-lo siento y-yo no…

Aiko: si…ese fue un golpe muy bueno…pero no tanto como ¡Este! *golpea a Garu*

Garu: ¡Auch! *cae al suelo* x.x

Aiko: ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¬u¬

Pucca: ¡G-Garu! *camina rápidamente hacia Garu*

Aiko: ¿E-Eh? ._. (¿¡Garu!? ¡El es su novio!)

Kauro: oh…al parecer ya se conocieron =_=U

Ching: *facepalm* =_=U

Ring: *riendo* XD

Pucca: *ayuda a Garu a levantarse* P-Papá…el es Garu…mi novio…Garu el es mi padre ^\\\^

Aiko y Garu: (¿¡Eh!? O.o) B-Bueno…y-yo…*suspiran* M-Mucho gusto…

Todos-Pucca, Aiko y Garu: (que gran primera impresión) =_=U

Pucca: *abraza a Garu* ^\\\^

Fin de la Ova

* * *

Miko: y bueno esa fue la ultima ova, y quiero pedirles una graaaan disculpa por mi ausencia pero en fin...ahora si tratare de actualizar las demás historias =_=U

Niko: pasaron muchas que nos impedían actualizar, pero esperamos volver a actualizar, tal vez esta semana...

Miko: si por que ademas de que pasaron muchas cosas, he estado muy corta de inspiración, tengo uno que otro capitulo listo pero no me convencen del todo por que los he escrito sin inspiración y pues,,,no me gusta escribir asi XD, yo escribo mis capítulos con inspiración y amor para ustedes :'v

Niko: asi que probablemente actualice cada una o dos veces al mes ¬o¬

Miko: se la creyeron? XD, okno, he estado pensando en actualizar una o dos veces a la semana para que no este tan inactiva y pueda escribir con amor(?) y bueno creo que eso es todo

Niko: perdonen a la idiotez de Miko y su retraso =_=U

Miko: espero verlos pronto n.n

Bye-nee~


End file.
